Aux aurores d'une révolution sentimentale
by PrettyWizard
Summary: Arrivée en 6e année, Hermione voit sa vie prendre des tournants décisifs. Mais elle n'est pas la seule, en effet qui aurait imaginé qu'un jour des sangs purs s'intéresseraient à d'autre que leur petite personne. Drago va rapidement s'en rendre compte.
1. La fin de l'été

Une douce brise passa dans la chevelure d'une lionne, elle frissonna, il devait être 16h passé. Si elle ne se dêpchait pas, elle serait en retard chez ses amis, et rien que d'imaginer Mme Weasley en colère lui redonna un frisson le long de son corps humide. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à penser à sa pseudo relation avec Ron... Il ne pourrait jamais y avoir quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié entre eux et elle le savait très bien... Mais comment lui dire sans le vexer ? Oh elle trouverait bien le moment...Rapidement elle échangea son maillot une pièce gris clair contre une jolie robe rose pâle qui lui arriver sous le genoux, accompagnée d'une paire de chaussures trouvée dans une ville moldu. Elle attendait son bus quand elle repensa à la lettre de Dumbledore reçu quelques jours auparavant, elle sourit à la pensée qu'elle serait bientôt de retour chez elle, à Poudlard.  
>Puis de retour au Terrier, elle resta un moment sur le seuil à observer ce monde merveilleux dans lequel elle se trouvait : la sauce aux champignons s'agitée toute seule, l'horloge magique des Weasley annoncée qu'ils étaient tous à la maison et Ginny lisait le livre de potions que Hermione lui avait acheté. Tout était parfait.<br>Enfin jusqu'au moment où la voix élégante et hurlante de Molly vint troubler sa béatitude : " A TABLE ! "

Vite elle se débarrassa de son sac de plage et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire entre Ginny et Fred. Elle était arrivée il y a à peine deux semaines, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, et la famille Weasley l'avait immédiatement recueillit. Bien qu'ils aient peu de moyen, ils l'avaient nourrie et logée. Molly et Arthur avaient vraiment le coeur sur la main. Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie au moment où Ginny lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répondit Hermione à moitié troublée.<br>- Et bien, comment te dire... Harry ne cesse de te parler depuis allez quoi dix minutes croyant que tu l'écoutes attentivement et je sens qu'il va se fâcher si tu ne réponds pas à sa question dans les trente secondes qui suivent dit elle en rigolant.  
>- Excuses moi, j'étais assez loin que m'as-tu demandé ?<br>- Oh rien, juste si tu allais manger ta dernière crevette me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
>Voyant son air blasé, il continua.<br>- Mais après je me suis dit pourquoi la crevette et pas la pomme de terre ? C'est vrai après tout qu'elle est la différence ? L'une vit dans l'eau l'autre dans la terre...  
>- Ok j'ai compris, répondit elle en souriant. Bon alors quelle est ta réelle question ?<br>- Et bien demain je comptai aller voir Sirius et je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi, pour te changer un peu de la plage, de Ron...  
>- Tout à fait d'accord répondit elle précipitamment, on part quand ?<br>- Et bien je ne te savais pas si pressée, mon parrain de ferait-il donc autant d'effet ? demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.  
>- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.<br>- Bon d'accord j'arrête promis rigola-il.  
>Il aimait la faire rougir, non qu'il trouvait ça séduisant, il avait des sentiments purement fraternels envers elle, mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'a trouvée heureuse. Devenant rouge tomate à chaque pensée sortant de la chasteté, Hermione restait l'éternelle petite soeur qu'il aimait tant.<p>

Le lendemain, Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Qui était donc le sinistre abruti qui avait ouvert les rideaux. Nan mais franchement ! Quel bande d'andouilles à faire n'importe quoi dès le matin...Et puis c'est quoi cette odeur ? Pouah, on dirait une des potions de Neville. Devant elle, se tenait Ginny, le regard interrogateur sur les grimaces de son amie.  
>- Laisses moi deviner, Neville est arrivé ?<br>- Non pas exactement répondit-elle en se retenant de rire, c'est Ron qui a tenu à préparer le petit-déjeuner ce matin alors pour y échapper je suis venue te réveiller.  
>- Excuses moi alors dit elle en souriant.<br>- Pourquoi donc ma chère ? fit Ginny tout en ouvrant les fentres.  
>- Et bien... je...enfin ...j'ai légèrement abusé sur le vocabulaire à l'intention de la personne qui avait ouvert les rideaux articula-t-elle en rougissant et en étouffant ses rires dans la couette.<br>- Quoi ! Hermione Granger tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !  
>Et tout en disant cela elle attrapa sa meilleure amie et commença à la chatouiller.<br>Ne retenant plus leurs rires, elles finirent toutes deux sur le sol entouré par ce qui avait été le lit d'Hermione.  
>- Oh faite, je ne t'ai pas fait écouter le dernier CD que j'ai acheté dit Hermione en se relevant d'un coup.<br>- Aaah nan, c'est quoi ? Les Bizar Sisters ? s'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.  
>- Oh arrête un peu avec la musique des sorciers et écoutes plutôt ça !<br>Elle fit apparaître une vieille chaîne hifi et y inséra le disque. Aussitôt une musique dynamique et une voix en or entraînèrent les deux jeunes filles à danser en sautant sur les matelas. Hermione connaissait la chanson par coeur et ne put s'empcher de faire semblant de chanter en secouant la tête face à une Ginny tout sourire. Dès que le morceau fut terminé, Ginny se laissa tomber sur le matelas et dit à Hermione :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je n'ai jamais entendu pareil son c'est tellement...Wahouuu !

- C'est Out of control d'un nouveau groupe du nom de PONY PONY RUN RUN ! J'adore ! Qu'en penses-tu en toute sincérité ?  
>- C'est tout simplement génial lui répondit elle en souriant.<br>Et sur ce, elle remit le morceau et recommena à danser sous l'oeil attendri d'une Hermione toute joyeuse.  
>Après une longue journée passée au douze square Grimmaurd, Harry et Hermione se rendirent dans un petit café près de la gare où Tonks c'était engagée à les récupérer un peu plus tard afin de les ramener au Terrier. Ils commandrent chacun un thé puis voyant que son amie était ENCORE dans ses pensées, Harry décida d'intervenir :<br>- Hermy, tu sais que tu peux tout me confier. Quelque chose te tracasse en ce moment ?  
>- Mais non Harry répondit-elle en souriant.<br>Aprs quelques minutes, elle interrompit le silence.  
>- Enfin... c'est difficile à dire...<br>- Je suis la, la rassura-t-il.  
>- Heureusement lui répondit elle en le regardant de ses beaux yeux chocolat, en fait j'ai bien réfléchi sur le fait que Ron voudrait plus qu'une amitié, mais...<br>- Mais ? l'encouragea-t-il.  
>- Mais je ne peux pas Harry. Il est mon ami et je ne ressens que ces sentiments-ci envers lui, même si ils sont très forts, je ne peux lui donner ce qu'il attend.<br>- Alors il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : dis lui.  
>- Je ne pense pas que a soit une très bonne idée, tu sais comment il réagit à chaque fois. Non je ne peux pas lui dire...<p>

Harry vit les yeux de son amie s'humidifier par de nombreuses larmes et ne put que lui donner raison. C'est vrai que Ron n'était pas vraiment compréhensif et qu'il réagissait très mal surtout quand il s'agissait de filles. Il sourit au souvenir de sa 4e année pendant laquelle Ron avait tenté d'inviter au bal une vélane, Fleur. La réaction de ce dernier avait été...Un peu disproportionnée.

Une fois rentrée chez les Weasley, Hermione commença à préparer sa valise, et oui le grand jour était demain ! Elle allait enfin revoir ses amies comme Luna, Lavande, Padma ou encore Parvati qui lui avaient manqué, le château et surtout la bibliothque. Elle plia les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés pendant ses vacances à Paris, puis ses affaires d'étudiantes. Elle esquissa un sourire à la vue de l'écharpe de quidditch qu'Harry lui avait achetée. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Puis une fois que sa valise fut finie elle partit à la rechercher de Pattenrond. Il était la, sa rousseur reflété par le soleil était sublime et ses yeux me regardant étaient tout brillant. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et le pris dans ses bras mais quelque chose tomba sur sa jupe. Pattenrond ! C'est dégoûtant ! Arrête de manger les souris à moitié ou au moins avale les ! lui reprocha Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils puis le pris à nouveau dans ses bras afin de le ramener dans la chambre.

Cette nuit-ci, Hermione dormit profondément. Tant mieux car la journée de demain risquée d'être longue.


	2. Un trajet plus long que prévu

Un sourire aperç u derriè re une cagoule noire...Un mangemort. Hermione sentit un souffle glacial la parcourir en un instant. Il était tout prè s, elle en était sûre, délicatement elle tenta d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche arriè re mais une main la retint. Levant les yeux, elle vit deux billes d'argent la regarder avec tendresse puis un éclair vert. Trop tard...

Tombant de son lit, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut ; les yeux en larmes, quelques gouttes dans son dos brûlant et la respiration saccadée. Ce n'était qu'un rê ve pensa-t-elle tout en tentant de se rassurer, calme toi...  
>Elle vérifia que sa meilleure amie dormait encore puis voyant que c'était le cas, elle chercha sa montre à tâtons qu'elle ne trouva qu'au bout de dix minutes faute d'avoir défait tout son lit à s'agiter. 5h20. C'était tôt mais au moins elle aurait la salle de bain pour elle toute seule. Apr ès une douche bien méritée, elle se maquilla trè s lég èrement et enfila un jean et un T-shirt. Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? Hermione se demanda alors combien de temps passaient des filles telles que Pansy à se préparer. Au moins trois bonnes heures pensa-t-elle en rigolant discrê tement.<br>Descendant les escaliers en faisant le plus attention possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres, elle prépara ensuite du thé et les tartines pour le petit-déjeuner. Il était convenu qu'il devrait partir à 10h pour ê tre à 11h à la gare mais s'ils ne se dép êchaient pas ils seraient bientôt en retard. Rê vassant en mangeant sa tartine elle ne vit Harry que lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle ce qui l'a fit sursauter et lâcher par la mê me occasion ce qu'elle avait dans la main dans sa tasse. Elle soupira puis voyant la moue désolée de son ami elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
>- As tu bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il en baillant.<br>- Mieux que toi j'ai l'impression.  
>- C'est encore ces maudits ronflements, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit...<br>- Je ne savais pas que tu ronfler s'esclaffa-t-elle, j'ai pourtant dormi avec toi la semaine derniè re et je n'ai rien entendu.  
>- Nan Hermy ce n'est pas moi mais Ron, c'est carrément insupportable dit-il en rigolant.<br>- Je n'ai pas ce problê me avec Ginny.  
>- Et toi alors ? J'ai entendu l'eau coulée, pourquoi t'es tu levée si tôt ma marmotte ?<p>

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une Mme Weasley hurlait déjà dans la cuisine pour que tout le monde arrive à l'heure.  
>Malgré tous les efforts de Molly, ils durent courir pour arriver à leur train qui se préparait déjà à partir. Aprè s des promesses de lettres et des derni res embrassades, le trio accompagné des frè res et de la soeur de Ron s'installè rent confortablement dans le train. La premi re heure se passa plutôt bien: Ron et Harry parlait de quidditch pour ne pas changer, Ginny lisait un article dans le Chicaneur sur les réformes de Gringotts, les jumeaux parlaient de leurs affaires et Hermione re pensait à ses vacances.<p>

Mais la bonne ambiance paisible fut bientôt troublée par une arrivée surprenante. En effet Blaise Zabini, un ami de Malefoy, arriva et tout se gâta :  
>- Les préfets en chef sont attendus dans le dernier wagon annon ça-t-il devant la porte.<br>- Ok, dégage maintenant répliqua Harry.  
>- Je n'aime pas comment tu me parles Potter, n'oublie pas que les couloirs ne sont pas toujours sûrs répondit-il un sourire aux lè vres.<br>- Ah oui ? Et bien vas-y je t'en pris commence tout de suite le boulot.  
>- Ne me tente pas Potty...<br>- Bon vous n'allez pas commencer ! On est à peine parti que vous vous cherchez déjà ! s'exclama une Ginny furieuse.  
>- D'accord mon ange rigola-t-il mais si ton frère se bouge pas Drago va me faire ma fê te et...<br>- Ne l'appelle pas comme ç a ! la défendit alors Fred où c'est moi qui vais te faire ta fête.  
>- Oh c'est bon, allez Weasley bouge !<br>Une fois Ron parti, tous les regards se tournè rent vers une Ginny écarlate.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il a à t'appeler comme ça lui ? la questionna George.<br>- Je ne sais, tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi mê me répliqua-t-elle d'une mani ère assez froide.  
>- Bon je vois que tout le monde est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui... Harry ? Fred ? ça vous ne direz pas d'aller voir Lee et Seamus dans les wagons d'à côté.<br>- Oh que si !répondirent-ils en choeur.

Bien que les gar çons soient partis, Hermione ne savait comment aborder son amie. Elle s'était replongée dans sa lecture depuis bientôt dix minutes et ne cessait de fulminer. Finalement elle se décida de ne pas intervenir dans les affaires de son amie, si elle voulait lui parler, elle le ferait. Cependant plus elle y pensait plus elle s'inquiétait pour Ginny, elle était si douce si gentille et surtout si vulnérable. Mais elle sorti vite de ses pensées lorsque la Miss Weasley lui adressa enfin la parole :  
>- Hermione, je peux te poser une question ? Mais promets- moi de ne pas te mettre en colè re.<br>- Oui répondit-elle vaguement faisant semblant de lire son livre de potions qu'elle connaissait par coeur.  
>- Est ce que mon frère te plaît ?<br>- Ginny...je...  
>- Non Hermy ! Réponds- moi franchement s'il te plaît.<br>- Je suis désolée, mais ton fr ère n'est qu'un ami pour moi et je ne compte pas sortir avec lui...  
>- Ah Bon ?... Voilà qui vient compliquer lég rement les choses.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Et bien je croyais que tu...Enfin que tu l'aimais quoi ! Et je l'ai convaincu de te demander d'aller avec lui au bal de rentrée...grima ça-t-elle.<br>- Quoi !  
>- Je suis vraiment désolée Hermy, je pensais que...<br>- Et bien tu pensais mal !

Sur ce, elle quitta le wagon en claquant la porte derriè re elle. Non mais franchement pensa-t-elle, j'y crois pas qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à se m êler de ma vie en ce moment ! Elle fulminait tellement qu'elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment qu'une personne sortait d'un wagon et qu'elle la percuta de plein fouet.  
>- Oups désolée répondit-elle en se relevant.<br>- Granger ! Quand apprendras-tu à regarder la où tu vas ? répliqua Pansy s èchement.  
>- Oh ce n'est pas le moment toi !<br>Pansy resta scotchée, comment une sang de bourbe osait lui parler sur ce ton ? Pff le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était...  
>- Bon, quand tu auras fini de m'insulter dans toutes les langues que tu connais, surment une seule, tu pourras te pousser ? lui demanda Hermione rouge de colè re.<br>- Mais pour qui tu te prends toi !  
>- Pour ce qu'elle n'est pas rigola Théodore Nott qui avait pris place à côté de Parkinson.<br>Hermione soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.  
>- Te serais-tu perdu Granger ? continua-t-il.<br>- Et toi alors ? répliqua-t-elle.  
>- Je t'ai posé une question alors réponds !<br>- Oh et puis...  
>- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement sous l'oeil amusé de Pansy.<br>- Dégage Nott ! intervint Fred qui arrivait en courant à côté d'Hermione.  
>- Fred ? Pourquoi cours-tu ? Tu sais, je sais me défendre et...<br>- Des détraqueurs s'approchent du train, tout le monde dans les wagons ! hurlè rent les professeurs qui s'approchaient à grands pas.

Vite elle courut avec Fred jusqu'à leur wagon et alla s'asseoir pr ès de la vitre. Malgré l'épais brouillard, elle put voir de grandes ombres noires, puis au loin de nombreux patronus se dirigeant droit vers eux. Ouf, au moins les professeurs avaient la situation en main.  
>Aprè s une bonne heure d'attente, le train redémarra enfin. Durant ces soixante minutes, personne n'avait parlé ou mê me osait bouger. Redoutant qu'ils arrivent jusqu'ici. Redoutant qu'ils aspirent la vie de quelqu'un. Redoutant qu'ils tuent.<p> 


	3. Retour à Poudlard

Une fois les détraqueurs repartis, l'ambiance se détendit et le train redémarra. Une heure plus tard ils étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard. Qu'est ce que c'était bon de revoir ce bon vieux château, ce somptueux lac et cet immense terrain de Quidditch. Ils étaient de retour chez eux.  
>Une fois sorti, Harry aida Ginny à descendre puis Hermione et en profita alors pour lui glisser une lettre dans sa poche. Elle leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, mais il ne put lui répondre car Hagrid arrivait déjà pré s d'eux.<br>- Salut les enfants s'exclama-t-il. J'avais hâte de vous revoir, avez-vous passez de bonnes vacances ?  
>- Oui répondirent en choeur Harry, Ron et Ginny.<br>- Et toi Hermione ?  
>- Euh...Et bien c'est une longue histoire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous raconterez tout autour d'une tasse de thé chaud un de ces jours lui répondit-elle en souriant.<br>- Bon ben, on se voit demain alors...  
>Elle soupira, elle ne voulait pas revenir sur les événements de cet été mais elle ne voulait pas le vexer alors elle accepta.<br>- Oui Hagrid à demain.  
>- J'ai hâte que tu viennes Hermione.<br>Puis il s'éloigna et s'occupa des premiè res années qui courraient déjà partout. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années c'est eux qui arrivaient... Le temps passe décidément trop vite pensa-t-elle.  
>Ils commenc èrent à avancer tous ensemble mais Ron dû partir rapidement afin d'aider à amener tous les él èves aux cal èches, Ginny, elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua m ême pas que Roger Davies, un des plus beau gar on de Poudlard était passé à côté d'elle En temps normal, elle aurait rougi ou au moins sourit et parlé à Hermione en le couvrant de compliments mais non. Elle restait indifférente et m ême inquiétante.<p>

En arrivant devant les grandes portes en bois de la grande salle, un flot de souvenirs la fit sourire. C'était ici qu'elle avait commencé sa vie de sorciè re, ici qu'elle s'était fait tant d'amis, ici qu'elle avait dansé pendant des heures avec Krum... Elle rougit au nom de ce grand gaillard musclé qui lui avait dit des mots doux au détour d'un couloir, qui l'avait embrassé à la voliè re et surtout qui lui avait apporté tant de connaissances en magie quand elle avait passé ses soirées avec lui à bord du navire de Durmstrang. Ron avait tellement était distant, il l'avait sûrement détestée durant sa relation avec le Bulgare. Ben tiens, quand on parle enfin on pense au loup.  
>- Hey ! Hermione attends- moi ! hurla-t-il à son amie à travers le hall rempli d'él èves.<br>- Alors ces premi res années ?  
>- Une horreur rigola-t-il, pire que nous. Je sens que je vais avoir du boulot cette année.<br>- Comme ci c'était compliqué à gérer lui reprocha-t-elle avec un air d'exaspération dans la voix.  
>- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi !<br>- Je ne suis pas préf te en chef, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
>- Et si je te le demandais gentiment ?<br>- On verra...  
>- Au fait, o ù est Harry ?<br>- Parti avec Ginny devant et ne me demandes pas pourquoi parce que je ne sais absolument rien rigola-t-elle devant l'air ahuri de Ron.  
>- Et franchement c'est bon, ne t'inqui te pas c'est pas comme s'ils allaient couch...<br>- STOP ! Je ne veux rien entendre lui répondit-il en essayant de garder son calme.  
>Devant les joues rougies de Ron, elle pouffa de rire puis partie s'asseoir entre Parvati et Neville. Avant que Dumbledore ne commence son discours annuel, Hermione replongea un moment dans ses pensées. Ginny et Harry ? Non c'était impossible ; parce que un il la considérait comme un soeur et que Ginny avait tourner la page depuis sa troisi ème année...Enfin c'est ce qu'elle lui avait toujours dit, serait-il possible qu'elle lui ai menti ? A sa meilleure amie ? Cela ne ressemble pas à Ginny.<br>- Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élè ves commen ça Dumbledore, la répartition dans les diverses maisons ayant été effectuée j'ai la tâche, j'ai le devoir de vous informer de certaines choses : premi èrement je souhaite vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de potions avec qui vous aurez cours dè s demain matin.  
>Le professeur se leva et salua les él ves d'une main hésitante et légè rement tremblante.<br>- Deuxi mement je tiens à vous annoncer que ainsi que sont vos deux nouveaux préfets en chef, levez vous messieurs je vous pris.  
>Drago, son sourire en coin faç on Malefoy, se leva et prit un air hautain qui lui appartenait bien. Ron quant à lui se leva en rougissant, poussait par son meilleur ami.<br>- Bien, donc voici vos deux nouveaux préfets en chef ; gryffondor et serpentard sont, je vous l'accorde, pas en tr ès bon terme et en disant ceci je m'adresse bien évidemment aux nouveaux car comme vous le savez tous ici vos maisons ne cesse de se quereller. L'ensemble des professeurs et moi-m ême avons donc décider d'organiser un bal o ù les couples devront être former de deux él èves n'appartenant pas à la mê me maison.  
>Tout le monde se regarda, pensant que ce n'était qu'une blague mais Dumbledore ne rigolait pas malgrè son petit sourire.<br>- Chers élè ves, vous avez donc tous un mois pour vous trouver un ou une cavali ère. Et m ême si vous devez penser que nous sommes injustes dites vous qu'en temps de guerre se faire des amitiés est recommandé et il est temps que certains d'entre vous se rendent compte du potentiel de chacun des élè ves. Sur ce je vous laisse cogiter à cela et je vous dis : Bon appétit.  
>Serpentard et Gryffondor ? Ensemble ? C'était comme essayer de mélanger du feu et de la glace...L'un des deux ferait périr l'autre...Forcément. Deux mentalités opposées, deux opinions distinctes et surtout deux leaders ennemis.<p>

Le repas terminé, Hermione accompagnée d'Harry raccompagnè rent leur ami Ron à ses nouveaux appartements de préfets en chef :  
>- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a pas mal de trucs qui ne tournent pas rond cette année? s'exclama le rouquin.<br>- Comme ? Demanda Harry.  
>- Et bien premi rement tout le monde sait que c'est Hermione qui aurait dû ê tre nommée préf te en chef et non moi.<br>- C'est sûrement parce que j'ai le double d'options que toi répondit-elle vaguement.  
>- Mouais c'est assez louche je trouve. N'empê che ç a me rassure que tu ne sois pas seule avec ce tombeur bien qu'il n'y ai pas réellement de danger...<br>Harry voyant arriver la vague de col ère qui submergée Hermione voulut intervenir mais il était malheureusement trop tard.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu entends par la Ronald Weasley ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour le Grand Drago Malefoy ? Ou alors que je ne suis juste pas potable ?<br>- Non enfin ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et...  
>- Mais tu l'as dit, tu es...Argg ! Tu m'énerves !<br>Sur ce, elle fila droit vers le couloir de la biblioth que en fulminant.  
>- Toujours aussi délicat Ron...<br>- Mais c'est elle ! Elle réagit au quart de tour, c'est pas de ma faute !  
>- Rè gle numéro un : ne jamais dire à une fille qu'elle n'est pas désirable.<br>- Pff tu ne veux pas m'écrire un bouquin, ç a irait plus vite.  
>- Il suffit de les observer Ron, elles sont si...étranges ou alors c'est nous qui le sommes? Enfin bref il y a quand m ême pas mal de chose à éviter et surtout ce que tu viens de faire.<br>- J'y comprends rien, on dirait qu'elle cherche à ce qu'on s'engueule constamment...  
>- Bon sinon t'avais pas d'autres points louches sur cette année ?<br>- Si, tu ne trouves pas a bizarre que Dumbledore décide ça d'un coup ? En tout cas je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une dingue de la danse comme la derniè re fois...  
>- Padma ? Tu rigoles c'était toi qui étais ramollo plaisanta-il.<br>- Mouais bon bah, bonne nuit Harry.  
>- Bonne chance avec l'autre serpent.<br>Quelques couloirs plus loin, Hermione fulminée encore contre son ami ; comment osait-il la traiter comme ç a ? Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus jolie des filles de Poudlard mais tout de mê me, elle se défendait bien. Elle en avait fait du chemin depuis sa premi ère année, elle osait à présent mettre des jupes un peu plus courtes et mettre en valeur certains de ces atouts féminins. Arrivée à la biblioth que, elle se rendit compte qu 'elle était seule. Enfin pensa-t-elle. Elle alla derechef chercher un livre dans les nouveaux ouvrages qui était alignés soigneusement sur l'étagè re la plus éloignée de l'entrée.

- Tiens, Miss Granger je me demandais quand viendriez-vous me voir s'exclama un air de joie non dissimulé dans la voix.

- Je suis venue aussi rapidement que j'ai pu, cet endroit pas tellement manqué avoua-t-elle les joues virant au rose.  
>- Je vois que vous vous intéressez aux nouveaux ouvrages, ils sont essentiellement moldus.<br>- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?  
>- Et bien je suis allée à une sorte de salon et certains m'ont tellement plu que je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que certains sorciers voient le potentiel des moldus.<br>- Tiens celui-ci me tente bien ! souria-t-elle  
>- Les âmes vagabondes ? Oui c'est un assez bon choix sachant que l'auteur est connue, je ne l'ai pas lu mais il a de tr ès bonnes critiques.<br>- Bon je dois y aller sinon Rusard va m'attraper et ce serait b ête de commencer l'année comme ça.  
>Sur ce, elle s'éloigna à grands pas et arriva rapidement à sa salle commune où Harry l'attendait. Elle lui raconta briè vement sa rencontre avec la bibliothécaire puis souffla d'exaspération lorsqu'il décida de lui parler de Ron. Voyant que ç a ne marcherait pas il alla se coucher laissant Hermione, seule devant le feu crépitant.<br>- Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda timidement Ginny.  
>- Non... Enfin tu comprends ça me dérange que les autres se mê lent constamment de ma vie sentimentale c'est déjà assez dur à gérer comme ç a.<br>- Oui, excuses moi j'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais j'étais certaine que lui et toi éprouviez des...Comment dire, sentiments réciproques.  
>- Et bien non figures toi et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Mais au fait toi, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Blaise ?<br>- Rien du tout !  
>- Ah oui ? T'es sur de ça ?<br>- C'est une longue histoire...  
>- Ca tombe bien j'ai du temps<br>- Désolée mais la je suis crevée, écoutes on va dormir et demain promis je te raconte déclara-t-elle en souriant.  
>- Bon d'accord mais tu ne défiles pas hein ?<br>- Mais non.  
>Ginny partit dans son dortoir en rigolant et Hermione voulut l'imiter mais le bruit d'un froissement de papier l'arrê ta. Puis cherchant dans sa poche, elle y trouva la lettre froissée d'Harry. Fallait-elle qu'elle l'ouvre maintenant ? Oh ça attendra demain.<p>

Dans les cachots de Serpentard, une tout autre ambiance régnait suite à l'annonce de Dumbledore. Dans un coin de la salle commune, Drago, Blaise et Pansy discutaient discrètement:  
>- Non mais franchement vous y croyez vous ? Je n'irai jamais au bal avec un imbécile de gryffondor ! s'exclama Pansy.<br>- Ah oui ? Il me semblait pourtant que Potter était à ton goût répliqua Blaise un grand sourire aux l èvres.  
>- Beurk sans faç on !<br>- Oh mais c'est vrai c'est pas Potter, toi c'est Weasley.  
>Soulevant un sourcil interrogateur Drago interrogea du regard Pansy mais Blaise fut plus rapide.<br>- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Elle a flashé sur un jumeau.  
>- Blaise ?<br>- Oui Pansy ?  
>- La ferme.<br>A demi amusé par leur petit jeu Drago souria puis se tourna vers Pansy :  
>- Alors comme ça tu me fais des cachotteries ?<br>- Ce n'est pas parce que je te considè re comme un frè re que je dois tout te dire, encore heureux.  
>- N'emp êche un Weasley, il y a mieux quand mê me. Quand as-tu eut cette...Révélation ?<br>- L'année derniè re quand on s'est ''battu'' contre les Gryffondor.  
>- Et ça t'as pris comme ça ?<br>- Oui  
>Drago voyait bien que meilleure amie, qu'il considérait plus comme une petite soeur était malheureuse mais elle ne devait pas paraître faible, surtout pas.<br>- Blaise ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Tu sais que je te considè re comme mon meilleur ami mais s'il te plait rends- moi un service.  
>- Comment puis-je t'aider mon cher Drago ?<br>- Va voir Marcus Flint pour lui parler de l'entraînement, il n'attend que ç a.  
>A regrets, Blaise se leva et se dirigea vers le groupe de quidditch. Pansy, à qui son sourire malicieux n'avait pas échappé, le regarda et éclata de rire.<br>- Tu es toujours aussi doué à ce que je vois articula-t-elle.  
>- Oui je sais lui répondit-il en souriant.<br>- Prétentieux en plus.  
>- Evidemment, bon passons raconte-moi tout.<br>- Je crois que j'ai changé Drago, je ne suis plus la mê me. Le nombre de gar on qui termine dans mon lit ne m'intéresse plus. Il n'y a que lui, dans mes rê ves, mes pensées... J'en peux plus !  
>- Et puis c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais : je dirais que tu es amoureuse ma ch ère Pansy.<br>- Et toi alors ? C'est pour quand le provoqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.  
>- Je suis un Malefoy, je ne tomberai jamais amoureux.<br>- Pfff arr te un peu avec ça, c'est à ton pè re tout ç a et...  
>- Pansy !<br>Elle s'arr êta incrédule, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle savait qu'il était trè s susceptible sur certains sujets mais celui-ci dépassé tout.  
>- Ne parle ni de mon pè re ni de ses préjugés. Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais rien cracha-t-il d'un air méprisant.<br>- Tu vois tu t'énerves pour un rien, c'est à cause de a que tu ne seras sois disant jamais amoureux.  
>- Pansy ce n'est pas...<br>- Non toi écoutes moi, ce n'est pas parce que tu commences à lui ressembler que tu es comme lui. Et surtout toi et moi savons que tu n'es pas indifférent aux filles vu le nombre qui sont passées dans ton pieu !  
>- Ce n'est pas de l'amour petite sotte, c'est juste du plaisir.<br>- Mouais, n'emp êche j'entends de voir le reste de l'année.  
>Elle commen ait à faire quelques pas vers son dortoir lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé, elle se retourna et ne put retenir un petit cri. Drago avait brisé son verre en mille morceaux, un morceau imposant lui était resté dans la paume et ses yeux avaient viré au gris métallique. Furieux, il se leva, arracha le bout de verre sans mê me un rictus de douleur et défia quiconque de parler. Puis d'une démarche élégante il sortit par le grand tableau afin de rentrer à ses appartements.<p> 


	4. J'aurai mieux fait de me taire

Un long couloir, des dalles de marbre noir, une faible lumi ère sous une porte. Doit-elle l'ouvrir ? Son coeur bat à tout rompre, elle sent déjà des gouttes glissaient le long de son cou et terminer leur descente dans le bas de son dos. Ravalant la boule qui obstrue sa gorge, elle tourne la lourde poignée en argent et pousse de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux habitués à la pénombre, elle reste pétrifiée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle : Ginny est couchée sur le sol en sous-vê tement, le corps ensanglanté, des larmes collent quelques mè ches sur son visage et derriè re elle se tient un homme à moitié courbé à la peau foncé. Elle n'ose approcher, mais sa petite protégée se vide de son sang rapidement. A peine a-t-elle fait un pas que l'homme l ève les yeux vers elle, ces derniers sont verts luisant et remplis de fureur. Elle ne peut plus bouger, trop effrayée pour réfléchir, trop angoissée pour laisser son amie dans cet état. Soudain, une main l'attrape pour la taille et la tire vers l'arriè re, elle essaye de crier mais rien de sort. C'est lui, elle le sait, elle reconnaît sa peau blanche, ses muscles, son odeur. Elle penche la tê te et croise son regard de diamant puis une lueur verte arrivant dans leur direction...Trop tard.

- Hermione ! Réveille toi bon dieu !  
>- Arrê te de la secouer comme ça Parvati, tu vas lui faire mal.<br>- Hermione tu m'entends ?  
>- ...Oui...Oui<br>- Lavande va vite chercher un gant avec de l'eau froide.  
>- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?<br>- Tu t 'es mise à hurler d'un coup, avec Lavande on s'est demandé ce qui se passait et on a tout de suite essayer de te réveiller mais tu criais...c'était assez flippant.  
>- As-tu entendu quelque chose de précis ?<br>- Juste deux prénoms : Ginny et Zabini.  
>Replongeant dans ses souvenirs, Hermione revit les deux visages ; celui ensanglanté et fragile de Ginny et l'effrayante figure démoniaque de Zabini. Lavande arriva avec un gant et lui tendit, un mince sourire aux lè vres. Essayait-elle de paraître gentille ou cherchait-elle juste à lui soutirer des ragots croustillant à propos des noms qu'elle avait sûrement entendus ? Parvati, elle, semblait visiblement se préoccuper réellement de son état et commen ait à éponger le front de son amie avec le gant refroidi.<br>- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Hermione d'une vois assez faible.  
>- Pas loin de six heures du mat...T'es matinale toi rigola Parvati.<br>- Avais-tu tant hâte de retourner en cours se moqua gentiment Lavande.  
>Parvati lui lanç a un regard noir qui mit fin à la courte conversation qu'elles avaient eue. Durant quelques minutes, Hermione se plongea dans ses pensées en se posant quantité de questions auxquelles elle ne trouva pas de réponses par exemple pourquoi rê vait-elle de son pire ennemi ? Oui, pourquoi ce serpent de Malefoy venait-il jusque dans ses cauchemars ? Quoi que, en analysant la situation, elle se rendît compte qu'il ne lui faisait pas vraiment de mal. Imaginait-elle un situation o ù le prince des serpentards serait différent ? Aucune idée.<br>Alors que les filles allaient se recoucher, Hermione alla dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir un peu. Une douche s'imposait et vite. Une fois habillée du traditionnel uniforme de Gryffondor, elle alla dans la salle commune déserte à cette heure, évidemment. Mais en s'asseyant elle perç ut un bruit de froissement dans sa poche. En y plongeant la main elle reconnut la lettre d'Harry, déchirant l'enveloppe elle en tira une fine feuille de parchemin où l'écriture d'Harry y était soignée pas comme d'habitude :

" Chè re Hermione,  
>J'ai réfléchi au problè me de ta relation avec Ron et pour moi il va de soi que tu ne dois faire strictement que ce que tu as envi de faire. Néanmoins, Ron n'est- il pas le seul gar on a ne pas t'avoir fait souffrir. Regarde un peu Krum, il est parti et il ne reviendra plus ! Désolé de te dire ça mais c'est vrai. De plus toutes tes petites amourettes ne se sont pas forcément tr ès bien terminées, il n'y a qu'à voir ton état à ton retour au terrier. Mê me si tes sentiments ne sont pas forts, essaye. Qu'as-tu à perdre ? M ême si les choses ne se terminent pas bien il restera ton ami lui.<br>Encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une simple suggestion et tu es libre.  
>Ton grand fr ère, Harry. "<p>

Mais c'est pas vrai, m ême Harry s'y met maintenant ! En relisant une derni ère fois les mots de son ami Hermione sentit une once de fureur la submerger. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient en elle, les mots passaient devant ses yeux, les paroles moqueuses de Lavande lui revinrent en mémoires... Ainsi elle n'était que la petite Hermione, élè ve mod èle, petite créature inoffensive, mê me pas désirable, simple poupée...Des larmes commencè rent à perler le long de ses joues, mais elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Puis elle jeta au feu la lettre d'Harry. Elle la regarda se consumer lentement parmi le bois crépitant. Cette petite boule noire lui fit penser à l'état de son coeur en ce moment : fragile, se brisant en milliers de poussi ères au moindre choc. Elle devait se préserver, pas seulement de Ron mais aussi de ses soi-disant amies telles que Lavande. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien ê tre ?  
>- Tiens Hermione, je ne te savais aussi matinale.<br>- Salut Seamus, alors ses vacances ?  
>- Tranquille.<br>- Oh ça à l'air...passionnant rigola-t-elle.  
>- Ouais, au fait tu n'as pas changé un truc à tes cheveux.<br>- Si, je les ai attachés.  
>Levant les yeux au ciel, elle sortit de la salle commune en trottinant. Ce garç on ne savait décidément plus quoi inventer pour mettre des filles dans son lit...Pire que Malefoy...Quoi que. En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle sentit une bouffée d'air frais la revigorer. C'était bon de reprendre ses habitudes. Il était peut- être un peu tôt par contre, en effet les seules personnes présentes étaient le professeur Rogue accompagné du professeur Flitwick et il y avait deux ou trois personnes maximum à chaque table. Résignée, elle alla s'asseoir à côté Lavande qui n'avait visiblement pas réussi à se rendormir.<br>- Coucou, tu n'as pas réussi à te rendormir ?  
>- Non.<br>- Désolée.

- C'est pas grave de toute fa on je devais me lever tôt.

- Oh, tu es pressée de retourner en cours lui lanç a Hermione un sourire narquois aux l èvres.  
>- Non, j'ai un rendez-vous.<br>- Avec ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...  
>- Ron.<br>Aussitôt la m ême fureur que le matin m ême l'envahit.  
>- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?<br>- Aucune idée.  
>Du calme Hermione se dit-elle, Ron veut voir d'autres filles que toi. Ce n'est pas la mort. Au pire il veut juste savoir quel est son emploi du temps mê me si il est préfet en chef cette andouille n'a pas de mémoire. Cependant Hermione se souvenait parfaitement comment s'était terminée l'histoire entre ces deux-là. Espérons que cette fois ils ne fassent pas les m êmes erreurs comme sortir ensemble par exemple.<br>- Salut les filles lanç a Ron en arrivant tranquillement accompagné par Harry et Ginny.  
>- Salut Ron, alors pourquoi tu m'as fait venir aussi tôt ?<br>- On peut en parler plus tard s'il te plaît Lavande lui murmura-t-il.  
>- Okk<br>Une fois leur petit-déjeuner fini Ron et Ginny partirent chercher leurs frè res suivi de pr ès par Lavande. Harry et Hermione, eux, partirent en classe de potions tout en discutant calmement...Enfin pas tant que ç a.  
>- Alors, commenç a Hermione, tu penses que je devrais sortir avec Ron finalement. Tu as rapidement changé d'avis.<br>- Tu as lu ma lettre ?  
>- Ben oui si tu l'as écrite c'était pas pour que je l'encadre si ?<br>- Non, non...Bon en fait je me suis rendu compte que je voyais Ron comme un ami quand je t'ai répondu et depuis j'ai pris un regard extérieur en me concentrant plus sur sa personnalité.

- Hum... Et bien désolée de te décevoir mais ma réponse reste négative.

- Tu ne veux mê me pas essayer ?  
>- Harry, tu as beau être mon ami si tu la boucles pas je t'en colle une.<br>Surpris par ses paroles dans la bouche d'Hermione, il se stoppa net en réfléchissant. Cette histoire allait décidemment de plus en plus mal.  
>- Bon ok mais t'étonnes pas si lui ne te lâche pas.<br>- Les garç ons vous ê tes vraiment insupportable quand vous vous y mettez, franchement.  
>- J'y peux rien moi.<br>- Mouais, j'en suis pas si sur de ç a et puis...Oh non regarde ce qui arrive.  
>En effet à quelques m ètres d'eux s'étalait une rangée de Serpentard qui semblait s'amuser de la venue des deux gryffondors. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, Harry et Hermione all èrent se poster sur le mur opposé tout en évitant de regarder la brochette qui leur faisait face. Au centre de celle-ci se tenait le prince des serpentards entouré de tous ses amis, enfin plutôt de ses larbins, des serpents terrorisés et prê ts à tous pour satisfaire le moindre désir du grand blond.<br>- Tiens mais ne serait-ce pas Granger et son ami le Saint...Potty rigola Pansy.  
>- Je vois que tu as une bonne mémoire pour un clébard se risqua Hermione.<br>- Et bien Granger répliqua Drago, on essaye de devenir comme nous ? Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes un peu quand m ême.  
>Sur ce toute l'assemblée éclata de rires pour le plus grand plaisir de Malefoy.<br>- Devenir comme toi ? Non, ça serait du gâchis.  
>- Je ne crois pas ça pourrait peut- être mê me améliorer ton sale sang de moldu.<br>Les yeux lanç ants des éclairs, Hermione sentit une puissante chaleur la saisir, était-ce à cause de la colè re ou bien le fait que Drago la fixait de ses yeux gris ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle comptait bien lui faire ravaler ses sales paroles.  
>- Tu sais quoi arrê tes avec tes foutues histoires de sang, tu dois les connaître par coeur à force non ? Changes un peu de disque tu veux bien, parce que si je ne me trompe pas...<br>Hermione n'osait aller plus loin ne savant comment allait réagir Malefoy, sûrement trè s mal, mais elle tenta le tout pour le tout par une derniè re parole.  
>- Tout cela n'appartient qu'à ton monstre de géniteur.<br>Pansy se rappelant la scè ne de la veille écarquilla ses yeux et hésita à tourner la tê te vers le concerner. Hermione qui elle lui faisait face vit parfaitement qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et qu'il était visiblement fou de rage. Ses yeux qui avaient déjà viré du bleu au gris clair étaient désormais gris métallique ce qui n'annonç ait rien de bon.  
>Tous les serpentards s'étaient plaqués contre le mur de peur de recevoir un coup, les mains tremblées, certains se mordaient les lè vres, d'autres regardaient le sol, tous étaient paniqués par ce que venait d'entraîner la jeune lionne.<br>- Comment oses tu sale sang de bourbe ? hurla-t-il.  
>- Pas touche Malefoy ! s'interposa Harry.<br>- Toi, le balafré, dégages du passage !  
>- Pour que tu t 'en prennes à elle ? Hors de question.<br>- Bon ben tu passeras le premier alors...  
>Sur ce il lui assena un coup de poing dans le nez avec une telle force qu'Hermione put entendre un craquement.<br>- A toi maintenant.  
>- Tu oserais frapper une fille Malefoy ? Te voilà tombé bien bas...<br>- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demandât le professeur Slughorn en arrivant en courrant.  
>- Ce cher Potter ne sait plus marcher bien droit répondit rapidement Blaise un sourire en coin.<br>- Bien miss Granger emmenez Monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie.  
>Hermione attrapa tant bien que mal son ami et ils commen aient à marcher vers le couloir de l'infirmerie quand Malefoy les interpella au loin.<br>- Ce n'est pas fini Granger grogna-t-il.  
>Ignorant cette derni ère parole, elle accélèra le pas et arriva bientôt devant la grande porte que Madame Pomfresh venait juste d'ouvrir.<br>- Déjà s'exclama-t-elle.  
>- Euh...Oui il s'est fait mal, enfin Malefoy lui a fait mal.<br>- Bon soupira-t-elle, monsieur Potter suivait moi s'il vous plaît et vous aussi miss Granger.  
>Apr s avoir passés la matinée à l'infirmerie Harry et Hermione all èrent dans la grande salle pour rejoindre Ron et les autres. Une fois arrivé, Harry dû expliquer plusieurs fois la m ême histoire et Hermione commen çait à se dire que cette fois-ci elle avait réellement le prince des serpentards à dos... C'est bien ma veine pensa-t-elle, quelle idée de vouloir jouer les braves...<br>- T'inquiè te Hermione, on ferra tout pour qu'il ne t'approche pas la rassura Ron.  
>- Merci Ronald.<br>Le sourire qu'elle lui fit n'échappa pas au serpentard situé juste en face d'elle. Drago se demanda alors si le Weasley et elle sortaient ensemble. Cette pensée le dégoûta; était-ce le fait qu'il détestait le Weasley ou bien le fait qu'il ne supporter pas l'image de la lionne dans ses bras ? Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et il partit rapidement en cours. Heureusement cet apr ès-midi les gryffondors et les serpentards n'avaient aucun cours en commun. Hermione quant à elle passa le reste de la journée sur ses gardes se demandant comment l'affrontement du matin se terminerait. Allait-il lui faire la mê me chose qu'Harry ou serait-il plus sournois ? Finalement à 17h, pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient à l'entraînement de quidditch, elle se cloîtra dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Au moins il ne viendrait pas venir ici car mê me si il le pouvait grâce à ses fonctions de préfet en chef, il devrait affronter un groupe de gryffondors. Espérons que cette pensée ne lui viennes pas à l'idée pria-t-elle intérieurement.

Pendant ce temps la en effet Drago Malefoy cherchait une mani ère de se venger. Comment avait-elle osé le défier lui ? De quel droit l'avait-elle tutoyer ? Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Pansy arriver à côté de lui.  
>- Drago, je peux te poser une question s'il te plaît ?<br>- Pansy ce n'est pas le moment.  
>- Soit répondit-elle ravalant au passage un sanglot.<br>Remarquant le ton de sa voix, il se tourna vers elle et fut surpris de trouver deux larmes qui descendaient de ses yeux lentement, tr ès lentement.  
>- A la voliè re dans cinq minutes murmura-t-il.<br>Blaise qui n'avait rien loupé, comme d'habitude, se rapprocha et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.  
>- Tu comptes recommencer avec Parkinson ?<br>- De quoi tu parles ?  
>- Ne fais pas l'idiot, je t'ai entendu, et en général quand tu donnes rendez-vous aux filles à la voliè re c'est pas pour...<br>- Je t'arr ête tout de suite Blaise je ne compte pas coucher avec Pansy.  
>- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu vas là-bas ?<br>- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle laisse paraître son état de faiblesse ici.  
>Sur ce il partit à grandes enjambées laissant derriè re lui un Blaise un peu perdu. Au bout de seulement trois minutes, Drago arrivait à la voliè re. Pansy était là, recroquevillée dans un coin de la piè ce, de la paille dans les cheveux.<br>- Pansy sort de là...  
>- Non !<br>- Pansy...J'ai dit sort de là.  
>Se relevant à moitié, elle balaya sa jupe d'une main, s'essuya la joue d'une autre puis lui face.<br>- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives à la fin? Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde voit à quel point tu es vulnérable la gronda-t-il.  
>- Tu n'as pas répondu toute à l'heure.<br>- Oui vas-y pose moi ta question.  
>- Est-ce que je passe vraiment pour une cruche ?<br>- Et bien...Comment dire...On va dire que...  
>- Drago dit moi la vérité.<br>- Ben euh...Oui admit-il.  
>- Mais pourtant je n'en suis pas une. Enfin je sais pas moi, j'ai des notes plutôt correctes.<br>- C'est pas vraiment à cause de a c'est plutôt le fait que ben déjà t'as vu le nombre de mecs qui ont atterris dans ton pieu ?  
>- C'était une mauvaise période de ma vie.<br>- Et puis tu es toujours fourré dans des mauvais coups.  
>- Mais toi aussi !<br>- C'est différent... En fait il faudrait que tu changes certaines choses et je pense que les choses s'amélioreront.  
>- Mouais...C'est à voir.<br>- Mais j'y pense qui t'a dit ç a.  
>Voyant que les yeux de son meilleur ami reprenaient une teinte grise, Pansy se demanda si elle avait bien fait de lui en parler.<br>- Promets- moi d'abord que tu n'iras pas voir la personne.  
>- Pas sur.<br>- Drago !  
>- Bon d'accord...<br>- En sortant du cours de sortil ges, je suis passée par la bibliothè que pour rendre un des livres de Monsieur Flitwick et quand je suis passée devant un des rayons j'ai entendu la voix de Fred qui parlait avec Susan Bones.  
>La pointe de rouge qui avait coloré les joues de Pansy au nom de Fred n'échappa pas à Drago qui émit un faible rire. En se rendant compte de son état Pansy rougit de plus belle et se cacha le visage dans ses mains en retenant tant bien que mal ses rires.<br>- Et ensuite ?  
>- Et bien j'ai perç u la conversation et en gros Fred disait que j'étais vraiment une cruche et que je ne valais rien... Et puis Susan a renchéri en disant que je n'étais qu'un bon toutou qui suivait le groupe des serpentards.<br>- Je vais faire un massacre.  
>- Non, tu m'as promis !<br>- Tu vas donc te laissais insulter, tout a parce que tu l'aimes ?  
>- Oui...<br>- Bon rentrons avant que je m'énerve.  
>Pansy sourit devant l'air que Drago prenait, heureusement qu'il était là. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferrait pas de mal et qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Pas comme d'autres.<br>- Au fait qu'est ce que tu comptes faire à Granger ?  
>- Je ne sais pas...J'y réfléchis.<br>Sur ce ils sortirent de la voliè re et marchè rent jusqu'aux cachots.  
>Plus loin, dans la tour de Gryffondor Hermione se souvint qu'elle devait passer voir Hagrid. Il était 18h si elle se dép êchait elle arriverait à l'heure pour le dîner. Elle rangea rapidement ses cours et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dix minutes plus tard devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle frappa vivement sur la porte puis remarqua sur sa droite une cage avec de drôles de créatures, espérons que son géant prŽéféré n'ai pas recommencé à faire des bê tises.<p>

- Entre Hermione hurla-t-il.  
>Au moment où elle pénétra dans la maison, quantité de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : les longues soirées à boire du thé, la fois où ils s'étaient fait prendre par Malefoy, Norbert le dragon...C'était un endroit unique regorgeant de bons souvenirs.<br>- Un peu de thé ?  
>- Euh...Oui répondit-elle un peu hésitante.<br>- Bon alors racontes moi ce qui ne va pas, j'ai bien vu que tu n'allais pas trè s bien hier.  
>- On va dire que je n'ai pas passé de trè s bonnes vacances.<br>- C'est-à-dire ?  
>- Et bien je suis allée en France, ç a c'était plutôt bien, et j'ai rencontré un gar on là-bas.<br>- Ah oui ? Et ben c'est bien ç a.  
>Il se leva, alla remplir de nouveau les tasses de thé chaud puis revint s'asseoir prè s d'elle un grand sourire aux l èvres.<br>- Il s'appelait Clément.  
>- Il était gentil ?<p>

- Si on veut. Mais d ès le début j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, pour commencer il n'avait pas voulu me dire son nom de famille. Et puis il était sorcier sans l'ê tre vraiment, il ne voulait jamais me montrer ses sortilè ges. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il ait su d ès le début que j'étais une sorciè re alors que mes parents étaient moldus.  
>- Il a les m êmes idées que les serpentards ?<br>- C'est bien pire que ç a Hagrid ! Il avait toujours son bandage au poignet gauche, il m'a dit qu'il était tombé ou je sais plus quoi mais il s'averra que c'était faux.  
>- Je ne te suis pas Hermione...<br>- Hagrid ! Il portait la marque des ténè bres ! Son nom était Avery ! C'était un mangemort venu pour tuer les enfants de moldus dont...Moi.  
>- Non de dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?<br>- Il a attaqué mes parents, ils sont actuellement à Sainte Mangouste...Dans le coma. Heureusement une de mes amis présente là-bas, Coline, m'a aidé et j'ai pu m'enfuir mais si je rattrape ce monstre, je vais le...  
>- Non Hermione, tu ne peux pas partir à la poursuite des mangemorts !<br>Il avait son air protecteur et Hermione savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Aprè s vingt minutes de conversation, elle dû repartir pour aller manger. Mais pendant le trajet, elle réfléchit longuement. Comment ce monstre d'Avery savait qui elle était ? Peut- tre était-ce un coup de Malefoy ? Non il faisait le boulot lui-mê me, lui. Il faudrait qu'elle en reparle avec Ron et Harry et qu'elle envoie une lettre à Coline.  
>En arrivant pr ès de la grande porte, elle aper çut au loin une bande de Serpentard regroupée autour d'un élè ve, que diable ces serpents étaient-ils encore en train de faire ?<br>En s'approchant elle reconnut rapidement le jeune Michael Corner, à terre, le nez en sang et les yeux terrifiés.  
>- Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'écria-t-elle.<br>- Tiens, voilà Granger à la rescousse ! rigola Blaise.  
>- Poussez-vous, et circulez il n'y a rien à voir !<br>Elle se fraya un chemin et parvint jusqu'au pauvre gryffondor gisant au sol. Remarquant Ginny à quelques m ètres elle l'appela mais la jeune Weasley ne la remarqua pas, trop occupée à fixer Blaise d'un air horrifié.  
>- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? articula-t-elle.<br>- Tu le sais trè s bien, mon ange lui répondit-il un petit sourire aux l èvres.  
>- Ce n'est pas drôle Zabini, tu...Vous...<br>- Tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais Weasley, et au fait je crois que ta copine a besoin de toi.  
>Elle se retourna et vit qu'en effet Hermione avait grand besoin d'elle. Elle l'aida à redresser Michael puis à l'amener à l'infirmerie. Une fois Michael prit en charge par Mme. Pomfresh, Hermione entraîna Ginny vers le lac et la fit asseoir sous " leur arbre ", un grand saule à quelques m ètres de l'eau.<br>- Ginny Weasley tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! Et tout de suite ! hurla une Hermione rouge de colè re.  
>- Mais rien du tout.<br>- Mais bien sûr ! Depuis quand n'as-tu plus confiance en moi, ta meilleure amie ?  
>- C'est compliqué, c'est dur...<br>- Ginny, je suis la comme toi tu as toujours était la pour moi.  
>- A la fin de l'année derniè re, j'ai trouvé Blaise en pleurs sous notre arbre, son pè re l'avait encore une fois battu et... on a longuement discuté tous les deux.<br>- Mais quand ?  
>- a notre retour du minist re, pendant que vous faisiez la fê te moi j'étais partie prendre l'air dans le parc. Bref, on a discuté pendant des heures et sincè rement il n'est pas comme tu peux le croire, c'est juste qu'il donne une image de lui pour paraître fort et puissant...comme Malefoy. Bref il est vraiment gentil, doux, attentionné, compréhensif.<p>

- T'es sur qu'il ne t'a pas lancé un sort rigola Hermione.  
>- Mais non, et puis ben apr ès on se donnait rendez-vous ici tous les soirs, et pendant les vacances on s'est écrit des centaines de lettres c'était vraiment magique.<br>Un large s'était dessiné sur le visage de la miss Weasley et Hermione la regardait, fascinait par le récit de son amie.  
>- Et ensuite ? l'interrogea-t-elle.<br>- Et bien on continue à se voir tous les soirs ici, mais depuis quelque temps Michael veut que l'on se remette ensemble et ç a n'a pas plu à Blaise. Il a dit que ce n'était pas un garç on pour moi et que s'il le voyait encore une fois tourner autour de moi il lui ferrait sa f ête. Et cette apr ès-midi j'ai re çu un petit mot de Corner qui disait qu'il voulait qu'on se voit et Blaise l'a vu...  
>- Tu te rends compte quand m ême que tu appelles un gryffondor par son nom de famille et un serpentard par son prénom !<br>- Hermione c'est pas le plus important !  
>- Oui mais quand m ême... Bon qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?<br>- Attends j'ai pas fini, hier soir quand je t'ai retrouvé dans la salle commune je revenais de notre rendez-vous et il m'a demandé si je voulais bien aller au bal avec lui.  
>Ginny était toute excitée, ses joues avaient virées au rouge, elle souriait. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu si heureuse.<br>- Et bien il n'y a que deux points à régler et ce sera super déclara Hermione en souriant.  
>- Lesquels ?<br>- Et bien déjà il te faut une belle robe pour rendre jalouses toutes les serpentaires et, mê me si je suis trè s heureuse pour toi ma petite Ginny, je doute que ton frè re soit...Comment dire...Enthousiaste à l'idée que sa petite soeur soit la cavali ère d'un de ses ennemis.  
>- Ah oui je l'avais oublié celui-la, bah il aura rien à dire.C'est vrai c'est mon choix et je fais ce que je veux. Au fait et toi tu y vas avec qui ?<br>- Je ne sais pas.  
>- Faudrait peut-ê tre t'y mettre nan ?<br>- J'ai le temps on est que le 2 septembre il me reste...29 jours.  
>- T'inqui te on vas te trouvais quelqu'un de super.<br>- J'esp ère.  
>Ginny se releva et commen ça à courir en rigolant vers les grandes portes puis Hermione la rejoignit en marchant tout en la suivant des yeux d'un air protecteur.<p> 


	5. Petits arrangements

Les deux filles venaient de franchir les grandes portes que la pluie s'abattait déjà sur Poudlard.  
>Alors que Ginny partait à l'infirmerie avoir des nouvelles de Michael, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas décidé à la biblioth que pour terminer son devoir de runes. L'endroit était désert à cette heure, elle put alors s'installer à sa place préférée, prè s de la fenê tre entre deux grandes étag ères en bois foncé. Plongée dans sa traduction, elle n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher et s'arr êter juste derriè re elle.<br>- Granger ?  
>Reconnaissant la voix de Zabini elle releva la tê te mais n'osa se retourner de peur que l'autre blond soit avec lui.<br>- Oui ? parvint-elle à articuler.  
>- Merci.<br>Sur le coup, elle fit volte face et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
>- Pourquoi cette soudaine attention ?<br>- J'ai croisé Gin à l'infirmerie et elle m'a dit que tu avais parfaitement bien pris que l'on passe du temps ensemble.  
>- Ginny est mon amie. Je ne veux que son bonheur mê me si pour cela, elle a décidé de rester avec un serpent.<br>A la prononciation de ce mot, Hermione redevint aussi blanche qu'elle ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant. Cette pensée reptilienne l'a ramené sans cesse à Malefoy.  
>- Tu es sûre que a va ? Tu es toute pâle.<br>- Non, enfin oui.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
>- Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que je suis à serpentard ? Et dire que tout le monde dit que c'est nous qui vous traitons comme des êtres infèrieurs...<br>- Non ce n'est pas ça.  
>- C'est à propos de Malefoy hein ?<br>- Oui...  
>- Tu sais on dit qu'il est plus facile de se confier à un inconnu.<br>- Bon d'accord mais tu ne dis rien ok ?  
>- Attends, si quelqu'un sait que je te parle c'est moi qui risque d'avoir des problè mes.<br>- Zabini !  
>- Bon ok ok.<br>- Voilà, depuis quelque temps, je le trouve de plus en plus terrifiant et avec ce que j'ai vu ce matin je me dis qu'il serait capable de...Enfin de me...Tuer.  
>- Ah, en effet c'est compliqué. Tu sais Malefoy est un chic type quand on le connaît mais s'il y a bien un truc à savoir sur lui c'est qu'il faut éviter de trop le chercher et de le provoquer comme tu as fait ce matin.<br>- Mais je n'allais tout de mê me pas me laisser insulter par ce...sale serpent !  
>- Vous avez tous les deux un sale caractè re, rigola-t-il personnellement je trouve m ême que vous vous ressemblez.<br>Devant l'air effaré d'Hermione, il laissa échapper un petit rire.  
>- Si si je t'assure, bref en tout cas il est assez rancunier et tant qu'il n'aura pas régler cette affaire comme il l'entend il ne te lâchera pas.<br>- C'est pire que ce que je pensais.  
>- Comme tu as fait un effort pour Ginny et moi, je veux bien essayer de lui parler.<br>- C'est vrai ?  
>- Oui.<br>Aprè s quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée et qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre de toute fa on.  
>- Bon, je veux bien Zabini. Tu viendras me dire comment ç a s'est passé ?<br>- Oui, bon il faut que j'y aille avant que Ginny n'attende trop longtemps.  
>Sur ce, il laissa Hermione dans ses pensées et partit en courant vers la plusieurs minutes, elle n'arriva à chasser de son esprit un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi Zabini a-t-il fait ça pour elle ? A-t-il réellement changé ? Etait-ce un piè ge ? Aucune idée. Ne voyant pas le temps passé elle ne sortit diner qu'à 19h30. Une fois à table, Ron se glissa prè s d'elle et entama la conversation :<br>- Tu étais dans tes devoirs ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ?<br>- J'ai hésité à venir te voir mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas ê tre dérangé.  
>- Merci Ron, et Ginny j'y pense a c'est bien passé ton...Devoir dans le parc ?<br>- Oh oui super.  
>- Au fait je suis allée voir Hagrid tout à l'heure.<br>- Il va bien ? s'enquit Harry.  
>- Tr ès, j'ai dû lui raconter ce qui s'est passé cet été et c'était pas de la tarte.<br>- T'inqui te, on est là nous la rassura Ron.  
>- Oui, heureusement.<br>Le repas se déroula mieux que la veille, la nouvelle du bal mixte avait visiblement fait le tour des discussions de la journée. Apr ès quelques cuill ères avaler, Hermione remarqua le prince des serpentard qui ne cessait de la fixer depuis la table d'en face et fut parcourue d'un frisson. Craignant que ses amis voient son inquiétude elle se dépê cha de finir un quartier de pomme , souhaita bonne nuit à chacun puis partit en direction de son dortoir. Heureusement aucun serpentard n'était dans les parages. Elle traversa la salle commune vide, monta l'escalier lentement et finit par s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Voyons voir, pensa-t-elle, aujourd'hui il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, Harry s'est pris un poing dans le nez par Malefoy, je risque de m'en prendre un voire plus dans les prochains jours, je n'ai toujours pas clarifié la situation avec Ron et ma petite soeur sort avec un abruti. Quoiqu'il a plutôt été gentil tout à l'heure, c'est ç a qui est bizarre et mê me impensable. Génial comme rentrée, je crois que j'ai battu mon record !  
>Elle se releva d'un bon puis alla droit vers la salle de bain se mettre en pyjama, une nuisette en coton vert foncé que sa m ère lui avait acheté pour noël dernier. Puis attrapant sa plume et un bout de parchemin elle se mit à écrire un petit billet à son amie Coline, la jeune fille qui l'avait aidée à s'échapper d'Avery.<p>

" Chè re Coline,  
>Ma rentrée a été une vrai catastrophe et je suis à deux doigts de me prendre la dérouillé de ma vie.<p>

J'espè re que de ton côté ç a s'est mieux passé. Donnes-moi vite de tes nouvelles.  
>Bisous.<br>Hermione Granger. "

Une fois son billet relu, elle le déposa dans le panier de courrier à envoyer et sentant ses yeux se fermer elle se glissa dans son lit avant de tomber dans un sommeil pas si réparateur que ç a.

Pendant ce temps, dans les profondeurs du château, un beau blond entouré de ses serpents réfléchissait. Il ne cessait de se demander comment se venger de Granger.  
>- Drago, est ce que tu vas à Pré au Lard samedi ? l'interrompit Pansy.<br>- Je ne sais pas, on verra.  
>- Si tu ne veux pas y aller j'irai avec Smith de toute fa on.<br>- Smith...Zacharias ?  
>- Ben oui.<br>- Hors de question.  
>- Mais...<br>- Ecoutes, tu voulais améliorer ton image non ? Alors n'y va pas avec ce débile.  
>- Super alors tu m'accompagnes ?<br>- Demandes à Blaise.  
>- Il y va déjà avec quelqu'un, il me l'a dit ce matin.<br>- Avec qui ?  
>- Aucune idée, il ne veut pas me dire qui c'est.<br>- Bon on verra ç a demain, je retourne dans mes appartements.  
>- Ok bonne nuit.<br>Déjà Drago franchissait le tableau qu'elle se dépê cha de retourner voir Zabini afin de découvrir qui était cette mystérieuse cavaliè re. Arrivé dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, Malefoy se versa un verre de whisky pur feu puis laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils prè s de la cheminée.  
>- Tiens mais voilà Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur ironisa Ron.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu veux Weasley ?  
>- Te parler d'Hermione.<br>- Bonne nuit.  
>Sur ce, il se leva, jeta le reste de son verre dans le feu qui sous l'alcool s'intensifia puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.<p>

Elle court, court, court jusqu'à perdre souffle. Derriè re elle deux ombres aux capes noires et aux visages figés. Les mangemorts ne la lâcheront pas, leurs vies en dépendent. Soudain elle trébuche sur quelque chose et s'étale de tout son long. La pluie s'intensifie, sa vue se brouille, mais elle parvient à se relever lentement. Elle est encerclée par des dizaines de silhouettes sombres, toutes les baguettes sont braquées sur elle, elle ne peut plus s'enfuir. Battant en retraite, elle jette un regard noir à ses ennemis et tout en reculant rencontre un obstacle. A terre, la cause de sa chute remut. Elle ose un regard vers le bas, une main blanche aux ongles rouge sang. Puis elle remonte lentement, un uniforme de Poudlard, un écusson qu'elle connaît bien. Une chevelure noire encadre un visage fin. Les éclairs verts sont lancés, un murmure lui parvient...Pansy.

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Hermione sentit le sol froid dans son dos. Se redressant à moitié, elle constata qu'elle était par terre. Comme Pansy pensa-t-elle. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle se leva, attrapa ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain. Aprè s une bonne douche, le démé lage de ses cheveux qu'elle accrocha en chignon et aprè s avoir passé son uniforme, elle s'inspecta dans le miroir. Pas mal pensa-t-elle, peut- tre que... Elle attrapa sa trousse de maquillage et essaya de décrypter à quoi servaient tous ce qu'elle avait face à elle. Ginny le lui avait offert pendant les vacances, mais ne lui avait rien expliqué. Attrapant le mascara, elle le passa légè rement sur ses cils qui avaient maintenant meilleures formes puis utilisa un peu de crayon noir en appuyant délicatement. C'est mieux ainsi remarqua-t-elle. Descendant les escaliers doucement pour éviter de réveiller le reste des gryffondors, elle ne vit pas tout de suite Neville, assit dans le canapé à fixer le feu d'un air distrait.  
>- Neville ?<br>Faisant un bond d'un mè tre, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il était.  
>- Bonjour Hermione.<br>- Est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air...Angoissé.  
>- Oui enfin non mais on se voit tout à l'heure.<br>Sur cette derniè re parole, il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers et disparut dans le dortoir des garç ons. Elle regarda sa montre, 7h15, puis descendit déjeuner.  
>Elle s'installa et fut rapidement rejointe par Ginny et son fr re, Ronald.<br>- Je te le dis Ron, tu dois connaître l'emploi du temps. C'est essentiel pour un vrai préfet en chef.  
>- Mais je n'y arrive pas.<br>- Bon commen ons par le lundi poursuivit-elle, c'était hier. Bon le matin ?  
>- Potions, avec les serpentards je ne risque pas d'oublier.<br>- Et l'aprè s-midi ?  
>- Euh...<br>- Sortil ge et étude de runes répondit Hermione.  
>- Tu vois ! Hermione le connaît alors qu'elle n'est pas préf te en chef.<br>- Oui...J'aime bien le lundi apr ès-midi et tu sais pourquoi ?  
>- Non répondit sa soeur l'air blasé en trempant sa tartine dans son thé.<br>- Parce qu'on ne croise pas les serpents.  
>- Normal ils ont métamorphose et module de potions.<br>Ecarquillant les yeux, Ron faillit avaler de travers son toast.  
>- Comment est ce que tu sais ça ?<br>- Euh...On en discuter justement avec Hermione, hein Mione ?  
>- Oh Oui ! Et d'ailleurs aujourd'hui on ne les voit pas de la journée...<br>- Parce qu'ils ont les options le matin et divination et sortilè ges l'aprem, on a entendu un groupe le dire.  
>- Et nous on a quoi aujourd'hui demanda timidement Ron sous l'oeil amusé d'Harry qui venait d'arriver.<br>- Divination et métamorphose le matin Ron ! Tu es censé le savoir lui répondit Hermione.  
>- Et module de potions cette aprè s-midi continua Harry.<br>- Pfff...J'arriverai jamais à retenir tout a moi...  
>- Bon intervint Hermione, moi je ne veux pas ê tre en retard alors je vous laisse.<br>- Attends- moi lui lanç a Parvati.  
>Marchant lentement à cause du vent qui s'engouffrait dans leurs capes, les deux filles arriv èrent dix minutes plus tard dans la classe déserte. Parvati avait voulu lui dire quelque chose pendant le trajet mais elle n'avait osé. Mais avant d'aller s'asseoir àsa place de devant elle avait demandé si Hermione et elle pouvait déjeuner ensemble et cette derniè re lui avait répondu oui tout en lui indiquant que Ginny serait avec elles. Puis Ron était arrivé avec Harry en faisant de grands gestes comme pour expliquer quelque chose.<br>- Que se passe-t-il encore Ron ? demanda Hermione.  
>- J'ai eu une idée !<br>- Ah oui ?  
>- Oui, je vais organiser une fê te de bienvenue pour les nouveaux gryffondors.<br>- C'est une bonne idée.  
>- Cool, a ça lieu ce soir.<br>- Quoi !  
>- Ben oui, j'ai déjà mis des affiches un peu partout et je peux t'assurer que la salle commune sera pleine de monde !<br>Jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry elle murmura un vague super avant que le professeur Trelawney ne se prenne les pieds dans un des nombreux tapis et s'étale de tout son long dans un nuage de poussi res.  
>- Bon annonç a le professeur, aujourd'hui nous allons explorer votre aveeeniiir. Commenç ons...Mr Potter.<br>- Laissez- moi deviner...Je cours un grand danger, au mon dieu. Je vois...La mort.  
>- Exactement, 10 points pour gryffondor.<br>Au bout d'une heure d'avenir funeste et de prédictions désastreuses, le trio sortit enfin de la salle de cours.  
>- Encore plus cinglée que les autres années déclara Ron.<br>- Mouais au moins plus personne ne la prend au sérieux ˆàchaque fois qu'elle dit que je vais finir raide mort, hein Hermione ?  
>- Hum...<br>- Hermione ?  
>- Hein ? Quoi ?<br>- Rien...Tu avais l'air ailleurs pendant le cours, je me trompe ?  
>- Non, je pensais à Avery. Imagine qu'il arrive à Poudlard...<br>- Je le souhaite répondit Ron, comme ç a Harry et moi on mettra les choses au clair avec cet imbécile de mangemort.  
>- Je ne veux pas le revoir Ron...‚ça serait trop dur.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que réfléchis un peu idiot, tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, tous ses sourires, tous ses baisers, toutes ses caresses étaient fausses !<br>- Mais...  
>- C'est bon on est arrivé devant la classe lui lan ça-t-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir au premier rang.<br>- Ca Ron, c'était un pourquoi de trop.  
>Aprè s que les deux gar ons furent rentrés dans la classe, un jeune homme sortit de derri ère l'un des nombreux piliers, un petit sourire malsain aux l èvres. Puis il partit rejoindre les autres él ves de sa maison verte et argent.<br>- Bonjour, commenç a le professeur McGonagall dans la classe d'Hermione, pour ce premier cours nous allons étudier le changement d'un animal en esprit. Comme un patronus.  
>Apr ès une heure d'essai, seule Hermione avait réussi, comme toujours. Et quand la cloche sonna le professeur la félicita, comme toujours. Yen a marre de cette routine pensa-t-elle.<br>Elle se dépê cha néanmoins d'aller dans la grande salle où Parvati et Ginny l'attendaient pour déjeuner.  
>- Désolée, le professeur McGonagall voulait me parler.<br>- Ce n'est rien lui répondit Ginny, on est la depuis quelques minutes à peine.  
>- Bien alors Parvati tu voulais me dire quelque chose ce matin ?<br>- Oui, en fait voilà je voulais te dire que m ême si je ne te le montre pas je t'apprécie beaucoup Hermione.  
>- Oh...Merci Parvati. Moi aussi je t'apprécie, enfin juste quand tu n'es pas avec Lavande rigola-t-elle.<br>- Il est vrai qu'elle est particuliè rement difficile.  
>- Une vraie chieuse oui lui lanç a Ginny.<br>- C'est vrai avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
>- Mais, lui demanda Hermione en se servant des haricots, tu sais pourquoi elle s'intéresse de nouveau à Ron ?<br>- Non, elle est de plus en plus mystérieuse depuis qu'elle fréquente le groupe...  
>- Quel groupe ? la coupa Ginny.<br>- Le groupe de Susan Bones.  
>- Cette fille a un groupe ? Je ne le savais mê me pas.<br>- Moi non plus lui répondit Hermione.  
>- Qui est dedans ?<br>- Bones est leur leader et puis il y a Cho Chang, Daphné Greengrass, Padma, Lavande et la liste est encore longue...  
>- Padma, ta sÏoeur, en fait partie ? s'étonna Hermione.<br>- Oui, c'est l'horreur. Ce groupe est insupportable ; elles comparent les filles et les gar ons, font des mauvaises coup un peu partout et elles se sont m ême mises en tê te de devenir les reines de l'école...  
>- C'est une blague ? pouffa Ginny.<br>- J'ai bien peur que non, c'est vraiment un groupe de garces.  
>- Bon en tout cas vous m'excuserez les filles mais il faut que je file en défense contre les forces du mal sinon Rogue va m'arracher la t ête. Ginny surtout calmes toi et n'attaque pas ces filles, hein ? Et Parvati ne t'inqui te pas tu peux rester avec nous, on se retrouve en cours. A plus.<p> 


	6. Chantages et amours

Ressassant sans cesse la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Ginny et Parvati, Hermione se dit que ce n'était qu'un problè me parmi tant d'autres sur sa liste qui s'allongeait de jour en jour...Franchement qu'est ce que ce groupe de filles faisait dans Poudlard ? Et pourquoi méprisent-elles tout le monde ? Il faudrait qu'elle surveille ç a de plus prè s.

Ses petits tracas mis de côté, la jeune lionne passa son aprè s-midi à suivre ses cours en compagnie d'une Parvati partagée entre la joie et l'angoisse. Puis apr ès son dernier cours, l'idée (pas si fabuleuse que ç a) de Ron lui revint à l'esprit et elle se dit qu'il serait peut-ê tre temps d'aller se préparer. Alors qu'elle était dans sa douche son esprit divagua jusqu'à la ramener à Drago... Pardon Malefoy ! Ses idées se mélangeaient, sa t ête lui tournait et elle en voulu presque a Ron d'avoir organisé cette stupide fê te.  
>- Bon, tu as bientôt fini ! s'impatienta Lavande.<br>- Oui j'arrive.  
>- C'est pas trop tôt !<br>La poussant à moitié dehors, elle claqua aussitôt la porte derri ère elle et commen a à chanter.  
>Quelle garce pensa Hermione, vivement que le groupe des garces soit anéanti !<br>C'est sur cette pensée quelque peu meurtriè re que la jeune fille ouvrit sa penderie en quê te d'une tenue adéquate. Elle pensa bien remettre son uniforme mais elle le trouva on ne peut trop stricte pour ce genre de soirée ; alors qu'elle attrapait un jean, un scintillement doré attira son attention. C'était le petit bustier que lui avait offert Coline lors de leur petite virée shopping à Paris. Un pincement au coeur se fit sentir et lui fit penser qu'elle attendait avec impatience la réponse de son amie en espérant qu'elle soit saine et sauve... L'attrapant délicatement, elle l'enfila avec une pointe de nostalgie et l'accorda avec un pantalon de toile blanche. Coline aurait adoré cette tenue...  
>- Ben dit donc t'es pas joyeuse toi !<br>- Oh, Ginny ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu.  
>- Waouh, il est magnifique ce petit haut, tu me le prê teras ?<br>- Oui si tu veux rigola-t-elle.  
>- Si tu veux j'ai de tr ès belle petites ballerines dorées qui iraient super bien avec.<br>- Merci Ginny, et toi tu t'habilles comment ?  
>- Avec la robe verte que Blaise m'a offerte.<br>- Pardon ? Zabini t'a offert une robe ? Mais quand ?  
>- Et bien...Cet été, il est allé en Italie avec sa famille et il en a profité pour m'envoyer ceci.<br>Sortant une belle boîte rectangulaire de sous son lit, Ginny défit le ruban blanc qui l'entouré et l'ouvrit délicatement. C'était une pure merveille, de la soie couleur émeraude fluide qui s'arrê tait au niveau du genou et qui s'attachait en haut par une multitude de rubans argentés.  
>- Oh mon dieu...<br>- Tu n'aimes pas ?  
>- Tu rigoles ? C'est la plus belle robe que j'ai vue au monde ! Bon j'avoue, elle fait trè s serpentard mais elle est magnifique. Allez enfiles la et rejoins-moi en bas, les garces vont être servis.<br>Petits échanges de regards malicieux et sourires ravis.  
>Sur ce, Hermione descendit dans sa salle commune rejoindre ses musique était douce mais agréable à l'écoute, un petit buffet avait installé prè s des escaliers et un bar tenu par les jumeaux était juste à côté. N'ayant pas fait leur année précédente, les deux Weasley avaient décidé de redoubler afin d'obtenir leurs aspics et ainsi pouvoir commercialiser leurs produits à travers le monde.<br>- Hey Hermione !  
>- Hey Harry ! Alors comment ça se passe jusqu'ici ?<br>- Pour le moment aucun probl me et toi comment tu vas ?  
>- Plutôt bien, Ginny est radieuse dans sa robe.<br>- En effet mais tu n'es pas mal non plus...  
>- Merci, tu n'as pas vu Parvati ?<br>- Si elle est là-bas avec Neville.  
>- Merci a plus tard.<br>Récupérant au passage un verre de thé glacé et quelques noisettes, la gryffondor se dirigea vers le duo à l'extrémité de la piè ce, prè s de la cheminée.  
>- Alors comment a se passe de votre côté ?<br>- Pas mal lui répondit Parvati, je donnais à Neville quelques conseils.  
>Et sur cette derniè re parole elle se faufila entre deux groupes, direction le buffet.<br>- Tu m'expliques ?  
>- Oui lui répondit-il radieux, j'ai enfin osé demander à Padma de m'accompagner au bal et elle m'a dit oui !<br>- Ce qui explique ton comportement de ce matin et celui de ce soir rigola-t-elle.  
>- Oui et comme Parvati est sa soeur jumelle, elle est un peu protectrice alors elle m'a dit ce que je devais faire et surtout ne pas faire. Elle m'a aussi averti pour l'entrée de Padma dans le groupe de Susan mais ça c'est pas important pour moi.<br>- Oh, je vois et bien bonne chance. Je suis contente pour toi Neville.

Pendant ce temps la, dans le couloir du 4e étage, le groupe de Susan Bones alias le groupe des garces organisait sa petite réunion secrè te.  
>- Alors qui veut commencer ? lanç a Cho Chang.<br>- Moi répondit aussitôt Daphnée Greengrass une serptendarde de 5e année, je trouve que les gryffondors sont stupides comment se fait-il qu'ils organisent une petite f ête et que le groupe le plus populaire de l'école ne soit pas invité ?  
>- Parce que ce n'est qu'une fê te de bienvenue pour les petits nouveaux lui répondit Lavande d'un ton acerbe et c'est Ronald qui l'organise alors, s'il te plait, ne critiques pas !<br>- A propos de Weasley commenç a Bones, comment ç a avance avec lui ?  
>- Il a dit vouloir me parler mais je ne sais pas encore de quoi...<br>- C'est tr ès bien, réussis à te l'approprier et ce sera parfait pour nous...Et pour toi aussi bien sûr.  
>- Moi j'ai réussi à avoir Neville pour le bal se vanta Padma.<br>- Oui, mais a ne sert pas à grand chose ça ! Bon passons à l'essentiel :Chang le classement !  
>- Alors le top trois des mecs de Poudlard : en troisi me position Potter, faut l'avouer, il est craquant, célè bre et sportif ! Bref en deuxi me position Michael Corner, mê me si il est encore à l'infirmerie, il est mignon. Et enfin en premiè re position et cela déjà depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy !<br>A la prononciation du nom du Prince des Serpentards, les lè vres se mordirent, les esprits s'activ èrent et les soupirs se firent entendre. Toutes les filles de Poudlard à quelques exceptions pr ès y étaient passées de toute faç on, autant dire qu'il était devenu un vrai séducteur et spécialiste en la mati ère...  
>- Qui est la derni ère à y être passé ? demanda Chang.<br>- Eloise Midgen cracha Bones, cette saleté de gryffondor. Au fait o ù est Pansy ?  
>- Elle ne veut pas venir, et je crois m ême que Malefoy lui a interdit de rejoindre le groupe murmura Daphnée.<br>- Et merde ! Bon on se voit demain à 18h dans le couloir de la biblioth èque.

Au final, à 20h, tout le monde dînait paisiblement dans la grande salle de Poudlard. La f ête de Ron était le principal sujet de conversation à table et de nombreux élè ves venaient le remercier. Il était aux anges, les joues légè rement rosies par la joie et la chaleur de la salle et ses yeux verts étincelaient. Il ne cessait de regarder sa voisine de table, Hermione qui riait avec Ginny. Mais il n'était pas le seul, à quelques tables de là, un jeune blond au regard hautain la fixait sans pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de discussions animées, les élè ves remont rent dans leurs dortoirs et les deux préfets en chef dans leurs appartements.  
>Une fois glissée dans ses draps, Hermione Granger s'interrogea sur sa vie, Malefoy, la relation de Ginny et Zabini, Malefoy, son amie Coline, Malefoy...Puis finit par s'endormir.<br>Dans les appartements des préfets en chefs, une telle harmonie de zénitude et d'apaisement n'était pourtant pas présente.  
>- Malefoy il faut qu'on parle ! Et cesse de fuir quand je te parle d'Hermione !<br>- Premiè rement je n'ai pas envi de te parler ni d'entendre ta voix de crécelle. Deuxi mement je ne fuis pas ta discussion au sujet de la sang de bourbe, je n'ai tout simplement pas envi de parler d'elle avec toi...  
>- Mais tu vas quand m ême m'écouter ; je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal et je t'interdis m ême d'essayer de la toucher tu m'entends ! Elle ne voulait pas que je m'en m êle mais je me vois dans l'obligation de t'avertir de...<br>- Mais la ferme Weasley ! Ecoutes moi bien, déjà je ne te permet pas de me couper ainsi la parole, tu n'as pas la hauteur pour, ensuite je ne te crains pas, tu ne m'effrayes en aucun cas alors n'essayes pas de me faire peur. Et puis tu veux qu'on parle de Granger, d'accord on va en parler : je tiens a te signaler qu'elle est l'une des seules à ne pas ê tre passer dans mon lit, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, et que donc mê me si elle me répugne il est fort probable qu'elle y passe un jour. Ne fais pas cette t ête de cruche Weasmoche, ensuite la plupart des mecs de cette école seraient ravis de l'avoir dans leur pieu dont de nombreux serpentards. Ferme la bouche, et oui je sais ç a peut te paraître étrange mais c'est comme ç a, elle est devenue une créature on ne peut plus attirante.  
>Se levant de son fauteuil, il alla se servir un verre de whisky pur feu puis revint se planter face à Ron. Ce dernier frissonna lorsque ses yeux croisè rent ceux du serpent, ils étaient pleins de rage.<br>- Pour finir Weasley, arr êtes tes conneries avec moi sinon tu pourrais craindre le pire pour elle.  
>- Mais...<br>- Pas de mais ! Tu n'imagines mê me pas l'influence que j'ai dans cette école Weasley, et si je le veux mê me Granger peux m'appartenir.  
>- Jamais...<br>- Oh que si alors au lieu de me courir apr s, surveille la de prè s si tu ne veux pas qu'elle termine malencontreusement avec l'un d'entre nous.  
>Un sourire malsain sur les l èvres, le prince des serpentards alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derriè re lui.<p>

Cette année, les professeurs s'étaient arrangés et avaient décidé de donner leur mercredi aprè s midi aux élè ves de Poudlard. C'est donc avec le sourire que la plupart des él ves se lev èrent ce matin-là. Hermione, elle, s'en fichait bien d'avoir cours ou pas. Non, elle ne souriait pas en pensant à son aprè s-midi de libre, elle offrait un sourire éclatant pour afficher sa victoire face à sa premi re nuit sans cauchemar. Pas de sang, pas de violence, pas de cadavres...Non juste une nuit normale parmi tant d'autres. Apr s avoir enfilé son uniforme, ajouté une touche de gloss, elle descendit dans la salle commune et fut interpellée par Seamus.  
>- Salut Hermione, tu descends petit déj ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Je peux t'accompagner ?<br>- Si tu veux.  
>- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal ? commen ça-t-il.<br>- Non et toi ?  
>- Oui je pense que je vais demander à Daphnée Greengrass, elle n'arr ête pas de me faire des clins d'oeil.<br>- Méfis toi Seamus, cette serpentarde est une vraie garce.  
>- Oui mais elle est vachement sex...Enfin bref !<br>Quand ils arriv èrent la grande salle était pleine et ils se placè rent à une extrémité de la table pour pouvoir parler calmement.  
>- Tu sais Hermione si on n'avait pas été obligé de choisir quelqu'un d'une autre maison je t'aurai sûrement demandé...<br>- Merci Seamus lui répondit-elle en rougissant, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ça. Enfin je veux dire, je trouverai quelqu'un.

- Mais c'est sincè re, sérieusement pleins de garç ons sont trè s intéressés par toi.

- Mais oui bien sûr.  
>- Si je te le dis, l'autre jour je révisais avec une bande de serdaigle et quand tu es passée devant nous ils m'ont tous demandé ton nom.<br>- C'est vrai ?  
>- Oui alors tu vois. Tu fais quoi cet aprem ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, je vais sûrement rester un peu avec Ginny et aprè s je vais travailler.  
>- D'accord. Et faudrait qu'on se dépê che sinon on va ê tre un peu trop en retard !<p>

Buvant d'une traite sa tasse de thé, elle attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea à son prochain cours : défense contre les forces du mal. En arrivant dans la salle, elle remarqua les murmures entre les él ves et n'ayant pas le choix car elle était arrivée trè s en retard elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Lavande. Elle chercha Parvati mais ne la trouva pas, " ç a ne lui ressemble pas de sécher un cours " pensa-t-elle.  
>- Si c'est Parvati que tu cherches tu ne la trouveras pas souffla sa voisine.<br>- Où est-elle ?  
>- A l'infirmerie, il semblerait qu'elle est trop parlée à propos de notre groupe et que ç a ait déplu à Susan...<br>Un petit ricanement lui échappa alors qu'Hermione la regardait les yeux écarquillés.  
>- Mais c'est ta meilleure amie !<br>- Cette sale traîtresse non je ne pense pas.  
>- Qu'es-tu devenu Lavande Brown ?<br>- Quelqu'un de mieux, je ne suis plus la gentille et naîve Lavande. Non, je suis devenue dangereuse et bien meilleure que tu ne pourras jamais le devenir.  
>Choquée par cette derniè re parole, Hermione ne dit plus rien et se contenta de prendre des notes les deux heures suivantes. A la fin du cours, une fois ses affaires rangées, elle se dépê cha de rejoindre Ginny qui devait l'attendre devant le tableau des gryffondors comme convenu.<br>- Ginny ! Tu es au courant pour Parvati ?  
>- Oui, Blaise m'a m ême accompagné en cours ce matin au cas o ù... Viens on va la voir avant que les autres ne débarquent en masse.<br>Apr s avoir déposé leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et passé un jean et un pull, les filles all èrent directement à l'infirmerie où elles découvrirent leur amie en piteux état. Une large ouverture entaillait son front, ses doigts étaient violets et contusionnés, ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été sauvagement coupés et sa peau avaient été brûlée à de nombreuses endroits.  
>- C'est gentil d' tre passé réussit-elle à articuler.<br>- Oh mon dieu...Je crois que je vais faire un massacre.  
>- Tu te calmes Ginny la réprimanda aussitôt Hermione, Parvati comment ç a s'est passé ? Ta soeur n'a-t-elle rien pu faire ?<br>- Tu rigoles ! Elle y a mê me participé cette sadique. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis tombée dans cette stupide embuscade alors que je revenais de la bibliothè que. Ginny elle a Blaise pour la protéger, mais toi Hermione fais attention.  
>- Tu es au courant pour Blaise ? Ginny !<br>- Ben quoi ? Elle a bien le droit de savoir rigola-t-elle.  
>- Bon il faut absolument te changer les idées, alors samedi tu viens avec nous te chercher une robe pour le bal.<br>- Oh ! Avec plaisir ! En plus ce matin Michael sortait de l'infirmerie quand on m'a amené et il m'a demandé de l'accompagner alors j'ai accepté.  
>- Bon allez, reposes toi bien, je passerai te voir plus tard. Ginny tu vas faire quoi ?<br>- Je vois Blaise dans cinq minutes, à plus les filles.  
>Alors qu'elle laissait Parvati dormir, Hermione resta un instant devant la porte de l'infirmerie à écouter les bruits l'entourant. Rien. " Et c'est tr ès bien comme ça " pensa-t-elle.<p>

Alors que la jeune gryffondor allait à la bibliothè que, le prince des serpentards jouait aux échecs avec son meilleur ami Zabini dans la salle commune des serpentards.  
>- Désolé Dray mais il va falloir que j'y aille, on m'attend lui fit-il avec un sourire.<br>- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
>- Je te le dirais quand je serais sûr.<br>- Alors c'est peut- tre la bonne ? s'enquit le blond avec un sourire en coin.  
>- Oh que oui !<br>- Allez files avant d'ê tre en retard.  
>- A tout à l'heure.<br>Pendant que Drago méditait et se demandait qui pouvait bien ê tre la future conqu ête de Blaise, Théodore Nott approcha. Contrairement à Blaise, Théodore ne pouvait porter le titre de meilleur ami du prince des serpentards, mais il s'en approchait chaque jour à grands pas. Non qu'il voulût voler la place de Zabini mais entrer dans la bande d'amis trè s fermé de Drago Malefoy avait une réelle signification pour tous les sangs purs, à quelques exceptions prè s. N'allez pas imaginer que Neville Londubat, un vrai sang pur, serait un jour ravi de partager une bonne blague avec Malefoy.  
>- Hey Drago, comment vas-tu ?<br>- Bien, et toi ?  
>- Oui, puis-je te poser une question ?<br>- Oui oui...  
>- Toi qui fréquentes et qui m ême fais parti d'une famille de nobles mangemorts, savais tu que Avery avait un fils ?<br>- Oui, un mec bizarre grand et tout sec, il est un peu sadique quand j'y pense mais intelligent... Un bon mangemort. Pourquoi ?  
>- Et bien hier matin, j'ai entendu Granger en parler à Weasmoche et Potter.<br>- Expliques.  
>- Sois disant qu'ils auraient ensemble et qu'il aurait essayé de la tuer pendant les grandes vacances...Dommage qu'il l'ait loupée hein ?<br>- Ceci explique cela...Il a eu sa marque à la fin du mois d'août, sans doute sa récompense pour sa mission élimination de sangs de bourbe. Mais il en a loupé une...  
>Un petit sourire se forma sur ses l èvres " pas si facile que ça a attrapé la Granger " pensa-t-il amusé.<br>- Merci Nott de m'avoir prévenu.  
>S'inclinant lég rement, le jeune serpentard retourna voir ses amis laissant le prince à ses pensées. " En parlant de Granger, j'ai encore une petite chose à régler avec elle " pensa-t-il. Et sur ce il se dirigea droit vers le lieu où il était sûr de l'y trouvé un mercredi après-midi : la biblioth èque.<br>A quelques pas des cachots, Lavande Brown récemment renommée par Hermione de chieuse impériale, attendait que Ron veuille bien arriver à leur " rendez-vous secret ". Elle rayonnait, son plan allait enfin marchait : Granger ne voyait pas en Ronald tout le bénéfice qu'elle mê me pouvait en tirer. Bientôt il serait à elle, bientôt elle serait à son bras, bientôt elle r ègnerait et aurait le respect de Bones. Pendant les cours, il lui avait passé un petit mot lui disant de venir dans les cachots pour leur rendez-vous et il lui avait bien précisé de n'en parler à personne. Ce n'était pas trop tôt il se rendait enfin compte que Granger ne le valait pas et il l'avait choisi elle, sa princesse Lavande.  
>- Ah tu es venue s'exclama-t-il en trottinant vers elle.<br>- Oui, tu m'as demandé de venir alors je suis là.  
>- Parfait, alors voilà il fallait absolument que je te parle de quelque chose qui doit rester impérativement secr et.<br>- Oui Ronald...  
>Un sourire niais sur la bouche, les yeux papillonnant Lavande était sur un petit nuage.<br>- Et bien voilà j'ai envi de faire plaisir à une personne qui compte beaucoup à mes yeux et que j'aime de tout mon coeur.  
>- Oh c'est trop gentil Ron...<br>- Oui, enfin voilà le 19 septembre c'est...  
>- Le 19 ? Mais pourquoi ?<br>- Laisses moi finir Lavande, donc le 19 septembre je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione et je fais une petite f ête pour elle alors je te demande honnê tement s'il te plait de ne pas tout gâcher et de faire comme si tu t'amusais, ok ?  
>Les yeux lan çants des éclairs, un rictus mauvais sur les lè vres Lavande venait de tomber de haut. Elle lui lan ça un vague ok avant de partir les larmes aux yeux et se promettant de se venger.<p>

Assise à sa table habituelle, Hermione parcourait un nouveau livre intitulé " Magie d'hiver ".  
>Elle en était à la vingt-quatri me page lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une agitation dans son dos, elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit faillit la faire tomber de sa chaise. Toutes les filles gloussaient, tous les gar ons baissaient les yeux, Mme Pince détourna le regard : le grand Malefoy était entré dans la biblioth que et se dirigeait droit vers sa table. Tirant la chaise il s'assit en face d'elle et attendit que la gryffondor l ève les yeux de son livre. Les élè ves retenaient leur souffle, attendant la réaction de la jeune fille. Voyant qu'elle l'ignorait, il toussa légè rement. Aucune réaction. Parcourant la salle d'un regard noir, tous les élè ves sortirent rapidement de la biblioth que accompagné de qui " avait oublié quelque chose ".<br>- Granger je te préviens je ne vais pas attendre longtemps comme ç a.  
>- Que veux-tu Malefoy ?<br>- J'ai encore une petite chose à régler avec toi, tu te souviens lundi matin.  
>Les mains tremblantes, elle referma le livre et osa le regarder droit dans les yeux.<br>Magnifiques, exactement comme dans ses rê ves :deux diamants légè rement bleu qui devenaient gris métallique quand il était en colè re et bleus plus soutenus quand il était heureux. Perdue dans ses réflexions la voix de Malefoy l'a fit sursauté :  
>- Alors comme ç a il paraît que tu as échappé à Avery.<br>- Qui t'as dit...  
>- J'ai mes sources Granger.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
>- Je veux me venger sale sang de bourbe pour tout ce que tu m'as dit.<br>- Merci ça j'avais compris.  
>Se levant d'un coup, il contourna la table et alla se positionner derriè re elle. Puis lentement il se baissa légè rement juste à la hauteur de la nuque de la lionne.<br>- Je n'aime pas que tu fréquentes les garç ons des autres maisons.  
>- Qu-Quoi ?<br>- Je ne veux plus jamais voir Seamus tourné autour de toi tu m'entends ? Ni Weasley !  
>- Mais...<br>- Chut ! Si jamais un de tes prétendants t'approche de trop pêr t, je l'égorge.  
>- Je n'y comprends plus rien...Pourquoi ? Tu me détestes alors qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?<br>- Tu n'imagines mê me pas à quel point c'est bon de tout contrôler, tout le monde.  
>- Mais je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe pour toi, et je ne suis pas tout le monde.<br>- Oui je sais, c'est ce qui fait ta différence, tu es si...intéressante.  
>- Mais je ne peux pas interdire aux gens de m'approcher esp èce de monstre !<br>Lui saisissant les poignées il l'a fit se lever puis marcher jusqu'à la derni re rangée d'étagè res.  
>- Mais lâches moi maintenant, arrê te de jouer Malefoy !<br>D'un mouvement, elle se retrouva plaquée au mur, les poignets prisonniers d'une poigne d'acier, le visage du serpentard à quelques centim ètres du sien.  
>- Ecoutes moi bien, je n'ai qu'une envie t'humilier et te faire passer un des pires moments de ta vie alors fermes la !<br>- Tu me fais mal !  
>- Tais-toi ! Tu vas m'accompagner au bal sans dire un mot plus haut que l'autre et te comporter gentiment.<br>- Pendant que tu m'humilieras devant ta bande de serpents ? Jamais, plutôt mourir !  
>- Ne me tentes pas, et si tu vas m'accompagner. Tu ne voudrais tout de m ême pas que Weasmoche, Potter ou m ême la rouquine finisse mal, si ?<br>- Tu oserais ?  
>- Oh que oui, tu n'imagines m ême pas ce dont je suis capable de faire et s'il le faut je renverrai Patil à l'infirmerie avant m ême qu'elle ait pu faire quelques pas à l'air libre.<br>D'un geste brusque, elle essaya de se dégager mais ne parvint pas à bouger d'un centimè tre le corps du serpentard appuyé sur le sien. Les deux diamants prirent une teinte grise, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la gifle qui arrivait. Déséquilibrée, elle chancela avant de s'écrouler au sol.  
>- Penses à tes amis, tu as deux jours pour me donner ta réponse.<br>Sans un regard pour elle, il repartit calmement récupérant au passage le livre qu'elle lisait et le déposant sur le sac de la gryffondor.  
>Se relevant péniblement, elle ramassa son sac et essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.<br>" Sois forte pensa-t-elle, tu vas lui faire payer... "  
>Alors qu'elle ruminait, Ginny et Blaise main dans la main approchaient à grands pas de la bibliothè que. En entendant des pas, elle essaya de remettre ses v êtements en place sans sucèc s, résignée, elle mit son sac sur l'épaule et commenç a à marcher vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils tournaient la t ête pour voir qui arrivait, Ginny retint un juron.<br>- Hermione ! Cette fois ci pas de pitié je vais tuer cette bande de garces.  
>- Elles n'y sont pour rien Ginny répondit Blaise qui apparemment avait tout compris, désolé j'aurai peut- être du lui parler plus tôt.<br>- Hein ? s'exclama Ginny qui visiblement ne comprenait pas.  
>- C'est...Malefoy articula Hermione, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Quelle idiote !<br>- Tu veux que je te conduise à l'infirmerie ?  
>- Non merci Gin je vais bien.<br>- Alors c'est quoi son chantage ? lui demanda Blaise.  
>- Je dois l'accompagner au bal.<br>- Quoi ! s'exclamè rent en même temps le serpent et la lionne.  
>- Il a menacé de s'en prendre à toi Ginny et à Ron et à tous les autres.<br>- Ca ne lui ressemble pas murmura Blaise, il peut t'humilier quand il veut alors pourquoi le faire le jour du bal...  
>- Il veut surtout me gâcher la vie. Je vais dans la salle commune, je...Ne m'attends pas pour dîner je ne descendrais pas.<p>

Alors que le chaos avait élu domicile dans l'esprit de la lionne, Hermione décida de rester cloîtrée dans son dortoir et finit par s'endormir rapidement.  
>Ginny, angoissée par l'attitude de son amie, attendue à table jusqu'à ce que la derniè re personne sorte de la grande salle. Résignée, elle sortit à son tour et déambula dans les couloirs alors que les larmes commen aient à perler sur ses joues pâles. N'ayant plus de forces, elle baissa la tê te, soupira puis s'écroula au sol. Soudain deux bras l'enlac rent, elle reconnut son odeur et murmura son prénom doucement. La relevant , Blaise la retournant puis aper çut les traces des nombreuses larmes, les essuya du revers de la main et l'attira contre lui. Tout lui plaisait en elle, ses beaux cheveux roux longs et soyeux, ses grands yeux verts pétillant, ses petites taches de rousseurs, son air fragile et innocent caché sous une apparence rebelle. Elle était parfaite.<br>- Comment m'as tu trouvé ? lui murmura-t-elle, le joue collée contre son épaule.  
>- Je savais que tu n'irais pas bien, alors j'ai attendu à côté de la grande salle puis je t'ai suivi.<br>- Merci d' tre là Blaise, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans un ami comme toi.  
>- Un ami ?<br>- Oui, enfin c'est ce que tu es non ? Je veux dire, nous sommes amis, non ?  
>L'air paniqué, elle commen ça à haleter et le son de son coeur battant à tout rompre parvint aux oreilles de Zabini qui l'écarta légè rement afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.<br>- Oui Ginny je suis ton ami mais... Oh je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment.  
>- Blaise...<br>- Notre relation ne me convient plus.  
>- C-Comment a ?<br>- Je veux, je veux plus. Je te veux contre moi, auprè s de moi à chaque instant et cela jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois mais tu as illuminé ma vie Ginny Weasley et je veux vivre ma vie avec toi.  
>Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, il passa sa main sur sa nuque et attira son visage au sien. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit ses lè vres toucher les siennes puis ses mains qui descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finalement finir dans le bas de son dos. Passant les bras autour de son cou, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant d'effleurer à son tour les lè vres de son bien-aimé qui tressaillit légè rement à son contact.<br>- J'en ai tellement r êvé Gin', j'avais tellement peur que tu me repousses...  
>- Blaise, regardes moi, depuis que je t'ai rencontré cette nuit d'été je ne rê ve plus que de toi. Et...Je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime de tout mon ê tre et je ne pourrai vivre sans toi maintenant que j'ai découvert l'amour.<br>S'écartant lég rement, elle le contempla puis l'enlaç a une derni ère fois avant de retourner se coucher dans son dortoir le coeur pleins d'émotions.


	7. Révélations et petites corrections

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent monotones et fades.  
>N'écoutant qu'à moitié les cours, déambulant dans les couloirs sans but précis, Hermione ne mangeait plus et ne dormait que deux heures par nuit. Si elle avait pu se reposer la nuit de mardi au mercredi, les cauchemars étaient revenus en force les deux derni ères nuits. En plus d'ê tre terrifiant, elle ne les comprenait pas. Tout était flou, sans contour, sans couleur... Elle avait essayé d'en discuter avec Harry et Ron mais elle était si faible qu'à chaque fois qu'elle leur parlait ils l'interrompaient pour lui parler de son état. M ême Ginny n'était plus accessible, toujours à ê tre avec Blaise à leur rendez vous amoureux ou à ses cours.<br>Elle revint brusquement à la réalité le vendredi en fin d'aprè s-midi alors qu'elle était dans le couloir menant à la serre de botanique. Malefoy. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne sa réponse ce soir. Pourquoi sa vie n'était-elle qu'une suite de catastrophes ? N'avait-elle pas le droit à un peu de répit ? S'asseyant par terre, elle se posa contre le mur et se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait passé un été terrible échappant de peu à un sort funeste, puis il y avait eu Malefoy qui lui était tombé dessus. A croire qu'ils étaient nés pour se trouver et se quereller. Et pourtant plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait faible et plus son coeur battait fort lorsqu'il la regardait de son regard d'acier. Deux larmes perlè rent le long de ses joues et elle se recroquevilla, la tê te sur les genoux.  
>Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un glisser le long du mur, juste à côté d'elle. Elle releva la t ête et croisa les yeux bleus de son meilleur ennemi.<br>- Oui je sais murmura-t-elle, pitoyable mais pour une fois ne le dit pas s'il te plait.  
>- Tu n'es pas pitoyable, tu veux seulement paraître forte mais quand tes nerfs craquent tu te caches pour masquer tes émotions. Je connais ça.<br>Passant sa main sur sa joue humide, il la regarda avec tendresse. Hermione, elle, trembla légè rement au contact de sa peau froide, douce, parfaite.  
>- As-tu ma réponse ?<br>- Oui articula-t-elle, j'accepte. Si c'est pour le bien de mes amis...  
>- Bien, alors maintenant racontes moi.<br>- Quoi donc ?  
>- Ne fais pas l'innocente, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé depuis la rentrée. Tu es différente, plus fragile et tellement renfermée. O ù est passée la sang de bourbe que je ne pouvais supporter ? Celle dont les réparties ne me touchaient pas ? Celle qui me répugnait ?<p>

Baissant les yeux, une autre larme s'échappa pour atterrir sur les doigts de Malefoy.  
>- Que sais-tu de ce qui s'est passé cet été ?<br>- Pratiquement rien.  
>- Il était tellement gentil...On s'est rencontré pendant mon séjour en France. J'avais oublié mon écharpe à ma table de restaurant et il me l'a rapporté à ma chambre d'hôtel. Puis on s'est donné rendez vous dans un café parisien, on a rigolé, mangé une glace sur le pont des arts et on est mê me monter en haut de la Tour Eiffel...C'est tellement ridicule !<br>- Continue...S'il te plait.  
>- Un soir alors qu'on se promenait tous les deux dans le jardin des Tuileries il m'a embrassé.<br>Un léger froncement de sourcils de la part de Malefoy la fit hésiter mais elle poursuivit.  
>- On a passé la nuit enlacés sur le canapé de sa suite. Puis on a visité tout Paris en trois jours, les musées, les théâtres et les jardins. Le week-end, je suis restée avec une de mes amies qui m'avait accompagné. C'est une amie d'enfance, elle s'appelle Coline. On a passé tout notre temps à faire du shopping et à parler de lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas m'enlever de la t ête c'était comme une tache noire dans mon bonheur.<br>- Quoi donc ?  
>- Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Clément mais il avait refusé de me dire son nom. Sur le coup je m'étais dit que venant d'une famille riche il voulait sûrement cacher son identité. Bref le week-end passant je l'ai revu le lundi. Il avait un bandage au poignet et quand je lui ai proposé de le soigner avec un des sorts que je connaissais il a refusé, prétextant qu'il était juste tombé et que ç a passerait.<br>- Il avait tué tous les sangs de bourbe présent sur liste, j'étais à la cérémonie quand on lui a offert sa marque chuchota-t-il.  
>- On a commencé à parler magie, il ne voulait pas me montrer ses sorts. Et pour éviter de trop en parler...Il a su me faire taire.<br>- C'est-à-dire ?  
>- Et dire que je vais te dire ça à toi, Malefoy, c'est étrange. Ce n'est pas normal, je n'en ai m ême pas parler à mes amis. On... On a plus ou moins couché ensemble.<br>- Comment peux-tu plus ou moins coucher avec quelqu'un ?  
>- Et bien on a été pratiquement jusqu'au bout. Mais a n'a pas été la joie pour moi...<br>- Je le connais ce mec, c'est un sadique et il aime dominer alors j'imagine.  
>- Je n'avais jamais fait ç a avant, mais je n'ai eu aucun plaisir.<br>- Tu as du faire tout le boulot.  
>- Oui, il me tenait par les cheveux, il m'a obligé à avaler, à le supplier, à...<br>Déjà les larmes recommen aient à couler. Dans un geste qui lui paru naturel il l'attira à lui, la colla à son torse et sécha ses larmes du bout de son pouce.  
>- Il ne te touchera plus lui murmura-t-il.<br>Puis comme à regret il ajouta : Maintenant que tu es ma cavalière.  
>- Merci.<br>Se rapprochant encore plus, elle se sentit alors en sécurité.  
>- De rien lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.<br>Se relevant tous deux, elle récupéra son sac, essuya les derni ères larmes puis le regarda dans les yeux.  
>- Malgré ce que tu veux faire croire, tu es quelqu'un de bien.<br>- Ne crois pas ça...  
>- Je crois ce que je veux lui répondit-elle un sourire timide aux l vres.<br>- Je suis dangereux.  
>- Je sais mais ç a ne me fait pas peur.<br>- Tes parents n'ont donc jamais pris la peine de te dire de ne pas fréquenter des gens comme moi ?  
>A la prononciation de ses mots, les mains d'Hermione commenc rent à trembler, les larmes revinrent aussi mais elle ne les essuya pas.<br>- Mes parents ont déjà payé pour mes erreurs lui lan ça-t-elle avec fureur.  
>- Comment ç a ?<br>- Avery les a trouvés avant moi, il les a torturés pendant des heures pour qu'ils lui disent o ù j'étais. Mais ils n'ont rien dit. Et aujourd'hui ils sont encore dans le coma alors Malefoy ne parle pas des valeurs que m'ont enseignées mes parents même si à tes yeux ce ne sont que de vulgaires moldus.  
>Le regardant une derniè re fois dans les yeux, elle essuya ses larmes puis partit dans sa salle commune.<br>La regardant partir, il sentit une pointe traverser son coeur. Puis il rejoignit les serpentards qui étaient partis manger.  
>Pansy se demandait où pouvait être Malefoy, elle ne l'avait pas vu ni dans la salle commune ni dans les cachots. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la bibliothè que chercher un livre pour son devoir de sortilè ges, son regard s'arr êta sur une tê te rousse. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau, il portait un pull noir qui moulait parfaitement son torse, faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux verts et quelques mè ches étaient devant ses yeux lui donnant un effet rebelle. Se sentant observé, il releva la tê te pour croiser son regard. Désemparée, elle détourna la t ête pour repartir dans les cachots. Alors que Fred se demandait ce qui pouvait perturber Pansy Parkinson à ce point, Susan Bones ayant observée toute la scè ne, illumina son visage d'un sourire malsain.<p>

Une nuit froide et sans étoile. C'est ce à quoi pensait Drago Malefoy devant sa fen être entrouverte, fumant pour se détendre, fumant pour oublier. Comment cette lionne avait-elle réussi à l'affaiblir ainsi ? Aucune importance il fallait qu'il soit prê t, dans une heure, il partirai en mission. Regardant du coin de l'oeil sa marque, il repensa à Avery. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : il allait payer. Il allait payer et souffrir pour avoir oser toucher sa lionne.  
>Pendant ce temps, Hermione ruminait dans le dortoir. Comment avait-elle pu céder à cette tendresse ? Il allait la piéger, elle n'aurait jamais du lui en parler. Quelle idiote !<br>Un bruit à la fen tre attira son attention, c'était la chouette de Coline. Attrapant la letttre, elle déchira l'enveloppe et lut avec attention le petit billet.

_" Ch ère Hermione,  
>En France, c'est l'anarchie il n'y a plus d'enfant de sang impur (pardonnes moi l'expression) !<br>Le courrier est vérifié, les mangemorts traquent et plus de vingt élè ves ont disparu. J'espè re que tes problè mes se sont résolus parce que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, une trè s mauvaise nouvelle. Avery a fugué de chez lui, il a laissé une lettre disant qu'il allait terminer sa mission pour que le maître des Ténè bres soit fier de lui. Fais attention à toi. Je t'embrasse.  
>Coline "<em>

Lâchant la lettre, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds puis plus rien.  
>- Hermione est ce que ç a va ?<br>- Ginny, arrê tes de me secouer comme ç a, il n'est pas l'heure.  
>- Hermione tu es par terre et...Qu'est ce que c'est ?<br>Hermione ouvrit les yeux voyant alors le visage de sa meilleur ami se décomposer au fur et à mesure que ses yeux suivaient la fine écriture de Coline.  
>- C'est rien.<br>- Hermione il faut faire quelque chose.  
>- Non, va te coucher. Bonne nuit Ginny.<br>Sur ces derni res paroles, la jeune se leva, attrapa sa lettre et la jeta dans son tiroir. Puis se glissant dans son lit, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Des arbres passant à toute vitesse, des nuances de verts, le bruit de pas courant sur la terre s èche. Le souffle saccadé et bruyant, quelqu'un court sans la for êt. Soudain il s'arrê te, des contours flous puis...Plus rien.  
>Hermione ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, elle avait un mal de crâne horrible. Titubant légè rement, elle arriva à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage et au passage regarda sa montre qui affichait 7H00. Elle soupira et pris une douche bien chaude. S'enroulant dans une serviette rouge et or, elle alla jusqu'à la fenê tre qu'elle entrouvrit doucement. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors.<br>- Non mais t'es folle ! Fermes cette satanée fenê tre ! hurla Lavande.  
>La fermant à regret, elle se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire en rê vant de taper la t ête de la blonde dedans. Puis aprè s avoir enfilée un jean accordé à un pull fin blanc qui allait parfaitement avec ses petites bottes, elle descendit dans la grande salle. Voyant que Ginny était seule, elle s'assit face à elle.<br>- Salut Gin' s'exclama-t-elle en se versant une tasse de jus de citrouille.  
>- Tiens, miss ronchon nous a quitté ironisa-t-elle.<br>- Possible, excuses-moi pour hier soir mais je ne veux vraiment pas t'impliquer là-dedans...  
>- C'est pardonné, on va toujours à Pré-au-lard hein ?<br>- Oui ne t'inqui tes pas, au fait tu n'es pas avec Blaise ?  
>- Non, il a dû rentrer tard hier soir et il dort.<br>- Bizarre murmura Hermione en prenant la gazette.  
>Le grand titre en caractè re 36, gras et souligné ne pouvait passer inaperç u. Ne pr êtant plus attention à Ginny, Hermione lut l'article.<p>

**INCENDIE DEVASTATEUR AU CÎUR DE LONDRES**  
><strong>Hier soir, les londoniens ont assisté avec impuissance à un incendie d'une terrible ampleur. En effet, un orphelinat réservée exclusivement aux sorciers de parents moldus a brûlé à 23h30 ravageant la moitié du quartier d'East End. On déplore plus de 36 morts et 9 blessés, et bien sûr des dommages de plusieurs milliers de galions. Aprè s analyse des corps, les experts ont affirmé que la moitié des individus décédés avaient reç u le sort de la mort; l'Avada Kedavra. Le gouvernement se demande encore à cette heure si les mangemorts ne seraient pas derri ère tout cela. Le Premier ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, aida à la dissipation de la marque des tén èbres dans le ciel londonien puis annonç a qu'il participerait à l'enterrement des enfants...<strong>

- Hermione ?  
>- Lis ç a Ginny, et ose me dire que les mangemorts ne sont pas parmi les élè ves et serpentards.<br>- Mais...Non...Ecoutes je sais que Blaise a une marque mais il ne serait pas capable de faire cette monstruosité ! s'énerva-t-il.  
>- Il a une marque! Et c'est parce que tu ne trouves pas de logique que tu t'énerves ?<br>- Tu m'énerves hurla-t-elle avant de lui jeter le journal dans les mains et de partir en courant.  
>Choquée par cette derniè re réplique, Hermione parcoura la salle en quê te d'une remarque mais ne croisa que le regard de Malefoy qui la fit frissonner. Détournant la t ête, elle partit chercher Parvati à l'infirmerie. Sur le trajet, elle se demanda si c'est ce que Malefoy avait essayé de lui dire en lui affirmant qu'il était dangereux. Pourquoi ? Lui faire peur ? Non.<br>Déjà Parvati l'attendait devant les portes en bois, l'air désemparé.  
>- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver.<br>- Ginny est arrivée furieuse en te disant qu'elle ne venait pas ?  
>- Ok j'arr ête de jouer avec toi, tu sais tout c'est nul.<br>Rigolant toutes les deux, Hermione lui raconta pour l'article et la réaction de Ginny.  
>- Bon, on y va ?<br>- D'accord et en chemin je te raconterai les cours que tu as manqué.  
>Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux dans les petites rues de Pré-au-Lard. Elles commencè rent par aller au bureau de poste o ù Parvati envoya une lettre à ses parents. Puis les filles filè rent à Honeydukes, le magasin de friandise le plus populaire du village. Chacune acheta son petit paquet de friandises : des chocoballes pour Parvati et des plumes en sucres pour Hermione. En sortant du magasin, elles poursuivirent jusqu'à un petit banc prè s de la sortie des trois balais.<br>- Asseyons nous juste cinq minutes la supplia Parvati, j'ai un peu mal aux jambes.  
>- Ok, de toute faç on il faut que je range mon paquet avant de tout manger lui répondit-elle en rigolant.<br>Discutant de tout et de rien pendant vingt minutes, elles ne virent pas les deux yeux malefoyiens les observer. S'arrê tant sur chaque trait, chaque courbe, chaque détail de la belle gryffondor aux yeux noisette. Alors qu'il sortait, elles se levè rent toutes deux pour partir vers le sud du village.  
>- Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau magasin de vê tement par là-bas commenç a Parvati.<br>- Allons voir au moins lui suggéra son amie.  
>Les suivant du regard, il se dirigea dans leur direction tout en gardant une distance de deux mè tres par rapport à elles.<br>La vitrine de la boutique était magnifique, d'un bois rose pâle avec des dorures éclatantes. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur l'enseigne : Chez Jane Austen, l'orgueil de la beauté sans préjugés. Souriant légè rement, ses yeux glissè rent sur la merveille qui trônait devant ses yeux, une robe digne des plus grands couturiers lui faisait face. Un bustier vert pâle tout en dentelle, ne laissant voir que ce qu'il faut, enveloppé par un fin ruban de soie dorée accompagné d'un jupon et d'une traîne de mousseline ivoire. A côté, les chaussures en soie dorée et de petits gants en dentelles ivoire. Tout simplement magnifique, elle semblait complè tement envoutée par cette création qui pourtait bien son nom: Persuation. Malheureusement, son rê ve s'acheva lorsqu'elle vit l'étiquette au sol indiquant le prix :Douze milles gallions. Elle sue alors qu'elle ne porterait cette robe que dans ses r êves. Elle n'était pas riche, elle le savait et se contenta de repartir la tê te haute en se demandant o ù elle pourrait trouver la robe de ses rê ves à un prix abordable.  
>Malefoy, qui n'avait rien loupé, s'avanç a lentement vers la vitrine et contempla d'un air hautain la robe. Elle te veut pensa-t-il, et bien tu en as de la chance. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair balayè rent le sol puis s'arr êtè rent sur le prix. Un petit sourire aux l èvres, il se mit à imaginer la réaction de sa petite lionne à l'ouverture du paquet.<br>- Je fais du 34, gloussa Susan.  
>- Faux, tu fais du 38 et cette robe n'est pas faite pour toi.<br>- Si tu me veux pour le bal, je...  
>- Erreur Bones, je ne te veux pas pour le bal et si tu crois que je débourserai un dixi ème de mon argent hebdomadaire pour tes caprices tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil.<br>- Q-Quoi ! Mais je, tu es mon cavalier !  
>- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand ? s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux virant au gris. Fiches le camp. Tout de suite !<br>Terrorisée, la jeune fille partit en courant laiss ant le prince des serpentards dans ses réflexions.

Arrivée au château, Hermione laissa Parvati avec Neville pour aller à la bibliothè que. Rendant le livre qu'elle avait emprunté, elle s'installa à une table et rédigea un petit billet pour Coline.

_" Chè re Coline,  
>Je pense que nous devrions ne plus nous écrire pour un moment afin d'assurer notre sécurité.<br>Ne t'inqui tes pas pour moi et prot èges toi contre le monde qui nous entoure.  
>Tu me manques déjà.<br>Hermione "_

C'était dur mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Puis elle écrivit à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste en espérant avoir des nouvelles rapidement et envoya ses deux lettres. Attrapant un livre au passage sur une des étagè res, elle commenç a sa lecture.

Il était 17h30 lorsque Malefoy pénétra dans la salle commune des serpentards, comme d'habitude à son entrée, tous les serpentards s'inclinè rent et le félicit rent.  
>- Blaise, Pansy, Nott dans ma salle commune dans cinq minutes.<br>Tous trois hochè rent la t ête et cessè rent leurs activités.  
>Arrivé à l'appartement des préfets en chef, il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu, leur offrit un verre et s'installa dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée où un feu vif avait été allumé.<br>- Bon, les gars commen ça-t-il en les désignant du menton, vous vous en remettez ?  
>- C'est dur répondit Nott en baissant les yeux.<br>- Tr ès enchérit Blaise.  
>- C'est normal pour une premiè re mission.<br>- Et votre marque ? demanda Pansy  
>- Ca fait mal annonc èrent les deux en rigolant légè rement.<br>- Ca passera.  
>- Quand l'as-tu eut toi ? le questionna Pansy en s'asseyant sur un des canapés.<br>- Dix juin, cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.  
>- Vous me faites angoisser, moi c'est dans quinze jours. Enfin si je réussis.<br>- Tu réussiras la rassura Blaise, on est la relè ve. On n'a pas le choix.  
>- Et toi Malefoy, poursuivit Nott, tu es bien parti pour devenir le bras droit numéro un du seigneur noir.<br>- Peut- être, un jour...  
>- Quand Granger sortira de tes pensées ? ironisa Pansy.<br>Voyant l'air malefoyien se mettre en place, elle rajouta in extrémiste :  
>- J'ai rien dit.<br>- Nott, Blaise laissez nous.  
>- Oups grima ça Pansy.<br>Se relevant les deux garç ons pass èrent le tableau, Malefoy quant à lui, se rapprocha de la cheminée.  
>- Maîtrises-tu la légilimencie ?<br>- Non Drago, pourquoi ?  
>- Tu vises juste.<br>- Ah, et toi ?  
>- Oui, cet été, j'ai suivi des cours. Mais revenons en au sujet.<br>- Attends, Granger est vraiment dans tes pensées ?  
>- Oui, tout le temps j'en deviens fou !<br>Lui racontant les év énements passés dont les aveux de la gryffondor sur Avery, le prince gagna en colè re.  
>- Mon dieu murmura-t-elle, es tu sûr qu'elle te raconte la vérité ? C'est tellement horrible.<br>- Oui Pansy, quand...Quand elle était contre moi, j'ai pu lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et j'ai tout vu. Cette fille en a bavé avec ce pourri et je compte bien la venger.  
>- Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais il ne faut pas se mê ler de cette histoire.<br>- Oh que si. Ecoute, je suis capable de tuer par centaine sans aucune compassion alors ce n'est pas ce débutant qui me fait peur.  
>- Je ne parlais pas de ç a, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit bien d'entrer dans les histoires de Granger. Qu'elle se débrouille.<br>- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en lan çant son verre contre le mur.  
>- Ok, ok on se calme. Je vais t'aider, on va le trouver, le liquider et elle sera hors de danger‚ ça te va ?<br>- Oui, il faut que j'aille me préparer.  
>- Tu vas en mission ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Je peux savoir laquelle ?<br>- Non, et pendant mon absence, pas de bê tises.  
>Lui tirant la langue, elle partit en trottinant, pleine de joie à l'idée que le prince soit aussi puissant.<p>

Arrivant à la moitié de son livre, Hermione se mit à bailler. Sa montre indiquait 23h00 et la salle était vide. S'étonnant d'ê tre resté aussi longtemps, elle mit le roman dans son sac et se dépê cha de rentrer à la tour des gryffondors.  
>- Où étais-tu ? s'exclama Harry en la voyant arriver.<br>- A la bibliothè que, je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer.  
>- J'ai vu Ginny aujourd'hui.<br>- S'il te plait Harry, ne m'en parle pas.  
>Se blottissant contre lui, elle lui fit par de ses inquiétudes sans pour autant lui avouer qui était le grand amour de sa meilleure amie.<br>- Comment ça tu penses que les mangemorts pourraient être parmi nous ?  
>- Simple déduction logique Harry. Bon, excuses moi mais je vais dormir. Bonne nuit !<br>Montant les marches quatre à quatre, elle se glissa dans son lit avant de s'endormir encore angoissé par la situation de Ginny.  
>Pendant ce temps, Drago attendait les ordres. Devant une belle maison blanche située en plein milieu de Skakespeare Road, les gouttes dégoulinant de quelques unes de ses m èches blondes, le prince des serpentards se vidait la t ête. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa mission, qu'il atteigne son but : tous les tuer. Le p ère pour trahison parce qu'il avait caché des sangs de bourbe, la mè re parce qu'elle avait informé le minist re des actions des mangemorts et les filles...Parce que ce n'était que deux petites bâtardes ! Soudain, son mentor apparut à ses côtés.<br>- Tu es à l'heure, Drago.  
>- Comme toujours maître.<br>- A quoi penses-tu ?  
>- Aux raisons de ma venue ici.<br>- Et ?  
>- A la vengeance maître.<br>Une lueur brilla dans le regard de Lord Voldemort.  
>- Mon cher Malefoy, tu me ressembles tellement.<br>- C'est un honneur.  
>- Mais qu'est ce qui te dérange autant ?<br>- A-Avez-vous déjà eu des sentiments pour une personne que vous ne devriez pas aimer mon seigneur ?  
>- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant va, vois et tue.<br>- Bien maître.

Se levant avec difficulté, mais satisfaite de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemars, Hermione passa un jean et un pull en laine blanc avant de descendre petit-déjeuner avec Parvati.  
>- Tu crois qu'elle te fait encore la t ête ?<br>- Regarde la, on dirait que j'ai tué son frè re.  
>- C'est pas faux mais essaye de lui parler au moins.<br>- Quand j'aurai le temps.  
>Soudain, dans un boucan pas possible, le courrier arriva. Comme à son habitude, coq, la petite chouette de Ron tourna un bon moment au-dessus de sa tê te avant de se poser. Rigolant doucement, Hermione récupéra la gazette devant elle et lut l'article de la premi re page.<p>

**UNE FAMILLE ENTIERE DECIMEE DANS LA NUIT  
>C'est avec effroi que la gouvernante de la famille Smith découvrit ce matin les quatre corps, tous victimes du sortil ège de la mort. Le pè re, James, travaillait depuis pr ès de vingt ans au Ministè re de la Magie et aura le droit à " un enterrement digne d'un ministre " affirma Scrimgeour à la presse à la sortie de la maison. La femme de James, Mary ainsi que ses deux jeunes filles Elisabeth et Jane furent longuement torturées avant leurs morts confirma l'expert des aurors et elles seront enterrées dans le cimeti ère familial en Ecosse. La marque des Ténè bres fut dissipée bien avant le réveil des Londoniens...<strong>

- Mon dieu... Lis a Parvati, c'est horrible !  
>- Les mangemorts reprennent leurs activités on dirait.<br>- Ecoute, il va falloir ê tre prudente maintenant, tu fais attention dans les couloirs et surtout ne fais confiance à personne, pas même à ta soeur.  
>- Oui, compte sur moi.<br>- Je vais à la biblioth que faire des recherches, toi essaye de garder Ginny auprè s de toi.  
>Sortant de la salle précipitamment, elle fonç a à la bibliothè que priant pour qu'elle ne rencontre ni Ginny ni Malefoy.<p>

Justement, aprè s sa nuit quelque peu mouvementé, Drago Malefoy se levait avec difficulté. Les visages défigurés par la peur, la douleur et la mort revenaient à lui, ses souvenirs étaient flous et malgré tout cela ses seules pensées allaient toujours pour la mê me.  
>- Waouh, tu en fais une de ses t êtes ! s'exclama Pansy.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? lui répondit-il indifférent à sa remarque.  
>- Je suis venue te voir pour savoir comment c'était passé cette merveilleuse mission que l'on retrouve d ès le matin dans la gazette...<br>- Donne !  
>- Et pour ta gouverne, Granger est toujours entiè re.<br>- Bien, je te retrouve dans la salle commune des serpentards dans une heure.  
>- Ok à toute à l'heure !<br>Lisant l'article, il s'assit dans son fauteuil avant de se mettre les idées au clair. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Rogue.

Assise à sa table habituelle, Hermione parcourait ses devoirs. Celui de potions sur les racines de marguerites : fait, celui de métamorphose sur les verres à pieds : fait... Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ! Avanç ant vers les étag ères concernant les généalogies sur les sangs purs, elle parcourut les ouvrages du bout des doigts s'étonnant de trouver ce genre de livres à Poudlard. Fronç ant les sourcils, elle en prit un au hasard, le ramena à sa table et l'ouvrit. Rien que le titre la dégoûtée : " Sangs purs, uniques et pleins d'honneurs ". Pitoyable pensa-t-elle.  
>- Ne cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas ton nom !<br>- Merci Zabini je suis au courant.  
>- Tu t'intéresses aux vrais sorciers maintenant ?<br>- La ferme ! Et puis je tiens à te signaler que je suis bien plus forte que toi alors que moi, je n'ai pas de parents sorciers.  
>- Plus de parents tout court.<br>- Q-Quoi ? Q-Qui ? Ginny !  
>- Oh ç a c'est marrant, tu viens de te rendre compte que finalement ta petite protégée n'était pas ce qu'elle était.<br>- C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a changé mais que veux-tu, j'en sais assez de ce misérable bouquin pour savoir que si par malheur tes parents apprenaient que tu sortais avec une petite pauvre pire que ça une traître à son sang : elle ne vivrait pas longtemps.  
>- Tu oserais sale sang de bourbe !<br>La plaquant contre le mur, elle vit ses yeux prendre une teinte foncée.  
>- Arr ête de me prendre pour une petite fille sage Zabini et écoute-moi bien. C'est fini, je ne suis plus la bonne poire qu'on peut frapper sans qu'elle puisse réagir alors parle encore une fois de mes parents et tu le regretteras !<br>Se dégageant, elle retourna à sa table afin de se plonger dans les familles mangemorts du siè cle. Blaise, pour sa part, resta bouche bée face à la jeune fille qui, à travers ses paroles, lui rappelait son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il entendit l'horloge sonnait 13h, il partit rejoindre Ginny laissant Hermione à son ouvrage.  
>Pendant des heures, elle lut une dizaine de livres et connut toutes les histoires de familles les plus anciennes et les plus nobles. Satisfaite de son travail, elle rangea ses affaires et s'appr êtait à partir quand quelqu'un l'interpella.<br>- Hermione !  
>- Ron ?<br>- Suis- moi !  
>- Mais pourquoi ?<br>La tirant par la manche, il l'emmena jusqu'aux cachots, endroit inconnu pour elle.  
>- Il faut que je te parle.<br>- Ron, il fait froid ici et... Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Ramè ne moi en haut !  
>- Non, d'abord tu m'écoutes. Voilà, Hermione Granger je te veux. Je sais bien que je ne formule pas toujours bien ce que je ressens mais plus les mois passent plus j'ai besoin de ta présence, de ta chaleur, de tes sourires et de toi.<br>- Ronald, nous nous sommes déjà expliqués à ce sujet.  
>- Non tu ne savais pas ce que je ressentais.<br>- Bien sûr que si, c'était évident. Tu ne sais pas cacher tes émotions, ni tes projets d'ailleurs.  
>- Mais Ginny...<br>- Arrê te avec Ginny, elle ne sait rien de moi et elle s'est trompée !  
>- Que t'a-t-elle fait pour que tu t'en prennes ainsi à son sujet?<br>- C'est à elle de te le dire pas à moi.  
>- Es tu sure de ne vraiment rien ressentir ?<br>Se rapprochant d'elle, elle recula alors de quelques pas avant de rencontrer le mur.  
>- Oui, j'en suis sure.<br>- Ca serait bê te de ne pas essayer.  
>- Ce qui serait b ête Ronald, ce serait de sortir avec toi juste pour flatter ton amour personnel !<br>- Quoi ! Mais j'accepte que tu ne sois pas du mê me point de vu que moi.  
>- Oh que non.<br>- Bon si tu ne veux pas de mon amour, tu viendras quand mê me avec moi au bal ?  
>- Tu oublies la r ègle principale de ce bal idiot, on a l'obligation d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison que la nôtre.<br>- Mais tu vas quand m me pas y aller toute seule !  
>- Qui te dit que j'y vais seule, hein Ronald ? Parce que figure toi qu'un garç on m'a demandé d'ê tre sa cavaliè re. Comme pendant notre 4e année, tu oublies que d'autres garçons que toi peuvent s'intéresser à moi!<br>- Oui je sais Seamus veut, mais tu ne peux pas accepter.  
>- Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parlais.<br>- Mais de qui alors ?  
>- De moi, répondit une voix glaciale juste derri ère Hermione.<br>- Malefoy !  
>- C'est drôle le rouquin mais il m'a semblé que ma cavali ère n'aimait pas ta présence alors si tu pouvais la laisser tranquille.<br>- Je ne peux pas le croire, Hermione dit quelque chose !  
>- Et que veux-tu qu'elle dise ? C'est la stricte vérité.<br>- Ronald, écoute...  
>- Sale sang de bourbe ne m'approche pas !<br>Horrifiée par ces paroles, elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Quelques serpentards présents dont Ginny accompagnée de Blaise qui s'étaient arrê tés quelques minutes auparavant rigol èrent fortement avant que, gagnée par le chagrin, Hermione ne s'enfuie vers son refuge : les toilettes de Mimi.

Voyant sa belle partir, Ron voulut courir apr ès elle, mais Malefoy l'arrê ta d'un bras puissant.  
>- Tu ne l'approches plus Weasley, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir.<br>Une fois dans la salle commune des serpentards, Drago se rappela un petit détail qui ne lui avait pas échappé.  
>- Blaise ?<br>- Oui Drago ?  
>- Qu'est ce que la rouquine faisait avec toi ?<br>- Oh elle cherchait Granger alors je l'ai amenée jusqu'à elle.  
>- Vraiment ? Blaise je n'aime pas que tu me mentes.<br>- Puis-je t'expliquer plus tard ?  
>- Si tu veux.<p>

Alors que Malefoy et sa bande de serpents se détendaient dans leur salle commune, Hermione était recroquevillée dans un coin des toilettes de Mimi. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne cessant de se remémorer les paroles de son ami et son visage horrifié à la vue de Malefoy derriè re elle.  
>- Hermione ? Je sais que tu es ici.<p>

- S'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

- Mione ?  
>- Va t'en Ginny !<br>S'approchant légè rement d'elle, elle s'accroupit afin d'ê tre à la mê me hauteur et lui tendit la main.  
>- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !<br>- Comment ?  
>- Ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais trè s bien que tu as tout raconté à Blaise, pour mes parents, Avery...Toute ma vie !<br>- Mais je pensais qu'il pourrait t'aider.  
>- Et bien tu pensais mal ! Comme pour Ron d'ailleurs !<br>- Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il réagirait comme ça ?  
>- Ginny, je ne te reconnais plus !<br>- Et toi alors ?  
>- Oui, j'ai cessé d' être la petite victime, la petite chose fragile et il est désormais moins facile de m'atteindre.<br>- Mais personne...  
>- Tais-toi ! Et cesse de te mê ler de ma vie !<br>Choquée par les paroles d'Hermione, Ginny resta paralysée devant cette inconnue alors que cette derniè re rassemblait ses affaires avant de s'enfuir dans les dortoirs des gryffondors.

Il fait nuit, les étoiles sont cachées par les nuages, le vent fait trembler les feuilles des arbres et le bruit du ruisseau s'intensifie. Son beau visage, ses cheveux châtains clairs en bataille lui donne un air angélique, ses beaux yeux verts clairs sont remplis...De haine, de désir de vengeance et de colè re. Avey !  
>Ouvrant les yeux d'un coup, Hermione se releva et regarda autour d'elle non sans peur de le découvrir dans le dortoir. Personne pensa-t-elle. Attrapant sa montre qui affichait 5h10, elle se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une bonne douche chaude et elle enfila son uniforme, rassembla ses cheveux en un parfait chignon et se maquilla légè rement. Dans la salle commune, seul Seamus était présent, devant la cheminée en train de feuilleter un livre sur le quidditch.<br>- Bonjour Seamus.  
>- Salut Granger.<br>- Granger ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Un serpentard ?  
>- Tu ne fais plus parti des gryffondors.<br>- Soit.  
>- C'est tout ce que a te fait.<br>Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle s'approcha de lui et lui retira le livre des mains.  
>- Mes amis me haissent parce que j'ai refusé de sortir avec l'un des leurs, ma Ginny me hait parce que je cherche à la protéger et vous tous me détestez pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas choisi de faire.<br>- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
>- Cherche par toi-m ême et met toi ç a dans la tê te, je me fiche de tous ce que vous pouvez dire ou penser, il y a plus préoccupant en ce moment.<br>- C'est-à-dire ?  
>- Lis la gazette au lieu de ce bouquin ! lui cracha-t-elle.<p>

Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle arriva dans la grande salle et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Se versant une tasse de thé vert, elle attrapa une gazette mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à lire aujourd'hui. Parcourant la salle du regard, elle remarque que seul le professeur Rogue était debout à cette heure-ci et qu'il la fixait. Baissant la tê te, elle mangea rapidement une pomme avant de se mettre en route pour son prochain cours ; potions.  
>Une fois arrivée dans le couloir, elle se plongea dans ses pensées. Il y a une semaine pensa-t-elle tous mes amis m'aimaient encore, Harry me protégeait, Ron était innocent et Ginny était sur son petit nuage. Malefoy a tellement changé, se pourrait-il qu'il soit plus agréable avec moi ? Aucune idée.<p>

L'arrivé du professeur la sorti de ses pensées et alors que tous les gryffondors arrivaient, elle entra dans la salle sans un regard pour aucun avant de se placer loin de tous au premier rang. Comme d'habitude la matinée passa rapidement et elle se dépê cha d'aller à la bibliothè que pour éviter qu'un quelconque élè ve peu délicat vienne lui parler. Sautant le déjeuner, elle retourna alors en cours.  
>Pendant ce temps, Drago cherchait les mots, les phrases, tout ce qu'il devait mettre dans la lettre adressée à sa mè re. Mais comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, il finit par ne rien laissait paraître et écrivit un simple billet.<p>

" Ch ère mè re,  
>Il faut que je vous parle rapidement, je vous rendrais visite au manoir samedi.<br>Avec toute mon affection, Drago M. "

Aprè s avoir déposé son message dans le panier à courrier, il se mit dans un des fauteuils pr ès de la cheminée, fixant le feu, un verre de whisky à la main.  
>- Toi, tu as un probl me déclara Pansy en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.<br>- Exact.  
>- Tu veux en parler ?<br>- Non.  
>Au m ême moment, Marcus Flint, un éternel pervers, sous doué et méprisable serpent déboula dans la salle commune en riant fortement avec sa troupe de gorilles.<br>- Tiens Drago.  
>- Que veux-tu Flint ? répondit-il froidement.<br>- Oh rien.  
>Voyant que la bande retenait un fou rire collectif tant bien que mal, Pansy intervint.<br>- Qu'est ce que vous avez à rigoler comme ç a ? Vous vous croyez où , chez les gryffondors ?  
>- C'est juste que, on a croisé Granger et aaaahhh c'était trop marrant.<br>Les yeux du prince des serpentards commen cèrent à virer aux gris.  
>- En fait, cette petite sang de bourbe était dans un couloir, sans Potter ni Weasley.<br>- Alors, poursuivit un autre, on l'a encerclé et Marcus...  
>- ... Lui a mis une main répondit un autre hilare.<br>- Tu aurais vu sa tê te !  
>- Assez !<br>Tous cessè rent regardant avec respect Malefoy qui venait de fracasser son verre par terre.  
>- Vous n'avez donc que ç a à faire, fichez le camp d'ici et revenez-y une fois que vous serez de vrais serpentards !<br>- Flint ! Reste ici l'interpella Pansy.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Ecoute-moi bien, tu ne touches pas à Granger si tu ne veux pas avoir quelques bobos.  
>- Elle ne t'appartient pas ! Et puis elle est libre et elle est bonn...<br>Ne se contrôlant plus, il attrapa sa baguette et lui lanç a un sort :  
>- Endoloris !<br>Alors que Flint hurlait de toutes ses forces face à un Malefoy stoique au spectacle, Pansy lanç ait un sort d'insonorisation. Au bout de dix minutes, il rompit le sort et s'approcha de la larve à terre.  
>- Tu as compris Flint, tu ne la touche pas.<p> 


	8. Comment dire, une obsession ?

Aprè s un lundi déprimant, Hermione eut le droit à une semaine catastrophique. Les cours ne la passionnaient plus, elle r êvait en classe s'attirant alors les foudres de ses professeurs. Plus les jours passaient plus son comportement paraissait étrange aux yeux de tous : ses meilleurs amis ne la regardaient m ême plus et n'essayaient plus de lui parler, elle était définitivement seule.  
>Un jour, alors que la tristesse commen ait à la submerger, elle versa trop d'ellébore dans sa potion ce qui la fit exploser dans le nez du bon professeur Rogue qui la félicita avec une retenue pour le week- end. Si au niveau scolaire ça c'était mal passé, ce n'était rien comparé au reste. En effet, le gang des garces avait remis ça et cette fois c'était Heloise Midgen qui avait re çu des sorts dans les toilettes de Mimi. Et enfin la situation dans le monde continuait à se dégrader chaque jour, les mangemorts attaquant de plus en plus. Tout le monde redoutait qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à Poudlard.<p>

Ces cauchemars n'ayant cessé depuis une semaine, Hermione se réveilla étonnée, le samedi matin, aprè s avoir passé une nuit paisible. Il n'était que 7h mais elle décida de prendre une bonne douche puis sans regarder les nombreuses filles qui la fixaient avec obstination, elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Tout en repensant aux histoires de la semaine, elle enfila une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait dix centim tres au-dessus du genou, une premi ère, puis passa un sous-pull beige avec un gilet en laine cr ème. Il faisait assez chaud pour la moitié du mois de septembre pour ne pas mettre de collant, mais elle se retrouva bloquée face à ses paires de chaussures. C'était toujours Ginny qui la conseillait à ce niveau, mais elle n'était plus là, cette pensée la fit frémir. Gin et elle ne s'étaient pas parlées depuis les évè nements aux toilettes de Mimi et elle lui manquait énormément.  
>- Si tu veux, j'ai des petits escarpins en cuir marron lui proposa gentiment Parvati qui s'était glissée derriè re elle.<br>- Oh, merci. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
>- Quoi donc ? Que tu n'aies pas de chaussures adaptées à ta tenue ? Je ne m'appelle pas Lavande Brown moi.<br>- Non, je parlais du fait que mon cavalier soit...  
>- Ton cavalier ne regarde que toi Hermione.<br>Lui sautant au cou, Hermione se mit à rire et elles tomb èrent toutes deux au sol.  
>- Bon je vais prendre ma douche articula Parvati en rigolant.<br>- Je vais petit-déjeuner, on se retrouve à 11h pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ?  
>- Ok.<br>Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place habituelle dans la grande salle, le courrier arriva. Fort heureusement, elle enleva le bol de thé juste à temps pour que la gazette tombe devant elle. La posant sur le côté, elle bu tranquillement son thé accompagné de quelques toasts à la confiture de framboise puis commenç a sa lecture qui la mettait chaque jour de plus en plus en col ère contre le monde des ténè bres. Au bout de dix minutes, elle avait fait le tour des actualités qui pour une fois n'étaient pas si mauvaises, on ne parlait que du ministre de la magie, Scrimgeour, qui ne savait pas gérer les actes des mangemorts, mais personne n'avait péri cette nuit, ce qui était plutôt positif.  
>- Salut Hermione<br>- Bonjour Harry lui répondit-elle, le nez toujours dans la gazette.  
>- Puis-je te parler ?<br>- Si c'est pour Ron ou mon cavalier ce n'est pas la peine.  
>- Hermione s'il te plait, j'essaye de comprendre.<br>- Mais tu ne comprends pas.  
>- Hermione, regarde- moi.<br>Posant la gazette devant elle, elle releva ses yeux fraîchement maquillés, magnifiques.  
>- Waouh.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.  
>- Je...Enfin tu...Waouh quoi ! rigola-t-il.<br>- Ecoute Harry, il faut que tu me crois, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Malefoy vous a menacé et je ne savais pas comment gérer la crise alors j'ai dit oui...  
>- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu nous en parler ?<br>- Parce qu'à chaque fois vous ne m'écoutiez pas.  
>- Et Ron ?<br>- Ron m'a traité de sang de bourbe.  
>- C'est une blague ?<br>- Je ne rigole pas avec ce genre de chose, Harry.  
>- Là, je ne te crois pas.<br>- Tu n'as qu'à demander aux serpentards.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec eux d'ailleurs ?<br>- Ron m'avait emmené en bas pour me parler de ses sentiments.  
>- Arr ête de me mentir Hermione.<br>- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois à la fin ? s'exclama-t-elle, que je suis heureuse de perdre tous mes amis ?  
>- Baisse d'un ton, tout le monde nous regarde !<br>- Et c'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Tu sais quoi Potter reste avec ta bande de bouffons et laisse moi tranquille !  
>Ecarquillant les yeux, surprise par ses propres paroles, elle se rendit compte qu'un silence complet régnait dans la grande salle. Les professeurs, horrifiés, s'étaient arrê tés de manger et la fixaient la bouche grande ouverte. Quant aux élè ves, qui avaient stoppés tout mouvement, ils ne cessaient de la dévisager. Finalement elle se releva, fiè re comme une gryffondor et sortit en direction de la biblioth èque avec néanmoins quelques applaudissements de la part de la table des serpents.<p>

Toujours dans la grande salle, Pansy ne pouvait se retenir :  
>- Tu as vu la t ête de Potter, ç a c'est mémorable !<br>- C'est à croire que la petite Granger pourrait devenir l'une des notres, rigola Blaise.  
>- Oui, enfin si elle était une sang pur, rétorqua Daphné Greengrass.<br>- Quoi que, répliqua Pansy, elle a tout le caract ère qu'il faut.  
>- C'est vrai conclua le Prince des serpentards, bon on va se faire un petit match de quidditch ?<br>Alors que tous les serpentards se dirigeaient vers le stade, Hermione pénétrait dans la biblioth èque.  
>Elle salua puis parcoura les étagè res du regard pour s'arrê ter sur un petit livre tout poussiéreux intitulé " Mythe de la nymphe ".<br>S'installant à une table, elle l'ouvrit et commenç a sa lecture, mais tr ès vite ses pensées revinrent vers les évè nements de la matinée. " Il n'est que 8h30 et j'ai déjà mal commencé mon week-end " pensa-t-elle. Plus elle essayait de comprendre sa réaction moins les solutions lui paraissaient rationnelles. Mais sa plus grande interrogation était : Pourquoi avait-elle appelé son meilleur ami Potter ? C'est comme si elle avait les paroles de Malefoy dans la bouche et qu'elle se transformait en une de ses pimbê ches de serpentardes. Plongée dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude, elle n'entendit pas Ginny arrivait prè s d'elle.  
>- Bonjour Hermione<br>- Ah ! tu m'as fait peur, j'étais...Loin. Bref que veux-tu ?  
>- Tu as re çu a dans la salle commune et j'ai reconnu l'écriture de Coline alors je me suis dit que par hasard ç a pourrait ê tre urgent et...<br>- Merci Ginny, tu peux la poser ici.  
>- Au revoir Hermione.<br>Sans aucune parole, la jeune lionne regarda sa petite protégée repartir la t ête basse avant de s'emparer de la lettre et de lire rapidement les quelques lignes.

" Pas de probl ème en France, pas de nouvelles d'Avery, Attention à toi. "

Pas plus avancée que ç a, elle glissa le billet dans sa poche et poursuivit sa lecture.  
>Deux heures et quelques devoirs plus tard, Parvati venait chercher son amie.<br>- Vu ce que j'ai entendu ce matin, je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de venir te chercher directement, rigola-t-elle devant la moue boudeuse d'Hermione.  
>- Pff...Ils m'énervent tous en ce moment.<br>- Mê me moi ? lui demanda-t-elle un petit sourire sur les l vres.  
>- Mais non ne t'inqui ète pas, je ne suis démoniaque qu'avec les autres.<br>Partant dans un fou rire, elles ne virent pas Fred passé à côté d'elle pour aller faire des recherches à la bibliothè que. En quelques années, il était devenu assez musclé grâce au quidditch et son corps plaisait à de nombreuses étudiantes dont la belle petite Pansy Parkinson. Non conscient de son succè s, il n'avait pas eu de petites amies depuis trè s longtemps et persistait à travailler pour un jour avoir un métier respectable et faire vivre sa famille dans de bonnes conditions.  
>Alors qu'il commen ait à travailler à une des tables du fond, un événement auquel il ne s'attendait pas se produisit. En effet, Susan Bones en chemisier blanc et petite jupe noir à volant arriva vers lui en faisant virevolter ses grandes boucles rousses autour d'elle, avan çant d'une démarche provocante. S'arrê tant devant sa pile de livres, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis passa une langue gourmande sur ses l vres rose pétillant.<br>- Bonjour Fred lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.  
>- Susan...<br>- Viens avec moi, je connais un bon endroit.  
>- Non...Enfin pas tout de suite, je bosse là.<br>- Demain, salle d'astronomie 21h. Sois à l'heure.  
>Ne sachant quoi répondre, il la regarda partir puis se replongea dans son livre et ses pensées.<p>

A quelques kilomè tres de là, Hermione et Parvati arrivait à Pré au Lard.  
>- Quel est le programme Hermione ?<br>- Et bien je te propose d'aller faire un tour à la librairie, puis d'aller à honeydukes acheter quelques confiseries, manger aux trois balais et pour finir on pourrait retourner voir cette superbe robe dans la vitrine, tu te souviens ?  
>- Tu rigoles, cette robe est carrement inoubliable.<br>- Mais il faut surveiller l'heure, j'ai retenu à 15h10 et tu connais le professeur Rogue quand on est en retard...  
>- M'en parle pas.<br>Finalement deux heures et demie plus tard, les deux filles étaient installées à une table des trois balais et discutaient de leurs achats en consultant la petite carte.  
>- Tu as vu le nombre de livres que tu as acheté Hermione ? Tu en as pour des années !<br>- Ca ? Non dans deux semaines maximum c'est fini.  
>- Combien as-tu lu de livres dans ta vie ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, peut- être cent ou deux cents. Et toi alors avec toutes ses confiseries combien en as-tu déjà manger dans ta vie ?  
>- Ok tu as gagné, comme toujours...<br>Apr ès avoir bien mangé et payé, les deux gryffondors repartirent direction la boutique de Jane Austen. Depuis une semaine, Hermione ne cessait d'y penser et elle n'avait qu'une envie : revoir cette merveille et s'imaginer la portant encore une fois. Malheureusement en arrivant, la robe avait disparu de la vitrine et à la fois dec ue et triste, la jeune demoiselle ne daigna accorder aucun regard vers sa remplaç ante qui était certainement tout aussi jolie. N'ayant plus rien à voir, elles reprirent le chemin du retour toutes deux plongées dans leurs réflexions. " Tant que ce n'est pas une de ces garces qui la porte... , Pensait Hermione, elle ne reste plus que dans mes r êves maintenant ".  
>- C'est pas grave la rassura Parvati, on en trouvera une autre.<br>- Tu as raison...Bon excuse moi mais il va falloir que je rentre pour aller voir mon cher professeur de potions. Fais attention sur le chemin du retour.

A 15h00, Hermione était déjà face à la porte du redoutable professeur Rogue.  
>- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Miss Granger est de nouveau dans notre territoire.<br>- Parkinson, tu n'en as pas marre de raconter des conneries ?  
>- Non, je m'amuse plutôt bien et puis au moins je ne crains rien.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Il paraît que Flint t'as mis une belle main aux fesses ! rigola-t-elle.<br>- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est drôle.  
>- Ce qui est drôle c'est la faç on dont le prince des serpentards s'énerve quand on te touche.<br>- Quoi ? Non tu dois te tromper...Je...Enfin il me déteste.  
>- En es tu sure ? lui demanda-t-elle un petit sourire sur les l èvres.<br>- Vous ê tes à l'heure Mademoiselle Granger.  
>- Bonjour professeur...<p>

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malefoy, le grand Drago tentait d'avouer ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris à dissimuler.  
>- Bon Drago commen ça Lucius Malefoy, qu'as tu à nous dire ?<br>- C'est dur à dire...  
>- Mon coeur, n'est pas peur le rassura sa mè re, nous ne te critiquerons point sur tes choix. N'est ce pas Lucius ?<br>- Oui, enfin on verra.  
>- J'éprouve des sentiments...amoureux.<br>- Quoi ! s'étouffa .  
>- Lucius s'il te plait. Drago, c'est normal pour ton âge d'être affecté par l'amour mais qui est cette jeune fille ?<br>- Est ce une des filles Greengrass ? Ou alors Pansy ? Ou bien Tracey Davies ?  
>- Lucius s'il te plait !<br>- C'est une sang impur...  
>Regardant son mari du coin de l'oeil, Narcissa Malefoy voyait arriver la catastrophe àgrands pas. Drago, lui, restait la tê te basse et n'osait affronter l'autorité paternelle.<br>- Retourne à Poudlard sur le champ ! Et en chemin, pense à ton nom et à ton rang Drago Malefoy. Nous allons en discuter avec ta m ère et nous allons prendre certaines mesures !

Alors que Drago retournait à Poudlard, Hermione était face au professeur Rogue, assise déjà depuis une demi-heure dans le silence le plus profond, et continuait d'admirer les flacons situés de part et d'autre de la tê te de son professeur pendant que celui-ci rédiger quelques notes.  
>- Bien, Miss Granger, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?<br>- Et bien je suis en retenue avec vous déjà depuis je dirais...25 minutes ?  
>- Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne avec moi. Je vais reformuler ma question pour que votre petit esprit puisse me répondre sans avoir à supporter vos enfantillages ! Quel est ce comportement que vous adoptez Miss ?<br>- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon comportement a changé.  
>- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que Potter et vous suiviez les cours en binôme.<br>- Non...  
>- Mademoiselle Granger, essayez vous de devenir une petite serpentarde arrogante ?<br>- Non, je ne pense pas.  
>Soupirant, le professeur se leva, s'arrê ta quelques secondes sur une étiquette d'une fiole puis s'approcha d'elle. Hermione, qui l'avait observé jusqu'ici, pris un air hautain en le toisant et croisa les bras en soufflant d'exaspération.<br>- Vous êtes insupportable. Déjà avant vous l'étiez assez, mais maintenant on vous prendrait presque pour la fille d'un mangemort.  
>- J'ex ècre les mangemorts professeur, cela serait donc compliqué.<br>- Miss Granger, je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Clément Avery.  
>- Non, vous ne savez rien ! cria-t-elle en se relevant.<br>- Rasseyez-vous je vous prie.  
>A contrecoeur, elle se rasseya tout en lan çant un regard noir à son professeur.<br>- Professeur ?  
>- Oui Mademoiselle Granger ?<br>- Vous voulez que je vous dise, vous ne savez rien. Pas plus que vous savez pratiquer correctement votre enseignement. Cela fait des années que je m'applique dans votre mati ère et que j'attends ne serait ce qu'une fois un compliment sur mes potions, mais vous ne dites jamais rien. Vous ne savez pas faire preuve d'impartialité, vous ne cessez de ressasser votre haine envers les gryffondors parce que vous vous vengez. Oui, vous vous vengez des humiliations du pè re d'Harry, de la non-compréhension de vos sentiments pour Lily Evans et du fait que vous n'avez jamais été à la hauteur ! Pourtant je continue à croire malgré tout cela que vous ê tes quelqu'un de doué et que vous ferriez un parfait directeur pour Poudlard mais votre ambition dévastatrice d'anéantir les r êves des rouges et or vous perdra monsieur. Cela fait une heure, au revoir professeur.  
>Se relevant, elle attrapa sa veste et claqua la porte derriè re elle, laissant le professeur face aux accusations que personne n'avait jamais osé lui faire. Une fois derriè re la porte, la jeune fille respira un grand coup avant de partir se réfugier dans son dortoir.<p>

Au quatri ème étage, une autre réunion peu aimable commenç ait.  
>- Bon déclara Susan Bones, tout le monde à un cavalier pour le bal ? Cho tu y vas avec qui ?<br>- J'y vais avec George Weasley.  
>- Trè s bien, et toi Daphnée ?<br>- Seamus Finnigan, un petit gryffondor mais il a la classe en soirée.  
>- Si on veut...Vous savez avec qui y va le beau Drago ?<br>Un silence embarrassé se fit soudain, toutes baissè rent les yeux.  
>- Alors ? s'énerva Bones.<br>- Il a demandé à Granger souffla Padma.  
>- C'est une blague ?<br>- Non...  
>- Ca ne se passera pas comme ç a, cette fille commence vraiment à me taper sur le systè me !<br>- Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ? poursuivit Cho pour changer de sujet.  
>- Je pense y aller avec Fred mais ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça...J'y crois pas c'est Granger quoi !<br>- Nous n'avons qu'à la rendre inapte à aller au bal suggéra Lavande.  
>- C'est vrai...Mais comment ? Elle s'est se défendre la petite lionne.<br>- Nous n'avons qu'à utiliser les gryffondors, ils ne la supportent plus de toute fa çon.  
>- Continue...<br>- Et Ron est fou de rage qu'elle y aille avec Drago alors il se pourrait qu'il ne se contrôle plus si disons il apprenait certaines choses répliqua-t-elle un sourire sadique sur les l èvres.  
>- Comme ? demanda Cho.<br>- Drago a une bonne réputation, pourquoi Granger ne passerait-elle pas par la case lit du prince des serpentards ?  
>- Elle est bien trop prude pour ça se moqua Daphnée.<br>- Oui, mais ça Ron n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Bien joué Lavande.  
>- Merci Susan.<p>

" Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? " c'était précisément ce que se demandait Hermione Granger en ce moment. Allongée dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague, elle ne cessait de se remémorer les événements depuis la fin du mois de juin dernier. Tout avait tellement changé et elle avait redécouvert certaines personnes qu'elle aurait préféré voir rester tel quel. Finalement, elle ne descendit pas manger, se mit en pyjama et resta des heures à contempler les photos de ses parents avant de s'endormir.  
>Pendant ce temps, deux ombres noires attendaient devant une maison sur Gunton Road dans le district londonien d'Hackney.<br>- Malefoy c'est toi ? demanda une voix.  
>- Avery...‚ça fait longtemps.<br>- Ouais, on fait quoi ici ?  
>- Tu ne lis donc jamais les rapports ? s'énerva le blond<br>- Pourquoi faire ? Ils crè vent tous à la fin non ?  
>- Pathétique...On entre, on trouve les documents et on achè ve la famille. Ok ?<br>- Je suis d'accord, il y a de jolies filles là-dedans ? demanda-t-il sur un ton malsain.  
>- Oui mais on touche pas, on n'est pas la pour ça !<br>La nuit était belle, sans nuage, avec une lune blanche parfaite. On entendit une horloge lointaine sonné une heure du matin. " C'est parti " pensa-t-il.

Une vallée verte avec quantité de fleurs jaunes, roses, blanches. Un sourire illumine son visage, l'air est si pur. Sa longue robe vert pâle ondule avec le vent, ses boucles volent autour de son visage, ses yeux noisette pétillent de bonheur. Elle dévale la pente en courant gaiement se jettant dans des bras musclés à la peau douce et pâle. Le soleil brille, faisant étinceler ses yeux tels deux diamants. Il sourit, il semble heureux. Elle sourit, elle rayonne. Ses mains passent dans son dos, l'attire à lui. Ses mains se glissent sur sa nuque, survole sa chevelure, leurs lè vres se rapprochent. Elle sent quelque chose à ses pieds, elle l'enjambe. Drago fronce les sourcils, il vient d'apercevoir ce qu'il y a à terre. Se retournant, elle hurle en découvrant le cadavre de Pansy. Il y a un trou énorme à la place de son coeur, ses yeux sont fermés mais baignés de larmes...et Avery se tient juste derri re elle.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et descendre jusque dans son cou. Le dortoir était encore endormi, elle regarda sa montre. 7H10. Elle se rallongea, songeant longuement sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. En revoyant le visage de son ennemi si illuminé, son coeur se mit à battre violement. Puis elle se décida à se lever, pris une douche bien chaude avant de s'entourer d'une serviette et d'essayer de s'arranger. Attrapant quelques pinces, elle réussit à se faire une couronne de tresse bien fixée, sans cheveux dépassants. Puis elle maquilla ses yeux avec un rose pastel, une fine couche de mascara et termina par une petite touche de brillant rose pâle. Elle était parfaite et sourit mê me à son reflet.  
>- Granger ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? s'étonna Lavande verte de jalousie.<br>- Oh ça ? C'est à la mode, il paraît lui répondit-elle un sourire aux l èvres.  
>Arrivée à son armoire, la jeune fille choisit un jean avec un chemisier en satin rose. Au moment de choisir ses chaussures, le souvenir de Ginny revint encore une fois. Attrapant une paire de ballerine blanche, elle réveilla en passant Parvati et descendit pour aller petit-déjeuner.<br>A son entrée dans la grande salle, beaucoup de regards masculins furent sur elle dont celui qu'elle attendait tant, Malefoy. Comme à son habitude, elle prit place et se versa un bon verre de jus de pomme. Puis elle attrapa la gazette qu'elle commen ça à lire en mangeant un toast nature. Ce dimanche 15 septembre, le gros titre était le suivant :

MASSACRE SUR GUNTON ROAD  
>Cette nuit, le directeur des aurors a été sauvagement assassiné à son domicile aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Le minist er a été averti par un voisin qui, revenant de son travail nocturne, découvrit la marque des ténè bres au-dessus de la maison. La demeure a été enti èrement retournée, mais la thè se du cambriolage est écartée. Douglas Hodgkin qui avait récemment travaillé sur les mouvements et attaques des mangemorts, selon les experts, a reç u le sortilè ge impardonnable. Le plus tragique a été la découverte des corps de ses filles Heidi et Stacy Hodgkin, en début de matinée dans la cave familiale, qui ont été mutilés, torturés et violés. La violence de ces actes ne laisse point de doute sur les auteurs de ses crimes. Rufus Scrimgeour a annon cé qu'il publierait prochainement un plan de défense contre les mangemorts...<p>

Hermione fit une grimace de dégoût, reposa la gazette et n'eut plus le coeur à manger. Regardant face à elle, la jeune lionne croisa le regard de Malefoy mais détourna bien vite les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à lui. Elle se leva brusquement et partit en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid, n'espérant croiser personne. Sur le chemin, ses pensées se bouscul èrent ; tout commenç a avec le souvenir de la S.A.L.E qu'elle avait tant aimé, et continua avec Ron, qui l'avait tant blessé...  
>- Bonjour Hermione lui lanç a joyeusement le géant.<br>- Bonjour Hagrid, bonne journée !  
>Marchant jusqu'au lac, elle s'assit sur le ponton et recommenç a à penser aux bras musclés qui l'avaient enlacés cette nuit. Son corps musclé, ses yeux si brillants...<br>- Hermione, l'interpella quelqu'un derri ère elle.  
>- Je n'ai pas envi de te parler Brown.<br>- Moi si.  
>- C'est bê te alors, tu vas faire un monologue.<br>- Pas si tu m'écoutes et puis c'est quoi ç a ! Depuis quand tu m'appelles Brown ?  
>- Depuis que c'est ton nom de famille et que ton groupe de garces a agressé Parvati.<br>- Bon, écoute avec les filles ont à parler et...  
>Se relevant, Hermione s'avan ça dangereusement vers elle, en fronç ant les sourcils, jusqu'à arriver face à elle, la fusillant du regard.<br>- Brown qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?  
>- Q-Quoi ?<br>- Je n'ai pas envi de te parler sale petite garce prétentieuse !  
>- Arr ête ou je vais...<br>- Tu vas quoi Brown?  
>- Je vais user de mon autorité et...<br>- Ton autorité ? Laisse-moi rire, tu n'es personne, tu n'es rien. A si, une petite garce qui se croit tout permis et que je vais remettre à sa place.  
>Le rouge commen ça à monter à la tê te de la blonde et alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette, la lionne avait déjà attrapé son bras fixant son regard au le sien.<br>- Essaye m ême Brown et tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis.  
>Ne comprenant pas, elle essaya de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas. Le groupe des garces accompagné de quelques élè ves s'approchait pour mieux voir ce qui se passait c'est alors que Lavande commit une grosse erreur.<br>- Sale sang de bourbe, lâche moi immédiatement !  
>- Comme tu veux.<br>Evaluant la situation, Hermione ria avant de la poussé du doigt de quelques centim tères. Plouf !  
>Ainsi comme promis, Lavande se retrouva parmi ses amis poissons dans l'eau vaseuse du lac, avec quelques algues dans les cheveux et le regard furieux de Susan Bones sur elle.<p>

Une tout autre ambiance régnait dans la salle commune des serpentards, assis dans un coin, Drago expliquait sa mission.  
>- Cette espè ce de monstre a violé les deux, crachait le prince des serpentards.<br>- C'est écoeurant ! déplora Pansy.  
>- Le pire c'est que...Lorsque je l'ai vu faire, je n'ai pas pu réagir.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- J'imaginais Granger.<br>- Drago, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuer ?  
>- Pansy... Pour certaines choses, il faut savoir prendre son temps.<br>Se levant, il attrapa un verre, versa une liqueur forte et la but d'une traite.  
>- Tu ferrais bien de ne pas trop boire, il n'est que 10h.<br>- Je n'en peux plus, elle me rend dingue.  
>- Non Drago, tu es simplement amoureux.<br>- Tais-toi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux tomber amoureux.  
>- Peut- être, peut- être pas...<br>- Pansy, qu'est ce que tu peux ê tre exaspérante quand tu t'y mets.  
>- Je m'inqui ète pour toi simplement, si tu continues à boire et à fumer de cette faç on tu vas te ruiner la santé avant de pouvoir dire quidditch !<br>- Bon assez parler de moi, parle-moi plutôt de ton Weasley...  
>Sur ce, ils partirent dans une grande discussion sur les amours et sentiments de la belle Parkinson.<p>

Sur les coups de midi, tout le monde se rendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Alors que les conversations duraient depuis une demi-heure, le directeur Dumbledore prit la parole.  
>- Chers élè ves de Poudlard, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncé que cette année, les professeurs et moi-m ême avons innové. En effet, un voyage pour les cinqui èmes, sixi èmes et septiè mes années est prévu. Les élè ves auront le choix entre deux destinations : l'école de Beauxbatons en France ou bien l'école de Durmstrang en Bulgarie.<br>- Les listes d'inscriptions, poursuivit le professeur Macgonagall, vous seront distribuer dans la soirée et vous aurez l'obligation de les remettre au directeur de votre maison avant le 2 octobre.  
>- Enfin, termina le directeur, vos valises devront ê tre prê tes pour le jour du départ : le vendredi 25 octobre au matin.<br>Le message étant transmis, les élè ves continu rent de manger puis poursuivirent leurs activités.

Hermione partit dans la salle commune, loin de tous, loin des insultes. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil pr ès de la cheminée, termina ses devoirs puis se mit à contempler le feu. Elle attrapa une feuille et rédigea un billet pour Coline.

" Pas de problè me, tiens-moi au courant pour Avery, tu me manques. "

De nouveau, ses pensées se tournè rent vers Drago. Elle fit apparaître une tasse de thé et quelques spéculoos, rangea ses affaires et dirigea son attention de nouveau vers l'âtre. Finalement, aprè s quelques gorgées, elle s'endormit en pensant au beau blond.  
>Elle ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, entourée par les gryffondors telle une ennemie. A peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux que tous les regards converg èrent vers elle.<br>- Coucou Hermione sourit Neville.  
>- Neville ! le réprimanda Dean, qu'est ce qu'on avait dit.<br>- Laisse tomber Neville rigola Hermione.  
>Se levant, elle attrapa son sac et alla se changer pour dîner.<p>

Hermione pensait que ce serait un soir comme les autres mais il s'averra que cette soirée ne fut point reposante et pleine de rebondissements. A 19h30, elle descendit dîner mais ne mangea qu'une tranche de pain tant les regards sur elle la g ênaient. Finalement, elle alla à la bibliothè que, fuyant ses anciens amis.  
>Malefoy, quant à lui, ne cessait de penser à la lionne. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ê tre sienne mais si prenait à en r êver. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver Cho Chang.<br>- Salut Drago.  
>- Chang.<br>- Ca fait longtemps, ça te dit ce soir ?  
>- Pourquoi pas souffla-t-il.<br>- On se retrouve dans une demi-heure dans ta chambre ?  
>- Sois à l'heure.<br>Toute contente, la jeune fille partit en sautillant laissant le prince à ses pensées.  
>Depuis une heure déjà, Hermione relisait la mê me ligne. Ce livre ne l'intéressait pas, elle ne l'avait mê me pas choisi, le prenant au hasard sur une étagè re poussiéreuse. Le prince des serpentard était toujours présent dans sa tê te, elle l'avait vu avec une de ces pouffes qui papillonne à chaque regard posé sur lui. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Chang de part ce qu'elle avait fait à Harry mais surtout depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce foutu groupe et qu'elle tournait autour de Drago. Malefoy ! se rectifia-t-elle.<br>Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, cette obsession constante pour lui n'était pas normale, mais la mê me question revenait constamment : à qui ? Ginny et elle ne se parlaient plus, Parvati ne pourrait pas comprendre, et les autres... Il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Non loin de là, Pansy se promenait dans Poudlard. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, entre Drago et les serpentards, elle avait l'impression que sa tê te allait exploser ! Et puis il y avait le beau Fred, si puissant si beau. Elle s'imaginait déjà un avenir à ses côtés, se mariant dans une belle robe de satin blanc sur une plage, loin de ses parents, loin des mangemorts.  
>Alors qu'elle arrivait à un tournant, des gémissements et autres bruits étouffés lui parvinrent. S'arrê tant net, elle tendit l'oreille, imaginant déjà une victime des serpentards ou du gang des garces, elle soupira. Elle aurait sans doute préféré.<br>Avan çant doucement, elle se retrouva face à son pire cauchemar : Susan était plaquée contre un mur, le corps musclé de Fred entre ses cuisses. Tout en sueur, son corps se soulevait au rythme des coups de rein, ses mains dans la chevelure du rouquin, étouffant ses cris contre son épaule. Ne pouvant se retenir, Pansy poussa un cri avant de tomber à terre, les regardant les larmes aux yeux.  
>Au mê me moment, Hermione arrivait, se retrouvant face à ce spectacle étonnant.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce... ! Ca va pas non, rhabillez vous tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle.  
>- Hermione répliqua Fred, sois cool.<br>- Tais-toi et fiche le camp ! Et pour toi, Bones, c'est la mê me chose : dégage !  
>Remettant rapidement en place leurs v êtements, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, évitant la colè re de la lionne. Hermione ne savait comment réagir avec Pansy : devait-elle la laisser à terre dans son chagrin et ses larmes ou devait-elle l'aider ? Se rapprochant, elle lui tapota l'épaule.<br>- Pansy ç a va ? chuchota-t-elle lui laissant le choix de montrer son visage inondée de larmes ou non.  
>- Non réussit-elle à articuler.<br>La prenant par les épaules, elle l'aida à se relever.  
>- On va voir Malefoy ?<br>- Oui lui répondit simplement la serpentarde en reniflant.  
>Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle s'effondra à nouveau. Finalement, Hermione mit le bras de Pansy sur ses épaules et la soutena tant qu'elle put jusqu'aux appartements du Prince des Serpentards. Au moment o ù elles arrivaient, Cho ouvrit la porte, les regarda avec dédain avant de partir satisfaite.<br>- Au moins, on sait qu'il est réveillé, s'exclama Hermione avec mépris.  
>En pénétrant dans l'antre de son éternel ennemi, elle eut des frissons le long de son échine. Tout était parfaitement bien rangé, le feu était puissant et aucune trace de Ronald dans les parages.<br>- Malefoy ! appela-t-elle, la force semblant l'abandonner d'un coup.  
>Aprè s quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Habillé uniquement d'un short en coton noir, le torse nu, il écarquilla les yeux devant ce qui s'offrait à lui. Qui aurait pu imaginer un jour que Pansy serait dans les bras de sa pire ennemie, en pleures, et à moitié évanouie.<br>- Tu m'aides s'il te plait l'interrompit Hermione.  
>- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il en attrapant Pansy par la taille et l'allongeant sur le canapé le plus proche.<br>- Je ne sais pas vraiment je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans les couloirs. Faut dire qu'elle venait de voir Fred et Susan en plein ébat...  
>- Et merde ! Je vais tuer ce connard de rouquin ! cria-t-il en se levant.<br>- Non Malefoy !  
>Le rattrapant par le poignet, elle ne mesura pas tout de suite la portée de son geste, se retrouvant face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux, le contact avec sa peau si froide. Son coeur s'emballa en sentant son souffle sur sa peau. Baissant les yeux, elle desserra sa main et aper u entre ses doigts la marque des ténè bres. Se reculant d'un coup, elle le regarda avec horreur.<br>- Granger...  
>Mais avant qu'il ait pu en dire plus, elle avait déjà fuit dans son dortoir.<p>

Durant quatre jours, ils s'évitè rent l'un l'autre. Hermione ne cessait de repenser à cette marque. Il la terrorisait. Chaque regard lui paraissait meurtrier, le souvenir des articles lui faisait froid dans le dos. Imaginer Malefoy violer, massacrer et tuer, c'était ce à quoi elle pensait désormais toute la journée. Lui voyait son tendre visage sans pouvoir le toucher, le caresser ni l'embrasser. Cela devenait une obsession.  
>Le matin de son anniversaire, Hermione se réveilla contre toute attente de bonne humeur. Au plus profond de son être, elle savait cette journée particuli ère mais elle espérait qu'elle passerait vite, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Aprè s avoir pris une douche rapide, elle mit son uniforme, mais prit le temps de se maquiller et osa m ême une touche de rouge sur ses belles l èvres pulpeuses.<br>A sa sortie, Parvati la serra dans ses bras et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire puis partit se doucher. Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans encombre, tout le monde la dévisager mais elle y avait pris l'habitude et mangea en pensant à ses parents qui allaient raté cette journée importante pour eux. Elle se souvint alors des matins où elle avait découvert ses petits paquets alors que ses parents endettés n'avaient pas de gros moyens, l'expression de leurs visages face au sourire de leur fille, les fous rires et les câlins...Une fine larme glissa sur sa joue mais elle ne l'essuya pas, souriant à ses souvenirs si chers à son coeur.  
>- Bonjour.<br>- Ginny ?  
>- Bon anniversaire, lui répondit-elle en avanç ant timide un petit paquet.<br>A peine avait-elle levé les yeux qu'elle était déjà partie. Attrapant le cadeau, elle enleva délicatement le ruban doré qui l'entourait. Puis elle défit le papier rouge brillant pour finalement récupérer une boîte rectangulaire en velour noir. A l'intérieur, il y avait un ruban en satin vert où pendait un petit coeur en argent. L'attrapant délicatement, elle le mit autour de son cou sans vraiment se rendre compte que cela faisait assez serpentard. Le courrier arriva, la gazette n'annonç ait rien de grave mais le fait que Coline est oublié son anniversaire l'attrista. " Elle a surement mieux à faire " pensa Hermione en se levant pour aller en cours de botanique. A sa grande surprise m ême les professeurs lui souhaitè rent un joyeux anniversaire mais elle restait toujours distante de ses anciens amis.  
>Entre midi et deux, elle fila à la bibliothè que pour se reposer un peu. S'essayant dans une des allées, elle se mit à penser à Drago et à sa marque. Faudrait-il qu'un jour, elle soit obligée de le tuer ou m ême de le voir soumis à Lord Voldemort ? Tant de questions sans réponse. Harry ne lui avait toujours pas parlé et il pensait qu'elle était une menteuse...<br>- Hermione c'est toi ?  
>- Oh ! Neville s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant et en se jetant dans ses bras.<br>- Bon anniversaire.  
>- Merci rigola-t-elle.<br>- Je suis désolé à propos de l'autre soir...  
>- C'est pas grave, je m'habitue.<br>- Dis, tu veux bien venir ce soir m'aider dans mes révisions.  
>- Oui bien sur.<br>- Vers 20h à la salle commune des gryffondor ?  
>- D'accord.<br>Bavardant pendant quelques minutes, Hermione dut repartir pour aller chercher ses affaires dans son dortoir.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	9. Tant de violence pour un baiser

A 19h30, notre jeune Hermione était toujours devant son armoire, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien se mettre. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant de rejoindre Neville dans la salle commune. Se remémorant sa journée, elle fut triste que tant de ses anciens amis ne lui aient pas souhaité son anniversaire. " Reprend toi ! se sermonna-t-elle, il y a pire dans la vie ! "  
>Finalement, elle attrapa un short un jean l'accorda avec un polo blanc et des ballerines blanches. Attrapant un élastique, elle se fit une queue-de-cheval avant de se maquiller légè rement. Elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de remettre le collier offert par Ginny. Se postant face à la glace, elle attacha le ruban et remarqua alors qu'il faisait trè s serpentard. " Au point où j'en suis " pensa-t-elle.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Drago ruminait dans ses appartements.  
>- Qu'est ce qui se passe Dray ?<br>- Je ne vais pas bien Pansy.  
>- Et...Pourquoi ?<br>- Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange l'autre soir.  
>- Tu veux en parler ?<br>- Je ne sais pas.  
>- On ne va jamais y arriver ! s'énerva la serpentarde<br>- Quoi ! lui répondit-il froidement.  
>- Tu n'es pas devant tes parents ! Tu peux me parler alors vas-y ! Déballe un peu tes sentiments pour la Granger !<br>Restant interdit face à sa petite soeur de coeur, il s'assit dans le canapé et la prit dans ses bras.  
>- Tu te souviens du soir o ù tu as vu Fred et Susan ?<br>- Oui...  
>- Quand vous êtes arrivées, avec Granger, je venais de finir avec Cho.<br>- Et ?  
>- Alors quand j'étais avec elle je n'ai pas cessé de penser à Hermione. Quand elle s'est déshabillée, je n'ai pas vu le corps pâle et sans forme de Chang mais la silhouette parfaite de ma lionne. Et alors que l'autre cruche s'accrochait à moi, j'imaginais ses mains sur mon corps, ses yeux pétillants me regarder avec envie...<br>- Attends, Attends ! Comment l'as-tu appelé là ?  
>- Ben, Granger.<br>- Oh que non s'exclama la brune, ah ça c'est la meilleure.  
>Alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, Malefoy ne comprenait pas.<br>- Alors mon vieux, on est amoureux ? rigola-t-elle.  
>- Pansy, on va pas recommencer avec ç a.<br>- Mais c'est pourtant tellement clair ! On dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, on dirait bien que tu l'as franchi...  
>Fixant le feu dans la cheminée, le prince des Serpentards esquissa un sourire avant de rejeter la tê te en arriè re.<p>

" BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! " s'exclam èrent tous les gryffondors alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la porte de son dortoir. Souriant, elle fut enlacé par Neville et déjà on l'entourait pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Riant aux éclats, elle serra Harry dans ses bras qui lui déposa mille baisers sur le front.  
>- Harry, si tu savais...<br>- Chut ! C'est ta f ête, profites en ! l'interrompit-il en rigolant.  
>Soudain, elle fut enlacée par Parvati.<br>- Tiens Hermione !  
>Attrapant la boîte que son amie lui tendait, elle défit le ruban bleu qui l'entourait et l'ouvrit. Se saisissant délicatement du foulard en soie dorée, elle fit glisser la matiè re entre ses doigts avant de la replier et d'enlacer son amie en la remerciant.<br>Puis elle se dirigea vers le bar tenu par Fred et Georges.  
>- Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! s'exclama-telle.<br>- Moi aussi Hermione, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?  
>- Oui, je veux bien mais pas trop d'alcool hein ?<br>- T'inqui ète.  
>Alors que son frè re préparait le cocktail, Fred se rapprocha d'Hermione.<br>- Tu m'en veux encore pour l'autre jour ?  
>- Non Fred, mais essaye de comprendre...<br>- Oui, de toute faç on Bones n'est pas si cool que ça.  
>- En parlant de ç a ne me demandes pas comment je le sais, mais je crois que les serpentard t'ont dans le collimateur maintenant alors fait attention.<br>- Au fait intervint Georges, c'est de notre part.  
>Récupérant le paquet enveloppé à la Fred et George, elle déchira le papier bleu et ouvrit l'écrin en velour rouge. Attrapant l'anneau en or, elle les questionna du regard.<br>- Vu que tu ne veux pas épouser notre frè re, on s'est dit que...  
>Et ils éclatè rent tous deux de rire.<br>- Les garç ons...Comment dire, c'est gentil ?  
>Leur répondit-elle en rigolant à son tour et faisant glisser l'anneau à son petit doigt.<br>- Je vous adore lan ça-t-elle avant de repartir vers Neville, son verre à la main.  
>- Alors Hermione, tu es heureuse ? la questionna son ami.<br>- Oui, c'est tellement gentil et avec tout ce qui s'est passé...  
>- C'est Ron qui a tout organisé.<br>- Vraiment ? Je devrais aller le voir alors... A toute à l'heure.  
>S'adossant au mur, elle sirota son cocktail en observant ses amis. " Tant de choses se sont passé dans cette salle commune " pensa-t-elle.<br>- Hermione !  
>- Harry ! Merci beaucoup pour cette fê te, je ne m'y attendais pas.<br>- C'est le principe d'une f ête surprise ma Mione. Tiens c'est pour toi.  
>- Qu'est ce que c'est ?<br>- Ouvre et tu verras.  
>Souriant, elle l'enla ça et enfouie sa t ête dans son épaule.<br>- Mione ? Ca ne va pas ?  
>- Si si s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, c'est juste que...Tu m'as manqué.<br>Ouvrant la boîte qu'il lui avait donné, elle prit avec délicatesse l'album et commenç a à le feuilleter.  
>- Harry, c'est...Waouh !<br>- C'est pour te souvenir.  
>- Me souvenir ?<br>- Oui, Hermione, te souvenir que tu es une gryffondor et que nous sommes tes amis.  
>Avalant avec difficulté, elle baissa les yeux avant de fermer d'un coup sec le recueil de souvenirs.<br>Puis avant qu'il est le temps de réagir, elle partit à grands pas vers son dortoir. Fermant la porte, elle posa son front contre celle-ci et respira un grand coup. " C'est tout ce qu'ils cherchaient s'énerva-t-elle, juste à t'amadouer ! " Déposant l'album sur son lit, elle repartit toujours son verre à la main.  
>Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement devant la cheminée, elle sentit quelqu'un arriver derri ère elle.<br>Se retournant, elle baissa les yeux face à ce jeune homme qui l'avait tant brisé.  
>- Hermione.<br>- Ronald.  
>Relevant la tê te, elle croisa ses beaux yeux bleus et ses doigts serrèrent le verre.<br>- Merci d'avoir organisé ça pour moi parvint-elle à articuler.  
>- De rien, ça te plait ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi.<br>Lui tendant une boîte ronde et blanche entourée d'un grand ruban noir, il la fixa attentivement.  
>Posant son verre sur le rebord de la cheminée, elle attrapa la boîte, défit le ruban et l'ouvrit délicatement. Ron ne cessait de regarder ces moindres faits et gestes, il admirait ses petits doigts défaisant le noeud, sa jambe se relevant lorsqu'elle y posa la boîte dessus pour plus d'équilibre. Arrivant enfin à l'ouvrir, elle regarda à l'intérieur mais se qu'elle vit la figea. En effet, au fond de la boîte reposé une fine nuisette en soie noire. Posant le couvercle, elle le regarda d'un air étonné.<br>- Ronald, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, réfléchis. D'habitude tu es plutôt réputée pour ç a toi, réfléchir.<br>- Tu crois que c'est parce que tu vas m'offrir de la lingerie que je vais te donner ce que tu souhaite ? lui murmura-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
>- Que veux-tu, il paraît que c'est comme ça qu'on doit t'amadouer.<br>- Je ne comprends pas...  
>- Vraiment ? Pourtant les serpentard ont la réputation d'aimer la luxure et les traînées...Combien Malefoy a-t-il bien pu te donner ?<br>- Mais tu me prends pour une catin maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle.  
>- Oh, j'ai compris. Tu veux plus c'est ça lui répondit-il un sourire malsain aux lè vres.<br>Attrapant son verre à moitié plein, elle le lui jeta au visage.  
>- Tu es misérable Weasley, tu ne mérites m ême pas mon attention.<br>Poussant ceux qui essayaient de la retenir, elle courut jusqu'au tableau et sortit toute essoufflée. Ne cherchant nulle destination, elle se mit à courir sans savoir vraiment o ù elle allait.

Alors qu'il faisait sa ronde, Drago entendit des bruits de pas. " Pourquoi ces abrutis ne respectent-ils jamais le couvre-feu " s'énerva-t-il. Baguette en main, il avan ça rapidement pour finalement tomber sur une tê te rousse.  
>- Tiens, une Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne connais donc pas l'heure du couvre-feu ou tu es juste trop stupide pour venir m'emmerder.<br>- Malefoy...  
>Alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, que ses yeux exprimaient la peur et qu'elle cherchait une excuse digne de ce nom, Drago se rapprocha l'air mena çant.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici et à cette heure ?  
>- Je...Je...Enfin ...Cherche...<br>- Ca t'arrive de faire des phrases enti ères ?  
>- Hermione, je cherche Hermione.<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Oui, elle est...Bref ! Il faut que je la retrouve.<br>Ainsi sa lionne était quelque part dans le château, cette pensée l'enchanta et il sauta sur l'occasion.  
>- Tu n'as pas à traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, je vais te la retrouver ta Granger et elle va m'entendre ! Maintenant, dégage ! s'énerva-t-il.<br>Et pourtant au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, elle restait introuvable.

Et pour cause, Hermione elle-mê me ne savait pas où elle était. Apr ès avoir courut, elle ne sait où , pendant une vingtaine de minutes, la jeune fille arpentait maintenant des couloirs non familiers, couvert de tapisseries vertes et de portraits sinistres. Elle était dans un endroit désert, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fît frissonner dans son dos.  
>- Une gryffondor chez les serpentard, on voit de tout cette année ! s'exclama Théodore Nott.<br>- Exact Théo, mais je me demande surtout ce qu'une jeune fille fait chez nous à cette heure rigola Blaise.  
>- Laissez-moi tranquille murmura-t-elle à bout de force.<br>- Et pourquoi ? Où sont donc Potter et Weasley ? Ses deux débiles ne sont donc jamais la pour te protéger des méchants serpentard ricana Théodore.  
>Remarquant le teint pâle de la jeune fille, Blaise s'approcha un peu plus ;<br>- Granger ?  
>Ne tenant plus, elle s'effondra. Sa tê te heurta violement le sol et Blaise se précipita sur elle.<br>- Granger ? Tu m'entends ?  
>- Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?<br>- On l'am ène chez Drago.

Dans les appartements du préfet en chef, Pansy essayait de calmer tant bien que mal le blond.  
>- Allons, elle doit pas être bien loin le rassura-t-elle.<br>- Oui...Non...Ca m'énerve !  
>Se saisissant d'un livre, il l'envoya contre le mur.<br>- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?  
>- Non, la Weasley n'a rien dit, mais elle avait plutôt l'air paniqué.<br>- Ca ne doit pas ê tre si grave...  
>- Peut-ê tre, peut-ê tre pas !<br>Ses ongles s'enfon çaient dans ses paumes au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait devant l'âtre.  
>- Tu as fouillé partout ?<br>- Oui !  
>Attrapant un verre qui traînait, il le brisa à terre.<br>- Tu ferrais mieux de te calmer.  
>- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que si elle ne réapparaît pas, il faudra aller la chercher et tu devras avoir la t ête froide à ce moment-là.  
>Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas total, laissant apparaître Blaise avec le corps inerte de Granger dans ses bras. Les iris du prince prirent alors un teinte plus foncée jusqu'à ce qu'il vit ce que son meilleur ami tenait dans ses bras.<br>- Mon dieu ! s'écria Pansy, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
>- Elle errait dans les couloirs nord des cachots et quand on s'est approché, elle s'est évanouie.<br>Soucieux du regard que lui portait Pansy, Drago s'avanç a vers le corps de la lionne puis lui passa une main sur le front.  
>- Elle est bouillante, pose la sur le canapé.<br>- Je vais m'occuper de la sang de bourbe les gars, vous pouvez y aller déclara Pansy.  
>Alors que Drago raccompagnait les deux garç ons vers la sortie, Pansy commenç a à lui éponger le front avec une serviette humide.<br>Revenant quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy fixa sa petite soeur avant de murmurer :  
>- Sang de Bourbe ?<br>- Quoi ? Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour faire partir les deux gorilles et te discréditer, non ?  
>- Bien trouvé, tu me ressembles de plus en plus lui répondit-il un sourire franc sur le visage.<br>- Oui, bon tu devrais aller prendre une douche je m'en occupe.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Elle...Elle m'a aidé le soir où j'ai vu Fred, et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais.  
>- Bien, préviens-moi si elle se réveille.<br>Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur son torse, Drago Malefoy avait l'esprit ailleurs. Cette jeune fille endormie dans son canapé l'obsédait, il ne pouvait s'empê cher d'imaginer la prendre dans ses bras, l'allonger à ses côtés dans ses draps de soie et l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.  
>Soudain, une exclamation le fit sortir de ses fantasmes et de sa douche.<br>- Dégage Weasley ! hurla une Pansy enragée.  
>- Laisse-moi la voir.<br>- SERPENSORTIA !  
>De la baguette de la serpentarde, un cobra noir vola pour finalement atterrir aux pieds du rouquin qui prit ses jambes à son cou.<br>Alors que Drago souriait à Pansy et la félicitait, une petite voix se fit entendre.  
>- Qu'est ce que je fais là ? demanda timidement la jeune gryffondor face aux deux serpentards armés de leur baguette.<br>- Blaise et Théo t'ont trouvé dans les couloirs et t'ont ramené ici lui répondit une Pansy souriante.  
>- Ah d'accord, je vais vous laisser alors...<br>Voyant Drago baisser les yeux, Pansy décida d'intervenir.  
>- Non reste ! Ecoutes, tu m'as aidé l'autre soir alors maintenant c'est mon tour. Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé.<br>Leur faisant un récit détaillé de la soirée, les larmes lui coulè rent le long de ses joues et elle n'osait regarder le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.  
>- Je hais les gryffondors déclara Pansy<br>- Ca c'est pas un scoop rigola Hermione.  
>- Le probl ème, intervint Drago, c'est que tu n'es plus vraiment en sécurité avec Weasley...<br>- Et qu'on ne peut rien prouver continua Pansy songeuse.  
>- Je ne veux plus retourné là-bas leur répondit Hermione en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.<br>A cette simple vision, le prince des serpentards sentit son coeur battre plus fort. D'un regard, il glissa le long de ses jambes, détailla ses hanches pour enfin remonter et s'arrê ter sur les deux yeux noisette qui le fixaient à présent.  
>- Tu n'as qu'à passer la journée avec moi demain proposa Pansy<br>- Tu voudrais passer du temps avec une sang de bourbe ? s'étonna Hermione.  
>- Et bien, oui ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.<br>S'emparant des coussins de part et d'autre d'Hermione, Drago monta l'escalier de pierre qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma.  
>- Tu sais, il n'est pas méchant lui confia Pansy.<br>- Il me fait peur.  
>- Vraiment ? C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas.<br>- Ca fait quand m ême six ans qu'on se côtoie et je pense que c'est déjà suffisant.  
>- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu l'as toujours vu en tant qu'ennemi, il faudrait que tu extériorises.<br>- C'est vrai... Mais c'est un mangemort et...  
>- Et alors ? Moi aussi dans quelques jours, j'aurais ma marque et j'en deviendrai une, mais c'est pas pour a que je vais te manger.<br>- Il a pourtant tué, massacré des familles et ...  
>- On a tous nos fardeaux.<br>- C'est bon déclara Drago qui était revenu, bonne nuit Pansy.  
>L'embrassant sur le front, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de fixer Hermione.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.  
>- Tu dors ici cette nuit, alors viens avant que je ne change d'avis.<br>- Bonne nuit leur lanç a Pansy avant de s'enfuir par le tableau.  
>Hermione se leva et gravit les marches lentement sans lâcher des yeux le serpentard devant elle.<br>En entrant dans la chambre de son ennemi, une chaleur nouvelle vint naître dans son ventre. Une magnifique chambre : un bureau en ébè ne noir bien rangé, une armoire où l'on pouvait apercevoir les costumes et chemises bien repassés et un lit à baldaquin en plein milieu de la piè ce entouré de voiles vert émeraude. Et enfin sur le coté, un tas de coussins et un vieux plaid gris qu'elle avait vu dans le salon un peu plus tôt. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers l'amas, mais quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit.  
>En effet, Drago vê tu simplement d'un bermuda en coton et soie gris s'allongea sur l'empilement de coussins et étala le plaid sur lui. N'osant bouger, la gryffondor le regarda faire, avant de finalement se sentir mal à l'aise et regardait autour d'elle.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore debout ? lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Et bien, c'est ton lit et...<br>- Justement...Enfin tu n'as qu'à y dormir cette nuit. C'est tout !  
>Enlevant son short, elle se glissa dans les draps avant de se demander si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée que de dormir à côté de son ennemi qui à tout moment pouvait surgir, baguette à la main. Mais tr ès vite, la fatigue la gagna et elle s'endormit, le regard gris de Malefoy sur elle.<p>

Hermione se trouvait dans une grande salle ; des boiseries noires, des murs couverts de tapisseries anciennes et sombres, et à côté d'un bureau en bois clair, un miroir immense avec un cadre en argent. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle fut surprise de se retrouver dans un grand lit entourée de draps couleur argent, un livre entrouvert à ses côtés. Ne comprenant pas, elle vit qu'une grande femme blonde la fixait. Elle était magnifique, assise dans ce fauteuil telle une reine, ses yeux ne se détachant pas d'elle. Elle portait une magnifique robe de soie rouge qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur et sa chevelure était nouée en un chignon compliqué où brillait quelques épingles ornées de diamants. Alors qu'Hermione se levait et faisait quelques pas vers le bureau, la t ête de la femme se déplaç ait au mê me rythme.  
>- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? osa enfin demander la jeune gryffondor.<br>- Mais vous êtes ici chez vous lui répondit la femme.  
>- Non, ce n'est pas possible...<br>Arrivant face au miroir, la gryffondor se détailla de la tê te aux pieds : ses cheveux étaient parfaitement lisses et tombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules, elle portait une robe ancienne de tulle blanc resserré à la poitrine par un ruban gris et son ventre... était parfaitement rond. Posant sa main sur celui-ci, elle crut percevoir un coup de pied de son enfant. Par le reflet, elle put voir sa bague de fianç ailles, une monture en or blanc avec au centre une émeraude, taillée telle une goutte d'eau. Se tournant vers la femme, elle l'interrogea du regard avant de poser ses mains de nouveau sur son ventre.  
>Tout d'un coup la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître Harry et Ron qui encadrait un autre jeune homme cagoulé. Déjà la femme sortait sa baguette et se plaç ait devant elle. Mais alors qu'Hermione lui expliquait que tout allait bien, Ron envoya un sort qui projeta sa protectrice sur le sol, à une dizaine de mè tres. Ses amis arrivaient vers elle, leurs baguettes levées et prê tes à lui envoyer le sortilè ge ultime. Au centre, l'autre homme enleva sa cape et eut un rictus mauvais.<br>- Avery murmura-t-elle.  
>Mais alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, il fut envoyé contre le mur et ne se releva pas. Le prince des serpentards, la baguette toujours relevée, s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaç a.<br>- Sortez d'ici hurla-t-il à l'intention des deux gryffondors.  
>- Nous ne repartirons que lorsque nous aurons accompli notre mission cria Harry.<br>- Exactement renchérit Ron.  
>Ne comprenant pas la situation, Hermione crut que ses deux amis voulaient du mal à Malefoy.<br>- Non, pourquoi voulez-vous le tuer ? s'écria-t-elle.  
>- Parce que c'est le mal, et que cet ê tre doit mourir ! s'exclama Ron.<br>- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !  
>Attrapant sa baguette, elle les défia alors que Drago plaç ait sa main sur son ventre arrondi.<br>- Il faut tuer cet enfant avant qu'il ne naisse, explosa Harry.  
>- Que...Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.<br>- Je ne vous laisserai pas touché à mon héritier grogna Malefoy en rapprochant sa fiancée contre son torse.  
>Soudain, un éclair vert arriva dans leur direction...Trop tard.<p>

Alors qu'elle hurlait, dégoulinante de sueur et de sanglots, Hermione eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Malefoy qui était bien sur réveillé, sursauta et se releva baguette en main. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, il se tourna vers la jeune fille paniquée. S'approchant doucement, il posa sa baguette sur le lit et essaya de trouver son regard, mais les yeux de la lionne étaient clos.  
>- Her...Granger, ça va ?<br>- Oui, non, je ne sais pas.  
>S'asseyant à côté d'elle, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.<br>- C'est rien, c'est habituel dit-elle en essayant de se dégager.  
>- C'est habituel pour toi de faire des cauchemars jusqu'à en hurler ? s'étonna-t-il avec un petit sourire.<br>- Je ne contrôle pas, je te signale, ce genre de chose.  
>- C'est à propos d'Avery ?<br>- Oui et non, il y est pratiquement tout le temps mais...Il reste passif.  
>- Tu en as déjà parlé ?<br>- Non et je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit, compris ?  
>- Tu crois que tu peux encore me faire peur, ma petite Granger ? ricana-t-il.<br>Elle souffla un bon coup, avant de s'étirer et de se coller à la t te de lit, relevant et posant sa t ête sur ses genoux.  
>- Je peux voir tes cauchemars ?<br>- Tu es vraiment glauque Malefoy.  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ç a ?<br>- Personne ne voudrait voir les cauchemars des autres à moins d' être vraiment dérangé.  
>- Je ne dis ça que pour t'aider, aprè s tout si tu veux continuer à en faire c'est ton problè me.<br>- Pourquoi toi, le grand Drago Malefoy, tu voudrais m'aider ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, par distraction ?<br>Se souvenant de ses r êves et de la faç on dont il avait de la serrer contre lui, Hermione préféra envoyait ses pensées ailleurs et retrouva son sang-froid.  
>- Merci mais ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude de gérer ce probl ème toute seule.<br>- Comme tu veux.  
>Soulagée qu'il ne persiste pas davantage, elle fut par contre surprise qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. Plongée dans ses pensŽes, elle repensa à sa soirée d'anniversaire et à Ron quand elle sentit que Malefoy ne cessait de la fixer.<br>- Pourrais-tu arrê ter s'il te plait.  
>- Arrê ter quoi ?<br>- De me fixer avec ton regard de serpent.  
>- Et toi, pourrais-tu arrê ter de me chercher tout le temps ?<br>Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas, les poignets bloqués par ceux de son ennemi, son corps contre le sien.  
>- Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance lui cracha-t-elle.<br>Enervé par cette réplique de la lionne, il planta son regard d'acier dans le sien.  
>- Et à qui fais-tu confiance Granger ? A tes amis Weasmoche et Potty ?<br>- Lâche-moi et on verra !  
>Resserrant sa prise, il sentit alors la poitrine de la jeune fille sur son torse nu. Laissant courir son imagination, il se vit lui enlever doucement ce T-shirt qui lui gâchait la vue puis glisser ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Enfin il trouverait la dentelle du boxer de la lionne et jouerait quelques temps avec avant d'attaquer ses l èvres.<br>Malheureusement, m ême Malefoy ne peut tout prévoir et c'est avec surprise qu'il sentit quelque chose se redresser dans son bermuda. Et avant qu'Hermione puisse sentir quoique ce soit, il avait déjà bondi du lit, se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Etonnée par l'attitude du serpentard, Hermione se releva et remit son short avant de regarder sa montre. 7h30. Remontant dans son dortoir à pas de loup, elle prit une douche rapidement, enfila son uniforme et se fit une tresse. Se maquillant légè rement, elle descendit dans la salle commune chercher ses cadeaux et les déposa sur son lit. Alors qu'elle petit-déjeunait dans la grande salle, Seamus vint s'asseoir face à elle.  
>- Du jus d'orange ? lui proposa-t-il alors qu'elle tenait sa tasse de thé à la main en le regardant d'un air dubitatif.<br>- Non merci.  
>- Ca t'arrive d'ê tre agréable ?<br>- Ca t'arrive de la fermer ?  
>- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ?<br>- Rien du tout, mais si tu ne te tais pas je sais ce qui va t'arriver à toi, lui répondit-elle en jetant un regard sur la carafe d'eau.  
>Alors que Seamus préparait une réplique acerbe, la gazette arriva. Tendant sa main au dessus de son assiette, le journal atterrit face à elle laissant apparaître des gros titres.<p>

Disparition Inquiétante  
>Delphine Blackwood, ancienne élè ve de la prestigieuse école de magie de Poudlard, a mystérieusement disparu la nuit derniè re alors qu'elle rentrait à son domicile. Brillante étudiante et née moldu, cette jeune fille de Serdaigle avait poursuivi ses études au bureau de formation intensif d'auror et devait recevoir dans quelques jours son diplôme final. Un numéro d'urgence est mis en place et...<p>

Avalant avec difficulté, elle se mit à penser à la famille de la victime qui, étant moldue, ne pouvait intervenir et aider aux recherches. C'est étrange cette histoire tout de mê me. Un peu plus bas, un autre article attira son attention.

Un théâtre vandalisé par les Mangemorts  
>L'histoire peut paraître incroyable, mais c'est pourtant bien vrai. Ce matin, , le propriétaire du théâtre sur Hackney, a retrouvé la marque des ténè bres flotter au dessus de son établissement. L'intérieur a été saccagé et de nombreuses pi èces ont été incendiées. Rappelons que ce monument a été érigé à la fin du r ègne de Voldemort afin de célè bre la fin d'une époque sans gaieté...<p>

Reposant le journal, Hermione releva la t ête et croisa le regard glacé de Malefoy. "Bon, pensa-t-elle, je n'ai que trois heures de cours aujourd'hui. Ca pourrait être pire ! " Et sans un mot pour Seamus, elle se dirigea vers les serres pour son cours. En chemin, elle croisa le professeur Rogue qui lui annonç a qu'elle avait une retenue ce soir à 18h. " La journée commence bien... "  
>Bien sûr, pendant tout le cours Ron ne cessa de la fixer ce qui l'exaspéra profondément. Et lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, elle s'enfuit à la biblioth que.<p>

Pendant ce temps, le prince des serpentards sortait de son cours de divination accompagné de toute sa troupe. Marchant la tê te haute, il attirait les regards sur lui, conscient de son physique et de sa réputation. Malheureusement, son bonheur n'était pas complet. Il voulait sa lionne, il en avait besoin.  
>- Salut Dray, roucoula Padma qui arrivait prè s de lui.<br>- Soit gentille, lui dit-il en souriant, me touche pas.  
>- Il paraît que tu aimes faire ça n'importe où , gloussa-t-elle.<br>- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
>- Et bien, toi et moi, dans la salle d'astronomie.<br>- Ok suis-moi.  
>Voyant son meilleur ami aller avec cette garce, Pansy se dit qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire.<br>Traversant les couloirs pour trouver Hermione, elle croisa Blaise.  
>- Tu sais où est Drago ?<br>- En train de faire des galipettes avec Padma.  
>- En tout cas, c'est pas mon genre de fille ! rigola Blaise.<br>- A lui non plus, sourit Pansy, il a pris ce qui lui passait sous la main. Tu sais o ù est Granger ?  
>- A la bibliothè que, comme d'hab. quoi.<br>Rigolant, elle se dirigea droit vers les escaliers pour la rejoindre. Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'entrée, Fred se dirigea vers elle. Baissant la tê te, elle marcha rapidement mais il l'arr êta.  
>- Parkinson ! l'interpella-t-il.<br>- Weasley ?  
>- Tu as jeté un sort à mon petit fr ère hier soir ?<br>- Oui, il voulait voir Granger et elle non, donc j'ai dû intervenir.  
>- Tu as vraiment lancé un serpensortia ? lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.<br>- Oui, pourquoi ?  
>Ne lui répondant pas, il sourit avant de repartir. Toute chamboulée, Pansy rentra finalement à la biblioth que pour trouver Hermione à la table du fond entre deux piles de livres.<br>- Tu es au courant qu'il fait beau et que tu devrais sortir un peu de cet endroit ?  
>- Oh, Pansy ! Bonjour, je...J'avais besoin de lire un peu.<br>- On va à PrŽ au Lard ?  
>- Pourquoi pas.<br>Discutant en chemin des évè nements de la veille, Pansy vit qu'Hermione restait une jeune femme fragile. Voulant se confier, Hermione lui raconta alors ses nombreux cauchemars.  
>- Et il est à chaque fois dedans ?<br>- Oui, c'est...horrible.  
>- Tu sais, Drago m'a un peu raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Avery et je pense que tu devrais faire attention.<br>- Oui mais c'est tellement flou...  
>- Et qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans ses rê ves ?<br>Rougissant de plus belle, Hermione regarda ailleurs. L'attrapant par la manche, Pansy la fit asseoir sur un banc et la regarda en souriant.  
>- Alors, Miss Granger ?<br>- Et bien...Drago, enfin Malefoy y est souvent présent.  
>- C'est-à-dire ?<br>- Je vois la mort, des corps, tout le temps et puis...Paf ! il apparaît à mes côtés et en général ç a se termine par un éclair vert...  
>- A bon ? C'est vrai que c'est confus...Par exemple cette nuit c'était quoi ?<br>Souriant timidement, Hermione lui raconta alors ce qu'elle avait vu. Réfléchissant longuement, Pansy déclara simplement.  
>- Il ferrait un bon pè re tu sais.<br>- Peut- être mais pour le moment je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est impossible.  
>Rigolant, elles se relevè rent et Hermione put apercevoir un peu plus loin Blaise et Ginny s'embrasser tendrement. Attrapant Pansy, elle lui proposa alors d'aller aux trois balais boire un verre, à l'opposé du couple secret. C'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard, elles buvaient tranquillement tout en revenant sur des épisodes de leur vie passée : le coup de poing donné par Hermione à Drago, le coup du polynectar en deuxi ème année, l'hyppogriffe en troisi ème année, etc...<br>- Et avec Krum, il ne s'est jamais rien passé ?  
>- Viktor est quelqu'un de gentil, mais je n'étais qu'une jeune fille et il n'y a eu que des baisers. Je n'ai dormi avec lui que deux fois, il n'a rien tenté.<br>- Et cette nuit alors ?  
>- Et bien quoi ?<br>- Oh, rien...  
>Aprè s avoir payé, elles sortirent toutes les deux pour admirer les belles vitrines. N'y tenant plus, Pansy entra dans une des boutiques, de sous-vê tements, les plus luxueuses et tira avec elle Hermione. La serpentarde commen çait déjà à choisir ses préférés quand elle remarqua qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur de se faire attaquer par un porte-jarretelles.<br>- Hermione ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Je t'en supplie ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais acheté de sous-v tements.  
>- Et bien si, j'en ai acheté une fois...En coton blanc mais j'avoue qu'ils sont un peu anciens.<br>Ayant fini, Pansy fourra tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains de la vendeuse avant d'attraper Hermione.  
>- Bon commenç a la brune, tu as la peau plutôt claire alors il te faut je pense...Du rouge.<br>- Ah ! Et bien d'accord.  
>- Soie, dentelle, mousseline ?<br>- Je ne sais pas...  
>- On va dire soie, alors laisse-moi voir...Culotte ou ...<br>- Culotte !  
>- Et bien voilà, c'est parfait ça !<br>Devant l'air étonné d'Hermione, Pansy sourit, mais la poussa dans une cabine pour qu'elle l'essaye. Apr ès vingt minutes de négociations, la gryffondor sortait.  
>- Parfait ! s'exclama la serpentarde.<br>- Oui mais, soyons honnê te Pansy. Ce genre de chose ne me va pas et puis tu as vu les prix c'est...  
>- Rentre la dedans et change toi.<br>Alors qu'elle sortait, la brunette s'empara des sous-vê tements et les ajouta à sa pile.  
>- Pansy, qu'est ce que tu fais ?<br>- Considè res que c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire et puis à quoi ça sert d'avoir des parents fortunés sinon.  
>- Vraiment ? demanda Hermione, Merci.<br>Aprè s une heure de promenade, Hermione dut se résoudre à rentrer pour sa retenue. Alors qu'elle attendait face à la porte de son professeur de potions, elle repensa à Drago. La faç on dont il l'avait serré contre lui, son regard glacial et ses l èvres si proches des siennes.  
>- Mademoiselle Granger, entrez.<br>La salle était bien rangée, les chaudrons enti èrement récurés et une douce odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air.  
>- Asseyez-vous. Bien maintenant je vais vous poser quelques questions auxquelles vous répondrez briè vement.<br>- D-D'accord.  
>- Qu'est ce qui vous détache tant des gryffondor ?<br>- Ronald...  
>- C'est tout ?<br>- Non, je ne me sens juste pas à l'aise avec eux.  
>- Etes-vous dépressive ?<br>- Non s'exclama-t-elle.  
>- Pensez-vous souvent à vos parents ?<br>- Oui...  
>- Où avez-vous passé la nuit derni ère ?<br>Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
>- Melle Ginny Weasley est venue me voir, s'inquiétant de ne pas vous avoir vu.<br>- J'étais...Avec Drago Malefoy, monsieur.  
>- Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile Miss Granger ? Non, ne répondez pas à la question...<br>- Professeur, le préfet en chef m'a recueilli dans ces appartements afin d'assurer ma sécurité face à Ronald et non pour quelques autres motifs.  
>- Bien, avez-vous revu récemment ?<br>- Non, mais on m'a apprit qu'il était en fuite.  
>- Et enfin, où comptez-vous partir pour le voyage de cette année ?<br>- A Durmstrang, monsieur.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui, il y a Krum et puis les gryffondors vont à Beauxbatons. Je préfè rais prendre mes distances.  
>Alors que la gryffondor sortait, encore toute chamboulée par cet interrogatoire, elle vit que Ginny la regardait. Mais sans mot, Hermione partit dans son dortoir se changer. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans sa salle commune, tous les regards convergè rent vers elle, comme si elle était de trop. Gravissant les marches lentement, elle arriva enfin au dortoir. La premi ère chose qu'elle vit fut la grosse boîte rose pâle qui trônait sur son lit. Défaisant le gros noeud argenté, elle retira le couvercle et enleva la feuille de soie du dessus pour alors découvrir la robe qui l'avait tant faite r êvée. Touchant le tissus du bout des doigts, elle attrapa l'enveloppe blanche coincée dans un des rubans.<p>

" Ma chè re Granger,  
>Je suis un homme qui doit être accompagné par quelqu'un de convenablement habillé, je pense que ç a doit être ta taille.<br>En espérant te voir descendre les escaliers le 1er octobre dans cette robe.  
>Bon anniversaire.<br>D.M "

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle relut la lettre une dizaine de fois avant de la mettre dans son tiroir et de ranger la robe. Se couchant sur son lit, elle repensa à cet homme. Une carapace sans fissure, une apparence de glace qui doit protéger un coeur de feu. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans avoir prit la peine de manger.

La semaine passa, mais Hermione resta excessivement passive. Assistant aux cours, les journées passaient lentement et le soir, elle s'endormait sans m ême descendre manger. Les élè ves commen çaient à se poser des questions, mais le sujet principal des conversations restait le voyage d'octobre. Le professeur Rogue s'acharnait sur les gryffondors, pour ne pas changer, mais y prenait un véritable plaisir depuis que Neville avait renversé sa potion rongeante sur ses chaussures. Mais ce qui occupait le plus Hermione, c'était Malefoy. Elle n'arrê tait pas de repenser aux derniers événements, à ses envies d'expériences et à ses rê ves. De plus, Pansy ne la lâchait plus, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle.  
>Alors qu'Hermione partageait son temps soit à lire soit à faire ses devoirs, Pansy lui racontait quelques anecdotes, les potins et autres, tout en lisant son roman préféré : Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent.<br>Hermione fut surprise la premiè re fois qu'elle la vit avec ce roman, mais ne préféra rien dire.  
>Finalement, le samedi 28 septembre, aprè s que Pansy lui ait avoué qu'elle avait reç u sa marque, sa nouvelle amie lui fit une confidence encore plus importante à ses yeux.<br>- Hermione, il faut que je te dise : je crois que je suis attirée par Fred.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Quoi ! Comment ça tu sais ?  
>- Je le sais c'est tout, rigola Hermione, mes amis me reprochent souvent de savoir les choses avant qu'ils me le disent. J'observe c'est tout, parfois c'est utile.<br>- Oh, et tu crois que lui et moi ...  
>- Je ne sais pas Pansy, Fred est quelqu'un d'assez...Enigmatique et je sais qu'il y a déjà pas mal de filles qui lui courent apr ès. Je pense que tu dois rester telle que tu es pour lui plaire.<br>- Oui, ça je suis au courant.  
>- Tu vas faire quoi ce soir ?<br>- J'ai une soirée.  
>- Avec qui ?<br>- Ben dans les cachots comme d'hab... Oups ! Pardon Hermione ! C'est que parfois j'en viens à oublier que tu n'es pas une serpentarde.  
>- C'est rien, bon il faut que j'aille voir le professeur McGonagall.<br>- Pourquoi faire ?  
>- Pour lui donner mon formulaire de voyage.<br>- Tu vas à Beauxbatons ? demanda timidement Pansy, enfin je suppose.  
>- Non, je vais à Durmstrang.<br>Eclatant de joie, Pansy prit la lionne dans ses bras avant de la libérer et de replonger dans son livre.  
>Il était 18h quand Hermione ressortit du bureau de son professeur. Ne voulant pas croiser les gryffondors, elle monta directement dans les dortoirs et trouva à son arrivée un billet posé sur son oreiller.<p>

" Chè re H,  
>J'ai dû fuir la France à cause des attaques et des enlè vements qui sévissent maintenant jusqu'en Angleterre. J'espè re te voir bientôt.<br>Bisous, Coline. "

Surprise de ce billet alors qu'elle avait oublié son anniversaire, Hermione le relut plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de trouver un message caché, en vain. Ouvrant son tiroir pour l'y mettre, elle vit la lettre de Malefoy. De nouveau son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Son coeur, si fragile et sensible lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'elle était arrivé cet été au Terrier. Passant des journées enti ères dans le noir, se protégeant des pensées d'Avery, l'image de son ange blond lui était apparue. D ès cet instant, elle avait commencé à imaginer son corps et ses bras protecteurs.  
>Le fait qu'il soit un mangemort lui avait apparu comme affreux, de part le fait qu'elle ne cessait de l'imaginer violer mais aussi qu'il était dangereux pour sa race, les sangs impurs.<br>Au plus profond de son ê tre, elle savait de quoi il était capable. Elle aurait du prévenir les autres mais à quoi bon...  
>Elle avait besoin de parler à Drago, pour le remercier pour la robe mais aussi pour savoir. Savoir ce qu'il ressentait, savoir si elle pourrait un jour ê tre sa victime. Sortant du dortoir, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers les appartements du préfet en chef.<p>

Pendant ce temps, au fond de la biblioth èque, les garces peaufinaient leurs plans.  
>- Alors Lavande, tu as réussi à parler à Ron ? demanda Susan.<br>- Oui, il va aller voir sa Granger tout à l'heure pour exiger des explications.  
>- Tr èès bien, une fois en col re, il s'occupera de cette petite peste.<br>Un sourire sadique sur les lè vres, Lavande et Susan regardaient leur assemblée d'un air hautain.

Dans les cachots, une autre ambiance régnait. Les cigarettes allumées enfumaient toute la piè ce, de nombreuses bouteilles jonchées sur le sol en des tas permettaient à certains de bavarder dans leur état d'ébriété total... Sur son trône, le Prince des serpentards admirait cette décadence avec plaisir. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, un verre de pur feu à la main et une cigarette dans l'autre, il pensait à sa lionne alors qu'une dizaine de filles était à ses pieds espérant ne serait-ce qu'un regard.  
>Pansy, habillée de sa robe la plus courte en soie verte, s'approcha de son prince en lan ant un regard noir aux filles qui l'entourait puis s'asseya sur l'accoudoir.<br>- Tu passes une bonne soirée mon Dray ?  
>- Ca peut aller...<br>- Tu penses à elle ?  
>- Oui, je me demande ce qu'elle est en train de faire.<br>- Je pense qu'elle doit être dans son dortoir.  
>Alors que Pansy lui souriait, il vit Blaise approché.<br>- Pansy tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait.  
>- Salut Drago, tu passes une bonne soirée ?<br>- Oui, oui.  
>- Tu veux toujours savoir avec qui je sors ?<br>- Bien sur Blaise, bon alors raconte-moi tout.  
>- Je l'ai rencontré l'été dernier, elle est merveilleuse... Gentille, attentionnée, douce, puissante et je crois que c'est la bonne.<br>- Tu as couché avec elle ?  
>- Non, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prê te.<br>- Sérieusement ! Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas encore présenté si c'est ta perfection ?  
>- Je pense que tu vas te mettre en colè re...<br>- C'est ta vie Blaise, pas la mienne. C'est pas Granger au moins ?  
>- Non.<br>- Bon alors, qui est-ce ?  
>- C'est...<br>Prenant une grande inspiration, il se prit la t ête entre les mains et lâcha d'un coup son secret.  
>- Ginny Weasley.<br>Ecarquillant les yeux, ses yeux prirent une teinte métallique alors que ses ongles s'enfon çaient dans les accoudoirs.  
>- C'est une blague ? rugit-il.<br>- Non, Drago essaye de comprendre...  
>- C'est une traître à son sang Blaise murmura le prince, tu vas devoir la protéger et tuer les siens...<br>- Je sais Dray, je suis désolé...  
>- Laisse-moi y réfléchir, je vais boire un verre et je monte me coucher de toute faç on.<p>

Dans le salon des préfets en chef, Hermione attendait patiemment devant la cheminée. Soudain, elle entendit des pas dans son dos. Il était là, juste derri ère elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque mais n'avait pas la même odeur que d'habitude. Se retournant lentement, ce n'est pas deux yeux glacés entourés de mè ches blondes qu'elle vit mais deux yeux bleus encadrés d'une tignasse rousse.  
>- Ron ! s'ecria-t-elle, tu m'as fait peur.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
>- Cela ne te regarde pas Ronald.<br>- Vraiment ? Je sais ce que tu fais, sale traînée !  
>Lui tournant autour, il la regardait comme un prédateur face à sa proie.<br>- Malefoy ne t'a pas assez satisfaite la nuit derni ère ?  
>- Mais arrê te de croire tout ce que l'on te raconte Ron ! Tu es vraiment trop stupide !<br>- Ose me dire que tu es encore vierge la défia-t-il.  
>- Et bien oui, mais sache que tu peux toujours courir pour avoir ma virginité !<br>- Tu sais que je me suis toujours promis que ce serait moi le premier lui répondit-il en la collant au mur.  
>- Tu as intér et à me lâcher et maintenant !<br>L'attrapant par les poignets, il la jeta sur le canapé. Alors qu'il la baillonnait d'une main, l'autre glissa sur son chemisier blanc. Défaisant un à un les boutons, il la regardait d'un air affamé. Ses mains commen çaient à caresser ses formes, son regard sur elle se fit alors plus ardant. Hermione, quant à elle, pleurait à chaudes larmes et essayait de se défendre, mais la force de Ron était trop forte. Lui arrachant son chemisier, il colla son torse contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux d'extase. Embrassant son front, ses tempes, ses joues, il releva la tê te et enleva sa main pour trouver ses lè vres. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'il pressait ardemment ses l èvres aux siennes, elle lui mordit sa l èvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.  
>- Petite garce hurla-t-il en se redressant.<br>- Je vais te tuer si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite Ronald !  
>S'appuyant de tout son poids sur elle, Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, mais continuait à protester et à lui crier dessus. Soudain, elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de ses cuisses, puis glisser sous sa jupe. L'excitation du jeune homme se fit sentir, et dans un dernier effort elle hurla de détresse.<br>Malefoy qui justement arrivait devant le tableau à ce moment, regarda Pansy avant d'entrer en courant dans le salon.  
>La premi ère chose qu'il vit fut le chemisier blanc d'Hermione sur le sol, puis le corps imposant d'un abruti sur sa lionne qui pleurait en se débattant. L'attrapant par le col de son pull, il le tira de toutes ses forces avant de le plaquer sur le sol en pierre. Le retournant, il lui cracha au visage avant de lui donner un coup de poing entre les deux yeux.<br>- WEASMOCHE ! JE ! VAIS ! TE ! TUER ! hurlait le blond entre chaque coup.  
>Pansy qui était entrain de mettre une couverture sur Hermione se rendit compte de l'état de colè re chez Drago, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.<br>- Drago ! Arrê te ! Tu vas réellement le tuer.  
>Mais le serpentard continuait à frapper, ne se contrôlant plus, revoyant sans cesse les images de la jeune femme. Soudain Blaise arriva accompagné de Ginny, et devant cette sc ène attrapa Drago et le remit debout.<br>- Dray ! Tu vas le tuer ! cria Blaise.  
>- Ron mon dieu ! cria Ginny avant de s'agenouiller auprè s de son frè re.<br>- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Blaise en relâchant Drago.  
>- Ce sale petit salopard de gryffondor a essayé de la violer lui répondit-il plein de fureur en désignant Hermione.<br>N'ayant pas vu sa meilleure amie, Ginny se releva avant d'aller l'enlacer de toutes ses forces en pleurant. La jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas tout s'endormit dans les bras de Ginny, se sachant désormais en sécurité.  
>Alors que Rogue, que Pansy était parti prévenir, emportait Ron à l'infirmerie sans vraiment de précaution et faisant cogner son brancard sur les murs, Ginny et Blaise étaient repartis dans leur dortoir. Hermione était toujours endormie sur le canapé mais dans les bras de Pansy cette fois-ci, et Drago assit à m ême le sol ne cessait de la regarder.<br>Finalement à 1h du matin, Pansy partit se coucher, laissant la lionne et le serpent dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se réveillait. Toujours absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle osa lui parler.  
>- Je savais que tu arriverais...<br>- Vraiment ?  
>Haussant les épaules, elle se contenta d'un petit sourire.<br>- Il ne t'a pas, enfin il n'a pas eu le temps de...  
>- Non répondit-elle timidement, il n'a pas eu le temps.<br>Soufflant d'un coup, il se détendit puis se remit à la regarder.  
>- Merci Malef...Drago, j'ai une dette envers toi.<br>- Tu n'as aucune dette, je ne laisserai jamais une femme se faire violer quand j'ai la possibilité de l'aider.  
>Se relevant, elle se colla dans le fond du canapé pour lui laisser de la place à côté d'elle.<br>Alors qu'il s'asseya, sa peau frôla la sienne. Tous deux se tournè rent l'un vers l'autre d'un coup, leurs t êtes n'étant séparées que par quelques centimè tres.  
>- Mais j'y pense lui souffla-t-il, qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ?<br>- J'étais venue te remercier pour la robe.  
>- C'est rien, c'est un cadeau. Mais, c'est tout ?<br>- Non, je voulais te parler avoua-t-elle.  
>- Me parler de quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.<br>- De...De toi et des mangemorts.  
>Se renfrognant, il fron ça les sourcils avant d'avoir un rictus mauvais.<br>- C'est juste pour savoir, si...Enfin si tu veux toujours me supprimer.  
>- Te supprimer ? Mais non, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un mangemort que j'ai l'obligation de tuer chaque sang de bourbe qui me tombe sous la main.<br>Baissant les yeux, Hermione fit une grimace.  
>- Bon l'expression est mal choisie concéda le blond, mais en résumé je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer.<br>- Soit, répondit-elle en rigolant, ai-je le droit à une autre question ?  
>- Seulement si tu réponds à la mienne.<br>- D'accord.  
>- J'ai toujours pensé que tu r êvais de te marier et d'avoir des tas de t êtes rousses avec Weasley, qu'est ce qui a changé ?<br>- Ron est ou plutôt était comme un fr ère et je n'ai jamais été trè s attiré par lui. Nous n'avons pas les m êmes origines, les mê mes opinions, les mê mes envies et surtout les m êmes caract res. Bref ! Je me demandais, est-ce que, quand tu as eu la marque, ça t'as fait mal ?  
>- Un peu, ç a picote la premiè re fois. Mais on ressent toutes les émotions du maître, imagine quand il est en col ère ça brûle.<br>- Est-ce que tu as participé à tout ce que j'ai pu lire dans les journaux ?  
>- Oui... Mais je ne participe pas au viol. Je ne m'abaisse pas à ç a, c'est pour les faibles. J'ai vu Avery le faire, et crois-moi ça passe l'envie.<br>Frémissant, Hermione le regarda avant de finalement revenir sur sa marque.  
>- Il paraît que tu veux aller à Durmstrang ?<br>- Oui j'ai déposé les papiers cet aprè s-midi, c'est Pansy qui te l'a dit ?  
>- Oui, je crois bien qu'avec la Weasley, vous serez les seules gryffondors.<br>- Ca ne sera pas plus mal...  
>Passant son bras derriè re la jeune fille, il l'attira vers lui.<br>- Weasley ne te touchera plus la rassura-t-il.  
>Ayant de plus en plus chaud, le contact physique étant acquis, il fixa son regard d'acier dans celui d'Hermione.<br>- Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? demanda-t-elle sans rompre le lien.  
>- Je ne sais pas souffla-t-il.<br>Se rapprochant de plus en plus, leurs l èvres se touch èrent. Un frémissement parcourut leurs corps. L'attirant encore plus vers lui, il l'embrassa avec tendresse alors qu'Hermione laissait ses doigts courir sur son torse jusqu'à sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son serpent, elle entrouvrit ses lè vres et connut alors son véritable premier baiser. Alors qu'il l'embrassait en y mettant toute sa force, toute son âme, il glissa sa main dans sa belle chevelure.  
>Rompant le baiser d'un coup, Hermione se redressa, encore toute essoufflée. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de se passer une langue gourmande sur les l èvres, ce qui ne pu échapper au prince.<br>- C'est la premiè re fois qu'on m'embrasse comme ça, avoua-t-elle.  
>- C'est la premiè re fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un comme ç a.<br>Ne supportant plus la chaleur, Hermione enleva la couverture et se retrouva alors simplement vê tue de sa jupe et du soutien gorge que Pansy lui avait offert. Non consciente du plaisir qu'elle offrait au blond en la voyant ainsi, elle le regarda avec innocence avant de lui sourire. Toujours assis sur le canapé, il lui attrapa doucement les mains qu'il pla ça sur ses épaules avant de l'attraper tout enti ère et la porter jusqu'à son lit.  
>L'y déposant délicatement, il enleva sa chemise avant de se coucher à côté d'elle. Face à ce corps qu'elle avait tant imaginé, elle le regarda timidement. Conscient de sa timidité, il posa sa main sur sa taille et la fit monter doucement et délicatement sur lui. Se retrouvant ainsi, à califourchon sur cet homme, le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle baissa les yeux. Détaillant chaque muscle présent face à elle, elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Il se mordait la l èvre inférieure en glissant sur son corps son regard acier. Remarquant le désir flagrant de la gryffondor et la faç on dont elle le regardait, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et murmura.<br>- Tu peux toucher si tu en as envie.  
>Ne se faisant pas prier, elle passa ses petits doigts sur les tablettes bien dures avant de remonter sur ses pectoraux.<br>- C'est dur... annonç a-t-elle fi èrement, et... j'aime ça, lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.  
>- Ai-je le droit ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en rapprochant ses doigts du sous-vê tement en soie rouge.<br>Hochant la tê te, elle la rejeta en arri ère, lui offrant le fruit de ses désirs. Drago embrassa son décolleté, remonta sur ses épaules pour finir sur sa gorge. De ses mains, il se mit à lui caresser le haut du dos, puis prit sa poitrine entre ses mains. Rougissant, elle posa ses lè vres contre son front et glissa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde.  
>- Hermione... gémit-il.<br>- Drago...Est ce que...  
>- Oui ?<br>- Je peux encore t'embrasser ?  
>Amusé par sa lionne, il sourit et l'attira contre lui.<br>- Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras.  
>Posant ses lè vres contre les siennes, elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable, attrapant les mains de Drago pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Alors qu'elle sentait les mains de son homme sur sa nuque, l'excitation du serpentard se fit plus dure dans le bas de son ventre. Se redressant, elle s'écarta sur le côté.<br>- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du faire ç a...  
>- Ma princesse, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-il<br>- J'aurais peut- être dû m'arr êter.  
>- Mais non, c'est juste que tu es mon fantasme numéro un , alors quand tu es sur moi en petite tenue j'ai du mal à contrôler, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>- C'est vrai ?  
>Se redressant, il lui caressa la joue, l'embrassa sur le front et la colla contre son torse.<br>- Il doit être pas loin de trois heure du matin, tu veux peut-ê tre un peu dormir.  
>Enlevant sa jupe, elle se glissa sous les draps et sentit quelques secondes plus tard les bras de Drago l'enlacer. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, le prince des serpentards était aux anges. Il avait pu passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie avec la femme qu'il aimait et sa lionne l'aimait aussi. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour, certes en secret, mais il ne s'endormirait plus sans elle.<p> 


	10. Notre première fois

Alors que les rayons lumineux parcouraient son visage, Hermione se réveilla et s'étira. Les yeux encore fermés, elle chercha à tâtons l'homme devant être présent à ses côtés, mais ne tomba que sur l'oreiller et les draps sentant encore son odeur. Se relevant lentement, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du serpentard. Se rappelant chaque caresse sur sa peau, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et poussa un soupir. " Il a joué, pensa-t-elle, je ne suis rien d'autre pour lui qu'un vulgaire jouet avec qui il peut se distraire ! " Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un poignard qu'on lui aurait planté en plein coeur. Attrapant sa jupe, elle se rhabilla, se fit une queue de cheval, puis aprè s avoir réenfiler son chemisier, elle s'enfuie dans les dortoirs.  
>Apr ès une bonne douche, elle passa une robe en coton cr ème qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genou et se fit une couronne de tresse aprè s s' être légè rement maquillée. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, les murmures se firent plus intenses et elle s'asseya en baissant la tê te. Neville, qui était prè s d'elle lui demanda :<br>- Hermione, ç a va ?  
>- Oui...<br>- On dirait pas. Ecoute, on a tous appris ce qui s'était passé avec Ron hier soir, et je crois en rien cette histoire comme quoi tu aurais essayé de le forcer à coucher avec toi. Tu n'es pas comme ç a.  
>Lâchant le toast qu'elle tenait, elle planta son regard dans le sien avant qu'une larme ne s'échappe.<br>- C'est ce qu'il raconte alors...Alors qu'il a essayé de me forcer...  
>La prenant dans ses bras, il l'enla ça maladroitement avant de jeter un regard désobligeant aux gryffondors. Attrapant une pomme, il lui tendit avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :<br>- Pars de la Grande salle avant que Ron et Harry arrivent. Ne traîne pas dans les couloirs, va voir Hagrid, il saura quoi faire.  
>Le remerciant, elle se leva et partit en direction du lac sans passer par la cabane du géant. Non, elle ne faisait pas confiance à Hagrid. Il avait toujours était gentil avec elle, mais en cas de conflit il serait du côté des gar çons et non du sien.<p>

Pendant ce temps, le prince des serpentards était face à un Blaise qui ne cessait de le fixer.  
>- Tout s'explique, commenç a Zabini, ton comportement, ta violence, ta haine, ta hargne sans parler de tes crises de colè res.<br>- Si tu le dis.  
>- J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai pourtant vu de mes propres yeux, s'exclama Blaise.<br>- Oh ! Baisse d'un ton tu veux, et rassis toi !  
>Obéissant, Blaise se rassit, mais ne cessait de revoir la scè ne à laquelle il avait eu le droit le matin m ême. Vers 7h, il avait eu besoin de parler à son meilleur ami et en entrant dans sa chambre, il l'avait vu enlacer à Granger. La vision de leurs corps serrés, la t têe de la lionne contre le torse du serpent, l'avait chamboulé et Drago avait bondi du lit en l'entraînant loin de sa protégée.<br>- Depuis quand as-tu des sentiments pour elle ?  
>- Ca date, mais je n'avais jamais voulu me l'avouer. Moi, Drago Malefoy aimer ? Plutôt crever que de l'avouer...<br>- Mais maintenant, tu peux me le dire. Apr ès tout, tu sais pour Ginny et moi et tu ne m'as pas interdit de la voir...Tu peux te libérer un peu.  
>- En troisi me année, elle était allée voir Weasmoche à l'infirmerie quand il avait son truc à la jambe et j'étais à côté. Pendant que m'enlevait mes bandages au bras j'ai entendu sa faç on de rire, j'ai vu la faç on dont elle le regardait, ses gestes tendres et doux, tout ça je le voulais pour moi. J'ai su à ce moment que je la voudrais pour moi, je voulais cette fille à mes côtés. En m ême temps, il y avait Lord Voldemort et mes parents, alors je me suis soulagé sur les autres. Et puis, il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce sentiment que j'avais réussi à enfouir au plus profond de moi à ressurgit d'un coup.<br>- Tr ès intéressant tout ça, murmura Pansy derri ère eux, pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit Dray ?  
>- Pansy ! Depuis quand es-tu la ?<br>- Et bien, je dirais depuis le début.  
>- Tu es pas possible toi, souria Blaise.<br>- Non, ce qui est pas possible c'est les ragots de ce matin. Ce petit crétin de Weasley a raconté à tout le monde que c'est Hermione qui a essayé de le violer. Pathétique ce mec !  
>- Attends, attends Pansy. Depuis quand tu appelles Granger par son prénom et tu connais tout toi ?<br>- Depuis que c'est une amie Blaise. Ne fais pas cette t ête, pendant que Ginny batifolait avec toi et bien, Hermione et moi on s'est rapprochées.  
>- Drago, reprit Blaise, qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?<br>- On ne peut pas s'afficher, ça serait trop dangereux pour elle.  
>- En attendant, je serais toi je me ferrais du souci. C'est vrai Dray, je l'ai vu ce matin au petit-déjeuner et elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. Le fait que tu ne sois pas avec elle ce matin, elle a dû se poser des questions et en plus tout le monde la regardait bizarrement à cause de Weasmoche !<br>- Et merde ! Merci Pansy de me le dire que maintenant !  
>- Laisse lui un peu de temps, je pense que ça serait mieux.<p>

S'enfon çant un peu plus dans son si ège, il fronç a les sourcils avant de fixer l'âtre, laissant ses deux amis se regarder sans comprendre.

Au lac, Hermione agitait les pieds dans l'eau et ne cessait de repenser à cette nuit. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché comme il l'avait fait. Ses baisers étaient ancrés à jamais sur ses l èvres, elle sentait encore son odeur flotter autour d'elle. Soudain, une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.  
>- Bonjour Miss Granger, la salua le professeur McGonagall en s'asseyant à ses côtés.<br>- Bonjour professeur.  
>- Je tenais à vous dire que Weasley, suite à l'agression qu'il a commis sur votre personne, s'est vu démit de ses fonctions de préfet en chef. Bien sûr j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous pour le remplacer, c'est pourquoi j'ai l'honneur de vous remettre ceci.<br>Attrapant la lettre que lui tendait McGonagall, elle l'ouvrit et récupéra l'insigne avant de l'accrocher à sa robe.  
>- Toutes vos affaires sont actuellement transférées dans vos appartements.<br>- Merci professeur.  
>- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit Miss Granger, vous savez où me trouvez. Bonne journée.<br>- Merci professeur, bonne journée.  
>Regardant devant elle, un sourire vint illuminer son visage. " Je suis préfè te en chef, pensa-t-elle tout excitée, il faut que je le dise... " Son sourire s'effa ça, elle n'avait personne à qui l'annoncer.<br>Passant sa journée enfermée dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle fit ses devoirs. En fin de soirée, et ayant loupé les repas de la journée, elle reconnut les voix de Pansy, Blaise et Drago en bas. Se levant, elle posa son front sur la porte, incapable de prendre une décision. Finalement, elle partit se coucher.  
>La journée du lendemain passa tout aussi rapidement. Allant en cours, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite les regards que tous lui portaient et surtout depuis qu'elle portait son insigne. Le seul rapport qu'elle avait eu avec le prince des serpentards avait été le mot sur sa porte pour les tournées des préfets en chef et les regards qu'il lui portait en cours.<br>Le 1er octobre, Hermione enfouie sa t ête sous la couette lorsqu'elle entendit le réveil sonner. " C'est le jour du bal, pensa-t-elle, foutue journée ! ".  
>Toujours endormie, elle attrapa son uniforme et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Mais alors que les jets d'eau chaude s'abattaient sur son corps, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Malefoy qui s'appr êtait à se relaxer avant une dure journée resta bouche bée face à cette vision idyllique. Il pouvait voir sa magnifique lionne, entiè rement nue, entourée de vapeurs derri ère la vitre teintée de la douche. Alors que son corps ondulait sous l'eau chaude, elle s'arrê ta net.<br>- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.  
>Ne sachant quoi répondre, il se mordit la l èvre inférieure avant de répondre.<br>- Oui.  
>- Quoi ! Malefoy, sors d'ici !<br>Attrapant la serviette, elle se couvrit le corps avant de jeter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main sur le serpent. Rigolant, à pleine dent, il évita tous les projectiles avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Aprè s avoir enfiler son uniforme, elle se fit un chignon rapide avant de se maquiller en insistant cette fois sur ses yeux avec un crayon noir. Mangeant quelques biscuits, elle partit rapidement en cours de botanique. Habituellement concentrée, Hermione ne put s'emp cher de penser à son serpent. La faç on dont il l'avait touchée, elle se rappela ses baisers sur sa poitrine, sa bouche... Il fallait que son corps touche le sien pour être bien, il était sa vie, sa drogue, son oxyg ène...  
>- Salut Hermione la salua Neville.<br>- Coucou, ça va ?  
>- Oui, tu as lu le journal ce matin ?<br>- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps pourquoi ?  
>- Des disparitions, encore. Les nés-moldus sont en danger Mione.<br>- Je sais, t'en fais pas pour moi. Je g ère.  
>Néanmoins, c'est sur cette discussion que resta Hermione durant toute sa journée. Elle ne cessait de se poser une question : si elle venait à disparaître y aurait-il quelqu'un pour la chercher ? Finalement, à 17h, elle remontait dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche, Pansy l'attendait sur son lit.<br>- T'en as mis du temps.  
>- Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?<br>- Bonjour à toi aussi, je suis venue t'aider.  
>- Pardon, bonjour à toi Pansy, pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?<br>- Parce que je t'aime bien et tu es différente des serpentardes.  
>- Bon d'accord, tu peux m'aider. Tu as ramené ta robe ?<br>- Ouiiii ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui montrant une housse accrochée à la porte.  
>- Bon commenç ons, au fait les sous-v êtements ont plus à Drago ?<br>- Euh...Comment...  
>- C'est comme mon frè re Hermione, en tout cas je ne suis pas fi ère de toi.<br>- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment la lionne.  
>- Tu lui as brisé le coeur.<br>- Quoi ? Mais j'ai tout fais comme il fallait non ?  
>- Tu es partie, et d'apr ès ce qu'il m'a dit, tu ne lui as parlé depuis votre soirée.<br>Regardant dans le miroir, Pansy remarqua les larmes d'Hermione. L'attrapant par les épaules, elle la serra dans ses bras avant d'ajouter :  
>- Tout va s'arranger, ne t'inqui ète pas. Bon va devant la coiffeuse, je vais m'occuper de toi ma chérie.<br>Attrapant la crini ère de la lionne, elle s'appliqua à lui faire de belles anglaises qui retombaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Lui appliquant une fine couche de fond de teint, elle lui rajouta un blush naturel, colora ses yeux de vert tr s pâle et utilisa un gloss framboise pour ses lè vres.  
>- Bon va sur le lit, on s'habille quand j'aurais fini. Et surtout ma puce...Ne pleure pas !<br>Rigolant , Hermione alla se rallonger sur son lit et regarda son amie s'affairait. Il était clair que Pansy était une fille douée pour se mettre en valeur. Et en effet, aprè s avoir lissé ses cheveux noirs, elle se maquilla avec une certaine précision. Un trait d'eyeliner noir sur ses paupi ères, un blush légè rement doré et des lè vres recouvertes d'un rouge intense. Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir pour contempler son oeuvre, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ginny parfaite.  
>- Bonjour Hermione, je-je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'aide pour ta robe ou autre chose.<br>- Et bien, il y a Pansy et...  
>- Je pense que ton amie sera mieux qualifiée pour t'aider à mettre ta robe, mes cheveux ont encore besoin d'un peu de boulot.<br>Se levant, elle fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Ginny qui avait v êtu la robe que Blaise lui avait offerte, avait redressé ses cheveux roux en un chignon haut et avait choisi un maquillage naturel. Sortant la robe de la boite, la rousse écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers Hermione toujours en sous v êtements ivoire.  
>- C'est... Lui qui te la offerte ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Enfile la jusqu'à la taille, je vais te faire le corsage.<br>S'exécutant, Hermione sentit le tissus se resserrer sur sa poitrine.  
>- Parfaite.<br>- Merci Ginny.  
>Chaussant ses escarpins, elle alla chercher dans son coffret le collier que la rousse lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Une fois qu'il fut autour de son cou, elle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit timidement. S'approchant doucement, Ginny enla ça son amie.<br>- Tu m'as tellement manqué Gin.  
>- Toi aussi, si tu savais comme je regrette de mettre autant éloigner de toi.<br>- Bon on y va ? s'exclama Pansy qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.  
>V êtue d'une robe dorée en soie, la serpentarde était parée de magnifiques bijoux en or et rubis.<br>- Qui est ton cavalier Pansy ? demanda Hermione.  
>- Un mec, je sais plus son nom...Hum, Carmoc ?<br>- Cormac McLaggens ? s'étonna Ginny.  
>- Voilà, c'est ç a.<br>- C'est un prétentieux, manipulateur et looser s'exclama Hermione en rigolant, et un gryffondor en plus.  
>- Quoi ! J'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé.<br>Ginny et Pansy passè rent devant et laissè rent quelques minutes à Hermione. Cette derniè re, face à son miroir, se demandait comment se passerait cette soirée. Malefoy allait-il l'humilier d ès la premi ère danse ou non ? Descendant jusqu'aux grands escaliers du bas, elle s'arr êta au début des marches et le chercha. Il était entouré du gang des garces. " Pour pas changer, pensa-t-elle. " Souhaitant passer inaper çue, elle baissa la t ête et descendit lentement quand tout d'un coup, elle entendit un cri strident qui venait de la gorge directe de Susan Bones. La poufsouffle n'avait pas du tout apprécié de voir SA robe sur Hermione. Drago, quant à lui, avait relevé la t ête et croisa le regard de la lionne qui rougit. Devant l'air hypnotisé de son ami, Pansy lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule avant de la pousser vers les escaliers. Face à sa princesse, il ne sut quoi dire et prit délicatement sa main.  
>- Tu es...magnifique souffla-t-il.<br>- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Les smokings noirs te vont bien.  
>Souriant timidement à son cavalier, elle aperç ut un peu plus loin Ginny et Blaise enlacés l'un l'autre sous le regard désapprobateur de Ron.<br>- Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide murmura la lionne.  
>- Théodore s'en occupe.<br>A sa gauche, Parvati qui avait rev êtu une grande robe bleu marine en satin lui fit un geste de la main avant de rejoindre Michael Corner.  
>- Tu penses que Susan Bones risque de me tuer avant la fin de la soirée ?<br>- Non, elle ne t'approchera pas lui répondit-il d'un ton menaç ant.  
>- D'accord...Pansy est vraiment jolie ce soir.<br>- Oui, mais pas autant que ma cavali ère.  
>Lui adressant un petit sourire, elle baissa légè rement les yeux.<br>- Bien, commen ça la voix haute et forte du directeur, si les préfets en chef veulent bien ouvrir le bal.  
>La foule s'ouvrit devant eux comme la mer rouge laissa passer les élus. Arrivés au milieu de la piste de danse, Drago posa une main sur sa taille et la rapprocha. Une valse commenç a et elle se laissa entraîner par son excellent cavalier.<br>- Tout le monde nous regarde lui murmura-t-elle.  
>- Moi je sais pourquoi.<br>- Ah oui ?  
>- Ils sont simplement jaloux.<br>- Si tu le dis.  
>- Tr ès joli collier, c'est un peu serpentard non ?<br>- C'est Ginny qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.  
>La discussion coupa nette à la fin de la valse, et alors que le prince des Serpentards allait s'asseoir au milieu de sa troupe, Hermione alla vers le bar où Fred et George assuraient encore le service.<br>- Coucou Mione la salua Fred.  
>- Salut, vous allez bien ?<br>- Oui répondirent-ils à l'unisson.  
>- George, tu pourrais me refaire le cocktail que tu m'avais fait à mon anniversaire s'il te plait ?<br>- Pas de probl ème !  
>- Et Hermione, murmura Fred, fais attention les gryffondors organisent un truc louche ce soir.<br>- C'est-à-dire ?  
>- George et moi on a clairement dit qu'on ne voulait pas participer à leur magouille et pourtant ça nous connaît. Bref, ce soir il est censé se passer quelque chose alors...J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ç a mais...Reste avec Malefoy, tu seras au moins en sécurité.<br>- Merci Fred, du fond du coeur.  
>- Oh ! intervint George, tiens voilà. Tu sais notre fr ère file un mauvais coton en ce moment alors...<br>- Merci les gar ons, je vais voir Ginny.  
>Avan çant droit devant elle, elle ne regarda pas ses anciens amis qui la fixaient. Arrivant pr ès de Ginny, elle lui sourit.<br>- Je crois que je suis définitivement virée de ma maison plaisanta Hermione.  
>- Je pense que je le suis aussi.<br>- Fred et George ont l'air de l'avoir bien pris.  
>- Plus ou moins, ils se taisent et c'est pas plus mal.<br>- Toi aussi tu vas à Durmstrang ?  
>- Oui, je préfè re m'éloigner des gryffondors et toi pourquoi y vas-tu ?<br>- Pareil.  
>Attrapant son amie par le bras, elle l'entraîna sur la piste où elles dans èrent pendant une bonne heure, comme avant. Epuisée, Hermione alla s'asseoir un moment pr ès des fen êtres, Pansy la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.<br>- Vous aviez raison, ce mec est vraiment attardé.  
>Explosant de rire, Hermione ne put s'emp cher de rigoler face au récit et aux grimaces de la serpentarde.<br>- Et toi alors ?  
>- J'ai appris qu'on allait encore essayer quelque chose ce soir contre moi.<br>- Sympa...Une soirée habituelle quoi, tu veux que j'aille chercher Drago ?  
>- Non, je ne veux pas le mê ler à ç a.<br>- Oh non...  
>Se retournant, Hermione vit un groupe de gryffondor s'avancer vers elle. Pansy qui avait un verre à la main, se tourna vers les serpentards et en un regard, une masse arrivaient déjà derriè re les deux jeunes filles avec le prince en tête.<br>- Comme c'est mignon Granger, commen ça Seamus, on a besoin de ses serpentards pour se défendre maintenant ?  
>- Face à toi ? Non je pourrais te battre avec une main attachée dans le dos.<br>- Mais non tu sais bien Seamus que cette garce n'aime que coucher maintenant, s'ils la défendent, ils seront récompensés.  
>- Ronald...Tu es pathétique et laisse moi te dire une chose. C'est pour ça qu'on aurait jamais pu ê tre ensemble, nous n'avons pas les m êmes états d'esprit et personnellement...Se rapprochant de lui elle le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire digne d'un Malefoy sur les lè vres...Je n'aime pas les faibles Weasley.<br>Alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas, Ron frappait dans le vide.  
>- Trop prévisible ! rigola Blaise, aie Ginny ça fait mal...<br>- Hé ! Elle est là ma cavali ère, s'exclama Cormac, alors petite serpentarde tu viens avec moi ?  
>- Non lui répondit-elle froidement.<br>Perdant son sourire, il s'approcha d'elle et prit un air menaç ant.  
>- Ecoute moi bien, tu es à moi ce soir alors tu fais ce que je te dis. C'est clair ?<br>Ouvrant la bouche, elle lui balan ça son verre encore plein en pleine figure avant de se poster à côté de Drago.  
>- C'est assez clair pour toi ? le questionna-t-elle.<br>Pendant ce temps, tous les serpentards rigolaient des rouges et or qui étaient royalement ridicules ce soir mais le meilleur restait à venir.  
>- Bon Granger, tu as une derniè re chance, poursuivit Ron, viens avec nous et tout redeviendra comme avant.<br>Fron çant les sourcils, elle se recula encore jusqu'à être contre le torse du prince du serpentard qui regarda le rouquin d'un air hautain.  
>- On dirait que tu as ta réponse Weasmoche.<br>- Tais-toi Malefoy !  
>- Oulala c'est ta seule insulte, il va falloir faire des progrè s.<br>Un fou rire collectif se fit entendre sur la droite.  
>- Arrê te ce petit jeu la Malefoy.<br>- Et toi Weasley, arr ête d'harceler celle qui ne veut pas de toi.  
>Un sourire aux l èvres, Drago, attrapa les hanches d'Hermione et l'attira un peu plus vers lui.<br>Devenant rouge de col ère, Ron commen ça à trembler.  
>- Oh ! Mais on dirait que le petit puceau complexé va s'énerver ! Attention...<br>- Malefoy ! Je vais te tuer.  
>Passant Hermione à Théodore, il arrê ta le poing qui se dirigeait vers lui d'une poigne de fer et resserra sa prise. Les doigts du rouquin craquaient, un à un, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, mais il ne flancha pas. Soudain, on entendit un craquement plus sinistre. Lâchant le poing du gryffondor, le prince le laissa gémir à terre alors qu'il récupérait sa cavaliè re. Harry qui s'était approché de Ron remarqua la fa çon dont Hermione était lovée contre son pire ennemi. L'attrapant par le poignet, il l'arracha des griffes du serpentard et l'obligea à le regarder.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu es devenu ? Je ne te reconnais plus !  
>- Et toi alors ? s'importa-t-elle, o ù étais-tu quand Ron m'agressait ? Où étais-tu hein !<br>Resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de la jeune fille, il plongea son regard dans le sien quand Malefoy, regardant ses ongles d'un air distrait, lui demanda de la lâcher.  
>- Non, mê le toi de tes affaires !<br>- Mais ce sont mes affaires, ma cavaliè re rentre en bon état au bal, elle doit ressortir dans le mê me état. Alors lâche la, et maintenant ! rugit-il.  
>- Sinon ?<br>- Sinon je te fais bouffer ton balai, ton vif d'or et tout ce qui traîne !  
>Lâchant la lionne, il alla aider Ron qui était toujours par terre.<br>Alors que Pansy attrapait Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras, Seamus eut un rire mauvais.  
>- Alors comme ça Granger, on adore être la catin du prince des Serpentards ?<br>- Oh, parce que ça t'intéresse ? s'exclama Drago un sourire aux lè vres. Un plan à trois, ça te dirait ? Ah oui...Mais non, je ne pense pas que tu tiendrais longtemps face à moi.  
>Un autre fou rire se déclencha à gauche alors que le rouge et or baissait la tê te.<br>Seamus serrait les poings, l'autre cruche de Lavande dans sa robe mode froufrou rose bonbon prit Ron, qui s'était relevé, dans ses bras en jetant un regard mauvais à Hermione.  
>- Mon Ronald, qu'est ce que cette garce te veut encore ? roucoula-t-elle.<br>- Oublie.  
>- Non, c'est à cause d'elle ? s'écria-t-elle en remarquant sa main. Mais t'es dingue Granger !<br>- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait la force de me faire ça ? répliqua Ron.  
>- C'est pas une raison, tout est de sa faute ! Tu ne fais plus partie des notres, cracha-t-elle à la t ête d'Hermione alors que les larmes venaient aux yeux de cette derni ère, dégage de Poudlard et repars chez tes moldus de parents !<br>A l'évocation de ses parents, Drago sentit Hermione se tendre et avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, elle bouscula tout le monde pour s'enfuir de cette salle devenue étouffante pour elle. Courant jusqu'à la salle d'astronomie, elle alla s'étaler sur un tas de tapis en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Les images de sa m ère faisant la cuisine lui revenaient, l'odeur de sa tarte aux pommes, les câlins de son p ère lorsqu'elle lui parlait de Malefoy et des serpentards, les barbecues d'été, la bataille de peinture lorsqu'ils avaient refait sa chambre... A bout de force, elle finit par s'endormir.  
>Néanmoins, au bout de deux heures, elle fut réveiller en sursaut par le tonnerre. Se relevant, elle lissa sa robe avant de redescendre dans ses appartements. Rasant les murs, elle ne croisa personne mis à part un groupe de serdaigles qui rentrait du bal. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle ne vit personne. " Malefoy doit s'occuper avec une fille dans un dortoir ou une salle de classe...pensa-t-elle tristement. "<br>Levant les yeux vers la porte du serpent, elle vit que celle-ci était ouverte. Prenant soin de ne pas trébucher, elle gravit l'escalier de pierre et entra dans la chambre. Cette pi èce réanima ses souvenirs et elle se dirigea vers le grand lit. Sur la table de chevet, elle attrapa un cadre en argent où il y avait une photo de son p ère, sa mè re et lui. Regardant plus attentivement, elle admit qu'ils ne faisaient pas si peur que ç a et qu'il se pourrait m ême que se soit une famille heureuse. Reposant le cadre, elle se tourna vers le lit et contempla le gilet de serpentard de Drago. Le soulevant avec délicatesse, elle le prit comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde et le sentit en le collant à son visage. Son odeur l'envahit enti èrement. Soudain, deux bras encerclè rent sa taille. Se retournant d'un coup, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son homologue.  
>- Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle timidement.<br>- Je dirais une heure ou deux.  
>Rougissant violement, elle comprit qu'il avait vu ses moindres faits et gestes dans la chambre.<br>Elle se retira de ses bras puissants, posa son gilet sur la chaise de son bureau et le regarda g ênée.  
>- Je regrette que la soirée se soit mal terminée...commenç a-t-il.<br>- C'est rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude.  
>- Pourquoi m'as-tu ignoré pendant deux jours ?<br>- J'ai compris Drago, tu as joué et tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Je suis sûrement la seule fille de Poudlard avec qui tu n'as pas couché alors tu as essayé, mais le côté Sang de Bourbe a dû reprendre le dessus et tu as été trop dégoûté pour aller jusqu'au bout. J'y est beaucoup réfléchi et ce n'est pas grave, tu es pardonné.  
>Baissant la t ête, elle se dirigea vers la porte quand il attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à lui faire face.<br>- Il est donc inconcevable pour toi que je puisse aimer ? s'énerva-t-il.  
>- Tu es un Malefoy, c'est en vous. Tu ne peux pas aimer, et certainement pas une fille comme moi.<br>Saisissant sa taille, il l'attira à lui.  
>- Tu m'obsè des, tu comprends ? J'en peux plus, je ne peux plus me passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de toi sans devenir dingue !<br>- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, comment peux-tu être sur des sentiments que tu éprouves ?  
>La regardant dans les yeux, il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et libera ce qu'il gardait en lui.<br>- Tes sourires me rendent fou.  
>- Q-Quoi ?<br>- Tes sourires me rendent fou, ton odeur m'envoûte totalement, tes yeux pétillants me font fondre, tu...Tu me rends faible. M ême si tu ne veux pas de moi, je n'oublierais jamais tes baisers, ta peau contre la mienne, le rythme de ton coeur quand je t'embrasse, ta faç on de te lover contre moi dans ce lit...  
>Ne voyant aucune réaction chez la lionne, il sentit son coeur se serrer et dû respirer un grand coup. Il lui semblait que son corps ne pouvait plus rien ressentir, qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.<br>Soudain, il sentit les petites mains d'Hermione sur ses épaules et releva la t ête. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lè vres.

Au mê me moment, la jolie Pansy savourait un cocktail à l'orange vodka en lan çant un regard noir aux gryffondors. Accoudée au bar, elle ne cessait de se demander où était Drago et surtout où se cachait Hermione.  
>- Tu veux autre chose à boire ? demanda une voix derri ère elle.<br>- Euh...Et bien, je n'ai pas fini mon verre, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant devant le beau Fred.  
>- C'est cool ce que tu as fait pour Mione.<br>- C'est aussi mon amie.  
>La détaillant de la tê te aux pieds, il lui fit un sourire ce qui la fit littéralement fondre.<br>- Cette robe te va vraiment à merveille, c'est de la soie ?  
>- Oui...C'est mon p ère qui me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire.<br>- Il paraît que dans ce genre de famille, les parents ne sont pas trop cool...  
>- Ce ne sont que des préjugés.<br>- Mais avoue que la plupart des p ères riches sont violents, non ?  
>- Quoi ! Mais t'es compl tement dingue de dire ça !<br>Attrapant son sac, elle repartit dans son dortoir rapidement.

Alors que Pansy fuyait dans les cachots, Drago était toujours face à Hermione. Le baiser de sa bien-aimée l'avait mis K.O et Hermione, quant à elle, s'était blottie contre son torse.  
>- Tu es certain de vouloir être avec moi ? demanda-t-elle au bout de cinq longues minutes.<br>- Oui. Mais toi, est ce que tu le veux vraiment ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Il faudra tre discret.  
>- Je sais mais...Ca en vaut la peine.<br>Quittant l'étreinte, elle alla dans sa chambre enlever sa robe et, gardant ses sous-v tements ivoires, passa une chemise de nuit en coton blanc. Apr ès s' tre lavé les dents, elle se brossa les cheveux et alla dans la chambre du serpentard. Restant dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle prit le temps de le détailler. Allonger sur le dos, le torse nu, le drap remonté jusqu'au nombril, ses yeux fixaient la photo de famille qu'il avait posée sur le bureau. Frappant à la porte, elle s'approcha du lit en se mordillant la l vre inférieure.  
>- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir, s'il te plait ?<br>La regardant de son éternel regard de prédateur malfoyien, il sourit.  
>- La question ne se pose m ême pas ma lionne.<br>Rigolant, elle grimpa sur le lit et se glissa dans les draps verts. Lui donnant un baiser sur le front, il la colla à son torse avant de fermer les yeux.  
>- C'est tout ? chuchota Hermione.<br>Ouvrant grands les yeux, il baissa la tê te vers elle.  
>- Je ne voulais pas...Enfin, tu vois, aprè s le bal catastrophique je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas...<br>Le stoppant net d'un baiser timide, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et sentit le coeur du serpent s'affoler.  
>- J'imagine que a veut dire que j'ai le droit à une soirée câlins ?<br>- Exact Mr. Malefoy.  
>La couchant sur le matelas, il embrassa ses lè vres, son cou, ses épaules...Jetant un regard vers elle, il la vit rougir et souffla sur la bougie, seule source de lumi ère dans la chambre. Son corps entier sur elle, il colla son front au sien.<br>- Tu préfè res comme ça ?  
>- Oui, murmura-t-elle.<br>- Je ne t'écrase pas trop ? plaisanta-t-il.  
>- Non, et j'aime bien...Tu es tout chaud.<br>Rapprochant son visage, elle l'embrassa avec tendresse en passant ses mains sur sa nuque puis dans sa chevelure d'or. Soupirant d'extase à la fin de ce baiser, il roula sur le côté et regarda le plafond. Hermione, qui reprenait son souffle, se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tê te contre son épaule.  
>- Bonne nuit mon ange.<br>- Bonne nuit ma princesse.  
>Fermant les yeux, elle sentit les bras puissants de son aimé autour de sa taille avant de finalement s'endormir.<br>Les heures, les jours, les nuits pass èrent. En cours la journée, dans les bras de Drago la nuit. Hermione l'aimait. Leur relation, bien que tenue secrè te, prenait de plus en plus d'importance. Se lan çant des regards discrets en cours, Malefoy s'était m ême débrouillŽ pour que Rogue la place à côté de lui en potion et il ne cessait de lui caresser le dos, les hanches, les mains sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer mis à part Pansy qui était toujours derrière eux. Elle nageait dans le bonheur mais, cependant un petit nuage d'appréhension arrivait sur son paradis. Plus la relation durait moins elle savait comment lui en parler. Elle savait qu'il avait des besoins, des pulsions... Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'elle était vierge et appréhendait leur premi ère fois.  
>Une semaine apr ès le bal, les vacances de la Toussaint commen çaient. Alors qu'Hermione partait chez sa marraine moldu pendant deux semaines, Drago allait chez sa tante Bellatrix. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui envoyer de lettres par précaution, mais sa marraine semblaient se douter que les bouquets de roses n'arrivaient pas par hasard. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, sans résultat. Alors qu'elle était dans le monde moldu, elle continuait à recevoir la gazette du sorcier. En milieu de semaine, elle remarqua un article particuli rement horrible : des corps de nés moldus avaient été retrouvés enti èrement carbonisés. " Au moins les mangemorts ne s'ennuient pas en vacances. " pensa-t-elle. Les derniers jours, Ginny était passée la voir mais elle avait réussi à garder son secret en évitant de nombreuses gaffes.<p>

Enfin le 20 octobre arriva et à 7h elle était en compagnie de Ginny au port de Dover. Tous les élè ves qui partaient y étaient et elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer son amoureux. Portant une chemise blanche et un pantalon en toile beige, il rayonnait et une part d'elle aurait voulu courir l'embrasser à ce moment. Le bateau qui les conduisait à Durmstrang ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait vu en 4e année. Mais celui-ci était d'un blanc éclatant et l'enseigne de Poudlard était peinte en or et argent.  
>- Bien, les élè ves sont invités à monter à bord du bateau par les couloirs qui sont derri ère moi. Vos valises seront apportées dans vos chambres et je vous prierez de vous mettre avec un camarade pour former les duos de cabine. A l'entrée, le professeur Rogue vous donnera une clé, ne la perdez pas, et montez directement dans votre chambre. Les préfets en chef, suivez-moi.<br>Emboîtant le pas au professeur McGonagall, Hermione sentit la main du serpent dans son dos et sourit. Apr s un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivè rent face à une porte massive en bois noir.  
>- Voici votre chambre, et voici votre clé. Vous devrez ê tre en bas dans 2h pour la réunion des élè ves.<br>Entrant dans la chambre, elle écarquilla les yeux. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu roi et des dorures ornées le plafond. La chambre était immense, et au bout trônait un large lit. Entendant le porte se refermer, elle se retourna et sauta dans les bras de Drago. L'enla çant tendrement, il enfouit sa t ête dans son cou et y déposa quelques baisers.  
>- Tu m'as tellement manqué souffla-t-il.<br>- Les jours m'ont paru si longs sans toi.  
>Attrapant son visage, il l'embrassa passionnément. Et alors qu'elle répondait avidement au baiser, il sentit un puissant désir monté en lui. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle se dégagea et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il était allongé en travers du lit, la fixant en souriant.<br>- C'est pour toi, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet.  
>- Pour moi ? s'étonna-t-il tout sourire.<br>S'allongeant à coté de lui, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Déchirant le papier doré, il se trouva face à un écrin en velour noir.  
>- Ce n'est pas l'homme qui est censé demander la femme en mariage ? riogla-t-il.<br>- Pff...Allez ouvre ! Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire et je me le demande depuis plus d'une semaine.  
>- Ah ! Alors je ne sais pas si je vais l'ouvrir...A moins que...<br>- A moins que quoi, ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, je trouve que je n'ai pas eu tant de câlins que ç a.<br>Enlevant son gilet en laine rouge, elle l'attira sur elle en tirant sur sa chemise. Déjà ses lè vres étaient sur les siennes, ouvrant la bouche, elle sentit sa langue autour de la sienne. Gémissant, elle passa ses mains dans son dos et, sans rompre le baiser, bascula sur lui. Surpris par cette initiative, il fit parcourir ses mains de ses hanches sur ses cuisses. Posant ses mains sur son torse musclé, elle se releva légè rement et sourit.  
>- Bon, voyons ce que contient cette boîte.<br>Attrapant l'écrin, il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir des boutons de manchettes en argent. Ses initiales y étaient finement gravées sur chacun. Refermant l'écrin, il lui caressa la joue.  
>- Merci, ç a me fait réellement tr ès plaisir.<br>Posant sa t ête sur son torse, elle ferma les yeux, voulant savourer ce moment. Au bout de dix minutes, Drago, d'un ton amusé brisa le silence.  
>- Tu ne veux pas ouvrir le tien ?<br>- Le mien ? s'étonna-t-elle en se relevant.  
>- Tu ne croyais tout de mê me pas que je n'allais pas combler la femme de mes rê ves.<br>- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, devine la nargua-t-il.<br>Boudant sur le lit, il rigola et se leva pour aller chercher à son tour un paquet dans son sac. Se mettant en tailleur, elle essaya de voir ce qu'il cachait derri ère son dos mais ne put rien voir. Lui tendant un boite blanche entouré d'un noeud en tulle noir, sous coeur manqua un battement. En lettres gothiques, le nom d'une marque luxueuse scintillait sur le couvercle.  
>- Drago, je ne peux pas...<br>- Si, tu le peux.  
>S'asseyant à côté d'elle, il lui posa son cadeau sur les genoux, et posa un baiser sur son front. Défaisant lentement le noeud, elle le posa sur la table de chevet sous le regard interrogateur du serpent.<br>- Ben quoi ? Il est joli.  
>Riant aux éclats, il l'attira un peu plus pr ès de lui. Elle retira le couvercle et souleva les feuilles de soie. Attrapant délicatement le pull, elle le regarda et sourit. La mati ère était douce au touché et elle le mit face à elle. C'était la taille parfaite.<br>- Je ne savais pas si le cachemire te plaisait.  
>- Si, c'est magnifique. Vert en plus, il est trè s beau.<br>- Sinc èrement ?  
>- Oui. Personne ne m'a offert de plus jolis cadeaux.<br>- C'est un pull...  
>- Mes parents ne sont pas riches. Ils avaient du mal à boucler les fins de mois, mais ont toujours essayé de me le cacher. Et toi, tu m'as offert cette robe et ce pull, ils sont magnifiques et sont précieux à mes yeux.<br>L'attirant contre lui, il l'enla ça tendrement. Il savait que parler de ses parents n'était pas chose facile mais maintenant elle l'avait lui.  
>- Je serais toujours la pour toi maintenant, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour l'argent.<br>- Non ! Drago, je ne t'aime pas pour tes titres ni pour ton argent. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es.  
>Caressant sa joue, il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se lever.<br>- Il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Aprè s deux heures de réunion où les élè ves écoutaient le programme du voyage, Hermione alla déjeuner avec Ginny au restaurant du bateau.  
>- Alors avec Blaise ?<br>- C'est merveilleux, il est tellement gentil...Je suis sure que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui.  
>- Ca reste à voir, rigola Hermione, et...<br>- Oui ?  
>- Est ce que vous avez...Enfin tu sais.<br>- Ah, ça ? Non. J'ai dormi deux fois avec lui, mais il n'a pas essayé et a compris que je n'étais pas pr te.  
>- Cool.<br>Ne faisant mê me pas attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, toutes ses pensées étaient vers l'homme qui mangeait en face d'elle, entouré de ses serpents.  
>Bronzant tout l'aprè s-midi en lisant sur le pont avec Ginny, elle vit arriver Pansy prè s d'elle vers 18h.<br>- Dis donc toi, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant Hermione du doigt, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?  
>- Bon je vous laisse, lan ça Ginny en se relevant.<br>- Non, Pansy, pourquoi ?  
>- Hermione...Tes sous-vê tements, tu as remis les anciens.<br>- Oui, j'ai pas eu le temps de laver les autres.  
>- J'avais remarqué, c'est pourquoi j'ai déposé un sac dans ta chambre rempli de beaux sous-v êtements.<br>- Merci.  
>- Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'entrain, Drago va être content.<br>Baissant les yeux, Hermione se mordit les l èvres.  
>- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?<br>- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire.  
>- Lui dire quoi ?<br>Soudain le visage de Pansy prit un air paniqué.  
>- Tu veux le quitter ? Oh non, Hermione, tu ne peux pas...<br>- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ç a.  
>- Alors c'est quoi ?<br>- Je suis encore...Enfin je n'ai jamais, avec un garç on...  
>- Oh ! Je vois. Et bien, vas-y en douceur pour commencer. Parle lui de tes envies et de tes peurs, ç a t'aidera.<br>- Et s'il le prend mal ?  
>- Il ne le prendra pas mal.<br>- Comment peux-tu en ê tre aussi sûre ?  
>- C'est avec lui que j'ai couché pour la premiè re fois, et il a fait attention.<br>- Quoi ? Tu as déjà couché avec lui ?  
>- Oui avant j'étais dingue de lui, et puis c'est devenu plus un frè re qu'un amant.<br>- Bon, je vais lui parler.  
>Se séparant une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione alla se changer dans sa chambre. Espérant trouver Drago, elle fut déç ue en découvrant la pi èce vide. Enfilant une robe en lin écru lui arrivant jusqu'au genou, elle laissa ses cheveux au vent, mais se maquilla légè rement.<br>Arrivée dans la salle du restaurant, elle s'assit à une table avec Ginny. Mangeant lentement, elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand son amie l'appela pour la sixiè me fois.  
>- Hermione ?<br>- Excuses moi Gin, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs.  
>- Je voisç a, me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?<br>- Non répondit-elle rougissante.  
>- Si, je le vois bien. Alors euh...Tu sors avec Théodore Nott pour être aussi distraite ?<br>- Non ! Tu es dingue.  
>- Excuses moi mais je suis en droit de me poser des questions.<br>Aprè s le dessert, Hermione partit dans sa chambre qu'elle découvrit de nouveau vide. Allant prendre une douche, elle se détendit sous l'eau chaude. Attrapant le sac que Pansy avait déposé, elle en sortit un ensemble en dentelle vert foncé et l'essaya. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des strings, mais elle avoua que c'était trè s sexy. Enfilant son peignoir blanc par dessus, elle alla sur le balcon de la cabine. La mer était magnifique, mais il faisait un peu froid. Alors qu'elle retournait dans la chambre, Drago ouvrait la porte en saluant Blaise et Théodore. Souriant, il fila à la douche pour ne ressortir que dix minutes plus tard, v êtu d'une simple serviette.  
>Se levant de son fauteuil, elle posa son livre sur le bureau et lui sourit timidement. Alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle posa ses mains sur son torse.<br>- Pansy m'a parlé.  
>Se crispant, elle n'osa le regarder dans les yeux mais, il attrapa son visage et l'obligea à le regarder.<br>- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, fais-moi confiance. Je ne te forcerais pas, jamais. On ira à ton rythme.  
>- Merci Drago.<br>Passant ses bras dans son cou, elle se releva et l'embrassa.  
>- Je pense...Que je suis prê te.<br>- En es-tu sure ?  
>- Il y a une surprise pour toi sous mon peignoir.<br>S'écartant un peu, il la détailla de la t ête aux pieds avant de s'emparer d'un bout du cordon. Tirant légè rement dessus, le peignoir s'ouvrit, lui laissant apercevoir l'objet de tous ses désirs. Déposant un baiser léger sur ses lè vres, il fit glisser le vê tement le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre dans un bruit mat. Ne se gê nant pas pour regarder, il admira la dentelle verte qui ressortait sur sa belle peau blanche, ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade de part et d'autre de sa poitrine et ses yeux chocolat qui pétillaient.  
>Posant une main sur sa nuque, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec amour en posant son autre main sur sa taille. Gémissant au contact de sa bouche, elle caressa son torse en approfondissant le baiser.<br>Reculant vers le lit, elle sentit la virilité du jeune homme contre son bas-ventre et se mordit la l èvre inférieure. La posant délicatement sur le lit, il attrapa sa baguette et éteignit les lumi ères de la chambre. Le corps de sa lionne n'était plus qu'éclairé que par la lueur blanche de la lune. Souriant, il resta immobile devant elle, glissant un regard amoureux sur ses formes.  
>- Drago souffla-t-elle<br>- Oui, mon coeur ?  
>- Je t'aime.<br>Se relevant à genoux face à lui, elle lui prit le bras et attira son visage au sien. Mê lant sa langue à la sienne, elle sentit ses mains sur son corps, dans son dos qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hésitant un moment, il décrocha finalement le soutien gorge et le retira pour le lâcher au sol. Rougissant vivement à cause de sa nudité, elle remarqua qu'il ne quittait pas sa poitrine des yeux.  
>- Quelque chose ne va pas ? murmura-t-elle.<br>- Je suis au paradis.  
>Déposant des baisers dans son cou, le long de sa clavicule, il la fit doucement se coucher. Posant son corps sur le sien, il se releva sur les coudes et se plaç a au niveau de sa poitrine. Déposant un baiser léger sur son sein droit, il per çut les battements du coeur de la jeune lionne s'accélérer.<br>- Fais moi confiance chuchota-t-il.  
>Hochant la tê te, elle calma sa respiration et caressa la joue de son amant. Léchant son mamelon droit, son autre main remonta progressivement jusqu'au sein gauche qu'il caressa lentement. Tremblant au contact de cette langue qu'elle avait imaginé sur son corps, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Passant au sein gauche, il sentit le désir monter en lui plus rapidement. A bout de souffle, Hermione rejetait la t ête en arriè re tout en glissant ses mains sur les épaules fortes du jeune serpent. Remontant au bout de quelques minutes, il embrassa ses joues, son nez pour finir sur ses lè vres. Elle sentit qu'il glissait ses mains le long de son corps et, lorsqu'il lui lan ça un regard à la fois coquin et interrogateur en saisissant le string en dentelle, elle se mordit la l èvre et hocha timidement la tê te. Faisant glisser le sous-vê tement le long de ses jambes, il jeta un regard en sa direction et vit qu'elle rougissait mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.<br>- Je te fais confiance, murmura-t-elle.  
>Posant sa t ête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, Drago plongea sa main entre les cuisses de la lionne, mais ne fit que caresser sa peau fine. Ecoutant son coeur battre la chamade, il gémit et remonta délicatement sa main. Alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur cette contrée inconnue, il sentit le corps de sa belle ondulait sous le sien. Gémissant prè s de son oreille, elle poussa un petit cri quand elle sentit un long doigt et fin rentrait en elle. Croyant lui avoir fait mal, Drago releva la t ête.<br>- Ne...Ne t'inqui te pas parvint-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements.  
>- C'est la premiè re fois que l'on te touche comme ç a ?<br>Hochant la t ête, elle la rejeta en arri ère en gémissant quand il accéléra.  
>La sentant pr ête, il se releva à genoux et enleva la serviette autour de sa taille. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa verge.<p>

- Ca ne te plait pas ?  
>- Si...Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à...A ce qu'elle soit aussi...importante.<br>Se mordant la l èvre inférieure, elle le regarda timidement alors qu'il rigolait.  
>- Ca c'est du compliment, lui répondit-il en glissant ses lè vres sur les siennes.<br>Lui écartant les cuisses, il se pla ça entre elles, et posa son torse sur sa poitrine en se gardant un appuis sur ses coudes. Sentant son sexe contre elle, elle se crispa légè rement.  
>- N'est pas peur, murmura-t-il .<br>- Où est ce que je dois mettre mes mains ?  
>Lui attrapant les avant-bras, il les plaç a derri ère son cou alors qu'il avan çait un peu plus son bassin. Il sentait déjà la chaleur de la jeune fille et, donnant un dernier baiser chaste à la lionne, donna un puissant coup de rein. Sous l'intensité de la douleur, ses ongles s'enfonc èrent dans son dos et elle hurla. Au dessus d'elle, son amant ne bougeait plus. Il fallait attendre un peu et c'est avec douceur qu'il embrassa les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues.<br>Reprenant sa respiration, elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de donner un petit coup de bassin. Embrassant sa clavicule il reprit ses vas et viens lentement. Elle sentait toujours une brûlure mais, elle lui sembla que celle-ci s'atténuait légè rement. Drago, qui accélérait son mouvement, enfouit sa t ête dans l'épaule de sa gryffondor pour atténuer ses grognements. Soudain, alors qu'Hermione serrait les dents, elle sentit une douceur et une chaleur exquises se propager dans son corps. Celle-ci s'intensifia, la faisant s'arc-bouter et gémir de plus belle. Non, la lionne ne gémissait plus, elle criait. Ne contrôlant plus rien, elle sentait son amant au plus profond d'elle et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui. N'y tenant plus, elle laissa cette puissance exploser en un orgasme qui la secoua de la t ête aux pieds. Ravi de ce qu'il causait chez sa belle, le serpentard continua en accélérant et fini par la rejoindre en déversant en elle tout son amour...

Se laissant tomber à côté d'elle, il souffla un grand coup et tourna la tête vers elle. Les yeux fermés, la bouche encore entrouverte, son corps luisait de sueur sous la lumière de la lune. Posant une main sur la joue de son amante, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de déposer un suçon dans le creux de son cou. Se redressant, Hermione, attrapa son visage qu'elle embrassa timidement avant de se coucher sur lui. Son coeur s'accélera et elle trembla de désir en sentant les mains de Drago sur sa taille. Se penchant sur son cou, elle lui déposa une multitude de baisers avant de s'endormir sur son torse, satisfaite de sa première nuit avec son homme.


	11. Voyage et conséquences, retour en enfer?

Ouvrant les yeux, il sentit un poids sur son torse et découvrit sa lionne endormie. Au souvenir de leur première nuit, il sourit et se mit à jouer avec les boucles d'Hermione. Relevant doucement la tête, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire timide.

- Bonjour amour.

- Bonjour mon dragon.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- La meilleure de toute ma vie.

L'embrassant tendrement, elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de ses cuisses et posa son front contre le sien.

- Tu m'aimes encore ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Avec tout ce que j'ai entendu à Poudlard, les promesses que tu faisais à ses filles qui après être passées dans ton lit étaient jetées…

- Tu es différente. Je t'aime.

Attrapant son visage, il déposa un baiser sur ses joues, ses yeux pour finir sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser en gémissant, elle glissa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de son amant alors qu'il l'attirait plus à lui. C'est évidemment à ce moment que Ginny et Blaise décidèrent de rentrer dans la chambre des préfets en chef. Poussant un petit cri en découvrant sa meilleure amie nue sur celui qu'elle était censée considérer comme son pire ennemi, Blaise se dépêcha de fermer la porte au cas où quelqu'un passerait. Les joues rouges, Hermione s'écarta légèrement de son petit ami et remit le drap sur sa poitrine avant de garder la bouche grande ouverte ne sachant quoi dire.

- Bonjour ? proposa Blaise en rigolant.

- Salut, commença Drago, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite en ce début de matinée censée être pour les câlins ?

- Hermione, intervint Ginny, pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Désolée…

- Bon on va peut-être vous laissez vous habiller vu qu'on arrive dans une heure à Durmstrang.

Sortant rapidement, Hermione finit par poser sa tête contre l'épaule du serpentard en entendant la porte se refermer.

- Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne tiens pas à informer tous les gryffondors rigola-t-elle.

S'entourant d'un drap, elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla avec une jupe crayon rouge et un chemisier blanc avant de se faire un chignon soigné. Se maquillant avec précision, elle se regarda dans le miroir et mit des petites perles à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Drago en costume bleu marine. Il était très élégant, un vrai aristocrate.

- Mais quel bel homme j'ai la.

- Tu es magnifique ma puce.

Serrant sa belle contre lui, il enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure et lui murmura quelques mots doux.

A 10h30, il était face au château de Durmstrang. Tout en pierre, il avait plus l'allure d'un château fort du Moyen Age que celui de Poudlard. Une porte massive en fer leur faisait face et bientôt elle s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître les uniformes rouges et fourrures de l'école. Il n'y avait que des garçons et beaucoup de regards étaient sur la préfète en chef qui était en tête du cortège. Les présentations faites, on leur fit découvrir le château et leur dortoir. Etant par deux, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent toutes deux dans la même chambre.

A 12h, Pansy et Hermione étaient à une table, accompagnées par Viktor Krum et deux de ses amis.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Viktor ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Toi aussi Hermione, je te présente deux de mes amis : Vladimir North et Hector Graam.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici mon amie : Pansy Parkinson.

- Enchantés ! répondirent les deux garçons.

Alors que Pansy discutait activement avec les deux jeunes hommes, Hermione et Viktor se retrouvaient :

- Alors, tu as un copain ?

- Non, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Le suçon dans ton cou, rigola-t-il.

Baissant les yeux en rougissant, elle lui sourit avant de passer sa main sur la marque.

- C'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Bon ok mais tu me racontes d'abord ce que j'ai loupé depuis tout ce temps.

- Et bien, mes parents ont rejoint Lord Voldemort mais pour le moment ils ne m'ont rien forcé à faire. Je suis sorti avec quelques filles mais rien de très sérieux et…Ah oui, l'année prochaine j'entre dans une grande équipe de Quidditch pour un contrat de cinq ans.

- Félicitations ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour toi.

- Bon allez, raconte moi tout.

- Bien, tu te souviens du garçon qui me faisait des misères ?

- Malefoy ? Il a continué ? Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

- Arrête avec tes questions, oui il s'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Et c'est un secret mais lui et moi, on est ensemble.

Un sourire illumina le visage du Bulgare.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu souris ?

- J'étais sur que tu terminerais avec lui.

- On est ensemble depuis pas très longtemps tu sais, à peine trois semaines.

- Mais ?

- Il est merveilleux avec moi, bien mieux que Ron l'aurait été.

- L'autre tête de petit nerveux ? Non, Hermione tu valais beaucoup plus que ce garçon. Je suis heureux pour toi. Au fait tu as lu les journaux ?

- Oui je sais, les nées moldus sont en danger…

- Fais attention.

- Oui papa.

Et c'est sur ce dernier fou rire qu'Hermione commença sa semaine. Suivant quelques cours, elle découvrait avec joie la grande bibliothèque de Durmstrang et faisait du shopping avec Pansy et Ginny. Elle ne voyait pas beaucoup Drago mais arrivait à échanger parfois dans la journée un baiser au détour d'un couloir. Discutant beaucoup avec son ami Viktor, elle sentait parfois le regard jaloux de son petit ami et semblait gênée.

Se rendant compte de ce qui dérangeait son amie, Viktor finit par intervenir. Le 3 novembre au soir, Hermione et lui marchaient dans un des couloirs lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il avait une surprise pour elle. Montant plusieurs escaliers, elle se retrouva face à une porte blanche à la poignée argentée. Entrant dans la pièce sombre, elle alluma plusieurs bougies et découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui demander ce que ça voulait dire, il n'était plus là. S'asseyant sur un des fauteuils en velours blanc, elle entendit des voix se rapprocher. Soudain, Viktor entra suivi par Drago qui vu sa tête, ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

- Bon les amoureux, je viendrais vous chercher dans trois heures. A plus.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte, Hermione se releva et alla se caller dans les bras de son serpent. Lui prenant le visage entre ses mains, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et l'embrassa avec fougue. Glissant ses mains sur son torse, elle lui enleva sa cravate grise et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

- On dirait que je t'ai manqué sourit-il.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Attrapant ses cuisses, il la porta jusqu'au lit et la coucha. Retirant le pull vert qu'elle portait il le posa sur le côté.

- Ce pull te va à merveille, j'ai bien fait de te l'offrir.

Rigolant, elle se redressa et enleva complètement la chemise du jeune homme avant de la jeter à terre et de se réattaquer à ses lèvres. Glissant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa jupe, il la fit glisser et se mit à caresser ses courbes avec passion. Pendant ce temps, Hermione lui retirait sa ceinture et faisait glisser son pantalon. Toujours en sous-vêtements, il gémit de plaisir quand il put poser son torse sur sa poitrine.

- Drago…

- Oui ?

- Je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

- C'est à dire ? demanda-t-il amusé.

- Et bien Pansy m'a parlé de…Enfin…Une position que j'aimerais bien…essayer ?

Rougissant, elle le regarda et put détecter une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de son amant.

- On ferra ce que tu voudras.

Tout en souriant, elle se redressa et l'embrassa. Le faisant basculé sur le côté, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Détachant elle-même son nouveau soutien gorge en dentelle noire, elle se cambra et gémit au contact de la langue de Drago. Léchant avidement ses seins, il sentit son sexe se durcir alors que les hanches de sa belle ondulaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Embrassant une dernière fois ses mamelons, il lui retira son boxer en dentelle alors qu'elle collait son corps au sien en gémissant. Mais Alors qu'il baissait les mains vers son propre boxer, les doigts de la lionne vinrent trouver les siens et c'est elle qui fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes musclées. Glissant un doigt sur ses lèvres humides, il finit par l'introduire en elle et accéléra son mouvement avec un deuxième.

Le faisant stopper, elle l'embrassa avant de se placer au dessus de lui, doucement, en s'accrochant à ses épaules et descendit le long de sa verge. Laissant échapper un cri rauque, il saisit ses hanches pour aller encore plus loin alors qu'elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Entamant des vas et viens, il sentait avec plaisir les doigts d'Hermione sur son torse, dans sa nuque et dans ses cheveux quand elle se rapprocha de lui pour coller son front au sien.

- Si tu savais…comme je t'aime articula-t-elle en gémissant.

Comme pour lui répondre, il la fixa de ses yeux gris métallique et l'embrassa. Accélérant ses mouvements, elle sentit ses forces la quitter et commença à trembler. Sentant sa faiblesse, il l'a fit basculer sur le dos pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Enlevant quelques mèches collées à son beau visage par la sueur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de la pénétrer à nouveau. Criant d'extase, elle s'arqua et il prit un rythme plus soutenu. Alors qu'un orgasme la traversait, elle gémit son prénom près de son oreille ce qui eut pour effet instantané de le faire jouir à son tour en se déversant en elle.

Se laissant tomber sur le matelas à côté d'elle, il reprit son souffle avant de sentir une main sur ses tablettes bien dessinées. L'attirant à lui, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de fermer les yeux pour graver à jamais ce souvenir en lui.

Le reste du séjour se déroula sans problème et après une petite fête pour célébrer leur départ, ils repartirent tous pour Poudlard. Le 20 novembre à midi, Hermione enlaçait une dernière fois Viktor avant de monter sur le bateau qui la ramènerait en Angleterre. Alors qu'elle filait dans sa cabine retrouver Drago, elle croisa Blaise et Ginny enlacés et leur sourit. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que son tendre amant écrivait une lettre, et lorsqu'elle arriva par derrière, elle put voir le nom de la famille Malefoy sur la l'enveloppe.

- Coucou s'exclama-t-elle.

Se retournant, il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, il lui sourit avant de l'attirer un peu plus à lui.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais je sens que tu vas bientôt me le dire.

- Ca va faire un mois, jour pour jour, qu'on a couché ensemble pour la première fois.

Baissant les yeux, elle rougit et posa ses mains sur le torse du serpentard.

- Oui…Je garderai ce souvenir toute ma vie.

- Je pense que… Quand cela sera possible… Je parlerai au Seigneur des Ténèbres et on trouvera une solution.

- Non, Drago ! Et s'il s'en prend à toi ?

- Jamais, je suis sûrement son meilleur mangemort, il ne me tuera pas.

- Promet-moi que tu attendras.

- Je te le promets.

Se penchant un peu, il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de les entraîner sur le lit où ils restèrent des heures enlacés, en pensant à l'avenir.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, la vie reprenait son cours et Hermione travaillait hardiment pour oublier le reste. Drago et elle se voyaient régulièrement, elle sortait toujours avec ses deux amies Pansy et Ginny mais les gryffondors étaient profondément en colère contre elle et lui faisait sentir.

En cours, elle se mettait toujours à côté de Pansy lorsque les serpentards étaient avec eux, mais sinon elle restait seule, au fond de la classe.

Cependant, deux semaines après leur retour, Harry l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle se dirigeait discrètement vers Drago et le serpentard la vit s'engouffrer dans une salle de classe déserte.

- Harry, lâche-moi tout de suite ! Tu me fais mal !

- Désolée. Il faut que je te parle.

- Tu as cinq minutes.

- Ok, quand on était à Beauxbâtons, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi et j'essayais de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et puis un soir, j'ai vu Ron essayer de violer deux étudiantes françaises et j'ai compris.

Alors qu'Hermione sentait une larme couler le long de sa joue, elle sentit les bras de son meilleur ami l'encercler.

- Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi Mione…murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'elle se dégageait de l'étreinte, elle vit le visage d'Harry qui semblait sincèrement triste.

- Bien sûr Harry ! répondit-elle en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais comme ça m'a fait mal.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils entendirent la porte claquer. Se retournant, Hermione croisa le regard gris foncé de son petit ami.

- Potter…

- Malefoy…

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre, la lionne se mit entre les deux en posant une main sur leur torse.

- Harry, s'il te plait, arrête de le fixer comme ça.

- Drago, il ne m'a pas fait de mal, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Drago ? s'exclama Harry.

Tournant ses yeux vers son meilleur ami, une autre larme coula.

- Oui Harry, c'est son prénom.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Harry. Drago a été là pour moi durant tout le temps où tu ne l'étais pas. Il m'a écoutée, il m'a réconfortée et il m'a protégée de Ronald.

Enlevant sa main du pull rouge, elle alla se placer dans les bras protecteurs du blond qui plaça ses mains sur sa taille.

- Il t'a réellement aidée ?

- Oui Harry.

- Et bien…Je suppose que je dois te remercier…Malefoy.

Alors que les petites mains d'Hermione caressaient les grandes mains froides de Drago, il eut un sourire en coin et accepta les remerciements. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de la lionne, Drago repartit en cours alors qu'Harry accompagnait Hermione à leur cours de botanique.

Cependant, une autre personne dans le château eut le droit à une surprise. Alors que Pansy faisait tranquillement ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, elle ne vit pas s'approcher une silhouette qui s'assit face à elle.

- Bonjour, chuchota une voix.

Sursautant, elle releva la tête de ses notes et tomba dans les yeux bleus de Fred.

- B-Bonjour Fred, enfin Weasley.

- Que fais-tu un vendredi soir à la bibliothèque ?

- Je travaille, mais toi ? Tu n'as pas une autre fille à aller voir ?

- Non, celle qui m'intéresse est occupée.

Baissant les yeux, elle crut recevoir un coup en plein cœur. Voyant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, il entama la conversation.

- Tu as acheté tes cadeaux pour noël ?

- Pas encore, presque tous. Et toi ?

- On n'est que le 5 décembre, j'ai le temps. Qu'as-tu acheté ?

- Cela t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, il paraît que les cadeaux qu'on offre en disent long sur nous. Alors ?

Posant sa plume, elle mit son menton sur le dos de sa main et chercha.

- J'ai acheté un collier en argent pour ma mère, un livre sur les Runes à mon père, une robe en soie rouge pour Hermione, un pull en cachemire noir pour Drago et quelques petites friandises pour mes camarades.

- Et bien, je dirai que tu es plutôt généreuse.

- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? A oui, parce que je suis une fille pourrie gâtée élevée par des riches, c'est ça ?

- Non…

- Ce que tu m'as dit au bal m'a vraiment…Blessée.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec les filles.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant un soir, dans les couloirs, tu as su prouver le contraire.

- Cette fille, Susan, c'est elle qui a tout manigancée.

- Si tu le dis.

Attrapant les livres, elle les fourra rageusement dans son sac, puis repris de sa plus belle écriture son devoir.

- Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait ?

Surprise, elle le fixa avant de reposer sa plume.

- T'aider pour quoi ? Un devoir ?

- Non merci, les études j'y arrive mais les filles…

- Que veux-tu ?

- C'est à propos de la fille que j'aime, je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir.

Respirant avec difficulté, Pansy le regarda à nouveau et prit la parole.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle aime ?

- En réalité, je ne sais pas trop. Elle est mystérieuse. Et puis, elle a déjà tellement de choses.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir un bijou.

- Avec mon budget ? Ça sera bien faible à côté de ses rubis.

- Euh…Un livre ?

- Elle en lit un en permanence, je ne pense pas qu'un autre l'intéresserait.

- Une robe ?

- Elle en a sûrement des centaines.

- Et bien, j'avoue que là, c'est compliqué.

- Exact, murmura-t-il en la fixant.

- Tu sais quoi, demande à tes amis, ils seront sûrement plus doués que moi.

Alors qu'elle mettait le reste de ses affaires dans son sac, elle se leva et marcha vers la sortie. Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était déjà 23h et que Drago n'allait pas être content quand une main lui saisit le poignet. La retournant rapidement, Fred et elle n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et elle sentit son cœur accélérer.

- Aïe, Fred, tu me fais mal !

- Je…

- S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas choisir un cadeau pour la fille que tu aimes !

Baissant les yeux, il desserra sa prise puis lui susurra au creux de l'oreille.

- Que veux-tu pour noël ?

- Q-Quoi ?

- Que souhaiterais-tu avoir pour noël ?

« C'est toi que je voudrais » pensa-t-elle, mais comment lui avouer ses sentiments maintenant qu'elle avait découvert qu'il en aimait une autre ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- Euh…Et bien, non, je n'ai pas d'idée.

- Tu vois c'est bien ce que je disais.

- Pardon ?

Pansy en était arrivée au stade où elle ne comprenait plus rien, et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Faisant glisser sa main sur la joue de la brune, il s'avança un peu plus.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, répéta-t-il, tu as quantité de bijoux et robes, et tu passes ton temps à lire ce livre à la couverture bleue. Je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir, mis à part…Mon cœur ? Enfin, si tu en veux bien.

N'arrivant plus à respirer, elle chercha quelque chose dans ses yeux de malsain mais n'y trouva que du désir. Lentement, elle posa son sac à terre avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

- Je te veux toi lui souffla-t-elle.

Attrapant sa taille fine, Fred la rapprocha un peu plus de lui et put poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Des arbres, un cours d'eau, des montagnes… Avery court sans cesse, il est en rage, il ne sera en paix qu'une fois qu'elle sera sans vie dans ses bras. Des mèches viennent sur ses yeux, il respire bruyamment. Il traverse une forêt, Poudlard est dans son champ de vision. Un rire mauvais se fait entendre. « Me revoilà Hermione chérie ».

Se réveillant d'un coup, elle reprit avec difficulté sa respiration.

- Encore un cauchemar ? murmura Drago.

- Oui, ce n'est pas grave.

Encore un peu inquiète, elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre entourée de rideaux verts. Il devait être à peine 4h du matin.

Drago se glissa derrière elle, il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Alors qu'elle allait se retournait pour l'embrasser, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et elle eut du mal à respirer. Elle avait l'impression que tout tanguer et elle dégagea vivement de l'étreinte lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle allait régurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Courant jusqu'aux toilettes, elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la cuvette qu'elle vomissait son dîner. Arrivant derrière elle, Drago lui tint les cheveux en arrière alors qu'elle continuait à régurgiter le repas. Toute tremblante, elle s'appuya tant bien que mal sur le sol mais ne parvint pas à se lever. Alors que le serpentard la conduisait jusqu'au lavabo pour se rafraîchir, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça. Après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau, elle se calla dans les bras du jeune homme qui la remis au lit. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai dû manger quelque chose qui n'est pas passé, et puis je travaille tellement. Ca doit être l'angoisse.

- Peut-être, concéda-t-il, mais je veux que tu ailles voir tout à l'heure.

- D'accord murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se rendormait dans ses bras.

Quatre heures plus tard, elle se réveillait, sans Drago à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle était en train de s'habiller, une autre nausée la prit de court et elle alla vomir dans les toilettes. Une fois rafraîchie, elle alla directement à l'infirmerie.

- Bonjour , commença timidement Hermione.

- , que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je…Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis ce matin et j'ai du aller vomir deux fois.

- Allongez-vous s'il vous plait.

Après une série d'examen, l'infirmière paraissait déroutée.

- Je ne comprends pas Miss.

- C'est grave ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez.

- Vraiment ?

- Peut-être le stress, vous vous alimentez correctement au moins ?

- Oui.

- Mademoiselle, je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais avez-vous des rapports sexuels ?

- Euh…Oui.

Le visage rouge, sourit quand soudain, elle fronça les sourcils, l'air stupéfaite.

- …

- Oui Madame ?

- De quand date vos dernières règles ?

Gardant son sourire, Hermione entreprit de compter quand une évidence lui apparut clairement : elle n'avait eu de règles depuis au moins un mois et demi. Paniquée, elle se mit suffoquer et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Non, non, non…Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne faut pas ! Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide !

- Mademoiselle, calmez-vous.

- Mais…

- Vous devez en parler à vos parents.

- Mes parents sont dans le coma Madame.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi. Et bien, au père de l'enfant alors.

- Il n'en voudra pas, et sa famille ne sera sûrement pas ravie de m'accueillir.

- Puis-je savoir qui est le père ? Sachant que tout ceci restera entre nous, je suis tenue par le secret médical.

- C'est Drago, Drago Malefoy.

Devant l'air effaré de l'infirmière, Hermione se mit à pleurer doucement dans ses bras.

- Miss, est ce vraiment lui le père de votre enfant ?

- Oui.

- Cela ne pourrait être personne d'autre ?

- Non, il a été le seul.

- Etiez-vous consentante ?

- Oui Madame, je le suis depuis plus d'un mois.

- Voulez-vous que je lui en parle.

- Non merci Madame, je m'en sortirai.

Après un dernier test, Hermione eut la confirmation qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte d'environ un mois. La conception était donc à Durmstrang, dans cette grande chambre blanche. Mais quelque chose était sûre, elle n'en parlerai pas à Drago.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle rejoignit comme convenu Ginny et Pansy près du lac. Ginny semblait préoccupée et Hermione décida de commencer par ses problèmes.

- Tu ne sembles pas en forme Gin.

- Je, j'ai peur que Blaise me quitte.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent Pansy et Hermione à l'unisson.

- Et bien, il y a pleins de filles qui lui tournent autour et on a jamais…

- Laisse moi te rassurer Ginny, je connais Blaise depuis longtemps et jamais une autre fille l'a intéressé à part toi. Et puis tu sais, couché ne prouve rien. Regarde, moi, j'ai couché avec lui et pourtant on est pas sorti ensemble.

- Tu as couché avec Blaise ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oui, je sais avant j'étais un traînée mais plus maintenant. Et Blaise comprend tu sais, il m'en a souvent parlé. Ca ne le dérange pas.

- Je me sens mieux maintenant, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête.

- A propos, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

S'asseyant à côté d'elle, les deux gryffondors fixaient à présent Pansy.

- Hier soir, j'étais à la bibliothèque et Fred est venu me voir. On a discuté et on s'est un peu disputés…

- Fred ? Mon frère ?

- Oui Ginny, je…Enfin j'en suis amoureuse depuis le début de l'année.

- Oh ! Et alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Et bien, il m'a avoué ses sentiments et je lui ai avoué les miens.

- Et ?

- On s'est embrassé, il m'a raccompagné aux cachots et j'ai rendez-vous avec lui ce soir.

Souriant à Ginny, Pansy semblait aux anges mais remarqua l'air triste qu'affichait Hermione depuis le début de la journée.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Drago m'a dit que tu avais eu des nausées ce matin, tu es malade ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu bouger, Hermione s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et se redressa, enlevant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- J'ai un problème. Il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas en parler, surtout pas à Drago.

Hochant la tête, les filles semblait attendre la catastrophe.

- Quand on était à Durmstrang, Drago et moi on a pu être ensemble une fois. Viktor avait compris et il nous a permis de passer une soirée tous les deux. On…On a couché ensemble et…Oh ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote !

- Mais quoi ? s'exclama Pansy, tu nous fais peur là.

- Les nausées ce matin, Drago a voulu que j'aille voir et quand elle m'a demandé quand j'avais eu mes règles pour la dernière fois, j'ai pas su lui répondre. Je suis enceinte, la seule nuit qu'on a passé ensemble à Durmstrang est le jour de conception.

Alors qu'elle tremblait, Ginny la serra dans ses bras et enleva les larmes de son amie.

- Il faut que tu lui en parles.

- Non Pansy !

- Il a le droit de savoir.

- Pansy, si je lui dis, je signe son arrêt de mort.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Je suis quoi pour sa famille : une sale sang de bourbe. Je suis quoi pour son maître : de la vermine. S'ils apprennent non seulement qu'on est ensemble mais qu'en plus je suis enceinte…

- Je comprends murmura Pansy alors qu'elle passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Alors qu'elle était dans les bras du père de son enfant, Hermione réfléchissait. Il devait être deux heures du matin, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Soudain une lumière se fit dans son esprit : Harry ! Elle lui parlerait demain et lui saura quoi faire.

Quand son réveil sonna à 8h, Hermione se dépêcha de se lever, s'habilla rapidement avec une robe verte en laine et embrassa son petit ami avant de partir sur le terrain de quidditch. Comme à son habitude, Harry était en train de se préparer et, lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire illumina son visage et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

- Oh, tu as l'air inquiète, ça ne va pas ?

- Pas vraiment.

S'asseyant dans l'herbe, Hermione lui fit le même discours qu'à ses deux amies et attendit sa réaction. Harry posa alors une main sur le petit ventre de son amie et sourit.

- Tu devrais…

- Oui ?

- T'éloigner un peu, faire une pause et prendre le temps de réfléchir. C'est vrai Mione, il a quantité de points négatifs dans cette situation mais, imagine tout le bonheur que tu aurais en compensation.

- Sauf si on se fait tuer.

- Oui, d'accord, là c'est un peu plus délicat.

- Je vais en parler à Drago. Je vais lui dire que j'ai besoin d'une pause et que je dois prendre mes distances. La semaine prochaine, le jour des vacances, je partirai chez ma tante et j'en parlerai avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy se réveillait au milieu des autres filles de son dortoir. A peine sortie des cachots, Drago l'attrapa et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Alors ma Pansy, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, même très bien.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai eu un rendez-vous extra hier soir !

- Avec qui as-tu couché ?

- Personne.

- Ben…

- C'est Fred, il m'a invité à passer une soirée avec lui pour notre tout premier rendez-vous amoureux.

- Attends, tu sors avec Fred Weasley ?

- Ouuiiii.

Toute rêveuse, Pansy repensa à Hermione et à sa grossesse.

- Et où avez-vous passés la soirée ?

- Dans la salle d'astronomie, il avait préparé un pique-nique et…On est resté là, à se raconter nos vies.

- Cool, mais s'il fait quoi que ce soit de travers, je…

- Oui, je sais, tu le tues. Au fait, Hermione t'a parlé dernièrement ?

- Oui.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu en penses alors ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en pense de quoi ?

- Oh, d'accord, ok, salut !

Partant à toutes jambes, Pansy laissa Drago à ses réflexions et se promit d'aller à Hermione.

Alors que la gryffondor déjeunait dans la grande salle, entourée de Ginny et de Harry, un article de la gazette la détourna de son toast.

- Vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ? répondit Harry.

- Les mangemorts ont attaqué une ville moldue et ont tout détruit. Il n'y a aucun survivant !

- La vache, je crois que je vais rester à Poudlard moi.

- Mais non t'inquiète Ginny, Blaise te protègera. Mais toi Mione, méfis-toi.

- Oui, je sais.

- Au fait, reprit Ginny, tu savais que le groupe des garces a encore frappé.

- Qui ?

- Rose Zeller, une petite gryffondor.

- Elles sont complètement dingues.

- Et oui…Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

- Il faut que j'aille parler à Drago, que j'aille faire quelques emplettes pour noël et que je termine un devoir et toi ?

- Je pense que Blaise et moi, on va aller à Pré-Au-Lard, j'irais bien acheté mes cadeaux de noël avec toi.

- Ok, on y va vers 10h ?

- D'accord.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à 11h, Ginny et Hermione faisait les magasins en rigolant. Ginny trouva un pull vert en laine pour son petit ami, des gants en velour rouge pour Pansy et une série de livres pour Hermione. Cette dernière fut très généreuse envers ses amis et leur acheta des tas de cadeaux.

En passant devant une boutique, Hermione s'arrêta d'un coup et y rentra. Ne comprenant pas, Ginny la suivit jusqu'à voir sa meilleure amie tenir un petit body blanc de naissance. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Hermione avait les yeux brillants et contemplait le vêtement en coton. Puis sentant le regard de son amie sur elle, le reposa avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

Alors que Ginny partait dans son dortoir, Hermione allait à ses appartements. Après avoir tout rangé dans sa chambre, elle alla à son bureau où trônait une lettre. La déchirant, elle attrapa le petit bout de papier et lut attentivement.

« _Chère Hermione,_

_J'ai besoin de ton aide, retrouve-moi jeudi soir à la limite de la forêt interdite._

_Coline. »_

Reposant le billet sur son bureau, Hermione réfléchit vivement. Coline ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois et là, elle lui demandait de venir la voir en pleine nuit. Après tout, le voyage de France avait dû être long et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'écrire.

- Tu as l'air soucieuse, fit une voix dans son dos.

Se retournant, elle croisa ses beaux yeux gris et désigna la lettre.

- Une amie qui a des problèmes.

- C'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Attrapant le billet, Drago le lut un fois, puis une seconde fois avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu n'iras pas.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est trop dangereux.

- C'est mon amie, elle m'a aidé avec Avery, je ne peux pas la laisser maintenant.

- Hermione, c'est…

- Non ! C'est une personne que je dois protéger et je la protégerais avec ou sans ton accord.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me parles ainsi ?

- Je…

- Tes brusques changements d'humeur deviennent réellement pénibles ! cria-t-il.

- Et à qui la faute ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu ne vois pas le danger, tu es trop naïve !

- Naïve ? Alors ça c'est nouveau, tu m'avais sortie toutes les insultes possibles mais celle-ci jamais !

- Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de te protéger !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, et d'ailleurs je pense que…Que nous devrions faire une pause.

- Une pause ?

Ses yeux prirent une teinte plus foncée.

- Oui, une pause. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu mes distances et de réfléchir.

- Réfléchir ? Sur notre couple ?

- Oui et aussi, sur autre chose.

- Alors, c'est comme ça que ça se termine ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais sincère, j'ai été vraiment trop con !

- Drago, je…

- Tais-toi, sors d'ici !

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre quand elle se rendit compte que Pansy et Blaise étaient dans le salon et visiblement attristés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Bousculant les deux serpentards, elle alla se réfugier dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Quand elle arriva au sixième étage, seuls Ginny, Parvati et Harry étaient présent. Se jetant dans les bras de son meilleur ami, elle déversa toute sa tristesse avant de finalement s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny allait manger, à peine était elle ressortie de la Grande Salle que deux bras entourés sa taille. Se retournant, elle embrassa délicatement Blaise alors qu'il la conduisait dans les appartements des préfets en chef. Arrivés sur les grands canapés blancs, Ginny se lova contre lui et raconta l'état dans lequel était Hermione.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer, s'étonna Blaise.

- C'est compliqué.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose.

- Oui.

- Et tu me le dirais ?

- Non.

- S'il te plait, promis je dirais rien.

- La dernière fois, tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue.

- Oui mais la c'est une raison d'état et surtout de vie ou de mort.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça se voit que tu n'a jamais vu Drago en colère, c'est à la fois violent, sinistre et effrayant. Il se défoule et ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- C'est clair, intervint Pansy en tenant la main de Fred.

- Tiens, tu es là toi ! s'exclama Ginny face à son frère.

- Et oui, répondit-il en attrapant les hanches de Pansy, je suis avec ma chérie comme tu es avec le tien.

Soudain, une porte claqua. Le visage hautain, Drago Malefoy avait remis son masque de froideur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il menaçant.

- Rien du tout ! répondirent les serpentards.

- Bien, je vais faire ma ronde.

A peine avait-il franchi le tableau que Pansy murmura :

- Ce soir, il ne faudra pas être dehors après le couvre-feu si vous voulez mon avis.

- Exact, acquiesa Blaise, bon Ginny dis nous pourquoi !

- Non, tu n'as qu'à demander à Pansy, elle le sait aussi.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Fred en lui embrassant le cou.

- Oui,mais je ne dirais rien.

- Remarque, intervint Ginny, s'ils sont au courant, ils pourront nous aider.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas…

- Il faut qu'il soit au courant.

- Ok, mais c'est toi qui l'annonce comme ça c'est toi qu'Hermione tuera.

Se relevant légèrement, Ginny fit face à son petit ami et à son frère et leur raconta ce qu'Hermione leur avait dit.

- Alors tu crois qu'ils se sont quittés parce qu'il n'a pas supporté l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte ?

- Non Fred, je pense qu'Hermione a voulu prendre du recul et qu'il l'a mal pris.

Hermione resta au lit, dans sa chambre pendant trois jours, ne mangeant plus, ne dormant plus, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Mercredi soir, Ginny s'arma de courage, et accompagné de Blaise, elle lui ramena à manger dans sa chambre.

- Hermione, il faut que tu manges.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- D'accord peut-être que toi tu n'as pas faim mais lui, dit-elle en désignant son ventre, oui, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ingurgiter tout ça et tout de suite.

Obéissant, Hermione s'empara d'un assiette et en mangea la moitié. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues, lentement.

- Il me manque tellement.

- Je sais.

- Je l'entends dans la pièce d'à côté parfois, ça fait tellement mal.

Se roulant en boule, Hermione continua à pleurer alors que Blaise essayait de la rassurer.

- Tu sais, il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme non plus. Il est d'une humeur massacrante…

- J'ai vu ça en effet, les journaux sont entièrement occupés par les attaques de mangemorts.

- Il se défoule. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera pas de mal.

Hochant la tête, Hermione se saisit d'un morceau de pain et le mangea. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry tout décoiffé.

- Je viens de finir mon entraînement, je peux entrer ?

- Mais oui, entre.

Serrant son amie dans ses bras, il la calla contre lui et fit signe à Ginny et Blaise de partir. Une fois la porte refermée, il se tourna vers elle.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais demain j'attaque avec l'Ordre le manoir Malefoy.

- Q-Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait des enfants moldus dans les caves et on veut les libérer.

- Je, je veux venir avec vous.

- Non, Hermione.

- Si, Harry, s'il te plait. J'en ai besoin, je veux me battre de nouveau à vos côtés.

- Il n'y aura pas Ron.

- Très bien, quel est le point de rendez-vous et à quelle heure ?

- Demain à 18h, devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- J'y serais.

Se levant, Harry laissa sa petite sœur de cœur s'endormir avant de foncer dans son dortoir pour ne pas se faire surprendre par Malefoy.

Il était pas loin de 11h quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait rattrapé toutes ses nuits blanches et elle sentait un peu mieux. S'étirant, elle sortit du lit et alla s'admirer dans la glace. Elle n'avait encore le ventre arrondi mais elle semblait qu'il était un peu plus rond que d'habitude. Vérifiant que personne n'était dans la salle de bain, elle alla prendre une douche chaude qui dura plus d'une demi-heure puis se sécha les cheveux. Une fois coiffée en chignon, elle alla mettre un pull gris en coton qu'elle avait avec un jean et sa paire de bottes noires.

Relisant le billet de Coline, elle le fourra dans sa poche et prit baguette avant d'a aller manger quelque chose dans le salon. Il y avait toujours des viennoiseries et elle attrapa un croissant tout en buvant un thé bien chaud. Il allait bientôt être 17h30, elle attrapa sa baguette et enfila son manteau en laine noir avant de partir.

Si seulement elle savait qu'elle n'y reviendrait pas avant des semaines…

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin aux grilles, l'Ordre au grand complet était là, il y avait Neville, Luna, Ginny et même Parvati. A 18h ils attrapèrent le portoloin, une veille chaussure en cuir brun, et atterrirent dans le jardin du manoir Malefoy. Avançant par groupe, Hermione prit la tête y mettant toute sa tristesse et sa rage contre ceux qui l'empêchaient d'être heureuse.

Les mangemorts étaient prêts. Elle pouvait distinguer Lord Voldemort au centre, Drago à sa droite et Lucius Malefoy à sa gauche.

Se préparant à esquiver chaque sort, elle fonça et esquiva le premier sort de Bellatrix avant de la stupéfier. Elle avait beau être une jeune sorcière, elle savait se défendre. Bondissant sur le côté, elle protégea inextrémiste Luna du sortilège de la mort avant de lancer un sort en direction de l'attaque. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à entrer et sauver ces enfants. Attrapant Harry par la manche, elle lui indiqua où elle voulait se rendre et s'enfuit avant qu'il est pu protester. Se faufilant par une fenêtre, elle traversa quelques salons avant de tomber sur un mangemort. Son masque tomba et elle reconnut des traits familiers : Avery. Ou plutôt son père.

- Alors petite Granger, où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Sûrement pas au même endroit que toi, rugit-elle en lui lançant un sectumsempra.

Se rappelant ce qu'Avery avait fait à ses propres parents, elle aurait voulu le voir souffrir mais, elle n'avais pas le temps et devait trouver au plus vite les cachots. Avec l'aide de plusieurs elfes, elle trouva enfin la grille qui en donnait l'accès mais les cellules étaient toutes vides. Ils avaient été amenés ici pour rien. Prise de panique, elle se dépêcha de ressortir et courut vers ses amis pour leur dire qu'il n'y avait personne dans les caves. Soudain, une explosion retentit juste à côté d'eux et elle tomba par terre. L'aidant à se relever, Harry essayait de la défendre mais les mangemorts progressaient rapidement dans leur direction. A bout, il passa ses bras sous le corps de la jeune fille avant de courir dans les bois voisins. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il s'arrêta et écouta. Personne ne les avait suivi, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. A peine avait-il posé Hermione au pied d'un arbre qu'une branche craqua. Se retournant, il croisa le regard glacial du fils Malefoy.

- Va-t'en Malefoy !

- Et pourquoi donc Potter, tu es sur mes terres.

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Impedimenta !

Tombant au sol, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger alors que son pire ennemi avançait dangereusement vers Hermione. L'attrapant par le cou, il la souleva et la plaqua contre l'arbre. Les larmes coulait sur sa main mais il fallait qu'il reste fort.

- Drago, je t'en supplie…

- Tu veux de la pitié ? Et pour moi tu en as eu, hein ?

- Je…

- Tu quoi ? Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

- Je t'aime.

- Arrête de mentir, tu as assez joué.

- Non, je…

- Tais-toi la coupa-t-il. Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point tu m'as blessé.

Rapprochant son visage de la lionne, il l'embrassa avec fougue avant de se dégager. Elle était déjà dans un état déplorable, ses habits étaient déchirés, elle saignait à plusieurs endroits et paraissait épuisée. Glissant sa baguette jusqu'à sa gorge, il lui enfonça un peu dans le cou.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Malefoy !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu le regretteras.

- Explique-toi !

- Tu ne peux pas la tuer.

- Je ne compte pas la tuer, juste…

- Tu ne peux pas !

- Harry, ne dis rien ! s'exclama Hermione tant bien que mal avec la baguette qui lui coupait la respiration.

- Alors Potter, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes fantaisies !

Enfonçant sa baguette un peu plus, il fixa son regard dans ses yeux marron.

- Elle est enceinte !

Laissant apparaître un air dérouté, il s'éloigna un peu de la gryffondor et la contempla avant de remonter vers son visage. La bouche entrouverte, elle respirait avec difficulté. Posant une main sur son ventre, il ferma les yeux un instant avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

- C'est vrai ?

Hochant la tête, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Drago ! Drago où es-tu ?

Reconnaissant la voix de sa mère, il leva Harry, regarda une dernière fois Hermione et courut dans la direction de la voix. Attrapant le portoloin, le brun prit la main de sa meilleure amie et les fit atterrir devant Poudlard.

- Je…Je dois aller faire quelque chose, chuchota Hermione, je te rejoins.

Laissant Harry, la lionne se dirigea dans le parc et marcha longuement tout en repensant à Drago. Cette histoire se terminerait donc bien ? Soudain, en bordure de la forêt, elle aperçut une silhouette noire.

- Coline ? appela-t-elle.

La personne lui fit signe de la suivre. Courant pour la rattraper, Hermione enjambait les rochers et poussait les branches qui lui barraient le chemin avant d'arriver dans une petite clairière.

La cape noire qui couvrait la tête de l'inconnu tomba et Hermione ne reconnut pas les longues boucles blondes de son amie. Lorsque la personne se retourna, elle écarquilla les yeux et fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Alors qu'Avery se rapprochait d'elle, Parvati et Neville surgirent devant elle, baguette en main.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que deux petits minables dans votre genre m'arrêteront dans ma quête ?

Avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, ils étaient tous deux couchés sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, le corps froid, endormi à jamais par le sortilège de la mort. Hurlant de désespoir, elle tomba à genoux.

- Hermione, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

- Coline, où est-elle ?

- Morte, depuis des mois.

- Quoi ?

- Cette correspondance m'a été très utile mais tu dois comprendre que maintenant, c'est terminé.

Attrapant ses bras, il la fit se relevait et la bâillonna avant de transplaner.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Ron entre deux arbres, « prions pour qu'ils préviennent les autres » pensa-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.


	12. Une bien triste histoire

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione était dans une salle sombre. L'air humide et frais sentait le moisi. Face à elle, il y avait un mur en pierre d'où se détachait une grande porte en bois munie d'une serrure en fer qui avait l'air aussi solide que celles de Gringotts. Attachée au mur par de grosses chaînes, elle était contrainte à rester contre et sur cette surface froide.

Grelottant, elle essaya de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé quand les visages de ses deux défunts amis lui apparurent brutalement. Gémissant, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ses amis étaient morts pour elle, à cause d'elle…Tout comme Coline. « Si seulement j'avais écouté Drago… »pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. Drago…Son homme, celui qui avait tant essayé de la protéger, en vain. Elle l'aimait, elle en était tellement sûre à présent. Reverrait-elle un jour son beau visage entouré de mèches blondes, ses grands yeux gris briller d'amour pour elle, ses grands bras protecteurs l'encercler ? Mais lui, l'aimait-il encore ?

Baissant la tête, elle aperçut son petit ventre. Au moins, lui, était au chaud. Elle essaya de l'imaginer et se surprit à voir un bébé aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux de diamant. Elle voulait qu'il lui ressemble, à son serpentard, elle voulait un ange. Avery pouvait la faire souffrir, elle se rattacherait à cette image parfaite. Son bébé dans les bras de son père. Pourvu que Ron prévienne les autres, pourvu que les autres aient remarqué son absence. Mais, depuis combien de temps avait-elle disparue ? Une heure, une journée ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Bougeant légèrement, elle sentit une douleur au niveau de ses poignets entravés et gémit. Son corps était en feu, sans doute cela était dû au fait qu'elle n'ait pas bougé depuis un certain moment. Regardant ses jambes, elle vit que celles-ci étaient pleines d'égratignures. Sûrement quand elle courait dans la forêt ou alors au cours de la bataille ou tout simplement Avery qui l'avait traîné jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs où était-elle ? Elle n'était pas au manoir Malefoy, elle avait vu les cellules et elles n'étaient pas comme celle-ci. Peut-être dans la demeure des Avery ?

Soudain une clé se faufila dans la serrure et émit un grincement. La porte s'ouvrit avec bruit, un rayon de lumière parvint jusqu'à elle et elle releva la tête face à son ennemi.

- Bonjour petite Hermione.

- Va t'en ! Ne me touche pas !

- Ce n'est pas de bonnes manières Hermione, voudrais-tu que je te les rappelle ?

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il avec amusement tout en se rapprochant.

- Mes amis viendront me chercher, ils te tueront.

- Rattache toi à cet espoir tant que tu veux, personne ne te trouvera.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas déjà tuer ? lui lança-t-elle avec hargne.

- Je n'ai pas fini ce que nous avions commencé.

- Q-Quoi…

- Dans cette chambre, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ma petite Hermione. Tu ne te souviens donc pas ?

Observant les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues, il afficha un sourire diabolique. La prisonnière se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé à Paris l'été dernier. Attrapant son menton, il lui releva le visage puis s'accroupit.

- Regarde-moi… Je me souviens de tes gémissements quand je t'ai touché, de la panique dans tes yeux lorsque tu t'ais rendu compte que tu ne pouvais plus bouger, que tu étais à moi…

- Je ne serais jamais à toi !

- Je me souviens de ton caractère, j'ai su pourtant te soumettre.

- Tais-toi !

- Oui, te soumettre à moi en te forçant à entrouvrir ses petites lèvres jusque je puisse m'y glisser. Ta langue… J'en rêve encore chérie.

Pleurant, elle se recroquevilla et détourna la tête.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ceci recommencera…Très bientôt.

Se redressant, il claqua la porte et la referma derrière lui. Hermione restait comme pétrifiée face aux horreurs qu'il lui avait rappelé mais aussi face à celles qu'il allait perpétrer.

A Poudlard, c'était la panique. Plusieurs élèves avaient signalé la disparition de la jeune gryffondor et des battus avaient été organisées dans la forêt. Tout le monde était interrogé, les professeurs avertissaient le Ministère et les rumeurs allaient vites. Après toutes ses histoires qu'ils avaient lues dans les journaux, se pourrait-il qu'Hermione Granger soit morte ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que la jeune fille avait disparu, et toujours aucun signe de vie. Dans le bureau du directeur, les deux personnes les plus proches d'Hermione avaient été convoquées et c'est avec surprise que Severus Rogue vit arriver son filleul.L'ensemble du corps enseignant était présent, tous ont l'air d'avoir mal dormi.

- Que fais-tu ici Drago ? demanda alors Rogue.

- Je suis…Enfin j'étais…Son petit ami.

- Pardon ? Tes parents étaient au courant ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Alors on sait où chercher…murmura Harry.

- J'ai déjà fouillé l'intégralité du manoir Potter, et ma mère ne laisserait jamais faire ça.

Surpris par la réponse, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Au cours de votre relation, Miss Granger a-t-elle été menacé ?

- Ron Weasley l'a menacé…

- Il n'aurait jamais cela ! s'exclama Harry. Il était fou d'elle, il n'aurait jamais voulu la mettre réellement en danger. Mais de ton côté Malefoy, on trouve pas mal de suspects !

- Comme ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard qui voulaient être à la place d'Hermione, l'ensemble des mangemorts qui auraient voulu sa mort et…Avery plus précisément.

- Potter, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais il faut la retrouver rapidement, alors trouvons des indices concrets au lieu de tes conneries !

- C'est vrai, après tout, c'est peut-être toi le coupable dans l'affaire.

- Moi !

Drago s'était relevé et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte foncée.

- Moi, Potter ! Je vous ai épargnés dans la forêt, j'aurais pu l'enlevé directement.

- Mais…Tu avais une bonne raison de la faire disparaître !

- A oui et laquelle ?

- Ce qu'elle avait en elle te dérangé comme cela aurait dérangé ta famille !

- Une minute ! coupa Rogue. Miss Granger était enceinte ?

Les regards se portèrent sur Drago. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Elle était enceinte d'un mois et de moi.

- Il faut la retrouver rapidement intervint alors Albus Dumbledore.

- Mais où est ce qu'on pourrait chercher ? Elle n'a plus de parents, plus de maison, plus de proches…Rien !

- Monsieur Potter pouvez-vous nous rappeler encore une fois ce qui s'est passé ce soir ci.

- On a atterri devant Poudlard et puis…Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Je suis remonté vers la grande porte alors qu'elle allait vers la forêt.

- La forêt ! s'écria Drago.

Severus, qui s'était assis à côté de lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule, secoua négativement la tête.

- On a déjà cherché, elle n'y est pas.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Quelques jours avant sa disparition elle avait reçu une lettre.

- Une lettre ?

- Oui, un billet d'une de ses amies lui disant d'aller dans la forêt en pleine nuit, ce jeudi soir où elle a disparu.

- C'était la raison de votre rupture chuchota Harry.

- Oui…J'aurais dû être plus insistant, j'aurais dû la protéger.

- Tu as fait ton possible. Peut-être sa disparition est liée à celle de Neville et Parvati.

- Peut-être. Il faut continuer à chercher.

- Monsieur Malefoy commença Dumbledore, vous souvenez-vous du nom de cette amie ?

- Coline Julliard, c'était le nom à la fin du billet et c'est aussi celle qui l'a aidé à s'échappé cet été.

Un verre se brisa, rompant le silence. L'air affolé, le professeur McGonagall attrapa le bureau pour se maintenir et respira bruyamment.

- Coline Julliard? Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui, elle reçoit des lettres d'elle depuis le début de l'année.

- C'est impossible !

- Mais, quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Cette jeune fille est morte il y a des mois. Je pensais qu'elle le savait, que s'était pour ça qu'elle était aussi triste. L'Ordre l'a retrouvé dans sa maison familiale, tuée avec le reste de sa famille.

- Mais, qui a-t-elle vu ce soir la ? s'exclama Harry.

- Et surtout, qui lui envoyait ces lettres ? renchérit Drago.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Anthony Goldstein, préfet des serdaigles, dont les larmes avaient envahi le visage.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il, nous avons retrouvés Miss Patil et Neville.

- Très bien, comment vont-ils ?

- Ils…Ils sont morts monsieur.

L'ensemble des visages devinrent blanc et Drago sentit la main de son ennemi sur son épaule.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda enfin le professeur Rogue.

- Avec Padma, l'autre préfète, on conduisait la battue et elle a trébuché. Quand on s'est retourné pour voir sur quoi elle avait perdu l'équilibre, il y avait…Une main.

- Mon Dieu…Murmura Dumbledore.

- On a déterré les deux corps, il semblerait qu'ils aient reçu le sortilège de la mort.

- Ne cédons pas à la panique intervint Dumbledore, professeur Rogue prévenez les parents de miss Patil, trouvez sa sœur et prévenez la grand-mère de monsieur Londubat…Pauvre femme, la vie lui a vraiment tout repris. Monsieur Malefoy, retournez dans votre salle commune, vous aussi Monsieur Potter.

Alors que tout le monde se levait, un grand homme fit interruption dans le bureau du directeur. Vêtu d'un grand costume blanc, des mèches rousses et bouclées descendaient sur ses épaules.

- Excusez moi, pourrais-je parler à une de vos élèves monsieur Dumbledore ?

- Et vous êtes ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je suis le docteur Andrew Middleton, responsable des soins palliatifs de la clinique Sainte-Mangouste.

- A quel élève souhaiteriez-vous parler ?

- A Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger.

- Et…Pour quel motif ?

- Je viens pour lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, ses parents sont décédés cette nuit.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Drago.

- Ils étaient dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois et, cette nuit, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais on les a retrouvé morts.

- C'est pas vrai…murmura Harry. Professeur Dumbledore, pensez-vous que cela pourrait être lié ?

- Malheureusement oui, je pense que tout ceci est lié, tout comme la macabre découverte de ce matin. Si nous essayions de reconstituer ce qui a pu se passer cela donnerai ceci : miss Granger reçoit un rendez-vous dans la forêt, elle est suivie par ses amis qui sont alors tués. L'agresseur et kidnappeur tue alors ses parents comme il a tué son amie, Miss Julliard.

- Il faut la retrouver avant que ce malade ne la touche ! explosa alors Drago avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Drago ! Mais où vas-tu ? demanda Rogue.

- Faire appelle à des personnes qui sauront la retrouver.

Comprenant à qui il voulait parler, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

- Malefoy ! Il te tuera pour t'être impliqué dans une relation avec elle.

- Au moins, elle sera sauve. Si ce sont mes dernières volontés, il les respectera. Je vais en parler à mes parents et j'irai le retrouver après.

Alors qu'il partait, Harry adressa un signe de tête aux professeurs ainsi qu'au médecin et se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch. Arrivé dans l'herbe, il s'y coucha et se demanda s'il reverrait un jour sa petite sœur, si fragile…

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Luna, mauvaise journée hein ?

- Oui. Neville et Parvati vont me manquer, c'était mes seuls amis.

Relevant la tête, il put voir une fine larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Je sais que tout le monde me prend pour une folle, mais j'ai peur de la solitude. J'ai peur Harry.

- Je suis là moi.

Enlevant la larme du bout de son pouce, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui.

- J'espère que l'on va retrouvé Hermione.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- C'était la seule qui me protégeait.

- Je suis là Luna.

- Merci Harry.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa cave, Hermione ruminait. Comment avait-elle put être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi était-elle partie dans la forêt interdite, et surtout en pleine nuit ? Peut-être qu'après tout elle voulait risquer sa vie. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre une fois Drago parti. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Sans même un mot, il lui jeta un Doloris. Hurlant de toutes ses forces, elle sentit son corps trembler alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on la brûlait vive. Puis la douleur s'arrêta. Reprenant son souffle, elle essaya de trouver le regard de son tortionnaire, mais n'y parvint pas. La sentant s'agiter, il relança le sort. De nouveau, son corps tressaillit et elle se mit à crier. Au bout de quelques minutes, il baissa sa baguette et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Alors petite sang-de-bourbe, es-tu prête à m'obéir ?

- Non !

- Qu'est ce que tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

- Toujours aussi rebelle hein ? ricana-t-il.

- Jamais je ne me soumettrais à toi !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione se mit à sourire puis à rire.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ris ? gronda-t-il.

- Parce que…

- Réponds Sang de bourbe !

- Parce que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques lui murmura-t-elle en souriant.

- Laisse-moi rire ! Tu te crois assez puissante parce que tu es la meilleure amie de Potter ?

- Non…

- Alors ? s'énerva-t-il.

Décidée à rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, elle décida de sortir toutes ses options.

- Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais…Tu t'attaques à la petite amie d'un Malefoy.

- Tu mens ! Drago ne voudrait jamais de toi !

- Ah oui ? Mais dis-moi, l'as-tu déjà-vu en colère ? Crois-moi ce n'est pas beau à voir.

- Tu…Tu mens !

- Tu aimerais pouvoir t'en convaincre.

Rigolant à pleines dents, elle le regarda avec supériorité.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il te hait. Tu le dégoûtes !

- Si tu le dis…Mais si cela s'averre être faux, tu mourras.

- La ferme !

Se redressant, il lui relança un doloris et se délecta de ses cris. L'attrapant par les cheveux, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de la repousser. Puis il lui lança un maléfice cuisant sur ses bras, regardant avec plaisir sa prisonnière hurler de douleur. S'arrêtant, il la détailla de la tête aux pieds puis se pencha de nouveau vers elle.

- Au fait, tu n'es peut-être pas au courant vu que le journal n'est pas parvenu jusqu'ici mais…J'ai retrouvé tes parents Hermione chérie.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Tes pauvres moldus de parents, protégés par Sainte Mangouste, sont maintenant six pieds sous terre.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle.

Dans un mouvement de cape, il se dirigea vers la sortie et referma la porte derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malefoy, des cris se faisaient entendre dans le bureau du grand Lucius. Drago leur avait avoué ce qu'il comptait faire et ni sa mère ni son père n'étaient d'accord.

- Mon chéri, je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas ça ! l'implorait sa mère.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut la sauver !

- Mais ce n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! grogna son père.

- C'est à moi de choisir ! hurla-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'enfuir jusqu'à la grande salle où Voldemort attendait.

Assis à la grande table, le seigneur lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de regard avec étonnement les parents qui couraient pour essayer de rattraper leur fils.

- Bon, nous pouvons commencer cette réunion. Je tiens à féliciter tout particulièrement Drago qui a su accomplir toutes ses missions avec succès.

La plupart des mangemorts sourirent et sa tante Bellatrix le regarda avec fierté.

- Les affaires avancent bien, des nouvelles de Potter ?

- Non mon seigneur, commença Pettigrow, il se méfit.

- Il faudrait pouvoir attaquer Poudlard, intervint Avery père, mais cela est impossible.

- Ou alors l'attirer à nous…Osa Lucius.

- Potter ne sort pas avec la petite Weasley ? questionna Lord Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je ne crois pas répondit Drago tout en regardant Blaise.

- Mais, il tient à elle. Cela serait parfait si nous parvenions à la capturer.

Blaise palissait à vu d'œil et Drago ne savait quoi faire.

- Maître, il me semble qu'il était plus intéressé par Cho Chang annonça Pansy, in extremis.

- Qui donc ?

- Une serdaigle de septième année qu'il a longtemps convoitisé. Ils se sont séparés assez vite.

- Va pour la serdaigle.

Blaise se détendit lentement et respira enfin. Le reste de la réunion fut traité et au moment de partir, Drago se tourna vers son maître.

- Puis-je vous parlez mon seigneur ?

- C'est à propos de ta sang-de-bourbe ?

- Comment...

- Comment je le sais ? le coupa Lord Voldemort avec colère, parce que tu passes ton temps à penser à elle ! Je ne cesse de la voir dans tes pensées !

Lui attrapant le bras avec force, il les fit transplaner dans un vieux cimetière.

Une fois arrivé, le Lord sortit sa baguette et lui lança des Doloris avec un rictus mauvais. Tout en regardant celui qu'il considérait comme son fils se tordre de douleur, il hurlait parfois avec rage : « Pourquoi ! Hein, pourquoi ! ». Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Drago avait les muscles endoloris et resta sur le sol en pensant à elle.

- Encore elle ! explosa Voldemort, ne peux-tu pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Non chuchota le blond, face contre terre.

- Depuis quand hante-t-elle tes pensées ?

- Vous me demandez depuis quand je l'aime ou depuis combien temps nous sortons ensemble ?

Sifflant de rage, Voldemort lança son pied dans son estomac avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme.

- Depuis quand aimes-tu cette…Chose ?

- Environ…Trois ans.

- Sais-tu qu'elle brise nos idéologies ? Toi le sang pur qui sort avec la sang de bourbe !

- Mais, j'ai réussi à en faire abstraction, je l'aime qu'elle soit sang de bourbe, moldu ou cracmol.

- Tu es exaspérant…Tu me rappelles moi à ton âge. Si déterminé à vouloir ce que l'on veut.

- Je m'excuse maître.

Inspirant profondément, Lord Voldemort s'assit sur une tombe de marbre et le regarda sans sévérité.

- Relève toi, lui dit-il doucement.

Obéissant, Drago se mit debout et épousseta sa cape.

- Non finalement reste assis par terre.

Toujours face à son maître, Drago s'assit à ses pieds.

- Est ce que je la connais ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Oui maître, vous la connaissez, c'est Hermione.

- Hermione ?

- La meilleure amie de Potter, Granger.

- Décidément, tu choisis la plus compliquée. Depuis quand es-tu avec elle ?

- Notre relation a commencé le 1er octobre.

- Donc cela fait plus de deux mois.

- Plus vraiment maître, nous nous sommes séparés, enfin elle m'a quitté.

- Faut-il être idiote !

- Elle…Elle avait peur, je suppose maintenant que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Peur ? Des mangemorts ? De moi ? Drago, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de cette jeune fille, cela m'étonnerai.

- Ce n'est pas ça maître.

Après une minute de silence, le Lord posa un regard paternel sur le jeune homme et brisa le silence.

- Tout ceci restera entre nous, tu le sais.

- Oui maître.

- Alors ?

- Je l'ai mise enceinte.

- Voilà un problème de plus.

- Oui, je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques jours mais…j'aurais du m'en douter ! Ses nausées et ses changements d'humeur qui m'ont tant énervé…Elle n'y était pour rien.

- Tu l'aimes sincèrement ?

- Oui maître, j'aurais pu défier mes parents pour elle. J'aurais tellement voulu…

- Oui ?

- La protéger. Faire d'elle ma femme. Qu'elle soit vue, comblée, heureuse…

- Tout ceci peut encore exister.

- Mais maître, je pensais que vous ne voudriez jamais, que vous la tueriez !

- Sans explication, c'est sans doute ce que j'aurais fait. Mais comprends-tu que ce l'amour que tu lui portes est exceptionnel ?

- Oui maître.

- Ce sentiment est unique et terriblement puissant, il peut changer un homme à jamais. Si tu l'aimes, tout est possible.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il l'aimait. Il était prêt à tout pour elle et ne pourrait vivre sans. Reniflant à cause du froid qui avait envahi son corps, il regarda son maître. Celui-ci avait son regard dans le vide, fixant une tombe en peu plus loin.

- Veux-tu venir avec moi ? demanda le Lord.

- Oui maître.

Se relevant tous deux, ils marchèrent dans la neige jusqu'à une grande tombe en marbre noir où un bouquet de roses blanches avait été posé. Drago put lire le nom en lettres d'or : « Elisabeth Rose Scrimgeour » et plus bas les dates traditionnelles : « 1926-1944 ».

- Scrimgeour, demanda Drago, comment le ministre ?

- C'était sa sœur…Il ne la méritait pas.

- Maître ?

- Sais-tu pourquoi je hais les moldus et les sang de bourbe ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Si je comprends aussi bien ton attendrissement pour ta Hermione, Drago, c'est que je l'ai également connu. Serais-tu prêt à m'écouter ?

- Oui maître.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le Lord commença alors son histoire.

- Quand j'étais en sixième année à Poudlard, j'avais le même comportement que toi tu as aujourd'hui. Je couchais avec toutes les filles que je trouvais, les serpentards m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil et j'étais brillant de mes études.

Drago sourit à son maître et celui-ci en esquissa un.

- Et puis un jour, elle est arrivée. Elle venait de Beauxbatons et avait préféré venir à Poudlard pour ses deux dernières années. J'ai cru voir arriver un ange. Elle avait la peau si pâle, comme toi, des cheveux d'un noir profond et de beaux yeux couleurs noisette.

- Hermione aussi à les yeux noisette murmura Drago.

- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Au début, elle se méfiait de moi, elle avait peur. Après tout, c'était une serdaigle et j'étais un serpentard. Je passais mon temps à la bibliothèque pour la voir, elle aimait lire et étudier, comme moi. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de montrer mes sentiments,alors je l'humiliais, la rabaissais et l'injuriais comme un bon serpentard que j'étais.

- Je vois…

- Et puis, toujours en sixième année au mois de mai, j'ai craqué. Pendant ma ronde de prefet-en-chef, je l'ai trouvé en pleurs dans un couloir. Elle m'a alors confié que sa famille était une immondice de ce monde et qu'ils la maltraitait. Par la suite, nous nous organisions des rendrez-vous et elle se confiait à moi et moi à elle. C'est la seule qui su tout ce qui m'était cher. Un soir, elle m'a avoué qu'elle était folle de moi et…

- Oui ? demanda Drago qui était à présent captivé par le récit.

- Je lui ai tout avoué, que je l'aimais depuis le premier jour. Bien qu'il fallait cacher notre relation, je la comblais d'attention et elle passait toutes ses nuits dans mes bras… J'ai l'impression que tu connais cette histoire Drago.

- Cela c'est passé de la même manière avec Hermione.

- Ouvre moi ton esprit.

Le blond acquiesa et permis à son maître de voir ses souvenirs.

- Intéressant…Je ne savais pas que Avery l'avait loupé, il m'avait assuré les avoir tous eu.

- Maître, pouvez-vous me raconter la suite s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui. Alors, pendant les vacances elle était chez elle et nous nous envoyons des lettres par centaines jusqu'à ce que je puisse la revoir le premier septembre de notre dernière année. Notre vie était merveilleuse, elle m'aimait et je l'aimais. Nous avions des projets.

Relevant la manche droite de sa cape, il lui montra deux bracelets en argent. Sur le premier était gravé « Tom Jedusor » et sur le second… « Elisabeth jedusor ».

- Nous nous les sommes offerts le soir de noël, elle voulait devenir ma femme. C'est d'ailleurs cette même nuit que nous avons commis l'irréparable.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur vers son maître, il attendait la suite avec impatience.

- Un moi et demi plus tard, elle m'apprenait qu'elle était enceinte.

- Décidément, nos histoires se ressemblent de plus en plus.

- Et oui. Elle pensait que je voulais la quitter mais je n'en suis devenu que plus amoureux. Je l'accompagnais régulièrement chez le médecin, nous nous renseignions pour notre mariage, la vie prenait un sens pour moi. Au moi de mai, nous fêtâmes nos un an ensemble et elle m'apprenait que nous allions avoir une petite fille. La vie devint alors encore plus agréable, cherchant des prénoms, imaginant son avenir de médicomage, ministre, professeur,…

Une leur éclaira alors son regard par ce souvenir.

- Nous avons tous deux réussi nos aspics avec succès mais elle dut rentrer chez elle pour les vacances. Sa famille avait découvert les lettres que nous nous étions envoyés et quelques jours plus tard, qu'elle était enceinte. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés dans ce cimetière pour nous enfuir ensemble.

- Mais…Vous étiez si puissant, pourquoi sa famille ne vous a pas accepté ? Cela aurait été un honneur.

- J'étais pauvre à l'époque, et cette famille était tellement vénale. Bref, cette nuit, ils nous attendaient et ils l'ont attrapée. Ils m'ont attaché à cet arbre dit-il en désignant un grand chêne, et ils l'ont frappé pour avoir osé vouloir s'enfuir avec moi. J'hurlais, je ne voulais pas qu'on la touche, je voulais la protéger…mais elle est tombée sous les coups.

Drago sentit ses yeux piqués mais se retint.

- Ils l'ont tuée ! Elle a fait une fausse-couche qui a mal terminée, elle est morte dans son sang alors que je me débattais pour la sauver. Je n'oublierais jamais Drago, on m'a enlevé mon amour puissant et un jour, je me vengerais d'eux.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous haïssez les sang de bourbe ? demanda Drago un peu perdu.

- Son père, ce salop qui aimait la battre était un sang de bourbe. Je me suis alors venger sur sa race pour avoir tué mon Elisabeth et notre…Marie.

- Marie, votre fille.

- Oui. Heureusement j'avais encore mes mangemorts pour me soutenir mais j'avais perdu le goût de la vie, elle était si fade sans elle. Et puis un jour, Narcissa et Lucius se sont mariés et ont eu un enfant.

Drago sourit.

- Tu es comme un fils Drago, je t'ai appris ce que je connaissais et tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi, autant que j'en sais sur toi.

- Vous êtes comme un père, maître.

- Drago, tu n'as pas faiblit dans tes missions et tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Tant que tu continueras comme ça, je tolérais ta relation avec cette fille. Mais si tu dénigres tes obligations, elle en fera les frais est-ce clair ?

- Oui, maître.

- Parfait.


	13. Quand la mort parait plus douce

Ses boucles brunes étaient disposées tout autour de sa tête et s'éparpillaient sur son oreiller. Sa respiration était douce, ses yeux clos. Il passa ses longs doigts fins sur sa joue si pâle. Elle était parfaite, la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, la femme de sa vie…Remuant légèrement, elle ouvrit ses yeux noisette et le regard avec un petit air coquin.

- Bonjour Tom.

- Bonjour mon Elisabeth.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas, le temps passe si vite quand je suis avec toi.

Souriant, elle s'approcha plus près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras gracieux. Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle colla son corps contre le sien.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi.

L'embrassant plus fougueusement, il passa ses mains dans ses boucles qu'il aimait tant.

- Est-ce que…

- Oui mon amour.

- Est-ce que tu voudras des enfants Tom ?

- Je ne sais pas…Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, j'ai vécu en orphelinat, je ne voudrais pas rendre d'autres enfants malheureux.

Se redressant elle lui saisit le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu seras un père parfait, tes enfants seront fiers de toi et tu seras leur modèle.

- Oui mon Elisabeth.

- Moi, j'en veux au moins trois.

- Trois ! rigola-t-il.

- Oui, un ministre, un médicomage et…Un auror !

- Tu as aussi choisi leurs futures femmes et les prénoms de leurs enfants ?

- J'y réfléchis.

- Soit, ma chérie, je te ferrais au moins trois enfants et nous formerons une vrai famille tous les cinq.

Posant sa tête sur la sienne, il l'enlaça plus étroitement et sourit à cette agréable perspective.

- Que ferons-nous une fois que je me serais enfuie ?

- Nous trouverons un appartement, j'aurais un travail et je te couvrirais de bijoux.

- Et moi ?

- Toi, tu seras à mes côtés.

- Et que penses-tu de la boutique d'Hers&Flo ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est le fleuriste sur le chemin de Traverse, il paraît qu'il engage. Et puis tu sais à quel point j'aime les fleurs.

- C'est risqué, tu imagines un jour que ta famille arrive dans la boutique. Il te tuerai pour être parti avec moi…

- Mais je veux travailler moi aussi.

- Si seulement j'étais né riche, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

- Si seulement j'étais née pauvre, il y en aurait eu encore moins.

- Je ne te mérite pas.

Le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, Elisabeth le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tais-toi Tom Jedusor ! Je t'aime et je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je veux avoir un avenir avec toi, je veux devenir Mme Jedusor et je veux que tu me fasses des tonnes d'enfants.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Caressant son corps, il enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure et ferma les yeux.

- Maître ? appela une énième fois Lucius.

- J'étais dans mes pensées. Bonjour à toi Narcissa, Lucius, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur ce canapé dit-il en désignant celui face à son bureau.

Prenant place à son tour, il regarda sa tasse de thé froid puis commença.

- J'ai décidé de permettre à Drago de voir cette jeune sang de bourbe.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Lucius avait du mal à respirer alors que sa femme avait un mince sourire.

- D'ailleurs saviez-vous qu'elle était enceinte ?

Cette fois-ci Mme Malefoy vit son mari devenir livide et craint qu'il est une crise. Croisant ses jambes, elle posa ses mains sur celles-ci avant de prendre la parole.

- De combien de semaines est-elle enceinte ?

- Selon Severus, qui la appris il n'y a pas longtemps, elle serait à présent enceinte d'un mois et demi, soit environ six semaines.

- Est-on sûr que c'est bien Drago le père ?

- Oui.

- Bon, finalement les recherches vont devoir s'accélérer.

- Les recherches ? Quelles recherches ?

- Mais maître, cette jeune fille a disparu depuis maintenant quelques jours.

- Drago ne m'en a rien dit.

- Il l'a cherche activement, je suppose qu'il avait peur de vous en parler, peur que l'histoire ne recommence.

- Je comprends. Je vais commencer mes recherches de mon côté, prévenez le.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, ça elle le savait mais depuis combien de temps exactement était-elle ici, ça elle n'en savait rien. Alors qu'elle essayait de se soustraire de ses fers, elle entendit la porte grincer.

- Coucou chéri, je suis rentré ! ironisa Avery.

- Vas te faire foutre !

- Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux un minimum d'apprécier.

- Libère moi et tu verras ma façon de te remercier.

- Mais tu oublies que tu n'as pas de baguette ma chérie. Ah si ! Elle est là dit-il en touchant sa poche de veste.

La sortant, il lui mit sous le nez avant de la briser violemment en deux.

- Enflure ! hurla-t-elle. Je te tuerai, je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour cela !

- Tu es mimi tout plein quand tu t'énerves Hermione. Au fait j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais il y a un ami à toi qui voudrait te parler.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu verras. Vas-y entre ! cria-t-il en direction de la porte.

S'ouvrant en grinçant, la porte laissa apparaître une silhouette dans le noir du couloir. Lorsqu'elle avança dans la lumière de la bougie, Hermione ne put retenir un cri. Lorsque enfin, la cagoule tomba, elle laissa une larme tomber.

- Ron…

- Hermione…

- Comment est ce que tu as pu ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! hurla-t-elle.

- Je ne te ferrais pas de mal, je veux juste qu'on parle.

S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il la regarda dans les yeux. Visiblement, il était encore plus idiot qu'elle ne le pensait. Il l'avait livré à Avery et il pensait pouvoir revenir comme ça.

- Je veux qu'on parte tous les deux Hermione, qu'on se trouve une autre vie.

- Tu es tellement naïf Ron ! Tu crois sérieusement que ce fou furieux me laisserait partir avec toi ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, mais quand il en aura fini avec toi…

- Quoi ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu me prends pour qui Ronald, je ne suis pas une vulgaire catin que l'on se fait passer !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je tiens à toi.

- Si tu tenais à moi, tu m'aurais protéger, tu ne m'aurais pas insulter à Poudlard et surtout tu ne laisserais pas un mangemort me faire du mal ! Drago lui a fait tout ça pour moi !

- Alors c'est vrai ? s'exclama Avery qui commença à pâlir.

- Rien que des rumeurs répondit Ron, mais ça m'étonnerait. Il l'insulte tout le temps.

- Ah oui ? Mais dit moi Ronald, n'est pas lui qui t'as empêché de me violer ? Il t'a tellement frappé que tu ne ressemblais plus à rien.

- Pff, il t'a juste mis dans son lit et basta !

- C'est la que tu te trompes, Drago est bien meilleur que toi et il n'a jamais eu peur de me dire qu'il m'aimait !

Soudain Avery se leva et lui jeta un endoloris.

- Tais-toi ! Bon Weasley, tu la veux ou pas ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas.

- Il va falloir te décider.

- Je reviendrai la chercher quand tu auras fini.

- Bien, pars maintenant.

Une fois la porte refermée, il s'approcha de sa prisonnière et se mit à genoux face à elle.

- Cet idiot croit sérieusement que je te laisserai en vie après avoir eu ton corps ?

- Et toi tu es idiot de croire que tu vivras une fois que tu m'auras toucher !

Attrapant une cigarette de sa poche, il l'alluma et tira dessus.

- Tu es tellement arrogante.

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il lui avait écrasé sa cigarette sur sa jambe droite. Refusant de crier, elle le défie du regard alors qu'il rallumait son arme.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Recule !

- Oh que non…s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement.

Attrapant son chemisier, il l'ouvrit d'un grand coup et colla son torse contre sa poitrine.

- Cela fait des mois que j'en ai envi…soupira-t-il.

- Va t'en je t'en pris !

- Mais pourquoi Hermione, maintenant que tu es à moi ?

- Je ne serais jamais à toi !

- Je sais, je sais…Elle dise toutes ça au début.

Lui crachant au visage, elle utilisa ses jambes et le repoussa aussi long qu'elle le pouvait. Tombant à la renverse, Avery passa sa main sur son visage avec un rictus mauvais avant de sortir sa baguette.

- Endoloris ! hurla-t-il.

Criant à en perdre la voix, Hermione crut mourir. Enfin le sort cessa.

- À moi, à moi, à moi…Tu es à moi ! cria-t-il.

- Non Avery, je ne le suis pas et je ne le serais jamais.

- Sectusempra !

Lentement de fines entailles apparurent sur le corps meurtri de la prisonnière, laissant découler un liquide rouge, épais. Son sang.

- Allez chéri, on commence ! murmura-t-il avec un regard pervers en se jetant sur elle.

Assis dans la bibliothèque, Harry cherchait déspérement une solution. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas morte, il le sentait. Soudain la chaise à côté de lui fut tirée.

- Harry, quand je ne vais pas bien, je retire mes chaussures.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Luna.

- Tu penses qu'Hermione est toujours vivante ?

- Oui, je le sens. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais j'ai la certitude qu'elle est toujours en vie et…Et qu'elle nous attend.

- Moi aussi je le sens. Les vols d'oiseaux sont réguliers.

- Et en même temps je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle subit.

- Je comprends, le silence devient alors pesant.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Luna se mit en tailleur sur sa chaise et se tourna vers Harry.

- Ne te met pas en colère, mais j'ai des soupçons.

- Des soupçons ? Sur qui ?

- Ton ami Ronald.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je le sens.

- On ne peut pas accuser quelqu'un parce qu' « on le sent » Luna.

- Mais on peut déterminer si une personne est vivante ?

- Ok, tu marques un point.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Harry mais, je pense que Ronald est passé du côté obscur.

- Du côté obscur…Ca me dit quelque chose. Peu importe, Luna, je te fais suffisamment confiance pour croire ce que tu me dis mais je ne peux pas l'attaquer sans preuve.

- Tu me crois ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant en grand ses beaux yeux gris.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, peu de personnes me font confiance.

- Mais moi, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Merci Harry.

Déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue, elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de déclarer fermement :

- Nous la retrouverons Harry, peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver.

Respirant avec difficulté, fermant les yeux le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione se rattachait aux espoirs que quelqu'un arriverait alors que son corps subissait les assauts d'Avery. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues alors que son violeur gémissait en posant ses mains sur sa chair, dans sa chair. Elle comprit alors d'où venait l'expression « se sentir sale » suite aux attouchements d'un être aussi abjecte que l'était Avery.

Alors que ce monstre butait en elle, elle sentit ses griffures sur son ventre, les coups qu'il lui donnait sur le cou en l'insultant de tous les noms dégradants. « Drago, viens me sauver » hurlait-elle en elle-même. Personne ne vint. Laissant sa langue balayait son visage, elle gémit de dégoût et voulut vomir mais très vite, il reprit ses coups de reins en s'appuyant fortement sur ses hanches.

Malheureusement pour elle, il ne se contenta pas de la violer une fois mais en revoulut encore et encore…

Le silence était pesant. Elle gisait là depuis près de trois heures, répit qu'il lui avait donné en partant après son acte immonde. Vêtu uniquement de sa jupe d'écolière et de son soutien gorge, elle tremblait, de froid ou de peur ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne bougeait pas, son corps était encore endoloris par les coups qu'elle avait reçus, par l'atrocité qu'il avait commise. Pire que ça, elle se sentait déchirait de l'intérieur, son bas-ventre la faisait souffrir et elle laissait parfois échapper des gémissements de douleur qui se perdaient dans sa cellule. A bout d'un certain temps, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner puis, un liquide chaud et épais envahir ses jambes. Sanglotant, elle repensa à ce bébé qu'elle avait imaginé, perdu à jamais.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours sur la surface froide quand elle entendit des voix dans le couloir. « Soit c'est Ron, soit c'est Avery » pensa-t-elle et dans les deux cas elle ne voulait voir aucun des deux.

- Mais maître ! criait une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Avery.

- Assez ! Ouvre cette porte !

La porte grinça, laissant apparaître la silhouette majestueuse de Lord Voldemort entouré de deux mangemorts. Plongeant ses yeux dans son regard rouge elle murmura :

- Si vous êtes venu m'achever par pitié, faites vite.

Regardant ce petit être face à lui, il remarqua la flaque de sang dans laquelle elle gisait et se tourna vers un de ses mangemorts.

- Est-ce cette jeune fille Zabini ?

- Oui maître souffla-t-il.

- Va chercher Drago, vite !

Alors que Blaise partait en courant, Voldemort s'approcha légèrement de la prisonnière. Sentant quelque chose sous son pied, il le releva avant de ramasser sa prise.

Alors que Drago arrivait en courant dans la cellule, il vit son maître qui tenait ce qui devait être une culotte en dentelle noire et derrière, couchée sur le sol et à moitié nu, Hermione. Avançant, il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle avant d'évaluer ses blessures.

- Il faut la sortir d'ici.

- Je suis d'accord.

Plongeant son regard d'acier dans les yeux de sa lionne, il caressa tendrement sa joue glacée. Enlevant sa cape d'un geste, il l'enroula autour de la jeune fille avant de glisser ses bras sous son corps et de la soulever avec délicatesse.

- Elle a besoin de soin Drago, ramenons la en haut et nous aviserons ensuite.

- Oui maître.

Gravissant les escaliers, Drago la tenait comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Après plusieurs portes passées, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle éclairée par de grandes fenêtres. La pierre était dominante malgré les meubles en bois de rose et les tapis et rideaux beiges.

Ouvrant avec peine les yeux, Hermione vit la famille Parkinson et Zabini à sa droite. Pansy pleurait alors que Blaise l'entourait de ses bras pour la réconforter. Il y avait également la famille Greengrass et les parents Malefoy ainsi que les Lestrange à sa gauche. Narcissa semblait la regarder avec tendresse. Et en face d'elle, il y avait la famille Avery au grand complet. Plongeant sa tête dans l'épaule de son serpent, Drago put sentir ses larmes sur sa chemise.

S'approchant à grands pas de ses parents, il regarda son père droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes juqu'à ce que ce dernier hoche la tête et attrape la jeune lionne des bras de son fils.

Se retournant brusquement, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il allait enfin pouvoir exprimer sa rage et sa fureur.

- Maître ?

- Oui Drago ?

- Puis-je ?

- Oui.

Avançant dangereusement vers la famille Avery, il attrapa le fils aîné par le col avant de le projeter contre le mur voisin.

- Tu vas payer ordure !

- Pour avoir baiser une sang de bourbe, c'est une blague ?

Ne se maîtrisant plus, il l'attrapa par les cheveux avant de lui ré enfoncer la tête dans le mur. Le saisissant par le cou, il l'envoya au centre de la pièce.

- Doloris ! Alors tu trouves ça agréable, pourriture !

Alors qu'Avery hurlait de douleur, Hermione sentit comme une pointe la traversée.

- chuchota-t-elle.

S'approchant de la jeune fille, elle passa sa main sur son front avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Elle est brûlante Lucius, il faut faire quelque chose.

- réappela-t-elle encore plus faiblement.

- Où avez-vous mal mon enfant ?

- J'ai mal… en bas.

- En bas ? demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

Ouvrant la bouche, Narcissa comprit.

- Maître appela-t-elle, il faut la ramener au plus vite au manoir !

- Pourquoi que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle a fait une fausse-couche, elle se vide de son sang !

- Ramenez la ! Drago, je pars avec eux, fais ce qu'il faut.

- Avec plaisir maître.

S'approchant de sa victime, il plongea son regarda meurtrier en lui.

- Tu m'as volé mon avenir, je vais te voler le tien !

- Non !

- Avada Kedavra !

Le corps s'écroula sur le sol alors que les parents et les deux sœurs pleuraient et criaient.

- Au suivant.

- Sale bâtard ! hurla le père.

- Choisi. Avada Kedavra !

À son tour, le père s'effondra sur le sol.

- On n'insulte jamais un Malefoy.

- Nous sommes désolées, pleura la mère, nous ne savions pas ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Nous le jurons déclara la sœur cadette.

- Ouvrez vos esprits !

Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit la parole.

- Vous serez placées sous tutelle. Vous changerez de nom, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Qui se dévoue pour les prendre chez eux ?

- Mais…Nous ne gardons pas le manoir ?

- Non ! Ce manoir doit brûler, au plus vite.

- Drago, mon chérie, crois-tu sérieusement que ces femmes n'étaient pas au courant ? roucoula sa tante Bellatrix.

- Il n'y avait rien dans leurs pensées.

- Oui, mais je sais qu'Androméda, la sœur benjamine, était très proche de son frère et qu'il lui confiait tout. Il me la dit un jour.

- Vraiment ?

- Et crois-tu qu'une fillette de quinze ans cacherait quelque chose à sa sœur de 17 ans et à sa mère ?

- Tu as raison Bella, tu peux t'en charger ?

- Oui. Avada Kedavra !

La mère s'écroula alors que déjà les autres sorts fusaient. Sortant prestement de la pièce, il transplana au manoir.

Quand il arriva au Manoir, c'était l'effervescence. Les domestiques et elfes couraient d'une pièce à l'autre, son père était dans son bureau en train d'écrire à une vitesse surhumaine et Lord Voldemort en personne se trouvait en plein milieu du couloir. S'approchant, il regarda la porte close en bois massif sombre.

- Elle est…

- La dedans ? Oui.

- Et comment va-t-elle ?

- Narcissa est avec elle.

S'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- J'aurais du y penser, j'aurais du savoir qu'elle était là-bas.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Oui, mais si j'avais su elle n'aurait pas été blessé et le bébé aurait survécu. Je n'ai pas su les protéger.

- Elle est toujours vivante Drago ! J'aurais aimer avoir cette chance.

- Pardon maître.

S'asseyant à côté de lui, le Lord maintint sur regard sur la porte et soupira. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Narcissa, les mains pleines de sang et essoufflée.

- Une bassine d'eau !

- Mère ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va s'en sortir mon chérie dit-elle calmement en se rinçant les mains.

- A-t-elle était gravement blessé ? demanda Voldemort.

- Elle a des brûlures sur l'ensemble du corps, sûrement dû à des cigarettes, des coupures et des griffures sur les membres supérieurs, des hématomes au niveau du cou et elle a des lésions…génitales. Suite au viol mais aussi à la fausse couche, elle va avoir besoin d'aide, n'est ce pas Drago ?

- Je ferrais tout ce qu'il faudra.

- Bien, va la voir.

- Je peux ?

- Elle n'a pas osé le demander mais je pense qu'elle veut te voir.

Entrant dans la chambre d'amis aménagée pour elle, il la vit aussitôt, allongée dans le grand lit en ébène. Les couches de draps en soie beige, les couvertures en cachemire vert, les grands oreillers en plume l'entouraient. Elle paraissait si fragile.

- Drago, c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

- Chut, oui c'est moi mais ne bouge pas.

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il écarta des boucles de son visage.

- J'aurais du arriver plus tôt, pardonne moi.

Ne répondant pas, elle se contenta de tendre les bras comme une enfant pour qu'il la prenne contre lui.

- Je te pardonne chuchota-t-elle mais toi est ce que tu me pardonnes ?

- De quoi pourrais-tu te faire pardonner ?

- Et bien j'aurais dû t'écouter tu avais déceler le danger, et par ma faute j'ai perdu le bébé et je ne suis plus la femme d'un seul homme et…

La serrant plus étroitement contre son torse, il enfouit sa visage dans ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était la faute d'Avery, et il a payé pour ça.

- Il ne me ferra plus de mal ?

- Non, plus jamais.

- Merci.

- De rien. Et je suis désolé de m'être étais enceinte, tu avais peur et j'ai cru que tu voulais me quitter. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais quitter.

- Bien il faut que tu te reposes.

La recouchant, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Drago ?

- Oui.

- Reste avec moi s'il te plait. J'ai peur sans toi.

- Bien sûr.

Lui faisant un petit sourire, il enleva sa veste et se coucha près d'elle. Dans ses bras puissants, elle se sentit enfin en sécurité et put fermer les yeux sans inquiétude.


	14. Renaissance

Allongée dans ce grand lit, Hermione resta endormie trois jours durant et Drago ne la quitta. Jouant avec ses boucles et caressant sa joue sous l'œil du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il refusait de la laisser seule.

- Mon chéri, intervint le deuxième jour Narcissa Malefoy, voudrais-tu que je reste avec elle pendant que tu vas prendre une douche et déjeuner ?

- Merci mère mais je préfère rester avec elle.

- Prend au moins une douche.

- J'en ai pris une tôt ce matin et un elfe m'a apporté à manger.

- Si tu veux mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose mon ange.

Observant ce curieux échange, Lord Voldemort assis près de la cheminée et occupé à feuilleter un manuel ancien, repensa à sa tendre Elisabeth. Le jour de son enterrement avait été le pire de tous. Toute vêtue de blanc dans son cercueil, elle demeurait à jamais un ange, détruit par sa propre famille.

Il était revenu au cimetière une semaine plus tard avec un bouquet de roses blanches et depuis, ce rituel ne s'était jamais brisé.

Retournant à sa lecture, il jeta à coup d'œil au couple sur le lit avant de revoir le visage de sa belle Elisabeth. Elles se ressemblaient tellement, il est sûr que si leur fille était née, elle aurait eu cette apparence, ces boucles, ces yeux …

Au terme de ces trois long jours, Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux. Se relevant, elle sentit une brève douleur dans le bas du dos avant de voir Drago, couché à ses côtés. Plongeant son regard tendrement dans le sien, elle sentit sa main caresser la sienne.

- Est ce que tu te sens mieux ?

- Si on veut…

- As tu faim ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Veux-tu me parler ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Deux larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? articula-t-elle.

- Nous sommes le 13 décembre mais quel jour de la semaine je suis incapable de te le dire.

- Tu as passé tout ce temps avec moi ?

- Oui.. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle se colla contre lui. Soudain, un souvenir lui revint et elle se releva brusquement.

- Il faut que je vois Harry.

- Je crains que pour le moment…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas…Il faut que je le prévienne.

- Mais de quoi, petite princesse ?

- J'ai vu…Ronald là-bas, il voulait « m'acheter à Avery ».

- Quoi ! rugit-il.

- Il faut prévenir Harry, je t'en pris…

- Ne bouge pas, mange ce qui va t'être envoyé pendant que je lui envoie une lettre.

Surprise, elle obéit cependant puis se rendormit.

Deux étages plus bas, Drago était occupé à informer son maître de la situation et de ses projets.

- Maître ?

- Oui Drago ?

- Je voudrais garder Hermione ici, un peu plus longtemps.

- Tu n'as donc pas réussi à savoir si elle t'aimait toujours, ironisa-t-il.

- Non, maître.

- De mon point de vue, cela ne pose pas de problème et personnellement je suis convaincu que cette jeune fille t'aime.

- Je l'espère.

- Tu devrais lui acheter un petit cadeau.

- Vous avez raison maître…Mais quoi donc?

- Les femmes sont toutes folles des diamants.

- Vous avez raison maître, il faut que j'aille régler quelques détails avec Severus à propos d'Hermione et de la décision de Dumbledore.

- Bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus Rogue rentrait dans la chambre où se reposait Hermione.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Professeur.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

- Ca va…Il y a Drago.

S'asseyant dans un des fauteuils voltaire en velours vert face au lit, le professeur prit une profonde aspiration avant de regarder son élève.

- Etes-vous au courant du sort qui fut réservé à vos parents ?

- Oui professeur, je sais que je suis orpheline.

- Toutes mes condoléances. Le directeur Dumbledore pense avoir trouvé une solution temporaire.

Hermione s'appuya contre les oreillers et froissa les draps entre ses mains.

- Laquelle ?

- Il m'a nommé tuteur.

- Très bien.

- Avez-vous des conditions ?

- Non.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non monsieur, pouvez-vous me laisser maintenant s'il vous plait ?

Se levant, le professeur Rogue la regarda une dernière fois avant de passer la porte en la refermant délicatement.

Quelques jours passèrent, Hermione avait l'obligation de rester coucher et Drago passaient le plus de temps possible dans sa chambre. Suite à une journée particulièrement chargé, l'héritier Malfoy approcha de sa belle endormie et la regarda avec tendresse. Alors qu'un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, elle se mit soudain à froncer les sourcils et à gémir.

- Drago… Drago…

- Chut.

- Non…

- Hermione ?

- Drago !

Se relevant d'un coup, elle haletait alors qu'il tentait de la rassurer.

- Je suis là.

Se collant contre lui, elle le fit basculer et leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent.

- Tu as eu une dure journée ? demanda la jeune fille encore apeurée.

- Oui, mais je suis entièrement à toi maintenant.

- Tu…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Avery ?

- Il est mort.

- Je sais mais, je me demandais comment ?

- Comme il le méritait.

- Comment Lord Voldemort m'a-t-il retrouvé ?

- Il se doutait de quelque chose… Et il a accès à nos esprits.

- Oh je comprends.

- Hermione, parle moi s'il te plait.

- Je… Je ne suis pas encore prête.

S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Respirant un grand coup, il regarda la porte quand il entendit sa belle pleurer.

Se retournant, il la regarda sans comprendre alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Je t'en pris pardonne-moi…sanglota-t-elle. Je…J'ai tellement peur que tu partes à nouveau.

- Hermione, arrête de pleurer…

La prenant de nouveau dans ses bras, il la calla contre lui avant de la bercer comme une enfant apeurée.

S'endormant ainsi, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de morphée à ses côtés.

A Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, Luna et Albus Dumbledore étaient penchés sur la lettre qu'Harry venaient de leur tendre.

- Voilà qui explique la fugue de Monsieur Weasley.

- Oh Harry, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien Luna. Professeur qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Il faut prévenir le Ministère de la Magie.

- Bien.

- Je vais m'en charger, Monsieur Potter pouvez-vous raccompagner Miss Lovegood dans son dortoir je vous pris ?

- Bien sûr monsieur.

Ouvrant la porte et la laissant passer, il la suivit dans les couloirs puis n'y tenant plus il s'appuya contre un mur.

- Harry ?

- …

- Je suis tellement désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai jamais rien eu dans la vie pas de famille pas d'ami.

- Mais, et moi alors ?

Plongeant dans ses grands yeux gris, il esquissa un sourire et l'enlaça. N'ayant jamais vécu ce genre de situation avant, Luna resta raide puis plaça ses bras autour du corps du garçon.

- Heureusement que tu es là.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi , Harry.

- Tu es tellement…

- Bizarre ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Non, merveilleuse.

- Merci Harry, toi aussi tu es…Parfait.

- Luna…

Caressant sa joue froide, il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de sourire.

- Nous ferions bien de rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

Se réveillant face à la fenêtre dont les grands rideaux en velours vert n'avaient pas été tirés, Hermione referma les yeux et se retourna. Se collant contre le torse chaud du serpentard, elle attrapa sa chemise et passa ses jambes entre les siennes. Dieu seul sait qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment, lui et elle enlacés dans le manoir Malefoy, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui, mais je resterai bien ici jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Et…

- Et je te retiendrai contre moi jusqu'à la mort.

Collant son front au sien, elle esquissa un petit sourire. Déjà leurs visages se rapprochaient, Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle sentait le souffle de son amant sur sa peau… Quand la porte s'ouvra doucement, Mme Malefoy poussa un petit cri avant de se retourner confuse et les pommettes légèrement rougies. Hermione s'exila dans un coin du lit, se couvrant des couvertures alors que Drago sourit et regarda sa mère d'une manière amusée. Jamais il ne l'avait vu agir ainsi et il se plaisait à se dire que sa mère aimait sans doute Hermione.

- Mère, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Se retournant, elle sourit et lui tendit une pile de vêtements.

- J'ai fait acheter quelques vêtements pour ton…amie. Je pense que cela lui ira. Le médecin a décrété qu'elle pouvait se lever et Severus va passer dans la journée.

- Bien.

- Je retourne dans le salon bleu si tu as besoin de moi, mon chéri.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, Drago se tournait vers sa protégée.

- Aurais-tu envie de prendre une douche ?

- Oui.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

- Cela devrait aller.

Glissant ses maigres jambes sur un des côtés du lit, elle s'appuya sur la matelas pour se relever mais à se grande surprise, elle tangua et du se raccrocher à une des colonnes du lit à baldaquins pour ne pas tomber. Arrivant face à elle, Drago glissa ses bras sous son corps et la porta jusqu'au fond de la pièce où se trouvait la salle de bains.

- Tu ne t'ai pas levé depuis une semaine, c'est normal. En plus avec…Enfin, c'est normal.

- Je me sens faible.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- Quel jours sommes-nous ?

- Le 18 décembre.

- As-tu des nouvelles de Harry ?

- Oui, il va bien et à montrer ma lettre à Dumbledore. Apparemment,Weasley est en fuite.

- Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose aussi cruelle…

- Même si nous connaissons les gens depuis longtemps, nous ne pouvons jamais savoir de quoi ils sont réellement capables.

- Tu dois avoir raison…

- La baignoire est remplie, je vais te chercher à manger, appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

- D'accord.

Se glissant dans l'eau chaude, elle y resta pendant une bonne heure, se prélassant et examinant son corps qui avait subi tant de dommages. Attrapant une serviette, elle réussit tant bien que mal à sortir de la baignoire puis aller jusqu'au lit où il avait des affaires pour elle. Narcissa Malefoy était une femme de goût et Hermione fut éblouie par ce qu'elle lui avait choisi.

Attrapant des sous-vêtements délicats en soie rose pâle, elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait énormément maigri. Elle passa ensuite une longue robe en coton beige avec un gilet en cachemire crème. Elle avait nettement plus chaud ainsi.

Lorsque Drago entra et la vit, il lui sourit puis posa le plateau d'argent garni sur une table à côté de la cheminée.

- As-tu faim ?

- Bof..

Attrapant un peigne, il la fit asseoir et lui tendit un morceau de pain. Glissant dans ses cheveux l'objet en argent, il défit les nœuds et lui laissa libre.

- C'est bien mieux comme ça.

- Exact.

- Bois un peu de thé.

- Bien.

- Pansy passera dans quelques jours, elle voudrait savoir si tu acceptes de la voir.

- Bien sur, elle me manque, comme…Parvati.

- Je suis désolé pour ton amie.

- Elle avait tellement fait pour moi, et neville…

Attrapant son mouchoir en soie, il essuya ses larmes avant de l'encercler de ses bras protecteurs.

- Je suis là moi.

- Heureusement. Tu m'emmèneras les voir, s'il te plait ?

- Si tu veux mais pas aujourd'hui, il fait –10°C et je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

- Il neige ? demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

- Pas encore mais sûrement dans les prochains jours.

- Ton manoir doit être magnifique sous la neige.

- Les jardins également, je t'y emmènerais.

- Merci.

- Manges un peu de poddrige à la vanille.

- Je n'ai plus faim.

- Si tu en manges, tu auras une surprise lui répondit-il avec un petit air malicieux.

Attrapant sa cuillère, elle piocha une fois, puis deux…Et finit ainsi toute sa coupe.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle enthousiaste, c'est quoi ma surprise.

Rigolant, il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle se levait et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Allez, on y va.

- C'est..un gâteau ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte.

- Bien mieux que cela.

Traversant de longs couloirs, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant une grande porte en chêne sombre.

- Ferme les yeux.

- D'accord, tu ne me lâches pas hein ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Entendant les portes grincer, Hermione sourit, puis elle sentit sa main dans son dos.

- Avance de quelques pas.

Obéissant, elle sentit alors une odeur familière, poussiéreuse.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ouvrant ses yeux, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Des bibliothèques débordantes de livres par dizaines s'étendaient face à elle.

- Oh mon Dieu…

- Est-ce que cela te plait ?

- Oh..Oui ! C'est magnifique !

- Je savais que cette pièce te plairait. Viens, je vais te faire visiter !

Chaque rangée était déterminée par un thème, magique évidemment, et comportée plusieurs catégories.

- Veux-tu en ramener quelques uns dans ta chambre ?

- Oh, je peux ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Bien sur.

Passant ses doigts sur les reliures, elle les regarda avec avidité avant de se stopper sur un épais livre vert à écriture argenté.

- Tu es certaine de vouloir lire celui-ci ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, cela m'a toujours intrigué.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

- Est-ce que je peux le lire, s'il te plait ?

- Evidement.

Attrapant sa taille, il enfouie sa tête dans son épaule avant de lui caresser lentement son dos.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce livre ?

- Parce que je veux connaître tes idéologies.

Rigolant, il passa sa main dans ses boucles.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hermione Granger va lire « La vie de Salazar Serpentard » !

- Je lis ce que je veux monsieur Malefoy.

- Je n'en doute pas…

La prenant dans ses bras, ils repartirent avec le sourire vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Dans le cottage des Parkinson, vide de tous parents, Fred et Pansy passaient un agréable moment ensemble.

- Tu es sure que tes parents ne vont pas arriver ?

- Non, mon cœur.

Allongé sur le grand lit en chêne rouge, il la tenait fermement contre lui.

- Je t'aime Pansy.

- Je t'aime Fred.

Glissant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il la fit basculer sur lui.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Hermione...

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va mieux. On ira la voir, bientôt.

- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle meurt.

- Ne pleure pas ma princesse.

- Fred…

Attrapant son visage, il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de la coller fermement à lui.

- Quand est-ce qu'on..Enfin tu vois.

Se redressant, elle le regarda en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on pourrait…passer une nuit ensemble ?

- J'aimerais tellement.

- Mais ?

- Mes parents seront là toute la semaine.

- Et si tu venais chez moi ?

- Et tes frères ? Et tes parents ?

- Ils ne diront rien ! Je t'en prie, dis oui ! Je n'aime pas te savoir ici, tu n'es pas autant en sécurité qu'avec moi…

- Oh Fred…

Se glissant de nouveau sur lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Est-ce que tu pourras porter ton ensemble violet s'il te plait ? Celui avec les petits nœuds blancs ?

Se redressant de nouveau, elle pencha la tête de côté.

- Comment connais-tu cet ensemble ?

- Et bien, un jour tu te changeais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et je t'ai vu dans ce magnifique petit ensemble.

- Mais c'était il y a deux ans.

- Oh oui, je m'en souviens encore répondit-il avec un large sourire et en fermant les yeux d'extase.

- J'y crois pas !

- Tu étais tellement sexy dedans.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle retira son polo bleu marine.

- Et celui-ci tu l'aimes bien ?

- Mon dieu…

- Pose tes mains…s'il te plait.

Obéissant, il fit glisser ses paumes sur sa peau douce de ses hanches à sa poitrine.

- Pansy… Je ne peux pas..

- Je ne te plais pas ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Si, mais je ne pourrais pas tenir face à ton corps, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.

- Quand est-ce qu'on se retrouve ?

- Je t'enverrai une lettre mon amour.

- Non, je ne peux pas attendre.

Tirant sur son pull en tricot fait main, elle lui retira avant de glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa braguette.

- Pansy..

- Chut..

- Non, Pansy..

- Je veux tellement te faire plaisir.

Défaisant les boutons de sa jupe, elle la retira et continua à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Non..

Continuant ses baisers sur son torse, elle commença à défaire les boutons du jean de son petit ami.

- Pansy non !

Se relevant, elle s'entoura de ses bras.

- Mais je croyais que…

- Pansy, je veux coucher avec toi mais..Tu n'es pas comme les autres, je veux prendre mon temps. Allez, viens dans mes bras !

Rigolant, elle se glissa de nouveau à ses côtés et se laissa bercer jusqu'au départ de Fred.

Dans le salon principal du Manoir Malefoy, Severus Rogue attendait sa petite protégée. Au fond de lui-même, il s'était rendu compter qu'il avait toujours admiré cette jeune étudiante pleine de connaissances.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Miss Granger.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, il y a certaine chose à régler.

- Comme ?

- Souhaitez-vous retourner à Poudlard après les vacances ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de la maison de vos parents ?

- Je… Je pense que je vais aller quelques affaires et que je ferrais appel à un agent pour la vendre.

- Je peux en contacter pour vous si vous le souhaitez.

- Je ne pense pas que je suis encore prête pour ça….

- Je comprends.

- Avez-vous besoin de quoique ce soit ?

- Non, merci.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser.

Assise dans un canapé crème face à la cheminée, Hermione resta à contempler l'âtre pendant vingt minutes.

- Comment cela s'est passé ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- J'ai perdu un bébé…

Se tournant vers elle, il remarqua ses yeux dans le vide.

- Hermione ?

- Tout est de ma faute.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura-t-il.

- Si, j'aurais du te le dire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça appartient au passé, il faut avancer maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas..

- Si, tu peux et je vais t'aider.

- Est-ce que tu m'as aimé ?

- Oui. Et toi, m'as-tu aimé ?

- Je pense oui. J'ai cru mourir quand tu es parti.

- Je pensais tout le temps à toi, si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte…

- Tout est de ma faute.

La mère de Drago, Narcissa, s'approcha lentement du canapé.

- Drago, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois…Qu'elle fait une sorte de crise.

- Oh, Miss Granger ?

- Tout est de ma faute…

- Je pense qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire le deuil, mon chéri.

- Comment puis-je l'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas, la réunion va commencer, tu devrais la ramener en haut.

- Bien mère.

Attrapant le petit corps, il la porta jusqu'à son lit et la borda jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

Une fois de retour en bas, il se dirigea vers la grande salle où Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts siégeaient.

- Drago, viens donc t'asseoir à mes côtés.

Obéissant, il prit le siège à sa droite et se forma un masque de froideur.

- Comment va ta protégée ?

- Bien maître.

- Très bien, Lucius des informations du ministère ?

- Bien sûr maître, ils ont peur, ils veulent protéger le monde moldu comme le nôtre et n'arrivent pas à choisir, répondit-il avec un rire méprisant.

- Nous attaquerons dans les prochains jours. Et à propos de Potter ?

- Il est bien trop affecté par le sort de Miss Granger, il ne sort plus de Poudlard répondit Rogue.

- Cette jeune fille met décidement tout le monde en émoi… Rodolphus, Rabastan comment se déroule votre observation devant le QG de l'ordre du Phoenix ?

- Pas très bien maître…

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? rugit-il.

- Personne ne rode autour…

- Etrange.

Pendant une heure encore, des projets furent annoncés, des victimes planifiées, des lieux stratégiques choisis etc, si bien que lorsque Drago remonta voir sa douce il était plus de deux heures du matin.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il vit que le lit était vide.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

S'avançant, il la retrouva recroquevillée dans un des coins de la pièce.

- Un cauchemar ?

- Oui…

- Viens, je vais te recoucher.

Se levant, elle se colla contre lui et ne le lâcha plus. Arrivant au lit, il se coucha près d'elle et s'endormit en l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.


	15. Flocon de neige

Les flocons de neige virevoltaient au gré du vent, une couche de dix centimètres recouvrait déjà le domaine Malefoy. Face à la fenêtre, un sourire illuminait le visage d'Hermione. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle attendait ce moment et regardait avec fascination le paysage se transformer.

Au moment où Pansy rentra dans la chambre, elle ne la remarqua pas tant elle était absorbée face à ce spectacle si naturel. Melle Parkinson sourit et contempla la petite brune : elle avait énormément minci et semblait aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Elle portait une belle robe en coton rose et Pansy reconnut alors immédiatement les goûts de .

- Hermione ?

Se retournant, Hermione aperçut alors son amie et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Pansy ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait peur !

L'invitant à s'asseoir sur les canapés prêts de la cheminée, elle remarqua que son amie regardait la pièce attentivement.

- Qu'y a t il ?

- Où est ta baguette ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu l'as toujours à moins de cinq centimètres de toi.

- A…Avery me l'avait prise et…l'a brisé en deux.

- Oh ma chérie, on ira en acheter une autre.

- Oui…

Servant deux tasses de thé, Hermione resta à contempler le feu alors que Pansy la regardait attentivement.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu voudrais me parler de quelque chose ?

- Pas prête pour ça…

- Oui, je sais. Je parlais d'autre chose.

- Parfois la nuit, je me réveille et…

- Tu crois qu'Avery est là ?

- Non, je repense au bébé.

- Tu n'en as pas encore fait le deuil ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je l'aime encore alors que…

- Et tu l'aimeras sûrement toute ta vie Hermione. Il faut que tu avances ma chérie, que tu penses à ton avenir.

- Tu as raison.

- Imagine plus tard, ton mariage dans ce parc et une bande de mini Malefoy.

- Drago et moi… Je ne sais pas si il pourra m'aimer de nouveau un jour.

- Premièrement, il t'aime et n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer et deuxièmement si tu crois qu'il va te laisser t'échapper de nouveau sans te passer la bague au doigt tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Rigolant, elles passèrent la matinée ensemble jusqu'au déjeuner où Pansy devait retrouver Fred.

A 12h20, Drago entra dans la chambre avec un plateau en argent garni de bonnes choses.

- As-tu faim ?

- Euh…Oui.

- Que préfères-tu ?

- As-tu de la pâtisserie ?

- Bien sûr, je t'ai apporté une part de fraisier.

Hermione sourit alors et s'exclama :

- C'est mon gâteau préféré !

- Je sais.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu l'as dit un jour à Potter en cours de sortilèges.

- Merci Drago.

Après un déjeuner intime, Drago lui dit qu'il devait retourner voir son père au ministère et s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit une petite main prendre la sienne. Savourant ce moment, il passa son pouce sur sa peau douce.

- Quand est-ce que tu rentreras ?

- Ce soir, pas tard je te le promets.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, est-ce que tu veux que j'annule et que je reste avec toi ?

- Non, vas-y.

- Ma mère m'a dit de dire qu'elle souhaiterait te voir cet après-midi.

- Très bien.

Ne pouvant plus y résister, il la serra contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

- A ce soir alors.

- A ce soir.

Passant le gilet de serpentard de Drago, Hermione déambula dans les nombreux couloirs du Manoir avant de trouver le boudoir de Madame Malefoy.

- Puis-je entrer ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Bien sur, je vous attendais.

- Comment puis-je vous aider ?

- Et bien, je me suis dit que nous pourrions décorer ensemble le sapin de noël.

- Il n'est pas encore fait ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Et bien non ! Je suis affreusement en retard cette année et j'ai pensé que cela vous changerez les idées.

- Je serais heureuse de vous aider Madame.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa.

- Très bien.

- Allons-y alors, le sapin a été déposé ce matin et il va nous falloir un peu de temps.

Descendant toutes deux dans le grand salon principal, Hermione fut surprise de trouver des dizaines de boites contenant des objets magnifiques, des bougies et autres artifices.

S'arrêtant devant la fenêtre, Hermione s'arrêta une boule à la main, contemplant encore les flocons.

- C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? l'interrompit Narcissa.

- Absolument parfait.

- C'est la seule raison qui m'a convaincue de quitter le manoir de mes parents pour choisir celui-ci.

- Où habitiez-vous avant ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Non pas du tout, ma famille et moi habitions à quelques milles d'ici dans un joli cottage en bois blanc… Il y avait des rosiers partout, cet endroit me manque.

- Je comprends.

- Et vous, où habitez-vous ?

- J'habite dans un petit quartier en périphérie de Londres, mais je crois que je vais bientôt devoir me séparer de cette maison.

- Je comprends.

Continuant à décorer le sapin et le salon, les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent tout l'après-midi.

- Je crois que nous en avons fini, souffle .

- Je crois aussi.

- Voulez-vous regarder le menu que j'ai préparer pour le soir de noël ?

- Avec plaisir, combien serez-vous ?

- Je crois que nous serons une bonne cinquantaine.

- Et bien, cela fait beaucoup.

- En effet. Mais j'espère que nous pourrons vous compter parmi nous.

- Je ne sais pas, ne gênerais-je pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde, et puis cela fera plaisir à Drago.

- Alors j'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir.

- Bien, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hermione prit la feuille dorée et admira les grandes courbes noires avant de sourire.

- Cela a l'air parfait.

- Je le pense également.

La neige ne cessa de tomber et le 22 décembre au matin, on pouvait observer une belle couche blanche sur l'ensemble de l'écosse.

A Poudlard, Luna marchait à travers les bois et semblait contemplait l'ensemble avec fascination.

- Bonjour Luna.

- Oh Harry ! Regarde, n'est ce pas magnifique ?

- Vraiment beau…Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je pensais aller jusqu'au lac, est ce que tu m'accompagnerais ?

- Bien sur mais avant mets ca, tu vas attraper froid.

Dénouant son écharpe rouge, il lui passa autour du cou avant de lui caresser la joue tendrement.

Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, Luna attrapa sa main et recommença à parler.

- Harry, puis je te poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

- Est ce que tu crois que je vivrais la même chose qu'Hermione ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Est ce que les mangemorts vont m'attraper et…

- Non Luna, je serais là. Toujours. Et je te protégerais.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui.

Enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule du jeune homme, elle passa ses mains sur son torse. Harry attrapa alors son visage gracile et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce que enfin elles se touchent. Glissant ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde, il approfondit le baiser et la pressa plus fortement contre lui.

- Luna…

- Oui Harry ?

- Je crois que … Je t'aime.

- Je crois que je t'aime aussi.

L'enlaçant, le jeune homme posa sa joue sur le sommet du crane de Luna et savoura ce moment.

Au manoir Malefoy, Drago et son groupe de serpentard étaient dans un des salons à boire le thé.

- Le bal va être magnifique cette année ! s'exclama Pansy.

- Oui, ma mère y a passé du temps.

- Et il y a une petite soirée après ? demanda Blaise.

- Non, pas d'alccol, c'est noël.

- C'est nul…

- Tu pourras passer la soirée chez moi si tu en as envie, roucoula Daphnée Greengrass.

- Non merci Daphnée, j'ai autre chose de prévu.

- Ah oui et quoi ? demanda en souriant Drago.

- Euh…Rien d'important.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait rigola Drago.

- Et toi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Et ta Granger ? demanda Théodore Nott.

- Quoi ma Granger ?

Devenant agressif, Drago serra un peu plus fort sa tasse.

- Je me demandais juste si on la verrait au bal.

- Je ne sais pas si elle voudra venir…Vous restez une bande de mangemorts.

- Et toi alors ? lança Blaise.

- Elle semble l'accepter… J'espère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça soupira Pansy.

- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

- Je lui ai parlé hier et tu n'es pas le problème.

- Mais encore ?

- C'est personnel.

- Pansy…

- C'est juste, elle.

- Pardon ?

- Il faut qu'elle fasse de nouveau confiance aux personnes et qu'elle arrive à avancer mais tu n'es pas un problème.

- Bien..

Alors que Drago contemplait l'âtre où brulait un feu ardent et que les autres serpentards parlaient entre eux, des coups furent donnés à la porte.

- Oui ? demanda le fils Malefoy.

Hermione ouvra délicatement la porte avant de se figer devant l'assemblée.

- Coucou Hermione ! s'exclama Pansy en souriant.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Drago.

- Euh…Non mais tu avais dit que tu m'emmènerais voir les jardins à 15h.

- Aurais-je dépasser l'heure ?

- Il est 16h30.

- Pardon princesse. Bon les autres vous connaissez la sortie.

Et sur ce, il passa la porte en compagnie d'Hermione.

- J'ai loupé un épisode ou il vient de l'appeler « princesse » s'exclama Daphnée.

- Daphnée, rigola Pansy, tu es incorrigible.

Attrapant une lourde cape doublée, Drago emmitoufla Hermione dedans avant de se couvrir à son tour et d'ouvrir la porte.

- Prête ?

- Prête.

Marchant sur les allées dégagées, ils traversèrent les jardins, main dans la main.

- Tu sais, tu pouvais rester avec tes amis. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- Non, cela me faisait plaisir.

- Merci.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce que tu accepterais de rester pour le bal de noël ?

- Et bien, oui. Mais est-ce qu'il y aura des mangemorts ?

- Oui, mais tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

- Et bien, je n'ai plus de baguette…

- Ca c'était prévu, sourit Drago, je parlais d'une robe.

- Et bien il y a la robe que tu m'as offerte.

- Tu n'en veux pas une autre ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses d'argent pour moi.

- Et si cela me fait plaisir ?

- Cela me gêne, tu m'as accueilli chez toi, soigner et je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'en profite.

- Hermione, je ne pense pas cela et je ne le penserai jamais parce que je te connais.

- Je ne sais comment te remercier.

- Va mieux, c'est tout ce qui me fera plaisir.

- D'accord. Au fait, je suis désolée de m'être endormie aussi vite hier soir.

- Je suis rentré un peu plus tard que prévu ne t'inquiète pas. Il commence à faire nuit, rentrons.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était prête pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse. Drago attrapa sa main et ils transplanèrent tous deux.

- Nous voilà arriver, je suppose que tu veux commencer par ta baguette.

- S'il te plait, mais il faut aller à Gringotts avant.

- Mais oui c'est cela.

Et sans tenir compte de la grimace d'Hermione il l'entraîna dans la boutique d'ollivander.

- Monsieur Malefoy !

- Bonjour, nous aurions besoin d'une baguette.

Une dizaine d'explosions plus tard, Hermione tenait sa future baguette en main : bois de chêne, 26.5 cm, crin de licorne.

- C'est la bonne dit-elle à Drago en lui souriant.

- Bien, nous la prenons.

Sortant de la boutique, il l'emmena alors chez Fleury&boot acheter quelques livres. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit les yeux de la jeune fille pétiller.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais que j'ai fini le livre sur Salazar Serpentard.

- Vraiment ? Et comment l'as-tu trouver ?

- Instructif.

- J'en étais sur.

Rigolant, il lui attrapa le poignet et y déposa un baiser.

- Regardes ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Qui a-t-il donc ?

- C'est le dernier livre sur John Pocket !

- Qui est ce John Pocket ?

- C'est un célèbre médicomage qui publie chaque année, mais ses livres coûtent une fortune.

- Et bien, dit-il en attrapant deux exemplaires, nous allons voir qui arrivent à le finir en premier.

Souriant à son ami, elle rigola puis lui embrassa la joue.

- Merci Drago.

Une fois qu'ils eurent acheté les livres, ils ressortirent tous deux de la boutique.

- Il faut que je te remercie lui dit Hermione.

- Alors suis moi.

Ils prirent une ruelle à leur gauche, descendirent sur une centaine de mètres puis arrivèrent devant une magnifique boutique dont la devanture était en bois blanc et moulure argentée.

- « Chez Miss Rose » ?

- C'est une belle boutique.

- Cela fait un peu bordel parisien.

Rigolant, il secoua la tête.

- Allez entre.

Arrivant dans le magasin, Hermione admira les centaines de robes qui l'entouraient alors que la vendeuse la regardait étrangement. Une fois Drago entré, la vendeuse accourut vers lui.

- Puis-je vous aider monsieur ?

- Je cherche…

- Un costume ? Vous avez une taille parfaite !

Alors qu'elle lançait un regard méprisant envers la jeune brunette, la vendeuse arbora son parfait sourire.

- Hermione princesse ?

- Oui ?

- Laquelle te plairait ?

- Aucune…

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Euh…

Se rapprochant d'elle, il lui prit la main.

- Choisis celle que tu voudras.

- Je crois, chuchota-t-elle, que la vendeuse ne m'aime pas.

- On s'en fiche, c'est toi qui a la bourse et la patronne la surveille d'en haut.

- Et bien…Je voudrais quelque chose de sobre.

Parcourant les rangées de robes, elle s'arrêta devant plusieurs sans vraiment arrêter son choix. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une robe un peu en retrait.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé Drago.

Arrivant derrière elle, il la regarda puis hocha la tête.

- Verte ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne fais pas ça pour passer inaperçue j'espère ?

- Non, tu m'as initié au vert et je commence à l'adorer.

Alors que Drago allait chercher la vendeuse, Hermione continuait à admirer cette merveille. Le col bateau en dentelle sur un drapé en soie sauvage donnait tout le charme.

- Bien, nous pouvons partir. Ils l'enverront.

Une fois rentrée au Manoir, Hermione alla dans sa chambre et y déposa ses affaires. Sur le bureau, Hermione remarqua alors une enveloppe noire avec un cachet en cire argentée.

S'en saisissant, elle arracha le cachet et l'ouvrit.

_« Chère Miss Granger,_

_J'ai à vous parlé d'une affaire de la plus haute importance._

_Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau ce soir à 18h._

_ »_

Étonnée, Hermione la relut une fois, puis deux. Elle regarda alors sa montre : 17h. Il lui restait une heure, elle alla alors prendre une douche et revêtit une robe en coton blanc. Puis elle sortit et s'engagea dans les dédales de couloirs du Manoir Malefoy.

De quoi Monsieur Malefoy voulait-il lui parler ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle désirait plus que tout qu'il ne la séparerait pas de Drago. Arrivée devant une grande porte en chêne, elle frappa quelques coups et attendit que Lucius lui dise d'entrer. Puis elle s'assit du bout des fesses sur un des grands fauteuils bleu nuit qu'il y avait face au bureau.

- Miss Granger, dit enfin Lucius Malefoy en posant sa plume.

- Monsieur Malefoy.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Non monsieur.

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Sur quoi ? Mes amis ?

- Non Miss, sur vous.

- Et que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Est ce que mon fils et vous êtes bien sortis ensemble ?

- Oui monsieur, mais ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire je l'aimais, de toute mon âme.

- Et est-ce le cas encore aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, je l'aime toujours mais…Je ne sais pas ce que lui ressens.

- Etait-ce votre premier homme ?

- Je ne comprends pas la question.

- Alors Miss Granger, vous et moi savons de quoi je veux parler.

- Mais cela est des plus indiscret, qui plus est cela ne vous regarde pas.

- C'est la que vous vous trompez Miss, cela me regarde car voyez-vous une Lady Malefoy ne peut être que déflorer par son cher et tendre. Si elle n'est que la dernière des traînés alors elle n'a aucune place dans notre famille.

- Mais je suis…

- Je sais ce que vous êtes !

Se radoucissant, il leva les yeux vers elle et reprit la parole plus calmement.

- Alors Miss Granger ?

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui, votre fils est le seul homme que j'ai eu.

- Bien. Je dois vous dire qu'Avery ne compte pas étant donné les circonstances et que Drago est d'accord la dessus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, cela l'affecte certes mais vous n'étiez pas consentante.

Baissant les yeux, Hermione observa ses mains froisser le bas de sa robe.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, et en accord avec le seigneur des tenébres, la relation que vous aurez avec mon fils sera tolérée.

- Je ne pense pas que votre fils…

- Vous pensez mal, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Vous pouvez y aller.

Retournant dans sa chambre, Hermione repensa à sa longue discussion et cru y voir un mince espoir…. Serait-il possible que Drago et elle aient un avenir ?


	16. Le bal de noël

Le 24 décembre au matin , Hermione fut agréable réveillé par une main tiède qui caressait sa joue.

- Bonjour fut-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Bonjour répondit Drago.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Pas loin de 9h il me semble…

Se redressant sur ses oreillers, elle se frotta les yeux avant de le regarder.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien… J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui. D'ailleurs je rêve de toi régulièrement.

- Même à Poudlard ?

- Surtout à Poudlard répondit-elle avec malice.

- C'est pour ça…

- Pour ça quoi ?

- Que tu ne voulais pas me raconter tes rêves.

- C'est possible monsieur Malefoy.

- Et que faisions-nous ?

- Rien de mal, mon cher.

- Vraiment ?

- Et oui

Lui tirant la langue, elle sortit du lit pour aller voir la neige qui tombait abondamment par la fenêtre. Les grands sapins de la forêt étaient magnifiques et Narcissa avait déjà fait disposer des centaines de bougies dans les jardins.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? l'interrompit soudain Drago, la lettre de Lucius à la main.

- C'est rien.

- Mais encore ? je n'aime pas qu'il te convoque comme ça !

- Ce n'est rien, il voulait juste me parler.

Ne semblant pas rassurer, Drago voulut relire la lettre encore une fois mais Hermione lui prit des mains et l'enlaça.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Sur ?

- Oui.

Balançant la lettre sur le bureau, elle alla vers la coiffeuse et entreprit de se coiffer en un joli chignon. Avec un peu de mal, elle encercla ses boucles d'un ruban blanc bien que quelques mèches s'en échappèrent.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec tendresse et encercla sa taille de ses grands bras.

- Je t'ai rapporté quelque chose.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Attrapant son sac en cuir, il plongea la main dedans et en ressortit le pull en cachemire qu'il lui avait offert.

- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être le mettre et..

- Oh Drago ! Merci !

Embrassant sa joue, elle prit sa main puis lui sourit.

- A quelle heure est le bal de ce soir ?

- 18h

Enfilant son pull, Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers les armoires pour récupérer un de ses jeans.

- Et si nous allions prendre le thé en bas ?

- Très bien.

Plus tard dans la matinée, à Terrier, Ginny relisait les lettres d'amour que Blaise lui avait envoyé.

- Que fais-tu Ginny ? demanda Molly en voyant le regard rêveur de sa fille.

- Oh, rien du tout ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en rassemblant les lettres.

- Ginny, tu peux me parler tu sais.

S'asseyant à côtés de sa jeune fille, Molly prit sa main et sourit.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas naïve. Tu es une très belle jeune femme et ton courrier sent toujours les essences de Lys.

- Je…

- As-tu rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce un gentil garçon ?

- Oh oui maman, il est parfait avec moi.

- Serait-ce Harry ? demanda alors avec enthousiasme .

- Maman !

- Ben quoi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Harry. C'est un autre garçon que je vois à Poudlard.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Je…Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que, il ne faut pas que ca se sache…

- Je comprends.

Soudain Fred et George descendirent les escaliers en trombe pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tout débraillé, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, ils s'assirent lourdement sur le banc face à Ginny et leur mère.

- Je vais chercher les tartines dit Molly en se levant.

- Et la confiture ajouta Fred.

- Et le beurre accumula George.

- Et le lait demanda Ginny.

Une fois tout disposé sur la table, Fred regarda sa sœur avec un sourire narquois.

- Alors encore une lettre de Blaisichounet ?

- Fred !

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ! intervint Molly.

- Maman !

- Oui c'est son petit Blaise d'amour.

- Blaise ? Je ne connais pas de Blaise à Gryffondor, est-il plus jeune que toi ?

- Non, il est plus vieux et il n'est pas à gryffondor.

- Alors c'est un serdaigle ?

- Non plus, reprit ginny en se servant un verre de lait.

- Un poufsouffle ?

- Euh…Non.

pâlit et regarda sa fille, inquiètre.

- C'est un…Un serpentard ?

- Oui maman, mais il ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

- Mais ce n'est pas normal, et puis tu te mets en danger !

- Non, je t'assure. Et puis Fred tu peux rigoler mais on est dans le même cas.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla Molly. Fred ?

- Ma copine est une serpentarde mais elle est cool.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par cool ?

- Elle est moins méchante que les autres.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Pansy.

- Pansy ? Parkinson ?

- Oui.

- Elle est très jolie comme jeune fille.

- Oui, peut-elle venir la semaine prochaine ?

- Pourquoi une fille comme elle voudrait venir ici ? demanda Ginny.

- Parce qu'elle est bien avec moi.

- Nous verrons intervint Molly, je vais en discuter avec votre père. Et toi Ginny ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Blaise Zabini.

- Et bien, vous piochez dans le gratin mes enfants ! s'exclama , ne vous y brûlez pas les ailes.

Alors qu'Hermione rangeait la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, elle remarqua quelque chose qui brillait sur une des tables de nuit. S'approchant, elle vu alors les boutons de manchettes qu'elle avait offert à Drago. Il les avait sûrement oubliés lorsqu'il avait dormi avec elle. Se disant qu'il en aurait besoin, elle les mit dans sa poche et partit à sa rencontre dans les longs couloirs.

- Drago ? appela-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Personne. Se demandant où il pourrait bien être, elle se rendit alors à son bureau quelques mètres plus loin.

Frappant à la porte, elle entendit alors Drago lui dire d'entrer.

- Drago, j'ai pensé que…

Mais elle se figea en voyant qui était avec lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres en personne était assis sur un des grands canapés et la regardait maintenant avec interêt.

- Hermione ?

- Je…J'ai trouvé ça et je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin, répondit-elle en sortant les petits objets de sa poche.

- Je les ai cherché partout, merci.

Toujours pétrifiée, elle fit un pas, puis deux, les posa sur le bureau et repartit rapidement.

Une fois la porte refermée, le Lord esquissa un sourire.

- Je fais donc si peur que cela ou bien est-ce elle qui est extrêmement craintive ?

- Je pense que c'est un mélange des deux, maître.

- Quand comptes-tu l'épouser ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera maître.

- Bien sur que si, cette jeune fille ne vit que pour toi.

- Je vais essayer de lui parler ce soir.

- Cela est bien, il faut que tu lui amènes une situation stable qu'elle puisse te faire confiance.

- Vous avez raison.

- Je sais que tu y penses, tu as mon accord. Tu fais du bon travail et je me dois de te récompenser.

- Merci, maître.

Soudain un grand fracas se fit entendre depuis la grande entrée, des cris aigus et des grognements.

- Je crois que cette bande d'incapables a enfin réussi à attraper cette petite.

- Laquelle, maître ?

- Cette Cho Chang.

- Très bien.

- Je veux que tu l'interroges toi-même.

- Bien.

- Maintenant.

- Tout de suite mon seigneur.

S'inclinant, il sortit en hâte du bureau et se précipita en bas pour aider les autres. Pendant ce temps, Lord Voldemort s'était levé et s'avança vers le bureau. S'asseyant dans le grand fauteuil en cuir, il fouilla dans les papiers mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ouvrant le premier tiroir, il ne trouva que des papiers familiaux et autres, le deuxième : quelques cadeaux pour ses amis, le dernier mais celui-ci était bloqué par un sort. Sortant sa baguette, il lança un sort silencieux et le tiroir s'ouvrit. Affichant un air satisfait, il attrapa l'écrin en velours rouge et l'ouvrit. Drago était un sang-pur et avait fait faire une magnifique bague de fiançailles pour Hermione.

Alors il sourit, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps et contempla la bague. Le fils Malefoy était comme son propre fils et il allait demander la main de sa tendre… Petite amie ? Il ne savait pas exactement si ils s'étaient remis ensemble mais une chose était sure, cette petite épouserait son fils.

Il se surprit alors à repenser à Elisabeth et à son visage si épanouit lorsqu'il lui avait demandé sa main.

- Maître ? appela une voix dans le couloir.

Attrapant l'écrin, il le reposa dans le tiroir, le referma et partit rejoindre ses mangemorts.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en arrivant en bas des escaliers.

- Elle n'a rien voulu dire mais j'ai vu que Potter était resté à Poudlard avec sa petite amie.

- Une petite amie ?

- Luna Lovegood.

- Lovegood ? Comme le fou qui vit dans sa tour bancale ?

- Exact.

- Nott, je te charge d'aller la chercher.

- Bien, maître.

- Où est cette Chang ?

- Dans les cachots répondit Drago.

- Bien, vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé de faire, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

S'asseyant dans un des grands fauteuils du hall, Lord Voldemort repensa à sa haine envers la famille d'Elisabeth. Si il l'avait laisser partir, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de morts.

Une heure avant le célébre bal de noël des Malefoy, Hermione était devant sa coiffeuse. Elle accrocha ses beaux cheveux en chignon et y plaça quelques épingles couleurs bronze. Puis elle se parfuma légèrement avec l'essence de rose que la mère de Drago lui avait prêté. Se dirigeant vers la grande armoire, elle sortit la robe de sa housse et la passa. Enfilant ses petites ballerines vertes, elle se contempla dans le miroir puis détourna la tête. Elle aurait du être heureuse mais n'y arrivait pas. Il lui manquait quelque chose de fort, puissant, qui la ramènerait à la vie.

- Êtes-vous prête ? demanda Narcissa en rentrant.

- Je pense oui.

- Vous êtes vraiment très jolie.

- Merci, vous aussi madame.

Madame Malefoy sourit et se regarda dans le miroir. C'était vrai que cette belle robe grise la rajeunissait, mais les diamants, offerts par Lucius, illuminait sa personne.

- Avez-vous des bijoux ?

- Non, madame.

- Alors venez vous installer prêt de la coiffeuse.

Obéissant, Hermione s'assit sur le petit siège et Narcissa la maquilla et lui mit un petit pendentif autour du cou. Regardant de plus prêt, elle remarqua que c'était un ange.

- Il est très beau.

- Lucuis me l'a offert le jour de la naissance de Drago. Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Vous aimez beaucoup votre fils.

- Plus que ma vie.

- Cela se voit.

- Mais vous aussi ma chère.

- Pardon ?

- Cela se voit que vous aimez mon fils.

- Oh, je ne sais pas…

- Etait-il gentil avec vous à Poudlard ?

- Les cinq premières années, nous avons passé notre temps à nous humilier, rabaisser, battre mais cette année… Il a été parfait.

- Si la vie m'a bien apprise quelque chose, c'est qu'elle est courte.

- Vous avez raison.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous ?

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, Lucius entrait dans la chambre.

- Je vous ai cherché partout.

- Nous discutions.

- Je vois cela, mais le bal va commencer.

Observant le collier d'Hermione, il esquissa un sourire, avant d'ajouter :

- Drago vous attend, à l'attention de la jeune fille.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Drago l'attendait, entouré de ses amis. Attrapant une coupe de champagne, il en but quelques gorgées puis vu sa mère accompagnée de son père arriver vers lui.

- Elle arrive lui souffla-t-elle.

- Bien.

- Et je crois qu'elle est prête.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il regarda son père mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il aperçut Hermione descendre les escaliers dans sa belle robe et lui sourit. Lui rendant ce sourire, elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main.

- Tu ne me laisses pas toute seule hein ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- Promis.

- Tu veux rester avec tes amis ?

- Pas nécessairement, tu passes avant tout.

Se callant contre lui, elle vit alors Lord Voldemort la regarder à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Lord Voldemort…

- Oui, il est ici.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'il aime être avec ses mangemorts.

- Notion peu rassurante.

- Cela est vrai mais tu n'as rien à craindre.

Bientôt, la salle fut pleine et chacun alla s'asseoir à la place qui lui était destiné se retrouve alors entre Drago et Théodore Nott et face à Daphné Greengrass.

- Tiens mais voici Granger ! s'exclama Daphné. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu serais ici…

- Et bien je dirais que statistiquement il y avait peu de probabilités que je me retrouve un jour à parler avec toi, mais le fait que je me retrouve en même temps dans le manoir Malefoy et qui plus est, rempli de mangemorts… Je pense qu'il avait très peu de chance que je sois ici.

Alors que les garçons esquissaient un sourire, Pansy rigolait maintenant ouvertement.

- Mais je ne dis pas cela pour te vexer, ajouta Hermione.

Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, elle sentit la main du blond sur la sienne sous la table et se détendit.

Au bout d'une heure, ils entamaient le plat principal.

- Au fait, Granger, tu savais que Potty sortait avec Lovegood ? demanda Théodore.

- Officiellement, non. Mais je le voyais tourner autour d'elle depuis octobre.

- Tu vois toujours tout ! se plaignit Pansy.

- J'y peux rien.

- Et qu'as-tu remarquer ce soir ? reprit Théodore.

- Et bien, je dirais que tes parents se sont disputés.

- Quoi ?

- Ton père en est à son troisième verre et fait trembler la table à force d'être nerveux et ta mère, elle a un sourire forcé, son col est mal mis et elle regarde sa montre toutes les deux minutes. Discrètement bien sur.

- Bon , Blaise je crois que je vais dormir chez toi ce soir.

- Crève.

- S'il te plait…

- Non.

- Daphné ?

- Non plus.

- Quelle bande d'amis alors !

Alors qu'elle souriait, Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

- Et nous ?

- Oui ?

- Que ferrons-nous ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, ouvrir nos cadeaux ?

- J'ai un cadeau ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

- Non.

Faisant la moue, elle but une gorgée d'eau puis suivit la conversation animée entre Blaise et Pansy à propos de Poudlard.

Bientôt le repas fut terminé et les convives furent invités à aller dans la grande salle pour danser. Alors qu'un concerto de violons commençait, Drago attrapa délicatement la main d'Hermione.

- Est-ce que tu danserais avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir.

Valsant lentement, il vit alors le collier autour de son cou.

- Où as-tu eu ce collier ?

- C'est ta mère qui me l'a prêté.

- Il est très beau.

- Oui.

- J'aimerais que tu montes avec moi.

Hochant la tête, elle prit sa main et ils gravirent les escaliers sous le regard de Lord Voldemort.

Arriver dans la chambre de Drago, elle vit un grand sapin.

- Tu as fait mettre un sapin dans ta chambre ?

- Oui, pour les cadeaux je trouve ça plus magique.

Souriant, elle s'approcha et contempla toutes les boules de couleurs. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras l'encercler et elle colla son dos contre le torse chaud de Drago. R'approchant sa bouche de son oreille, il lui souffla un :

- Je t'aime.

Figée, Hermione eu du mal à prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis se retournant, elle vit son visage, sérieux, avec dans les yeux une souffrance qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- je t'aime Hermione.

Elle aurait voulu répondre mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche, comme bloqué tout au fond de sa gorge.

- Je sais que c'est soudain, et je te laisserai du temps mais il fallait que je te le dise.

Reprenant sa respiration, elle plongea son regard chocolat dans ses deux perles brillantes.

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je ne pourrais faire autrement que de t'aimer.

- Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Malgré tout. Je t'aime.

Sentant une fine larme sur sa joue, elle passa la main dessus et se rapprocha de lui.

- Je t'aime Drago.

Attrapant ses hanches, il colla alors son front au sien et huma son parfum.

- Embrasse-moi murmura-t-elle.

Obéissant, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Entrouvrant légèrement celle de sa compagne, il approfondit le baiser et sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans son corps. Passant ses mains dans son dos, il se fit plus ardent dans son baiser et la rapprocha du lit. Se détachant de ses lèvres, il continua ses baisers sur sa joue, son cou, sa clavicule, son épaule mais bientôt le tissu de la robe lui barrait le passage. Attrapant de nouveau ses lèvres, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses.

- Drago ?

- Oui, petite princesse.

- Est-ce qu'on peut ralentir s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur.

S'écartant un peu, il passa sa main dans quelques boucles qui dépassaient de son chignon.

- Voudrais-tu ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

- Est-ce que tu en as envi aussi ?

- Oui

Lui souriant, il lui prit la main et la conduisit près du sapin. S'asseyant tous les deux sur des coussins disposés à terre, Hermione se calla contre Drago.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Quand on s'est séparé, j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais.

- Je suis désolé pour cela, je n'aurais pas du réagir si violement.

- J'ai souffert. Je voulais tellement être dans tes bras, être de nouveau contre toi.

- Plus jamais, on ne se séparera plus jamais.

Cette fois-ci , Hermione posa sa main sur sa joue et attira son visage à elle. Scellant ses lèvres aux siennes, elle passa ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde. Respirant avec difficulté, elle continua le baiser jusqu'à finalement se détacher et reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Mais Drago reprit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa de nouveau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Posant ses mains sur son torse, Hermione était intimidée par cet homme puissant mais osa approfondir le baiser.

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda au bout de quelques minutes Drago.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione glissa ses mains sur chemise blanche et commença à en détacher les boutons un à un jusqu'à arriver au magnifique nœud noir, qu'elle dénoua et jeta.

- Je t'aime Drago lui répondit-elle en ouvrant sa chemise.

Déposant de doux baisers sur ses clavicules, elle continua à embrasser cette peau blanche sous les gémissements de son amant. Attrapant sa taille, Drago la fit basculer et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Passant ses mains sous son corps, il détacha sa robe, la fit descendre le long de ses jambes et la jeta dans un coin. Admirant le corps qu'il avait sous les yeux, il déglutit et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le soutien gorge en dentelle marron.

- Tu es aussi belle que la première fois.

Rougissant, elle passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

- Tu es toujours aussi parfait avec moi.

Puis descendant sa main, elle sentit la virilité du jeune homme à travers le tissu. Détachant la ceinture, elle fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer avec.

Remarquant qu'elle avait la chair de poule, il fit glisser ses paumes sur ses bras.

- As-tu froid ?

- Un peu.

Se saisissant de sa baguette, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée face à eux.

- Et maintenant ?

- Ca va mieux.

- Dis moi si tu veux qu'on arrête ou si tu as peur, je comprendrais.

- Merci Drago.

Se couchant sur elle, il maintient des appuis sur ses coudes puis l'embrassa avec tendresse. Se frottant contre elle, il eut du mal à garder une respiration normale et Hermione avait de plus en plus chaud.

- J'ai…

- Oui ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

- J'ai envie de toi Drago.

- Je connais un moyen d'arranger ça.

Passant de nouveau les mains dans son dos, il détacha son soutien gorge et commença à embrasser sa poitrine. Mordillant la peau sensible, il déposa un suçon sous un de ses seins et glissa ses mains sur son corps. Gémissante, Hermione murmurait son nom tant bien que mal et commençait à bouger son corps de manière provocante.

- Puis- je ? demanda-t-il en saisissant un bout de son dernier sous-vêtement.

- Oh oui Drago.

Lui enlevant, il put enfin sentir le corps entièrement nu de sa petite amie sous lui.

Passant une de ses mains entre leurs corps, il entra délicatement un doigt en elle tout en l'embrassant.

- Dis-moi si tu as mal.

Mais Hermione ne put répondre, déjà Drago pouvait entendre ses gémissements. Glissant à son tour ses mains sur le torse musclé face à elle, elle continua jusqu'à trouver sa verge. Tremblant légèrement, elle la saisit doucement et commença un lent mouvement du poignet.

Inquiète de ne pas le faire correctement, elle voulut lui demander mais un grognement de son amant lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui faisait du bien.

Déposant des baisers dans le cou de sa belle, Drago accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se contracter et qu'elle gémisse son nom à bout de souffle.

- Mon Dieu…

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, au contraire.

Lui souriant, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Puis écartant les cuisses, elle l'attira vers elle.

- A toi lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Se positionnant, il se colla à elle et entra doucement. La voyant froncer les sourcils, il s'arrêta.

- Un problème ?

- Un picotement. Ca devrait passer.

Ressortant à moitié, il rentra cette fois-ci en entier. Attrapant les jambes d'Hermione, il lui fit mettre autour de sa taille avant de commencer un va et vient.

Entendant de nouveau ses gémissements, il se sentit de plus en plus excité et accéléra.

- Hermione…

- Oh oui !

- Dis…Dis moi.

Retrouvant à moitié ses esprits, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Si cela te va.

- Bien sur, mon ange.

Souriant, elle passa ses bras autour de son corps et le colla à elle. Reprenant son mouvement, il s'enfonça alors plus profondément en elle. Subissant les coups de reins, Hermione se laissa aller et ferma les yeux d'extase avant de sentir un plaisir monter en elle et jouir puissamment. Ouvrant les yeux, Drago mit toute sa force en la pénétrant et finit par jouir à son tour.

- Wouah.

- Tu sais que tu as probablement réveiller tout le manoir en jouissant ? rigola Drago.

- Je m'en fiche lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

La serrant contre lui, il attrapa une couverture et les couvrit.

- Est ce que tu veux aller sur le lit ?

- Non, je suis bien ici, avec toi.

- Je t'aime Hemione.

Fermant les yeux, il sentit les mains de la jeune fille sur son torse, puis ses jambes se mêler aux siennes et finit par s'endormir.


	17. Tu n'es qu'un ange, Elisabeth

Noël est un moment de paix, un moment où chacun contemple ce qu'il a acquis et peut alors juger de ses valeurs. Le bonheur qui s'en dégage est-il réel ou la magie qui entoure cet événement nous aveugle-t-elle ?

Lord Voldemort avait vu monter Drago et Hermione, il savait ce qui allait se passer. L'amour allait revenir entre ces deux jeunes gens et il pourrait alors faire sortir toute la puissance qu'il y avait en Drago pour accomplir sa terrible vengeance.

En effet, depuis des décennies, Lord Voldemort ne rêvait que d'une chose : massacrer la famille Scrimgeour pour avoir oser faire ce qu'il lui avait fait. Son Elisabeth, sa tendre et chère Elisabeth.

Le bal de noël se terminait quand le mage noir décida de monter dans ses appartements du manoir Malefoy. Passant dans le couloir qui donnait sur la chambre du fils Malefoy, il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Se rapprochant de la porte, il entendit alors les souffles entremêlés des deux adolescents. Souriant légèrement, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et alla dans le grand fauteuil devant la cheminée. Parcourant les objets du regard qui étaient face à lui, il s'arrêta sur une petite boite où était inscrite une date :1944, l'année où il avait tout perdu, où il avait commencé à tuer.

Se plongeant dans ses pensées, il repensa à sa première rencontre avec Elisabeth. Elle marchait dans les couloirs du troisième étage d'un pas léger, ses boucles brunes volaient autour d'elle, son corps bougeait avec souplesse…

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je ne pense pas vous connaître lui avait-il dit en lui barrant le passage.

Il avait vu son petit sourire disparaître et la peur naître dans ses yeux, son innocence et sa fragilité avaient fait battre plus fort encore.

- Je…Je suis nouvelle.

- Je le sais, avait-il répondu, je suis le préfet en chef de cette école.

- Oh !

Baissant les yeux, elle avait alors compris la faute qu'elle avait commise en dépassant l'heure du coup de feu.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi tard.

- Je ne vais pas te punir, pas cette fois.

- Merci.

- Je m'appelle Tom, Tom Jedusor avait-il dit avec assurance.

- Élisabeth…Scrimgeour.

- Tu es à Serdaigle avait-il alors fait remarquer en dardant son regard sur le petit gilet bleu qu'elle portait et qui mettait ses formes en valeurs.

- Oui…

- Sais-tu dans quelle maison je suis ?

- Serpentard. Tout le monde m'a parlé de..toi.

Esquissant un sourire, il s'était alors rapproché d'elle dangereusement et lui avait soufflé à l'oreille.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que les autres on a dire sur moi ?

- Que tu es dangereux, avait-elle murmuré.

- Vraiment ?

- Et que tu couchais avec toutes les filles de cette école.

- Voilà un sujet plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment.

Il avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux noisette, se rapprochant toujours. Regardant autour d'elle, elle avait alors affiché de la peur.

- Est-ce que je te ferais peur ?

- Non…

- Tu mens.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas bien de mentir. Mais je ne te toucherais pas… Je ne m'abaisse pas à ça.

- Que…Quoi ?

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu n'as rien à apporter. Maintenant dégage.

Alors qu'elle était parti en courant, Tom s'était assis par terre et avait cherché à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Comment cette fille avait-elle réussi à le mettre dans cet état ?

Se redressant, Lord Voldemort se leva et prit la petite boite en bois noir. Elle lui avait offert à leur dernier noël. Cette boite symbolisait leur amour et il lui semblait qu'une part d'elle était restée alors avec lui. Se rasseyant, il repartit dans ses pensées. Sa petite jupe qui volait en accord avec ses boucles, ses yeux qui pétillaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble… Fixant le petit verrou doré, il repensa à la première fois qu'il l'avait trouvé en pleurs.

Après son arrivée en novembre, il l'avait humiliée, rabaissée, injuriée pendant six mois. Elle ne pouvait l'obséder comme cela sans qu'elle en paye les conséquences ! Il avait cru devenir fou, cherchant sa présence à chaque instant, se soulageant sur les autres filles, la fixant et la suivant partout où elle allait.

Et puis un jour, au cours de sa ronde près des toilettes de Mimi, il avait entendu un bruit. Sortant sa baguette, il avait ouvert la porte et appelé. Personne n'avait répondu mais il avait clairement senti que la pièce n'était pas vide. Se rapprochant des lavabos, il avait alors aperçu le bout d'une jambe blanche et fine et entendu des pleurs étouffés.

- Sors de la !

Pas de réponse.

- J'ai dit sors de la !

Toujours aucune réponse mais, il avait entendu le bruit du tissu froissé et devant lui s'étaient présentée la jeune Elisabteh Scimgeour.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Rien.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Oui.

- Tu sais que je vais aller le dire au directeur.

Haussant les épaules, elle avait continué à baisser les yeux.

- Et regarde moi quand je te parle ! avait-il crié en lui attrapant le menton et l'obligeant alors à le regarder dans les yeux.

C'est alors qu'il s'était rendu compte des yeux rougis de la jeune fille et de ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il n'avait pu briser le lien qui s'était crée par leur regard et c'est à ce moment que Tom Jedusor avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Se rapprochant d'elle, il avait passé une main dans ses boucles et avait caressé sa joue jusqu'à l'enlacer maladroitement et lui permettre de pleurer contre lui.

- Merci, avait-elle murmurer contre lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien du tout.

- Bien sur que si.

- Je….Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, s'était-il alors énervé.

- Je n'ai pas le droit, ils..

- Ils ?

- Ils me feraient du mal.

Lui laissant le choix du silence, il l'avait alors emmené jusqu'au lavabo où il lui avait passé un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle avait alors tenté de poser sa main sur joue, mais il avait reculé et prit un air sévère.

- Tu t'attends donc à ce que je te confie ce que j'ai sur le cœur alors que tu ne me laisses pas te toucher ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me toucher ?

- Parce que je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Elles disent toutes ça…

- Mais elles ne sont pas aussi bien legimens que moi.

- Quoi ! avait-il rugi.

Détournant le regard, elle avait alors admiré la lune à travers la grande fenêtre sans faire attention à l a fureur du jeune homme qui venait d'éclater.

- Comment as-tu osé ?

- Je ne contrôle pas.

- Tu mens ! Cela se contrôle parfaitement !

- Tu dis cela parce que toi tu y arrives ? Ou parce que tu penses que je le fais exprès ? avait-elle répliqué en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Tout ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

- Ce n'est pas joyeux pour moi de voir toutes les pensées des autres, tu sais.

- Et tu t'étonnes que personne ne t'aime !

Il lui avait lancé ça au visage avec mépris, et avait alors revu des larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

- Les filles ne m'aiment pas, je l'ai vu dans leurs pensées mais les garçons…

- Ils ne t'approchent pas !

- Quelqu'un les aurait-ils menacés ?

- Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Que tu es jolie ou même baisable ?

- Certains m'ont dit que j'étais bien plus que cela…

Par ses simples paroles, elle avait déclenché une telle fureur en lui qu'il vit qu'elle avait eu peur lorsqu'elle avait vu les yeux du jeune homme prendre une teinte rouge.

- Qui ?

- Personne, avait-elle répondu en secouant la tête.

- Qui ?

- Juste un ou deux…

- Qui ? avait-il fini par hurler.

Trébuchant sur un tuyau à terre lorsqu'elle avait sursauté, elle s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sol. Elle, se souciant de ses mains , Tom Jedusor avait soudain eu un certain interet pour ses fesses en l'air. Cette fille était tellement sexy, sans le faire exprès. Il se souvenait que plus d'une fois elle n'avait pas vu les hommes se retournaient sur son passage, mais lui oui.

L'attrapant par la taille, il l'avait relevé et avait examiné ses mains.

- Je crois que tu as assez pleuré pour la soirée.

- Oui.

- Alors qui ?

- Dis moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu ne leur feras pas de mal.

- Je ne peux promettre.

- Promets.

- Non.

- S'il te plait.

- Les noms ?

- Il y a eu Rabastan.

- Lestrange ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et Evan.

- Rosier ?

- Oui.

- Je leur avais dit de ne pas t'approcher...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es à moi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es à moi, avait-il répété en caressant sa hanche.

- Tu ne leur feras pas de mal, hein ?

- Sais-tu ce qu'il y a derrière toi ?

- La chambre des secrets.

Déconcerté par cette jeune demoiselle qui savait tout, il lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur.

- Je l'ai vu.

- Quoi ?

- Le basilic, il y a deux semaines alors que je rentrais de la bibliothèque je l'ai vu.

- Que sais-tu du basilic ?

- Je sais qu'il t'appartient.

- Et tu n'as pas peur ?

- Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de le croire.

- Tu es bien trop naïve.

Haussant les épaules, elle s'était regardée dans le miroir avant de replacer une de ses mèches. Marchant vers la fenêtre, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le rebord et s'y étaient assis.

- Tu peux me faire confiance.

- D'accord.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

- Mais..

- Ils ne te feront pas de mal, je te donne ma parole.

- C'est à cause de mon père, et de mon frère.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ils me battent et nous maltraitent ma mère et moi.

Pleurant contre son épaule, elle lui avait alors raconté les terribles journées qu'ils lui faisaient passer, ses retours à la maison pour les vacances et leur maîtrise sur sa vie.

- J'ai peur d'eux… Je ne veux plus y retourner.

- Tu n'y retourneras plus.

- Tu ..

- Oui ?

- Tu me protegeras ?

- Oui, Elisabeeth, je te protegerai.

Son prénom avait résonné comme la plus belle des mélodies et elle avait relevé la tête à l'entente de son prénom.

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée et réconfortée, Tom.

- Si tu te sens seule et que tu veux parler, je serais là.

- Merci.

Déposant un baiser timide sur sa joue, elle était repartie Tom Jedusor avait été alors sur d'une chose qui l'effraya et le soulagea : il était amoureux.

L'amour est un sentiment qui traverse les ages mais qui provoque toujours les mêmes ressentis. Cause de guerre ou de bonheur, il est vu comme un sentiment dangereux mais nécessaire. Lord Voldemort n'avait connu qu'un seul véritable amour dans sa vie, cet amour provoqua une succession de sentiments allant du bonheur naissant à la folie meurtrière.

Marchant devant l'âtre, il regarda l'horloge sur la grande table en marbre : 00H54. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à elle. Malgré les nombreuses années passées et les centaines de vies volées, le seigneur des ténèbres ressentait toujours cette pointe s'enfoncer au plus profond de son âme à chaque pensée pour elle. S'allongeant sur son lit, il ferma les yeux et crut de nouveau sentir son parfum : un exquis mélange de rose et de pivoine. Cette odeur l'avait enivré pendant tant d'années, même après sa mort.

Rouvrant les yeux, il contempla les fleurs en bois du lit au baldaquin et se remémora leur premier baiser, seuls dans la nuit, lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains sur son corps pour la première fois.

Comme à leur habitude, Elisabeth et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant la grande statue du 7eme étage pour se parler après une semaine chargée.

- Tom.

- Elisabteh.

- Bonne journée ?

- Oui…

- Ca n'a pas l'air.

- Lestrange ne comprend rien.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien lorsque je dis je veux les plans du ministère, je ne veux pas ceux du trésor national.

Rigolant, elle avait pris sa main et hoché la tête.

- Il fait de son mieux, il me l'a affirmé.

- Depuis quand discutes-tu avec mes mangemorts ?

- Depuis que j'ai envie d'en être une.

- Mais, je croyais que tu ne croyais pas à nos idéologies.

- En effet.

Tournant vers elle un regard interrogateur, il s'était arrêté de marcher.

- Je veux juste partager quelque chose avec toi.

- Mais nous avons nos moments.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Qu'essayes-tu de me faire comprendre ?

- Je veux être avec toi plus souvent.

- On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie.

Ne répondant pas, elle s'était contenté de baisser les yeux et de reprendre leur marche.

Au bout de dix minutes de silence, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu sais, tu es la seule avec qui je fais ça.

- Evidemment, les autres atterrissent directement dans ton lit.

- Jalouse ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

A ce moment précis, il avait senti une étrange douleur dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'elle signifiait jusqu'à ce qu'il redoute tant la question qu'il allait posé.

- Elisabteh ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce que tu viendrais au bal de fin d'année avec moi ?

Il l'avait vue alors émue, puis surprise et enfin songeuse.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? Quel mauvais coup prépares-tu Tom ?

- Aucun, je voudrais juste que tu m'accompagnes, lui avait-il répondu en attrapant ses hanches.

- Et bien…Oui.

Attrapant sa main, elle s'était libérée de ses bras et l'avait entraîneé vers la tour d'astronomie.

- Où m'emmenes-tu ?

- La où je le voudrais.

La porte s'était ouverte, et elle l'avait entraîné sur une montagne de coussins. Couchés cote à cote, elle lui avait souri et avait posé sa main sur sa joue.

- Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour pour toi ?

- Pourquoi réponds-tu par une autre question Tom ?

- Je ne peux répondre à ta question sans savoir ce que tu définis par le terme amour ?

- Et bien n'as tu jamais trouvé une jeune fille attirante au point de vouloir être avec elle sur le long terme, et de…

- Et de ?

- Et de donner ta vie pour elle ?

- Elisabeth…

Se rapprochant plus près d'elle en attrapant ses hanches, il avait collé son front au sien. La température lui avait semblé augmenter d'un coup alors que sa poitrine s'était posée contre son torse.

- Je rêve de ce moment depuis le premier jour.

- Tu ?

- Oui, quand tu m'as croisé dans ce couloir, ça a été une évidence.

- Tu es tombée amoureuse du mauvais Elisabeth..

- Non, je sais que j'ai choisi le bon.

- Je suis mauvais, dangereux.

- Et terriblement séduisant, intelligent et …Tom !

Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, et elle avait passé une jambe entre les siennes.

- Dis le moi, lui avait-il murmuré.

- Je t'aime Tom.

Rapprochant ses lèvres, il avait enfin touché celles de sa bien-aimée. Les mains dans sa nuque, elle avait rapproché encore plus son visage et avait osé chatouillé de sa langue la lèvre inférieur du jeune homme. Tom avait alors glissé ses mains sous sa jupe et commencé à caresser du bout des doigts la peau fine de ses fesses. Puis décollant ses lèvres des siennes, il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela à personne Elisabeth, tu m'entends ?

- Oui.

- Je t'aime Elisabeth.

Elle s'était mordue la lèvre et après avait reprit de nouveau possession des siennes. Les mains sur ces jolies fesses rondes, le jeune homme avait approfondi le baiser en mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Et puis la demoiselle avait pris les devants en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de son petit ami.

- Attends, Elisabeth.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? avait-elle demandé en continuant son exploration.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Mais si.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Tu as la peau douce…

- Elisabeth…

- Touche-moi.

- Elisabeth !

Stoppant tout geste, elle avait alors cherché quelque chose dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'es pas une fille que je veux mettre juste dans mon lit.

- Alors tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, bien sur que si. Je rêve de ce corps depuis si longtemps, mais je veux attendre.

- Mais tu ne me quitteras pas hein ?

- Non, je ne pourrais pas te quitter.

Et ils étaient restés ainsi toute la nuit durant, se murmurant des mots doux,échangeant des caresses, se jurant fidélité pour l'éternité.


	18. Les problèmes arrivent

Lorsque Drago se réveilla ce matin-là, il sentit un corps chaud contre lui. Passant sa main dans cette masse de boucles, il huma son parfum au creux de son cou.

- Tu es réveillé ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Oui. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, mon ange.

Se redressant, il constata qu'ils étaient encore sur le large tapis face à la cheminée. Tournant la tête à droite, à gauche, il vit leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux et se remémora leur nuit plutôt...torride.

Attrapant son caleçon, il l'enfila puis attrapa sa belle pour la mettre sur son lit. Toujours enveloppée dans la couverture, elle se glissa dans les draps et soupira d'extase.

- C'est…parfait.

- Je trouve aussi, mon amour.

Se couchant de nouveau contre elle, il embrassa le creux de son cou, son épaule, puis chercha ses lèvres. Passant ses bras autour du cou de son homme, elle se rapprocha jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres.

- Faut-il se lever ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Et les cadeaux ?

- Tu es bien impatiente.

- Oh, s'il te plait…

- Je ne peux te résister.

Se levant du lit, elle alla enfiler une robe en velours bronze et se tourna vers Drago.

- Allez, viens !

Face à son sourire, ses boucles volant autour d'elle et surtout ce visage radieux, il ne put que lui sourire et s'habiller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Se saisissant de sa main, elle l'entraîna jusque dans le salon du bas où se trouvait déjà les parents Malefoy.

- Bonjour tous les deux, les accueillit Narcissa en souriant.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda Lucius avec un sourire malicieux particulièrement adressé à son fils.

Rougissant, Hermione hocha la tête timidement alors que Drago esquissait un sourire.

- On va dire que oui.

- Vous avez reçu ceci, dit alors Narcissa en tendant une lettre à Hermione.

L'attrapant délicatement, elle l'ouvrit et parcourut les quelques lignes du regard.

- De qui est-elle ?

- De Viktor, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

S'éloignant, elle s'assit sur un des canapés et la relut encore une fois avant de fermer les yeux et sourire.

- Des bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Narcissa.

- Très.

- De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda alors Drago.

- Il me dit qu'il est désolé de ne pas m'avoir écrit plus tôt, qu'il pense à moi et qu'il passera me voir bientôt.

- Charmante nouvelle déclara alors l'héritier de mauvaise humeur.

Souriant, elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Ne sois pas jaloux.

- Mais je ne le suis pas, bien au contraire.

- C'est cela oui.

Attrapant de nouveau sa main, elle le conduisit près du grand sapin et s'assit sur un petit siège sur le côté. Le premier cadeau était pour Narcissa de la part de Lucius: une magnifique parure en diamant et or rose, le second pour Drago de la part de ses parents : une nouvelle cape doublé en soie noire… Tous furent gâtés à souhait, puis vint le moment pour Hermione d'ouvrir les trois paquets qu'elle avait face à elle. Le premier était de la mère de Drago : un assortiment de brosse en argent avec ses initiales gravées dessus. Le second était de Drago : une très belle robe en dentelle ancienne couleur ivoire et enfin vint celui du père de Drago.

- C'est plus un cadeau pour vous deux, les prévint-ils.

Ouvrant le petit coffret, elle en sortit une clé et questionna Drago du regard.

- Les clés du cottage nord, merci père.

- Passez-y quelques jours, cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Merci Monsieur Malefoy.

- Cela me fait plaisir.

Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, Hermione et Drago s'assirent sur le canapé face aux parents et débuta alors le matin de noël.

Chez Pansy, une toute autre agitation régnait. Assise dans sa chambre, devant sa coiffeuse, elle lissait ses beaux cheveux bruns en attendant que Fred arrive. Elle avait revêtu son plus joli déshabillé en soie noire et s'était préparée méticuleusement son lit sentait le lys, sa peau était douce, il ne manquait plus que lui.

Soudain, elle entendit toquer à sa porte.

- Oui ?

Ouvrant doucement, Fred se glissa dans la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

- Bonjour toi.

Se levant, elle posa sa brosse et alla se caler dans ses bras. Après tout, ils avaient toute la journée devant eux. Ses parents étaient partis pour quelques jours et lui avaient laissé la maison en espérant qu'un mangemort lui ferait bientôt sa demande.

- Tes parents ?

- Partis, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Cela signifie donc que nous sommes seuls.

- En effet.

Avec tendresse, elle commença alors à l'embrasser et à déboutonner sa chemise. La faisant aller vers le lit, il glissa ses mains dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. En quelques mouvements de la part de la jeune fille, il se retrouva en sous-vêtements et put apprécier le contact de sa peau avec la sienne.

- Tu sens tellement bon, murmura-t-il en humant son parfum dans son cou.

Le faisant allonger sur le lit, Pansy défit son déshabillé et se retrouva entièrement nue face à son amant. Le laissant sans voix, elle esquissa un sourire avant de monter sur lui. Déjà, Fred glissait ses mains sur ce corps qu'il avait tant imaginé, allant de ses bras fins, à son ventre plat jusqu'à ses cuisses si douces.

- Et si quelqu'un arrivait ?

- Personne n'arrivera.

Retournant à ses lèvres, elle l'emprisonna de ses jambes et continua à profiter du corps qui était sous elle. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir ses muscles bien dessinés, son souffle erratique, se chevelure qui lui chatouillait le visage. Inversant les rôles, Fred se retrouva bientôt au-dessus.

- J'en ai tellement envie….Depuis tellement longtemps.

- Fred…

Laissant à terre son caleçon, il la regarda avec un air coquin avant de s'allonger précautionneusement sur elle. Embrassant ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou, il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Passant sa langue entre ses deux seins, il alla jusqu'à son nombril.

- Fred ! fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

- Pardon, Mademoiselle…

Passant sa langue sur ses mamelons, il en profita pour caresser ses cuisses qui lui donnaient de plus en plus envie. Gémissant sous ses caresses, elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure rousse jusqu'à relevait sa tête et l'embrasser. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur d'impatience. A l'entrée de deux doigts, elle s'accrocha à lui et émit le plus doux des sons.

Accélérant son mouvement, il la vit fermer les yeux et entendit vaguement son prénom.

- Fred…gémit-elle plus fort.

Lui souriant, il attrapa ses cuisses et les ouvrit.

- Pansy…

- Oui ?

- On ne peut plus reculer.

Ne répondant pas, elle l'attrapa pour le coller à elle alors qu'il frottait son sexe à elle. Gémissant de concert, ils se collèrent plus étroitement et il la pénétra. La savant connaisseuse, il prit un rythme énergique dès le début. Le sentant au plus profond de son corps, elle se mit à gémir alors que le lit commençait à tanguer. Toujours plus fort, il aimait aller et venir en elle et voir son visage s'illuminer. Passant ses mains sur corps, il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en elle. Enfin, alors que le lit grinçait dangereusement, il finit pas venir. S'allongeant tout contre elle, il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à fermer les yeux.

Au manoir Malefoy, Hermione était face à la fenêtre dans le bureau de son petit ami. Elle regardait les flocons de neige tomber lorsque Drago sortit enfin de ses papiers.

- Que penses-tu de cette semaine au bord de la mer ?

Se retournant, elle le regarda, sourit et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Je pense que cela peut être une bonne idée.

- J'aime beaucoup ce cottage, tu t'y sentiras bien.

- Tu y es allé souvent ?

- Oui, lorsque j'étais enfant, ma mère aimait m'y emmener.

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Quand tu le voudras.

- Demain ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Si tu veux.

Souriant, elle le prit alors dans ses bras et se releva avec énergie.

- Il faut que nous fassions nos valises alors.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

Posant ses doigts sur la vitre gelée, elle continua alors à contempler le paysage. Se levant, il alla placer ses bras autour du petit corps près de la fenêtre. Resserrant son étreinte lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'as-tu décidé à propos de ta maison ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vas-tu la vendre ?

- Oui.

- As-tu des affaires à récupérer ?

- Les photos…Et puis, quelques souvenirs.

- Tu veux y retourner ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle attrapa sa main et hocha négativement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas.

- Tu veux que j'envoie quelqu'un ?

- S'il te plait.

La rapprochant d'un canapé, il l'a fit asseoir et retourna à son bureau. Rédigeant quelques mots sur un billet, il l'accrocha à la patte de son grand duc avant de revenir près d'elle.

- C'est réglé, tu n'as plus à t'en soucier maintenant.

- J'ai envie…

- Oui ma douce.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Hermione…Tu m'étonneras toujours. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui ?

Rigolant, il la colla contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure.

- Plus tard, ne me tente pas.

Posant sa main sur sa cuisse, il caressa sa peau douce et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne crois pas que je ne veuille pas de toi mon amour.

Lui souriant à son tour, elle se cala contre lui.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Se redressant, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Cho Chang…

- Oui ?

- Elle a été amené ici et a subit un interrogatoire.

- Mais ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'était ou Ginny. On a fait ce qu'on a pu.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle…

- Drago ?

- Je l'ai interrogé personnellement mais d'autres mangemorts s'en sont mêlés.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle en redoutant la réponse.

- Je suis désolé, elle est morte.

Voyant quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, il la colla à son torse.

- Et où est-elle maintenant ?

- J'ai réussi à ce qu'on envoie son corps dans la forêt interdite, ils la retrouveront.

Reniflant, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Enlevant quelques mèches collées à son visage, il tenta de la rassurer mais elle sentait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Drago ?

- As-tu autre chose à me dire ?

- Non…

- Drago Malefoy ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Qu'est que ..

- Ils en ont attrapé une autre.

- Qui ?

Puis écarquillant les yeux, elle comprit soudain.

- Luna ?

- Oui, elle est dans les cachots.

Se levant d'un coup, elle se dirigea d'un pas sur vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dans les cachots, cria-t-elle.

Se levant à son tour, il tenta de la rattraper mais elle avait accéléré le pas et descendait déjà activement les escaliers. Arrivée aux cachots, elle poussa la lourde porte et chercha des yeux son amie. Dans le large couloir où étaient toutes les cellules se trouvait Blaise.

- Granger ?

- Blaise ! Sais-tu où est Luna ?

- Là, répondit-il en pointant la cellule en face de lui.

Se rapprochant doucement, elle alla devant la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Rien ne bougea.

- Tu as la clé ?

- Non.

- Luna ? Tu m'entends ?

- Hermione ?

- Mon Dieu, Luna !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Oui. Harry ne t'a pas dit que j'allais bien ?

- Si, mais je voulais vérifier. Tu nous as tellement manqué !

Soudain, la porte du fond s'ouvra et Drago arriva essoufflé.

- Hermione !

Puis regardant son meilleur ami, il haussa un sourcil.

- Blaise ?

- Je surveille.

- Et ?

- Ben, rien. Je vois pas ce que je fous ici.

Se rapprochant d'Hermione, il l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Il faut remonter Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici.

- Mais Drago…

Les larmes recommencèrent déjà à couler, et il lui sembla qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il l'entraîna alors vers la porte.

Plus haut dans les étages, Lord Voldemort était toujours allongé dans son lit. Il réfléchissait au cadeau qu'il pourrait faire à Hermione et Drago. Qu'est ce que ferait Elisabeth ?

- Je ne sais pas mon amour.

- Élisabeth, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Allez, j'ai envie de toi.

- Élisabeth, tu me rends fou…

Et je deviens fou pensa-t-il alors. Se relevant, il alla à la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux en velours verts. La neige formait un épais tapis sur le parc, la vue était splendide. S'asseyant près de la cheminée, il se souvint de la joie d'Elisabeth lorsqu'il neigeait, sa façon dont ses hanches bougeaient lorsqu'il faisait l'amour….Mais voilà qu'il avait des pensées…Dérangeantes ? Plutôt plaisantes.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Lucius, bonne soirée hier n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, maître.

- Ton fils et la jeune fille se sont rabibochés.

- Nous avons entendu cela en effet.

- Qui n'a pas entendu ?

- Je vous ai apporté le journal.

- Y a-t-il un problème ?

Baissant les yeux, il lui tendit le journal en tremblant. Le saisissant, il parcoura la une du regard avant de se lever.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il est clair que Drago n'y est pour rien.

- …

- Mademoiselle Granger pourra l'attester.

Rigolant faiblement, il hocha la tête et se tourna vers la cheminée.

- Que tous les jeunes mangemorts soient rassemblés, maintenant ! rugit-il.

Puis, il jeta le journal dans la cheminée, regardant l'article se disloquer par le feu.

Une fois tout le monde rassemblé dans la grande salle du bas, Lord Voldemort se plaça au centre de ses mangemorts.

- Chers mangemorts… Je…

Se stoppant, il fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'apprécie guère votre comportement. Cela va de soit que, vous me devez des explications.

- À propos ? demanda alors timidement Pansy, redoutant que sa relation n'est été découverte.

- A propos de la petite fête que vous avez organisé hier ! cria-t-il.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Drago, en tant que chef des mangemorts juniors, c'est lui qui dirigeait tout.

- Quelqu'un est-il apte à me répondre ?

- Que s'est-il passé maître ? demanda alors le fils Malefoy.

- Trois pubs incendiés, dix-sept moldus tués, presque autant torturés et violés, et tout ceci sous la manifestation infantile des mangemorts !

- Je vois…Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris ? hurla alors le fils Malefoy.

Sous le regard approbateur de Lord Voldemort, il s'avança alors devant chaque mangemort et sortit sa baguette. Hermione qui observait tout d'un coin de la pièce, tourna son regard vers Narcissa, l'air inquiète.

- Hermione, monte… Comprit Drago.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit tu montes !

S'enfuyant en courant, elle gravit aussi vite qu'elle pouvait les escaliers. Une fois sur qu'elle ne verrait rien, il reprit son interrogatoire.

N'obtenant cependant aucune réponse, il fit clairement comprendre son avertissement par la violence et la menace.

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus ! hurla-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était confortablement installée dans le boudoir de Madame Malefoy quand du bruit venant du hall la fit sortir de son livre. Arrivée en bas, elle vu une multitude de cartons de toutes tailles formant de hautes colonnes.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle alors à Drago.

- Tes souvenirs, ta maison a été mise en vente comme tu le souhaitais et nous avons rapporté tout ceci ici.

S'approchant, elle ouvrit le premier carton et y trouva des photos. Attrapant un des cadres, elle le regarda attentivement.

- C'était dans le salon.

- Oui, nous avons bien tout récupéré ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle le regarda alors, sourit et demanda à ce que tous les cartons soient mis en lieu sur.

- Est-ce que Ginny a été enlevée ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Non pourquoi donc ?

- Elle ne répond pas à mes lettres.

- Elle est sûrement occupée ne t'inquiète pas mon ange.

- Cela ne me rassure pas vraiment..

- Veux-tu que je fasse envoyer quelqu'un chez les Weasley ?

- Je pourrais y aller moi-même.

- Hors de question.

Voyant son air peiné, il s'approcha d'elle et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es bien trop faible et…Je ne supporterai pas te perdre une fois encore.

- D'accord.

S'approchant doucement elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et sentit alors les mains du jeune homme sur sa nuque.

- Montons dit-il soudainement et en lui saisissant la main.

Gravissant les escaliers rapidement, il ouvrit rapidement la porte de sa chambre et l'entraîna sur son lit. S'embrassant passionnément, il commença à faire sauter les boutons du chemisier en soie qu'elle portait. Ne se maîtrisant plus, il embrassa sa poitrine avec avidité et passant ses mains sous la jupe fine. Hermione amena alors ses mains jusqu'à la chevelure du jeune homme, caressant du bout des doigts les mèches qui barraient ses yeux. Se redressant soudain, il retira sa propre chemise et elle put voir ses yeux assombris par le désir. Puis, il fit glisser la jupe le long de ses jambes et regarda avec ardeur le corps qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Se redressant à son tour, Hermione lui décrocha sa ceinture puis son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement nu. L'embrassant fougueusement, Drago glissa de nouveau ses mains sur sa poitrine puis dans son dos pour lui enlever son soutien gorge. Alors qu'il recommençait à embrasser sa poitrine, elle émit un léger gémissement et releva la tête. Ouvrant à demi les yeux, elle crut alors voir quelque chose de sombre, ouvrant les yeux alors entièrement elle put voir la haute silhouette de Lord Voldemort devant la porte. Emettant un petit cri, mes deux amoureux se stoppèrent et se couvrirent prestement.

- Lord,, je ne vous attendais pas…

- J'ai vu cela oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Y a t il un problème ?

- Je le crains oui, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau dans dix minutes.

Une fois la porte refermée,Drago se leva et se rhabilla lentement puis s'apprêtant à sortir, il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille dans son lit qui le regardait avec malice.

- Tu m'attends ? demanda-t-il avec un air coquin.

Toute ma vie si il le faut lui répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants.


	19. La vengeance est un plat alléchant

Assis à son bureau Lord Voldemort attendait que son plus fidèle disciple, Drago, arrive. Au souvenir du petit cri qu'avait poussé la jeune fille en l'apercevant il émit un rire faible. Alors qu'il passait dans le couloir en quête de trouver le fils Malefoy, il avait entendu des gémissements…si féminins. Il avait alors entrouvert la porte, vu avec grâce les deux corps nus se coller l'un à l'autre… Ces deux adolescents s'aimaient avec passion, cela était certain.

- Maître ? entendit-il.

- Entre Drago.

Venant s'asseoir face à lui, le seigneur des ténèbres ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire face à son air débraillé.

- Tu étais quelque peu occupé.

- Oui maître répondit-il avec le même sourire.

- Il semble que nous avons un problème interne.

- En effet, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont attaqué la nuit de noël. Rien n'était prévu.

- Je pense qu'il y a une sorte de nouveau leader dans tes rangs.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'héritier pris un air mauvais. Il n'aimait pas que sa position soit remise en question.

- Avez-vous des doutes sur mon action ou…

- Non, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

- Je vais trouver ce faiseur de troubles.

- Il me semble l'avoir trouver.

- Vraiment ? Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe ?

- Non, je veux voir ses agissements. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit ainsi. Il est utile de comprendre sa démarche Drago.

- Il veut vos faveurs, nous les voulons tous.

Tapotant le bureau, Lord Voldemort songea à cette affaire. Il est clair que l'héritier était son favori mais si il lui parlait de ce traître bien des choses pouvaient changer.

- Je veux que tu agisses intelligemment, finit-il par dire.

- Bien maître.

- Blaise Zabini rêve de te doubler depuis un certain temps, il a tenté de le prouver mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quelles sont ses intentions.

Le souffle bloqué, Drago baissa les yeux. Son meilleur ami, son camarade, son bras droit avait tenté de le liquider. Comment avait-il pu ? Ce n'était pas possible, il l'aurait remarquer.

- Etes-vous sur ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Je le crains.

- L'autre jour, il était dans les cachots.

- Pardon ?

- Il était face à la cellule de Lovegood.

- Est-ce lui qui a tué la jeune Chang ?

Prenant un air dérouté, le fils Malefoy ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Je pensais que c'était vous qui l'aviez tuée.

- Non…Alors c'est lui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait qu'il soit pris par certaines pulsions. Il va essayer de te doubler par tous les moyens possibles Drago.

- Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

- Et il serait possible…

- Oui.

- Zabini savait où était la cellule de ta bien aimée, il est possible qu'il ait aidé Avery.

Soudain, ce fut trop et Drago se releva avec un air furieux. Tout son corps tremblait de rage, il n'avait qu'une envie : lui rappelait qui était le maître des mangemorts juniors.

- Drago, calme toi.

- Maître ! s'é faut régler cela.

- Oui mais calme toi.

- Il a osé la toucher, il la manipulait…Il voulait l'avoir lui aussi marmonnait-il en tournant en rond.

- Tu pourras le punir pour ces événements passés mais pour le moment il faut savoir ce qu'il compte faire.

- Il y a quelques temps, trois de mangemorts de mes rands ont disparus.

- Oui, je le sais bien. Nous les avons pas retrouvé.

- Ils étaient venus me voir au moi d'octobre.

- A quel sujet ?

- Ils craignaient que Blaise me fasse du mal, qu'il veuille ma place. Je leur ai rigolé au nez.

- Cela n'explique pas…

- Je crois que Blaise a compris qu'ils le surveillaient et qu'il les a tué.

- Voilà qui pose encore plus de problème.

- Des mangemorts qui tuent des mangemorts…

- Pas que cela, ces mangemorts appartenaient à des familles puissantes qui demanderont vengeance.

- Je…J'assumerais.

- Je t'appuierais mais Blaise devra assumer ses actes lui aussi.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Drago respira un grand coup.

- Merci maître.

- Attendons la suite des événements, nous agirons en conséquent.

- Bien.

- Tu peux retourner voir ta…fiancée ?

- Pas encore maître.

- Quand alors ?

- Dans quelques semaines je pense, j'aimerais lui demander le jour de la saint Valentin.

- Ah les Malefoy, toujours aussi romantiques.

Souriant, Drago retourna à sa chambre tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle était la, enroulée dans les draps de soie clairs. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un sourire éclaira son visage et elle se presenta à lui, entièrement nue.

- Il me semble que nous n'avions pas fini.

Se déshabillant à la hâte, il la rejoignit jusqu'à se retrouve sur elle. Frottant sa peau si douce à la sienne, sentant son parfum tout autour de lui il prit plaisir à l'attraper par les hanches pour lui faire sentir son désir.

- Mon cœur, j'ai envie, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Comprenant, elle permit à son homme de coller entièrement son corps au sien en écartant les cuisses. Attrapant ses lèvres, elle lui déposa un baiser tendre alors qu'il sentait la chaleur montait en lui. Posant sa main sur sa cheville, il l'amena à sa bouche pour y déposer un doux baiser avant de la poser sur son épaule. Posant son autre cuisse sur sa hanche, il la contempla et sourit en voyant son air coquin.

- Tu comptes me prendre ainsi ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

- Mais bien sur mon amour.

Passant ses doigts sur son sexe offert, il la fit gémir d'envie.

- Drago…

- Oui ?

- Vas-y…

- Dis le moi…

Le regardant les yeux, elle se passa une langue coquine sur les lèvres.

- Je ne céderai pas ma douce.

- Drago…

Il venait de glisser un doigt en elle, faisant des mouvements doux et atrocement lents.

- S'il te plait..

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Satisfaite, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le regarda se glisser en elle. Mais à peine rentré, il ressortit avec lenteur.

- Dis le moi…

Gémissant, elle le fixa.

- Prends moi.

N'attendant que cela, il rentra entièrement en elle. Criant d'extase, elle lui offrit sa gorge alors qu'il prenait un certain rythme. S'approchant, il déposa milles baisers sur son corps tout en continuant ses coups de bassin. Voulant lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses et s'enfonça plus profondément en elle. Hoquetant de plaisir, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Drago..

- J'aime quand tu gémis comme ça…

Accélérant, il voyait alors son corps bouger à son rythme, bientôt elle fut essoufflée et retint des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants.

- Mon ange…

Posant ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, il approfondit au maximum des va et viens jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse en mordant dans un oreiller. Collant son corps au sien, il attrapa ses hanches pour aller toujours plus loin.

- oui…oui…oui

Le lit commençait à émettre des protestations quand il sentit enfin l'orgasme le transpercer. Se laissant tomber à ses côtés, il remonta le drap sur eux et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Ca m'avait manqué.

- Quoi donc ?

- De te faire l'amour comme un fou.

Rigolant tous deux, il se collèrent l'un à l'autre et s'endormirent ainsi.

Au petit matin, Hermione se détendait sous le jet d'eau chaude lorsqu'elle entendit un grand fracas en bas suivi de cris acharnés. Sortant de la douche précipitamment, elle vit que Drago avait déjà sa baguette à la main.

- Reste ici.

- Mais...

- Hermione, enferme-toi et ne bouges pas !

Claquant la porte derrière lui, il descendit les escaliers en pierre jusqu'à se retrouver dans le grand hall. Les mangemorts étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce et Lord Voldemort regardait quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le salon. Avançant prudemment, il se positionna à côté de son maître et suivit son regard. Écarquillant les yeux, il vit alors Blaise, le regard mauvais, tenant Ginny Weasley. Enfin « tenait », il essayait tant bien que mal de garder cette furie.

- Sale pourriture ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Essayant d'attraper ses poignets, il les loupa et se récolta une gifle de la belle rousse.

- Qu'est que cela signifie ? tonna le fils Malefoy.

- J'ai fait juste ce que tu étais incapable de faire depuis des mois, cracha Blaise en contenant sa prisonnière.

- Ce qui consiste à ? répondit-il en regardant dédaigneusement la jeune fille.

- Attraper une Weasley.

- Afin de ?

- De…Ben de l'attraper, et de nous venger.

- De ?

Face à son silence et au regard furieux que Ginny lui lançait, il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Attends deux secondes, tu as séduit cette fille, joué le manège pendant des mois, réconforté, choyé, gâté, dragué…sans but précis ?

- Euh…

- Mais tu divagues complètement.

Devant le peu d'intérêt qu'apporter sa prisonnière, Blaise s'énerva soudain.

- Parce que tu crois que tu as fait mieux ?

- Bien sur.

- Ah oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je fais des missions secrètes ? Ce n'est pas pour ramener UNE traître à son sang !

- Elle a de l'importance !

- Tu aurais ramené Potter accroché à son bras, je ne dis pas mais la…

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Attrapant la jeune fille par les cheveux, il la traîna jusqu'aux pieds du maître des ténèbres.

- Zabini…

- Oui maître ?

- Où est le reste de la famille ?

- Chez eux ?

- Exact, par conséquent cette jeune fille ne sert strictement à rien.

- Mais..Mais c'est la jeune fille que vous aviez eu, tenta-t-il pour gagner les dernières faveurs.

- La jeune fille… ?

- Celle que vous aviez piéger il y a quatre ans, Ginny Weasley.

- Oh ! Cette douce et adorable enfant…

Cette phrase faisait contraste avec l'adolescente complètement débraillée qui se battait face aux mangemorts.

- Bien, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle emmenez cette jeune personne aux cachots.

Voyant que Blaise partait avec eux, Lord Voldemort l'interpella.

- Non, non, Zabini tu restes ici.

- Bien maître.

Alors se plaçait dans un haut siège en bois, il émit un sifflement et Nagini apparut à ses côtés. Émettant un faible rire, il regarda Drago.

- Alors comme cela, tu souhaites me doubler ? demanda ce dernier en le toisant de haut.

- Ce n'est pas ce que…

- Et tu n'assumes même pas, tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Tournant autour du jeune homme comme un aigle autour de sa proie, il ne le lâchait plus des yeux.

- Et un tueur.

- Nous sommes tous des tueurs ! se défendit-il.

- Peut-être mais pas des tueurs de mangemorts, nous nous unissons, nous ne nous détruisons pas.

Il avait gardé tout son calme en disant cela, mais intérieurement il souhaitait hurler de rage.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Pottking, Rosier, Tigery…Tu les as tués tous les trois parce qu'ils avaient deviné tes attentions.

- Non, c'est faux !

- Ne mens pas Zabini, tu n'en as plus le pouvoir à présent. De plus, tu comprendras, que je n'ai pas aimé ton alliance à Avery.

- Arrête avec ta sang de bourbe !

Perdant toute patience, il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le fixa de ses iris sombres.

- Ne.L' . murmura-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot.

- Ou sinon ?

- Je ferrais de ta vie un véritable enfer.

Observant cet échange, Lord Voldemort ne cessa d'entrer dans leurs esprits chacun leur tour. Il y avait tant de rage et de puissance dans celui de Drago qu'il s'en étonna. Blaise cherchait désespérément une échappatoire mais l'héritier ne lui donnait aucune chance.

N'ayant pas suivi en détail le débat il remarqua cependant que celui-ci prenait un nouveau tournant. En effet, Drago avait un air furieux et il frappait avec violence sur le visage de son ancien meilleur ami. Alors que ses amis essayaient d'intervenir, il devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et frappait de plus en plus fort.

- Drago… appela Lord Voldemort.

Relevant la tête, il croisa les prunelles rouges qui lurent en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Je vois… Il sera puni pour cela Drago.

Personne ne comprenant l'échange silencieux qui venait de se passer, le seigneur des ténèbres se frotta la main avant de prendre une pose plus confortable.

- Zabini vient d'avouer avoir participer à l'enlèvement de Miss Granger, à la mort de Cho Chang et bien d'autres. Il a également affirmé avoir tué les mangemorts ayant voulu se mettre « sur son chemin » ce qui nous fait un total de vingt-deux victimes.

- Il doit mourir ! intervint Bellatrix.

- Bella, ma douce, du calme.

- C'est impardonnable ! reprit alors Rodolphus puis Rabastan.

Bientôt toute la salle parlait haut et fort et souhaitait que justice soit rendue.

- Bien, bien….Silence ! Zabini tu as deux choix : ou bien tu veux rester parmi nous et tu survis…ou du moins tu tentes…

Voyant le regard de Drago, il comprit que cette option ne lui plaisait pas.

- Ou bien tu t'exiles.

- Bien.

Baissant les yeux, Blaise parcoura quelques mètres puis s'arrêta devant Pansy.

- Fais ton devoir avec tes petits Weasley ! lui cracha-t-il.

Ecarquillant les yeux, la jeune fille sentit le regard de ses parents sur elle puis se dirigea aux côtés de Drago.

C'est ainsi que Blaise Zabini disparut de leurs vies…A jamais.

Hermione fut inconsolable pendant une semaine. Drago essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer, la réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Le soir du nouvel an, Drago et elle reçurent la visite de Lord Voldemort dans leur chambre. Après que tout le monde fut assis près de la cheminée dans les canapés luxueux, il les regarda longuement.

- Bien, il me semble que vous vivez tous deux des épreuves peu communes ces derniers temps. Vous, Mademoiselle avec vos amis dans les cachots et toi Drago avec toutes ses missions qui n'en finissent plus.

Hochant faiblement la tête, Hermione sentait le bras réconfortant de son petit ami autour de sa taille.

- Drago, je crois savoir que tes parents t'ont offert un voyage dans leur cottage.

- En effet.

- Allez-y quelques temps, éloignez-vous d'ici.

- Cela serait bien en effet.

Tournant son regard vers sa bien-aimée, il vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux pas partir ?

- Ginny…

- Elle ne bougera pas.

- Et si…

Se mordant les lèvres, elle fixa ses mains.

- Oui ?

- Et si un mangemort la tuait.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, j'y veillerai l'interrompit Lord Voldemort.

- Je ne peux pas partir en sachant qu'elle est dans les cachots, toute seule..

- Je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle soit avec Luna.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, tu connais cette fille elle est dans son monde.

Mettant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, Hermione ferma les yeux.

- Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre reprit-elle, c'est que Blaise ait réussi à tous nous avoir.

- N'y pense plus.

- Je n'arrive pas, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe encore mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

Observant ce petit visage se concentrer, Lord Voldemort comprit pourquoi Drago était si amoureux de cette jeune fille.

- Vous reprenez les cours dans deux semaines profitez-en, reprit Lord Voldemort. D'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai pensé que cela vous pourrez vous être utile.

Il désigna alors un paquet sur la table basse.

- Des livres, les meilleurs que l'on puisse trouver dans l'enseignement de la magie.

- Merci répondit timidement Hermione.

- Merci maître.

- Prenez ceci comme un cadeau de noël.

Hochant la tête, Drago restait silencieux en replaçant quelques mèches brunes de sa bien aimée.

Le lendemain, les valises étaient faites. Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille et les fit transplaner sur les côtes anglaises. Le vent vint se prendre dans leurs cheveux alors que la jeune femme ouvrait les yeux, émerveillée par un paysage si naturel. Le cottage était situé sur une falaise haute où se fracassaient les vagues. Faite de pierres blanche et de bois beige, la bâtisse se glissait avec élégance dans le paysage.

Une fois entrés, Drago lui fit visiter la maison alors que le personnel rangeait leurs affaires. Il y avait trois chambres, deux grands salon et surtout une grande bibliothèque avec une vue sur la mer imprenable.

- Cela te plait ?

- Bien sur, c'est magnifique. Pourrais-je…

- Oui, tu pourras emprunter des livres.

Souriant, elle se glissa dans ses bras et sentit avec plaisir les mains de son amant caresser son dos.

- je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Drago.

- Dis moi que tu ne t'enfuiras pas.

- Je ne pourrais pas me séparer de toi.

- Je t'aime petite princesse.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Attrapant son menton, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur puis approfondit le baiser tout en caressant le bas de son dos.

- Hermione…

- Oui, demanda-t-elle tout en cherchant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Hésitant, il vit qu'elle cherchait toujours ses lèvres alors il les lui donna, oubliant ses paroles.

Alors que la nuit avait atteint son apogée, Lord Voldemort dormait profondément dans une des chambres du Manoir Malefoy. Il ne rêvait pas de moldus ni de sang de bourbe exterminés, non, il faisait le plus doux des rêves.

- Tom…susurrait la voix si sensuelle qu'il aimait entendre.

- Elisabeth.

- Tom, mon amour..

- Tu me manques, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou sans toi.

La prenant dans ses bras, il la serrait contre lui comme si il craignait que quelqu'un arrive pour lui prendre une seconde fois.

- Tom…

- Oui ?

- Venge-moi.

- Oui, mon amour.

- Fais-le pour nous, pour Marie.

- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras.

- Prends le pouvoir.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime Tom.

- Je t'aime aussi Elisabeth, plus que tout au monde.

Se réveillant en sursaut, il scruta les alentours dans l'espoir qu'elle apparaîtrait. Mais la pièce était sombre, vide. Se callant contre les oreillers, il regarda vers la cheminée. Il se souvint alors d'une des soirées les plus belles de sa vie. Il s'en souvenait avec détail, ses longs cheveux étalés sur un coussin du canapé, son corps parfait couché de tout son long, ses jambes légèrement repliés..

- Tom, je veux que l'on se voit plus avait-elle dit.

- Mais nous nous voyons mon amour.

- Mais…

- Mais ?

- Les autres ne savent pas que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime.

- Il vaut mieux.

- Mais tu crois que ca me plait à moi de voir toutes ses cruches tourner autour de toi ! avait-elle crié.

Elle s'était relevée du canapé et s'était planté devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Hier encore j'ai entendu un groupe de quatrième année parler de tes abdos ! Un autre de ta belle gueule et j'en passe !

- Elles n'ont pas tord.

- Tom ! Je n'en peux plus.

- Et moi alors ,avait-il dit d'une voix douce.

- Pardon ?

- Tous les mecs de cette école sont obsédés par ton corps, ils y pensent à chaque instant lui avait-il répondu en serrant les dents.

- Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi avait-elle dit en se regardant sous toutes les coutures.

- Parce que tu es belle mon Elisabeth et …sexy.

Devant son regard carnassier, elle avait reculé puis avait eu un sourire léger. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle avait alors retiré son gilet bleu.

- C'est vrai.

- Il faudrait être aveugle.

- Merci Tom.

- Je t'aime.

La prenant dans ses bras, il l'avait entraîné sur le canapé. Passant par habitude ses doigts sous sa jupe, il avait apprécié la dentelle qu'elle portait.

- Tom.

- Oui mon amour ?

- Quand est-ce que, enfin tu vois.

- Quand tu seras prête.

Embrassant ses lèvres, il avait collé son corps plus étroitement au sien.

- Je suis prête.

- Faux.

- Tom…

- Je le sais et on ira à ton rythme, ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais te lâcher.

Rassurée, elle s'était alors endormie contre son torse après avoir donner son amour sous forme de baisers.

Sortant de ses pensées, le seigneur des ténèbres fixa la fenêtre. Il allait venger sa défunte fiancée, il allait tuer sa famille de la plus douce des manières.


	20. Tout part en vrille

Couchés côte à côté dans un des grands lits du cottage, face à la mer déchaînée par cette nuit d'hiver, Hermione et Drago ne savaient dissiper le malaise qui régnait entre depuis l'enlèvement de Ginny. En effet, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis deux longues semaines et Drago commençait à se demander si elle tolérerait ne serais-ce qu'une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

- Tu dors ? demanda-t-elle soudain faiblement.

Ne répondant pas, ne faisant aucun geste, il continua à admirer les vagues se fracasser contre les rochers par la baie vitrée. Il sentit alors la jeune femme poser sa douce main sur sa hanche et humer son odeur masculine à la base de sa nuque. Sentant soudain ses lèvres à cet endroit si sensible, il ferma les yeux d'extase.

- Hermione murmura-t-il.

- Oh, je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi, je pensais...

- Ce n'est rien, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Se retournant, il osa passer un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui.

- Tu ne me parles plus Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Se détachant à regret, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Depuis que Cho Chang a été tué au manoir, que ton amie Luna est dans une des cellules avec Ginny tu ne me parles plus, tu es tombée dans un état léthargique émotionnel. C'est à peine si m'embrasser ne te révulse pas.

- Drago ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je t'aime et tu le sais.

- Je dis simplement que tu ne vois que mon côté…Mangemort.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es !

Se redressant, il prit cette fois si un air grave.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois, pour toi, je ne suis qu'un mangemort.

- Ton maître et tes amis retiennent mes amis et je me sens de plus en plus comme une prisonnière.

- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que je retenais contre ton gré ! Mais vas-y je t'en pris, tu es libre, cours rejoindre Potter et compagnie !

Se braquant à son tour, elle se redressa également.

- Malefoy ne commence pas !

- Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, très bien Granger lui répondit-il en appuyant sur son nom.

Se levant, il attrapa son oreiller et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Il y a précisément douze chambres dans ce cottage, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai avec toi. Le mangemort en a sa dose.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être susceptible !

- Et toi tu as la mémoire courte Granger !

- Ah oui ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Oui, cela fait un mois que j'essaye de te faire revivre après ce qui s'est passé et maintenant tu me jettes en pleine figure que le plus dérangeant ce sont finalement mes idéologies.

- Mais tu as fait un choix !

- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai voulu ! finit-il par exploser. Tu crois que j'ai voulu me faire marquer comme un vulgaire esclave, être obligé tuer pour un homme qui ne veut que vengeance ! Au fond, on a tous les deux fait un choix, mais tu penses que le tien est meilleur parce qu'il est bien vu.

- Cela tourne au ridicule !

- Peut-être mais moi, à partir du moment où l'on a été ensemble, je ne t'ai jamais reprochée d'être une sang impure.

Sur ce, il claqua la porte derrière et laisse Hermione bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle réentendit ses dernières paroles. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire cela après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, enduré pour elle. De plus, il venait de perdre son meilleur ami et elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il se sentait à présent. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle alors qu'il souffrait silencieusement. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il avait ressenti lui, lorsque leur enfant était mort. Elle était égoïste, mais lui il avait tant fait et surtout lui avait tant donné. S'allongeant la où il se trouvait avant leur dispute, elle se sentit envelopper par son odeur et se remémora les deniers mois.

- Je suis ici Elisabeth, murmura Lord Voldemort en s'éveillant dans son lit.

- Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas.

- Le jour se lève amour.

- Tom…

- Je deviens fou, souffla-t-il soudain.

Se levant avec peine, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La neige formait des tas difformes sur les vastes jardins du manoir Malefoy, les sapins étaient drapés de blanc, et le seigneur des ténèbres se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être.

- J'ai du travail Elisabeth.

- Encore ! Allez reste avec moi, quelques heures seulement… .Toute la vie.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- Oh non, lui répondit-il avec souffrance.

- Alors, je reste.

- Mais...

- Oui, Tom chéri ?

- Je t'ai enterrée, j'ai laissé quantité de fleurs sur ta tombe... Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Et je suis revenue, pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Mais si, je suis bien ici.

- Ce n'est pas normal.

- Mais je t'aime Tom, toi et moi on ne se séparera plus jamais.

- Plus jamais, répéta-t-il avec lenteur.

S'habillant, il ne la quitta pas des yeux, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais. Puis, une fois son thé pris, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Bien sûr, mais ne crée pas de problèmes, je t'en pris.

- Je serais muette comme une carpe, promis.

- Bien, nous allons commencer par les cachots.

Descendant les escaliers avec prestance, il croisa quelques mangemorts qui s'inclinèrent à son passage et récupéra les clés auprès de Lucius.

- Vous allez dans les cachots maître ?

- Oui, il faut que je voie par moi-même où nous en sommes.

- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

- Non, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Restant interloqué, Lucius ne montra rien, mais se demanda s'il avait, bien entendu. Déjà, Lord Voldemort descendait les escaliers de pierre pour arriver jusqu'aux cellules.

- Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule murmura Elisabeth.

- Je suis là, rien ne peut t'arriver.

- Je sais Tom.

Marchant dans le large couloir, il balaya la salle des yeux avant compter mentalement...1...2…3…jusqu'à finalement arriver à un final de 26.

- Il y a un peu trop de monde ici.

- Je suis bien d'accord répondirent en chœur Elisabeth et le mangemort de garde.

Stupéfait, le seigneur regarda Elisabeth puis le mangemort.

- Enfin sans vouloir vous offenser, s'empressa de rajouter ce dernier.

- Ce n'est rien.

Parcourant les multiples prisonniers du regard, il les compara, posa des questions pour finalement arriver à la cellule de Colin Crivey. Il n'avait pas l'air en si mauvais état, il était plutôt grand et élancé avec de jolies boucles blondes sur son visage.

- Toi !

Se redressant, le jeune homme prit tant bien que mal un air courageux et l'affronta du regard.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Colin, Colin Crivey.

- De quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor, annonça-t-il avec fierté.

- M'étonnes pas… Depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas vraiment la notion du temps ici répondit-il acerbe.

Sortant sa baguette, Lord Voldemort voulut le punir pour cet affront mais un sifflement de mécontentement d'Elisabeth le fit revenir sur sa décision.

- Bien, tu seras bientôt confronté aux mangemorts, après-tout l'un d'eux voudra peut-être de toi.

Et en effet, quelques heures plus tard, il était dans une immense pièce, froide, aux allures lugubres et où régnait une dizaine de mangemorts avec au centre, leur maître absolu.

- Bien, commença ce dernier, il y a bien trop de résistants dans les rues et nous avons besoin de vider un peu les cachots. C'est pourquoi, je vous propose à tous de vous distraire à l'aide de quelques larbins !

- Merci maître répondirent quelques mangemorts.

- Et les jeunes, après votre…petite sortie des plus puérils, j'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire.

S'inclinants, les jeunes mangemorts acquiescèrent en silence. La jeune Daphnée Greengrass n'avait pas participé à proprement dit au complot de Blaise, mais avait laissé faire en espérant être discrète dans les rangs. Cependant, maintenant c'était toute sa famille qui pouvait être pénalisée par son inaction et elle comptait bien faire tout son possible pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du seigneur des ténèbres. Se redressant, elle croisa les iris rouges de son maître et, d'un regard, lui demanda l'autorisation de prendre la parole.

- Maître, je voudrais montrer l'exemple et m'occuper d'un des prisonniers.

- Tu es une adorable jeune fille mais, ne crains-tu pas d'être vite dépassée ?

- Je…Je connais ce garçon et je serais m'en occuper.

- Bien, et que comptes-tu en faire ?

- Il restera dans notre cottage et je vous promets qu'il n'en sortira pas.

- Je 'l'éspère pour toi.

Courbant l'échine, elle alla alors chercher le jeune homme et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Les vacances d'hiver passèrent et bientôt, les élèves de Poudlard durent prendre le train pour continuer leur année scolaire. Confortablement installés dans les wagons, les élèves prenaient plaisir à raconter leurs vacances, réveillon et surtout des tonnes de cadeaux qu'ils avaient eu. D'ailleurs, dans un des derniers wagons, un groupe de serpentard accompagné d'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se reposer mais Pansy ne cessait de s'enthousiasmer de leur retour.

- Par pitié Pansy, tu vas le revoir dans quelques heures, cesse de piailler comme ça.

- Monsieur je-suis-de-mauvais-humeur, je te pris d'accepter ma bonne humeur, hein Hermione ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione s'était posée entre la fenêtre et son petit ami, mais n'avait pas quitté le paysage des yeux.

- Hermione ?

Relevant la tête, elle la regarda et l'interrogea du regard.

- Il y a un problème Pansy ?

- Non, je crois que tu es juste un peu fatiguée.

- Hum-hum.

- Bon, qu'est ce qui ne va ? demanda Drago agacé.

- Rien.

- Je te préviens, je ne passerais pas trois heures de plus comme ça !

- Je pensais juste à Ginny…Elle adorait les retours à Poudlard, comme Pansy.

Sentant les regards sur elle, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

- Je vais voir Harry, entre Neville tué et le reste, il doit être seul.

Une fois la porte refermée, les serpentards gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Drago sente le regard de la jeune brune sur lui.

- Quoi Pansy ?

- Non, mais bravo Drago, je vois que tu fais d'énormes progrès.

- Ne commence pas.

- Mais soyons honnête, si elle ne se suicide pas avant deux semaines, ça sera un record.

- Ne la crois pas si fragile.

- Ah oui, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié qu'elle était une serpentarde et que par conséquent elle adorait être avec nous.

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire ?

- Simplement que tu devrais être plus…Compatissant ?

- Pourquoi donc je le serais ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que sa meilleure amie est dans tes cachots, qu'une de ses amies y est également et que les deux autres, Neville et Padma, sont sous-pieds sous terre. Et puis j'oubliais, il y a aussi son ex-meilleur ami en fuite, sûrement dans les pays de l'est,..

- Ok je vois où tu veux en venir.

- Je ne crois pas non, c'est la première fois qu'un de ses voyages se passe sans eux et elle ne les reverra sûrement pas de sitôt.

Soufflant un grand coup, Drago se mit à contempler les arbres par la fenêtre alors qu'elle continuait à le fixer.

- Mais quelle tête de mule ! finit-elle par s'exclamer au bout de cinq minutes.

- Pansy…

- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas à la fin ?!

Se tournant vers les autres, il leur fit signe de partir dans le couloir avant de tournait son regard vers la jeune fille.

- Cela fait trois semaines qu'elle ne me laisse plus la toucher.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause d'Avery ?

- Non, après cela on faisait l'amour régulièrement et il n'y avait de problème, mais depuis que les autres sont en bas… Elle me traite comme si je n'étais qu'un mangemort.

- Elle a simplement peur pour ses amies, c'est naturel.

- Mais après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, elle ose me rejeter et…

- Et ?

- Et ça fait atrocement mal.

Voyant cette souffrance dans le regard de son ami, Pansy alla se mettre à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Il n'y a personne, ni tes parents ni les autres, je sais que tu te retiens constamment alors tu peux te relâcher un peu.

- Elle me manque.

- Je sais, elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même depuis ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Et Blaise ! Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire… C'était comme un frère pour moi, il savait tout sur moi mais il s'avère qu'il cachait bien son jeu.

- N'y pense plus.

- Avec Hermione, on est allés au cottage la semaine dernière. Ca a été l'enfer, dès la première nuit, on s'est disputés et cela n'a pas cessé. Elle s'est comme construit une barrière entre nous.

- Il faut que…

- Oui ?

En fait je n'en sais strictement rien, mais tu as le droit de lui reprocher son attitude. Cependant n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a vécu et surtout que bientôt, la guerre entre les deux clans va débuter.

- Je l'aime Pansy, j'en suis fou et je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste avec moi.

- Je le sais moi, mais est-ce qu'elle le sait elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle devrait s'en doutait non !? J'en dors plus, le simple fait de penser que je pourrais la perdre…

- Drago, il faut que cela cesse.

- Je ne peux pas trahir ma famille, les affronter d'accord mais les trahir, hors de question !

- Je dis simplement que tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut profondément de te faire souffrir.

- Et la solution qu'elle trouva sera de me quitter, c'est cela ?

- Bien sûr que non, elle t'aime trop pour cela mais en ce moment, et pour les gens comme nous qui aimons un être de l'autre camp, elle doit se demander comment concilier les deux.

- Je me fous de cette guerre ! La seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est d'être avec elle.

Hochant la tête, Pansy le berça doucement en repensant à sa propre situation avec Fred.

À quelques wagons de là, Hermione et Harry étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le silence le plus total. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis son enlèvement, elle avait pensé que leurs retrouvailles seraient inoubliables mais ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Enfin au bout de quelques minutes, Harry brisa le silence.

- Hermione… Je suis tellement désolé.

- À propos ?

- À propos ! Non mais tu te fiches de moi, tu as failli mourir Mione.

- Mais je suis encore ici lui répondit-elle pleine de tendresse.

- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, pour toujours.

- J'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrais jamais aussi Harry.

- Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser aller dans cette forêt.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry.

- Non, c'est celle de Ron et je n'ai rien vu venir. Il avait tellement changé mais je m'étais dit que c'était l'adolescence, on change tous, on évolue.

- Ce n'est rien, il est en fuite ?

- Oui, sûrement parti chez Charlie.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Tu sais, pendant que tu étais retenue, je n'ai jamais vu Malefoy aussi mal. Il était complètement abattu, il est allé trouver Voldemort pour qu'il te sauve, tu te rends compte ?!

Hochant la tête doucement, elle replongea dans ses pensées.

- Mione ?

- Oui ?

- Que se passe-t-il avec lui ?

Lui résumant leur séjour au cottage et ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle sentit les larmes perlées sur ses joues.

- Oh Harry, si tu savais comme je l'aime et je crois que j'ai tout foutu en l'air…Il va me quitter, c'est sur.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Et moi je te dis que j'en suis sure, je ne le mérite pas.

- Mais tu l'aimes et il t'aime, cela se voit. Vous vous aimez et vous allez rester ensemble, il faut juste que vous arriviez à passer ce petit obstacle. Mais tu devrais lui dire que tu regrettes, il souffre tu sais.

- Je sais, je ne l'ai vu que très récemment. Harry, je sais pour toi et Luna.

A l'évocation de son prénom, le jeune homme se renferma sur lui-même et se mit à tripoter son écharpe.

- Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas su la protéger.

- Harry…

- Elle avait confiance en moi et elle a été enlevé.

- Je l'ai vu là-bas.

- Elle va bien ? Elle est vivante ? Elle n'a pas été torturée ? demanda-t-il soudain paniqué.

- Non, elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, tu sais bien que Luna a un incroyable sens de l'humour peut importe où elle est.

- Je n'appellerai pas ça comme cela.

- Très bien disons plus simplement les choses, elle est dans son monde mais elle va bien. Si cela peut te rassurer, Voldemort a assuré que personne ne la toucherait.

- Ya interet, grogna Harry.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malefoy et plus précisément dans les cachots, Lord Voldemort travaillait sur les registres tout en discutant avec son Elisabeth.

- Il va falloir encore tuer beaucoup de gens.

- Pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Je ne saurais pas quoi en faire.

- Mais si, réfléchis bien et tu trouveras, comme toujours.

- Elisabeth…

A quelques cellules de là, Ginny contemplait la drôle de scène depuis l'interstice entre les barreaux.

- Pourquoi Voldemort parle tout seul ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Je ne sais pas, on parle tous tout seul.

- Non, c'est comme si il parlait…à un fantôme.

- Tu crois qu'il voit un fantôme ?

- Je ne pense pas, on le verrait sinon.

- Alors il parle…. ?

- A personne.

- C'est étrange de parler tout seul alors qu'on a une bande d'esclaves et qu'on peut parler à un serpent, non ? demanda alors Luna.

Haussant les sourcils, Ginny la regarda puis retourna vers la petite fenêtre.

- Ou bien…

- Oui Ginny ?

- Ou bien, il est devenu fou.

- Ca ne serait pas un scoop.

De plus en plus étonnée par les répliques de Luna, à croire que l'air des cachots lui faisait le plus grand bien, Ginny fronça les sourcils avant de réfléchir à cette hypothèse.

- On dirait vraiment qu'il parle à quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est peut-être le cas.

- Mais il est seul.

- Alors il parle avec quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas voir, qui est juste dans son esprit.

- C'est probable. Oh Harry, dépêche toi de venir nous chercher.


	21. Ultime révélation

Cela faisait des jours que Ginny était dans ce cachot, aucun indice ne lui permet de savoir le temps qu'elle avait passé en ces lieux. Elle avait remarqué que beaucoup de gens étaient amenés, interrogés, torturés puis ils disparaissaient. Mais Luna et elle restaient des journées entières dans cette petite pièce, tournant en rond, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Un soir, Lord Voldemort vint ouvrir leur cellule. Elles se reculèrent instinctivement, mais le seigneur des ténèbres attrapa le poignet de la jeune Weasley.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Allons…Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal petite fille.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager, il saisit plus fortement et la traîna jusqu'à la porte qui menait aux escaliers afin de remonter à la surface.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? cria-t-elle.

- Tais-toi un peu, veux-tu ?

- Jamais !

Se retournant, il sortit sa baguette et murmura « silencio ». Réduite ainsi au silence, Ginny se laissa emmener tout en traînant les pieds. Arrivée dans le grand hall, elle s'étonna lorsqu'il la mena dans les étages.

- Sache que tu ne peux t'échapper et que cela me vexerait énormément. De plus, je tiens à ce que tu tiennes ta langue, autrement dit que tu sois polie et courtoise…et peut-être également reconnaissante.

Hochant la tête, elle marcha à côté de lui, essayant de garder une certaine allure mais les jours de cachots ne lui réussissaient pas et elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une large porte en bois.

- Elisabeth ? Te voilà, j'ai la fille que tu voulais…. En es-tu sure ?

Ginny regardait Lord Voldemort, puis le fauteuil vide en face de la cheminée. Il n'y avait personne, mais elle était à ce moment persuadée qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Merlin ! Lord Voldemort avait atteint un nouveau degré de folie ! pensa la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne te ressemble pas mais… Bien.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le seigneur des ténèbres de cesser de hocher la tête vers le fauteuil.

- Tu as raison, je comprends tout à fait…Oui…Je vais lui dire ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ma chérie.

Il fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre, toujours en tenant la jeune gryffondor par le poignet. D'un habile coup de baguette, il lui rendit la parole mais lui intima de se taire d'un regard.

- Bien petite Weasley, ma femme s'est prise d'affection pour toi. Elle dit que tu es notre enfant perdue.

Écarquillant les yeux, Ginny crut un instant à une mauvaise blague mais resta muette.

- Tu passeras donc tes journées avec ta mère, j'attends de toi un grand respect pour elle. Elle t'a portée et donnée naissance alors même si ce n'est pas la femme qui t'a élevée, je veux que tu la traite comme telle, est-ce clair ?

- Mais…

- Est-ce clair ? rugit-il.

- Oui.

- Bien, va dans la salle de bains et lave-toi ! Des elfes t'apporteront de quoi te changer. As-tu compris ?

- Oui.

Se dirigeant vers la pièce qu'il lui avait montré du doigt, elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de pleurer lentement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire et n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer cette fois-ci. Et sa mère ? Elle devait être terriblement inquiète après avoir perdu Ron, elle serait dévastée. Ginny rageait contre elle-même, comment avait-elle pu croire que Blaise l'aimait ? Elle qui était prête à tout pour lui, qui aurait tout donné…

- Dépêche-toi ! entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Se déshabillant à la hâte, elle se glissa dans la baignoire qui se remplit magiquement d'eau tiède. Attrapant un savon, elle le passa dans l'eau avant de se frotter énergiquement le corps. Cela faisait un bien fou et elle décida d'en profiter pour laver sa chevelure rousse. Une fois correctement lavée, elle se rinça, se sécha et attrapa la fine robe de soie noire que l'on avait déposée pour elle. Elle couvrait ses bras, ne lui autorisait qu'un décolleté rond et lui arrivait sous le genou. Soupirant, elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue tresse et essaya de cacher les hématomes sur ses jambes, en vain.

- Te voilà déjà plus présentable, lui dit Lord Voldemort un fois sortie. Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il alors en se tournant vers la cheminée. Oui Elisabeth, je vais lui demander.

Ginny essayait de distinguer quelque chose mais elle ne voyait définitivement rien.

- As-tu faim ?

- Oui.

- Oui père la réprimanda-t-il.

Avalant avec difficulté, Ginny crut qu'elle avait mal entendu et retint un hoquet de stupeur.

- Oui père affirma-t-elle en tremblant.

- Bien, reste ici, je vais demander à quelques larbins de t'apporter à manger. Je rentrerai tard ce soir alors prenez le temps de parler toutes les deux. A ce propos, tu dormiras dans le lit de la chambre attenante. Tu iras au lit lorsque ta mère te le dira.

- Bien, père.

Paniquée, elle regarda toujours autour d'elle et ne distingua rien. Devait-elle parler dans le vide pour le satisfaire ? Comment pouvait-elle recevoir des ordres d'une personne qui n'existait pas ? Le seul espoir qui lui restait était qu'Harry vienne les chercher, elle et Luna, le plus vite possible.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres du manoir Malefoy, sur les falaises où la mer glaciale ne cessait de s'abattre, Daphnée était perdue dans sa contemplation face à la baie vitrée. Colin Crivey, son prisonnier était enchaîné en plein milieu du salon, juste derrière elle.

- Harry nous sauvera bientôt et il vous tuera tous, bande de sales mangemorts !

- …

- Et quand je me libérerai, je vous enverrais tous à Azkaban !

- …

- Bientôt, le mal tombera, tu verras bien !

- …

- Zabini est déjà tombé, il ne reste plus que les autres !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle continua de regarder les vagues s'écraser contre les quelques rochers qui restaient en surface et posa une main contre la vitre froide.

- Je te savais garce mais j'ignorai que tu aimais avoir des petits larbins ! Tu es bien une serpentarde !

- …

- Mais tu vas répondre à la fin !

Soufflant un bon coup, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Je t'ai entendu ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-elle calmement, je n'ai simplement pas envie de te parler. Reste silencieux, et tu resteras en vie.

- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu comptais me tuer, mais vas-y je t'en prie !

- Je ne tue pas les gens.

- Tu es une mangemort !

Avançant doucement vers lui, elle soupira avant de saisir sa chevelure d'or et de confronter son visage au sien.

- Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à ta Granger ?

- Oui.

- Sais-tu par qui cela a été fait ?

- …

- Un mangemort nommé Avery, Clément Avery. Il adore ou plutôt adorait violer les jeunes filles. Ensuite il leur laissait de jolies traces sur la peau à l'aide d'une pointe acérée…

- Pourquoi…

- Et puis, il y a aussi Blaise Zabini, il a participé à l'enlèvement de la douce Granger et tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais il a tué pas mal de gens et les cadavres n'étaient pas beaux à voir crois-moi ! le coupa-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Fronçant les sourcils, il voulut détourner le regard mais elle le maintint en place en le retenant par les cheveux.

- Ensuite, poursuivit-elle, il a Rabastan, lui ce qu'il aime c'est les pucelles et surtout…les puceaux, lui souffla-t-elle.

- Les…

- Oui, Colin les puceaux. Ils hurlent, se débattent mais finissent en sang et en pleurs. Et puis son frère, Rodolphus, mari de Bellatrix, lui il est un peu spécial…Du genre à aimer les entrailles qui pendent.

- Je…

- Mais ce n'est pas fini, il y a Macnair qui aime voir les chairs calcinées, Rockwood qui jouit en voyant les moldus hurlant de douleurs, Goyle qui explose les crânes à coup de massue, Crabbe qui…

- Stop ! hurla-t-il.

Se dégageant de la prise de la jeune femme, il se recula le plus possible.

- Quoi ?! Tu crois être capable de tuer alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'entendre la douce et douloureuse réalité ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

- Pour te faire comprendre que je n'ai pas choisi ma place et que tu devrais t'estimer heureux, parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie, au lieu de me… de me décrire comme quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

- Sauvé la vie ?

- Oui, imagine un peu ce qu'aurait été ta vie si un autre mangemort t'avait pris…

Ecarquillant les yeux, Colin comprit la où elle voulait en venir.

- Je vois que tu comprends vite, tu as eu de la chance mais tous les autres n'en auront pas.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas…

- Te tuer ? Je te l'ai dit. Je ne tue pas.

- Et me torturer ?

- Je ne torture pas non plus. La seule chose que l'on m'a ordonnée c'est que tu restes enfermé ici. Donc la seule chose que tu auras à faire, c'est rester ici.

Se redressant correctement, elle retourna à la fenêtre et l'entrouvrit légèrement. L'air frais lui caressa le visage alors que des frissons apparaissaient sur sa peau.

- Je vais aller me doucher et m'habiller, tu dois rester ici lui dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

- Et où veux-tu que j'aille ?

- Je ne sais pas, ne fais pas de bêtise c'est la seule chose que je te demande.

- Comme ?

- Comme passer par la fenêtre, essayer la cheminée ou de me tuer.

- Et pourquoi je voudrais te tuer ?

- Tu en avais une liste longue comme le bras tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai…Je resterai là dit-il tout bas avant de se laisser tomber tout enchaîné sur le canapé.

- Bien.

Montant l'escalier en bois, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se déshabilla. Après s'être glissée dans l'eau chaude, elle reprit le cours de ses réflexions. « Blaise était parti en exil, loin d'Angleterre et il devait déjà être en Russie d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle avait aimé Blaise mais il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle, couchant pour être bien vu, la manipulant pour avoir des informations, la câlinant pour qu'elle accepte tout. C'était pour lui qu'elle était rentrée dans ce groupe dirigé par cette pimbêche de Susan Bones, tout ça pour piégé une Weasley ! Si elle avait su, elle en aurait parlé à Drago…Se pourrait-il qu'il soit en colère contre elle ? Non, pour l'instant il se souciait trop de Granger… peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider ? Après tout, il l'avait protégée à de nombreuses reprises et elle n'avait jamais rien fait en retour. Oui, elle allait aider Drago… » Saisissant le savon à la lavande, elle savonna sa peau claire et se rinça lentement, comme si le savon pouvait effacer tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Se séchant, elle alla mettre son uniforme et coiffa ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval.

- Colin ? demanda-t-elle en redescendant.

Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours sur le canapé et attaché de la tête aux pieds.

- Le sort jeté sur cette maison fait que tu ne peux sortir sans moi, par conséquent je vais te détacher mais n'en profite pas, c'est clair ?

- Oui marmonna-t-il.

Enlevant les entraves une à une, elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait pas cru si musclé, grand avec de jolies boucles blondes.

- Il y a manger dans le cellier, sinon les elfes sont la pour ça. Il y a des livres dans les couloirs à l'étage, tu peux en emprunter et enfin… Tu dormiras sur un des canapés.

- Merci marmonna-t-il à nouveau, ne sachant quoi faire face à son hôte à la fois aimable et dangereuse.

- Ne me remercie pas, on est tous les deux en danger de mort alors s'il te plait, fait tout ce que tu pourras pour que l'on reste en vie.

- D'accord.

- Je dois retourner à Poudlard.

- Greengrass ?

- Oui ?

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le vendredi 25 janvier pourquoi ?

- Poudlard a déjà repris alors…

- Oui. Je reviendrais te voir demain.

- D'accord, à demain.

Arpentant les couloirs, Hermione se demandait combien de temps allait encore durer avant que Drago ne la laisse tomber. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés depuis la dispute dans le train qui les ramenait à Poudlard et elle se sentait affreusement coupable. Oui il était un mangemort, mais il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Il lui avait tant offert et elle, pour le remercier, elle n'avait trouvé que des mots insultants et offensants.

- Hermione ?

Se figeant, elle se retourna doucement tout en tâtant sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Qui est là ?

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la salle de classe qu'elle avait dépassé.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées et tu m'as fait peur.

- C'est à cause de Malefoy, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

- Bon raconte-moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, comment me faire pardonner.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Bien sur.

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment vous vous étiez rencontrés.

- Rencontrés ?

- Oui, lorsqu'il t'a dit qu'il voulait être avec toi, ou l'inverse.

- Après le bal d'octobre. Il était déjà si gentil avec moi.

- Tu veux dire après qu'il est cassé la main de Ron et qu'il ait voulu me tuer, merci Hermione.

- Harry ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Je rigole, mais je n'aurais jamais cru un seul instant que lui et toi vous soyez un jour ensemble, je ne pensais pas…

- Oui ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverai à te rendre heureuse, mais j'avais tord.

- Il a été si parfait avec moi après Avery.

- Et lui et toi vous aviez… lui demanda-t-il en sentant soudain ses joues devenir plus rouges.

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, elle fronça les sourcils avant de devenir à son tour aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Oh.

- Oui, Hermione, oh.

- Et bien je dirais que oui lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Mais quand ?

- Dans le bateau pour Durmstrang.

- Il a été gentil au moins ?

- Harry !

- Quoi je vérifie, après le nombre de filles qu'il a du dépuceler, j'espère qu'il s'y ait bien pris avec toi.

- Mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation avec toi, rigola-t-elle soudain.

- Tu aurais bien fini par me le dire de toute façon. Et après Avery, il a vraiment été gentil ?

- Très. Il m'a laissé dormir dans une des chambres de son manoir, il a été aux petits soins avec moi et … Il m'a couverte de cadeaux.

- Bien, alors cela veut dire qu'il t'aime toujours. Tu as ta réponse, j'ai fait mon job et tu peux aller lui parler.

- Je savais bien que tu avais une idée derrière la tête.

- Hermione, lui et toi vous pourriez être puissants.

- Puissants ?

- Ensemble, il pourrait te protéger et m'aider à tuer Voldemort.

- Je ne sais pas…Il semble très attaché à sa communauté.

- Mais lorsque la guerre éclatera, il n'aura plus le choix. Je suis sûr qu'il y pense déjà.

- Tu crois que je devrais aller lui dire que je suis désolée ?

- Oui, tu lui dois Hermione. J'ai vu les dégâts que cela a fait la dernière fois, et je ne vous laisserai pas vous séparer une seconde fois.

- Ah parce que tu fais parti de notre couple maintenant ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bien sur, et je tiens à être ton témoin et aussi le parrain de votre mini-Malefoy !

- Tu dérailles complètement mon pauvre Harry.

- Mais non, allez bouge tes fesses et va le voir !

- C'est qu'il devient vulgaire en plus.

Se tirant la langue comme des enfants, ils finirent par se séparer et elle entra dans les appartements des préfets en chef.

Entrant dans leur salle commune, elle vit que celle-ci était déserte. « Drago était peut-être dans la salle commune des serpentards » pensa-t-elle, « ou bien avec une autre fille » fit une petite voix au plus profond d'elle. Cette incertitude lui fit l'effet d'un coup violent au cœur et elle grimaça. Montant les marches doucement, elle colla son oreille à la porte du serpentard, mais n'entendit rien.

Respirant un grand coup, elle alla donc prendre une douche bien chaude et entendit cette fois-ci la porte de son petit ami se refermer. Se séchant rapidement, elle alla mettre sa nuisette la plus jolie, en dentelle verte, et se présenta face à la porte close. Tapant légèrement, elle attendit une réponse et fut à la fois satisfaite et angoissée lorsqu'il lui dit d'entrer.

- Drago ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-il sans même la regarder.

- Je voudrais qu'on parle, lui répondit-elle timidement.

- Alors c'est fait, soupira-t-il, tu t'es décidée.

- Comment cela ?

Relevant la tête, il croisa ses yeux noisette puis constata qu'elle ne portait pratiquement rien. Ne sachant quoi répondre, il déglutit et détailla tout son corps de haut en bas.

- Je voulais…commença-t-elle en se tordant les doigts.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec un certain espoir.

- Je voulais m'excuser, finit-elle par dire en baissant les yeux.

Chassant les draps, il ne leva rapidement pour arriver juste devant elle. Lui prenant le menton, il lui releva la tête pour que ses yeux de glace soient à sa hauteur.

- T'excuser ?

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça au cottage, c'était méchant et irréfléchi.

- J'aimerais aussi m'excuser Hermione, j'ai mal réagi à ta souffrance.

- Alors tu comprends ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais si Pansy ou Théo étaient enlevés par l'ordre. J'en voudrais à leurs ravisseurs, cela est sur et certain. Mais j'ai bien réfléchi et ce qui compte le plus pour moi…

N'achevant pas sa phrase, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la colla contre lui pour sentir son petit corps frêle et chaud contre le sien.

- C'est toi.

- Oh Drago, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué soupira-t-elle en l'enlaçant étroitement.

Se dirigeant tous deux vers le lit, ils se couchèrent en travers alors que leurs lèvres s'étaient déjà retrouvées. L'embrassant tendrement, Hermione passa ses mains sur les muscles puissants de ses bras, ses épaules, son torse…

Se détachant légèrement, il croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire timide.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu venais me quitter.

- Jamais je n'aurais pu, jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de tout à nouveau Drago.

Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, ils se glissèrent sous les draps et restèrent quelques temps à se contempler jusqu'à ce que Drago lui glisse à l'oreille.

- J'ai trouvé une solution pour que l'on soit ensemble, pour toujours.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle soudain heureuse.

- Oui, je vais tuer mon maître, mon père, Lord Voldemort.


	22. Dernière chance

Se redressant d'un coup, Hermione crut avoir mal compris mais les mots sonnaient toujours en elle. Elle le regarda, inquiète, mais vit qu'il était aussi sérieux que la situation l'exigeait.

- Tu vas tuer…Lord Voldemort ?

- Oui, ou bien j'aiderai Potter à le faire.

- Mais, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas trahir ta famille, tu sais…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais ma mère souffre, mon père n'est plus aussi fort qu'il ne l'était par le passé et j'ai peur qu'il y laisse la peau. Il n'a jamais été tendre avec moi, mais il reste mon père et j'en mourrais de le voir ainsi rabaisser et tuer. Ma famille est en danger, et tu es ma famille.

- Et si Voldemort apprenait tes plans ?

- Il me tuerait, lui répondit-il calmement en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, mais je suis un très bon occlumens.

- Je suis terrifiée Drago, j'ai peur pour toi.

- Nous sommes en guerre, nous serons bientôt obliger de nous battre de toute façon.

- Est-ce que tu fais ça pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Non Hermione, je fais cela pour nous.

La callant contre son torse, il promena alors ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure et huma son parfum si doux.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, et même si cela ne plait pas à ma famille.

- Tu as raison Drago, tu es ma seule famille aujourd'hui. Bien sûr il y a Ginny et Harry mais je veux dire, la seule façon pour que toi et moi on ait un avenir…

- C'est de tuer Voldemort, conclue Drago, déterminé.

Les jours passaient et la pauvre Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était habillée telle une poupée de porcelaine, coiffée de belles tresses, le visage fatiguée. Lord Voldemort venait la voir au moins une fois par jour, la sermonnant d'être gentille avec sa mère, c'est à dire le rebord de la fenêtre, le fauteuil vert près de la cheminée ou encore le coussin gris en tweed sur le grand lit. Cet homme devait de plus en plus fou de jours en jours. Elle avait même été obligée de maintenir une conversation d'une demi-heure, face à lui, a parlé dans le vide ! Elle allait craqué prochainement, elle le savait, si toute comédie ne cessait pas immédiatement. De plus elle voyait bien que certains mangemorts commençaient à le regarder, s'imaginait-il la torturer, la tuer ou pire encore ? Le danger rodait et elle commençait sérieusement à penser à une évasion suicidaire.

D'un autre côté, il y avait Harry. Il allait venir la chercher, la sauver… Elle le savait.

Alors qu'elle se tenait près de la fenêtre, un livre d'histoire de la magie à la main, Lord Voldemort fit soudain irruption dans la chambre.

- Bien, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Ne sachant à qui il s'adressait, elle chercha la direction de son regard et vit qu'il était posé sur elle.

- Bien.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te réprimander de si tôt matin.

- Bien, père.

- Voilà qui est mieux, j'ai parlé avec ta mère hier soir. Tu as 15 ans, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-elle faiblement.

- Tu es donc en âge d'être promise à un jeune homme, voire marier.

- Mais…protesta-t-elle les sourcils commençant à se froncer.

- Ne me coupe pas la parole, petite sotte !

Baissant la tête, la rouquine aperçut alors ses mains trembler. Non, elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela, être traitée comme un jouet à la limite mais mariée de force, jamais ! De plus, elle serait sûrement promise à un mangemort, un monstre qui ne cesserait de lui faire du mal que lorsqu'il serait repu de son besoin de sadisme quotidien, lorsqu'il se serait occupé d'elle…Frémissant à cette idée, elle sentit alors ses jambes flageoler.

- Tu obéiras de toute façon. Je ne sais pas encore qui je pourrais choisir…Goyle ?

Avalant avec difficulté, elle le regarda avec horreur.

- Quoi, il n'est pas à ton goût peut-être ? Peu importe !

- Mon chéri ? intervint Elisabeth.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il tendrement en direction du lit.

Ginny vit alors qu'il recommençait à délirer, cela lui prenait de plus en plus mais étonnement, Ginny était protégée à chaque fois. Si ses hallucinations lui maintenaient la vie sauve, elle prierait pour que cela continue.

- Tu ne penses pas que Grégory Goyle est trop…Comment dire cela ? Stupide ? lui dit-elle en se mettant sur ses genoux et en arrangeant ses boucles brunes.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que sa famille n'a pas réellement d'intérêt et que ce jeune homme n'en a pas non plus.

- Si tu le dis, alors Vincent Crabbe ?

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Ne sois pas ronchon… Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je demande à Drago !

- Non, ils sont trop mignon avec sa petite chérie…Mais tu en as oublié un.

- Un ?

- De sang pur, de haute lignée et potentiellement assez riche.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant ma chérie, mais Zabini a été banni.

- Tom…Un autre.

- Voyons…

Tournant en rond, Lord Voldemort était absorbé dans ses réflexions puis revint près de la jeune fille.

- Théodore Nott ?

- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux.

- Tu as raison…Soit, cela est décidé.

Se tournant vers sa « fille », il remarqua que ses lèvres tremblaient et que tout son petit corps semblait affaibli.

- Va te coucher, tu me sembles bien faible à présent. J'en parlerais avec ses parents et je te ferrais savoir quand sera la cérémonie de fiançailles. Et encore une chose, j'attends de toi une obéissance exemplaire.

Hochant doucement la tête, Ginny finit par sortir de la chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé d'un prince charmant qui lui ferrait la cour, qui lui soufflerait des mots doux et qui l'aimerait. Pourquoi fallait-il que toujours tout tourne mal ?

Sentant les larmes glisser le long de ses joues, elle se résigna, son corps sanglotant jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Lorsque Ginny retrouva ses esprits, elle vit d'abord qu'il faisait nuit. Avait-elle dormi toute la journée ? Lord Voldemort allait-il être furieux ? Se redressant tout bien que mal, elle lissa sa robe d'une main et remis ses quelques mèches en place. Sortant de sa chambre, elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir jusqu'à rencontrer un mangemort, mais pas n'importe lequel, un Lestrange.

- Mais qui voilà donc ? murmura-t-il sous son masque.

- Je cherche…

- Oh que tu es mignonne, la coupa-t-il en passant un doigt sur sa joue.

- Laissez-moi.

- Je ne crois pas, mais qui es-tu douce petite chérie ? reprit-il en lui effleurant le bras de sa baguette.

- Arrêtez, ne me touchez pas !

- Oh je ne crois pas belle enfant, on ne laisse pas une aussi jolie petite créature sans défense si elle n'est pas la pour…rendre service.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'un ton vicieux qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Hermione avait-elle senti cela avant de se faire violer ? Se demanda-t-elle alors en paniquant.

Soudain, une main la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Déjà une autre main glissait sur son corps, dénudant le haut de ses cuisses en déchirant l'étoffe.

- Tu seras bientôt à moi souffla Rabastan près de sa clavicule alors qu'il remontait ses mains de plus en plus haut.

- Non…articula-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Petite insolente ! cria alors le mangemort en la giflant.

Tombant à terre, la jeune femme sentit le sang s'écouler le long de sa tempe et vit l'homme revenir vers elle. Toujours en sanglotant, elle rampa vers l'arrière mais la rage qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux la freina. Mon dieu ! pensa-t-elle, il va me tuer.

Attrapant sa cheville, il la fit glisser sur le sol pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui, bloquer par ses genoux qui s'incrustaient sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me résiste.

Attrapant ses poignets, il les maintint au dessus de sa tête d'une main alors que l'autre chercher l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Une fois trouvé, il lui arracha violement avant de lui écarter les cuisses au point qu'elle sentit ses muscles s'étendre sous sa peau pâle.

- Tu aimeras ça, fit-il pervers.

- Non articula-t-elle encore une fois.

Il arracha une autre partie de la robe, exposant sa poitrine sous ses yeux avide de désir et lui mordit le sein droit. La marquant désormais comme sienne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défaire son pantalon, il ne vit pas arriver les deux jeunes mangemorts.

- Rabastan ! hurla Drago.

- Quoi ? Tu l'as veux peut-être, une seule ne te suffit pas ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Laisse la !

- Je ne crois pas non.

Alors qu'il allait lui lancer un sort, Daphnée Greengrass fut plus rapide que lui et envoya valser le porc contre le mur du fond. S'approchant de la jeune fille, elle reconnu Ginny Weasley et lui passa sa cape autour de son corps.

- Est ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je…Je crois.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans les cachots ? intervint Drago.

- Lord Voldemort me garde…Mais je suis sortie et …

- Le porc ! la coupa Daphnée, pourquoi tous les mangemorts se sentent-ils obligés de faire cela ?

- Daphnée, ne nous mêlons pas de cela et raccompagnons la plutôt avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive.

Mais à peine Drago avait-il dit cela que l'ombre à la fois terrifiante et majestueuse du seigneur des ténèbres arriva dans le couloir.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? tonna-t-il ses yeux allant du mangemort inconscient au petit groupe.

- Maître, s'exclamèrent les deux disciples.

Le regard du Lord se fit plus haineux encore lorsqu'il aperçut le corps dénudé de sa protégée sous la cape et il se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Drago, explications.

- Ce n'est pas lui…tenta Ginny d'une voix faible.

Lui lançant un regard interrogateur, il attendit alors qu'elle lui raconte péniblement ce qui venait de se passer alors que la honte lui montait au visage.

- Pourquoi diable es-tu sortie ? cria-t-il en direction de la rouquine.

- Je…Je voulais juste vous trouver.

- Et bien tu avais tord !

- Mais..

- Pas de mais ! Retourne dans ta chambre avant que l'envie de faire toucher ne te reprenne !

- Tom Elvis Jedusor ! hurla alors la voix de son aimée.

- Elisabeth ?

Daphnée leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Drago qui lui fit les gros yeux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus ce qu'il se passait, Elisabeth Scrimgeour n'était-elle pas censée être morte ? Apparemment la jeune Weasley devait-être au courant étant donné qu'elle n'affichait nulle surprise alors que Lord Voldemort commençait à discuter…tout seul ?

- Non, c'est elle ! ….Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !...Je refuse cette fois-ci !...Je l'interdis Elisabeth, tu m'entends !

- Maître ? osa la jeune Greengrass.

- Quoi !

- Il faut que Drago et moi nous rentrions à Poudlard, pouvons-nous disposer ?

- Oui !...Non Elisabeth c'est hors de question continua-t-il a crier en tirant la jeune Weasley par le bras et en marchant à grands pas vers ses appartements.

Une fois seuls, les deux serpentards se regardèrent alors.

- Est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? chuchota la jeune fille.

- Je crois bien que oui…répondit-il alors pensif.

- Tu crois qu'il devient fou ?

- J'en sais rien mais…cela pourrait bien tourner à notre avantage.

Hochant la tête, la jeune fille se dit qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé leur échappatoire.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à parler à Potter conclu-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la grande porte d'entrée.

Alors que Daphnée Greengrass se rendait à son cottage pour aller voir Colin, Drago rentra rapidement à Poudlard. Il était prêt de 22h et il avait hâte de retrouver sa tendre et douce Hermione. Pénétrant dans leur salle commune, il l'a vit, étendu sur le canapé et un livre à la main. Elle était si absorbée qu'elle ne l'entendit pas arriver et sursauta alors qu'il lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

- Drago tu m'as fait peur.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intension, excuse-moi.

Comme pour se faire pardonner, il lui donna un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et fut ravie de voir tout son petit corps trembler.

- J'ai vu Pansy ce soir, elle est inquiète tu sais.

- Comment cela ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Elle a peur que ses parents découvrent sa relation avec Fred.

- Elle devra fuir si ils l'apprennent.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que…Comment dire, ses parents n'accepteraient pas du tout le fait qu'elle soit avec lui.

- Parce que c'est un traitre à son sang ?

- Pire que cela Hermione, parce qu'il est pauvre.

- C'est une blague ?

- Oh que non, il serait même prêt à la marier à un sang de bourbe pourvu qu'il soit milliardaire. Oui, les Parkinson sont quelque peu particuliers à ce sujet.

- Quelque peu ? Non mais tu te rends compte ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Hermione, la calma-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, Pansy fait partie de l'aristocratie et cela marche comme cela dans nos familles. Nous obéissons à nos parents.

- Mais..Et toi ?

- On va dire que j'ai su trouver les mots…Et Lord Voldemort me considère comme son fils.

- Oh.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos, je ne tiens pas à avoir de secret pour toi mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas faire bêtise lorsque je vais te révéler ce qui va suivre.

- Euh…D'accord.

- Ce soir, on discutait avec Daphnée…

- Greengrass ? Le coupa-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Oui, elle est d'accord pour passer de l'autre côté.

- Ah oui ? Et sous quelle condition ?

- Hermione, je ne couche pas avec elle. Pour dire vrai, elle est encore un peu sonnée.

- Pourquoi.

- Elle était amoureuse de Blaise, et il a joué avec.

- Je vois, dit-elle amère.

- Bref, on discuté et on a vu Ginny.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle d'un coup en se relevant.

- Hermione, tu as dit.

- Pardon, se reprit –elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

- Apparemment, Lord Voldemort l'a pris dans ses quartiers.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est vraiment étrange.

Lui expliquant l'histoire de Voldemort et d'Elisabeth en détails comme ce dernier l'avait fait au cimetière quelques mois plus tôt, il put apercevoir quelques larmes rouler sur les joues de sa belle.

- Elle…Il était amoureux.

- Oui.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, enfin je veux dire c 'est vrai qu'il était beau étant jeune mais il avait déjà l'esprit accaparé par le pouvoir, la magie noire…

- Mais cette fille lui a pris son cœur…Comme tu as pris le mien.

- Ils n'auraient jamais du la tuer, le monde n'aurait pas été le même je veux dire elle aurait pu l'arrêter.

- Je sais.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait revenir en arrière et…

- Non Hermione, on ne peut définitivement pas rendre la vie à quelqu'un et puis…Il y aurait bien trop de conséquences. Cela remonte à tellement d'années.

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches encore ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa main.

- Lord Voldemort devient fou.

- Ce n'est pas un scoop.

- Non, je veux dire, il la voit, il lui parle…C'est assez troublant.

- Tu crois que…

- Oui, il est complètement rongé de l'intérieur mais il protégera Weaslette.

- Hum hum.

- Pardon Ginny.

Collant sa tête contre son torse, le jeune fille se sentit bercer par les battements de son corps et se rappela soudain ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

- Je t'ai pris ton cœur, chuchota-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur la zone vibrante au travers de sa chemise.

- Oui Hermione, tu me l'as pris au moment même où je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- Et c'était quand ?

- En troisième année, répondit-il naturellement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Mais…Mais je t'ai frappé en troisième année.

- Oui, je m'en souviens encore, rigola-t-il alors que le visage d'Hermione devenait rouge de confusion.

- Mais…Quand ? Comment ?

- Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie avec Weasley, on m'enlevait mes bandages et je t'ai vu…avec lui.

- Désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, j'avais juste envi pour une fois d'être à sa place. Tu avais tes mains sur sa cheville, tu riais à ses blagues nulles, tu semblais heureuse..

- Et je le suis, aujourd'hui et avec toi.

Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle attrapa sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et se laissa couler contre son corps musclé. Passant ses mains sur ses hanches, il lui attrapa les cuisses pour la monter à sa chambre.

- J'ai comme l'impression d'un déjà vu, lui souffla-t-elle en rigolant entre deux baisers.

- Oui, la première fois que j'ai pu poser mes mains ici, s'exclama-t-il en empoignant ses fesses.

- Monsieur Malefoy, un peu de tenue.

La couchant en travers du lit, il retrouva rapidement ses lèvres et déboutonna précipitamment sa chemise. Gémissant contre lui, Hermione en fit de même et commença à défaire la ceinture du jeune homme.

- Hermione…

- Oh oui.

- Est-ce que tu le veux ?

S'arquant sous lui, elle put sentir son érection contre son string en dentelle et gémit de plaisir.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, lui fit-elle avec malice.

Enlevant tous deux les vêtements en trop, il se plaça sur elle et descendit sa langue jusqu'à ses seins. Gobant ses mamelons, il exerçait de fortes succions jusqu'à lui laisser un suçon sous son sein droit alors qu'il caressait son jumeau. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille n'était que gémissement et elle parvint tout de même à glisser une main jusqu'à sa verge tendue. Serrant doucement la base, elle commença à faire un lent va et vient, sentant alors son sexe durcir entre ses doigts.

- Je n'ai plus envi d'attendre mon ange. La prochaine fois, promis.

Hochant la tête, elle le lâcha et écarta les cuisses mais il lui lança un regard coquin en lui fermant les cuisses. Se laissant faire, il la retourna et la fit mettre à quatre pattes. La gryffondor était de plus en plus excitée, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais elle avait entendu dire Susan Bones que c'était « la meilleure position pour prendre son pied ».

- Est-ce que cela te dérange ? demanda tout de même le blond, les yeux noirs de désir.

- Non, enfin je ne sais pas, … vas-y.

Passant sa main sur sa colonne vertébrale, il passa ensuite ses doigts sur ses fesses et écarta, à l'aide de ses genoux, un peu plus les cuisses de la brune. Alors qu'elle se cambrait sous ses caresses, elle sentit son doigt glisser le long de son sexe ainsi offert et elle gémit bruyamment. Ni tenant plus, il se positionna derrière elle et la pénétra d'un coup.

- Mon dieu ! hurla-t-elle sous le plaisir.

- Hum..Voilà qui est agréable.

Attrapant ses hanches fines, il accentua son mouvement et prit un rythme qui les essouffla tous deux rapidement. Serrant les oreillers dans ses petits poings, Hermione tentait vainement de retenir ses hurlements de plaisir qui ravissaient son amant. Lui écartant de quelques centimètres les genoux, il se renfonça en elle plus profondément et elle ne put cette fois plus se contenir.

Elle sentait un plaisir immense, intense du fond de son ventre remonter à la surface avec puissance. Entendant la peau de Drago claquer contre la sienne fut la goutte d'eau et elle jouit violemment en relevant la tête et arquant plus son dos. Sentant sa petite amie se contracter tout autour de lui, entendre son cri de jouissance et il se répandit en elle. Sentant les spasmes dans tout son corps, il s'effondra sur elle, se retenant contre le matelas pour ne pas l'écraser et finalement coller son torse contre son dos.

- Par Merlin …

- Tu m'étonnes, Hermione tu vas bien ?

Se redressant, il se mit sur le côté et la colla contre lui, le visage de sa douce dans son cou.

- Comment oses-tu poser cette question ? Je n'ai jamais été bien de toute ma vie.

Rigolant tous deux, ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder jusqu'à ce que finalement ils s'endorment paisiblement.


End file.
